EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS
by darthmocy
Summary: NADIE PUEDE ESCAPAR DE SU DESTINO Y MENOS CUANDO EL AMOR ES VERDADERO. UNIVERSO ALTERNO S
1. Chapter 0

_**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**_

Este es el primer Fanfic que hago No se si ustedes crean en la dimensión desconocida , pero yo creo que todo es posible .

Habla de nuestra pareja favorita , no hay sailors ni monstruos.

SERENA Y DARIEN Llevan un noviazgo perfecto pero alguien se mete en su relación para separarlos inventando chismes , pero ocurre un suceso inexplicable quedan aislados en la casa , para ellos el tiempo si transcurre con sus días y noches pero para los demás no y lo que para ellos fueron cinco semanas par los demás solo fueron horas ... que pasara ...

Capítulo 1

NO QUIERO VIVIR SIN TI


	2. Chapter 1

7

_**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**_

CAPITULO 1 NO QUERO VIVIR SIN TI 

Que extraño parece que me quede dormida y Amy que no viene con su mamá, bueno voy a esperar 5 min. más y si no llegan me voy. No soporto estar aquí, ( su corazón albergaba una tristeza que no había podido desahogar) . Dijeron que no se tardaban.

Buena ya pasaron 15 min. y no llegan yo ya me voy (acercándose a la puerta. Hum que raro está cerrado, bueno ni modo tendré que esperarlas espero no tarden.

Horas después ...

Que raro ya son las 8 PM y no llegan, bueno le hablare a Amy al celular

No funciona, utilizare el teléfono normal ... tampoco funciona, que pasa, no entiendo esto no me esta gustando nada.

Ya se voy a salir por la puerta de atrás y le voy a dejar una nota, si eso es una buena idea (poniendo cara de orgullo).

N o la puedo abrir y ahora que hago –pensando- Lo primero será calmarme, como dice Rei y luego pensar.

En eso se escucha un ruido en la parte superior de la casa.

Por un instante pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma, peor el ruido se volvió a escuchar

Quien será, subiré a investigar – armándose de valor llego a las escaleras que conducían al siguiente piso pero no sin antes tomar una estatuilla para defenderse-

A lo mejor es Amy, ojala porque los nervios me estan matando.

Pensando positivamente llego al primer piso y se puso a recorrer el pasillo abriendo puerta por puerta para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie. Comenzó por la alcoba principal que era de la Mamá de Amy la abrió y nada todo en orden, la siguiente puerta era la de la habitación de Amy (esta parecía una pequeña biblioteca en fin era de esperarse) . Frente a las escaleras había una puerta que conducía a un baño bastante amplio con una gran tina la abrió y nada, por ultimo en ese piso entro a la habitación de huéspedes o mejor dicho su habitación constantemente se queda ahí pero ya no más, desde que todo termino – dijo con lagrimas -. Limpiándose las lagrimas abrió la puerto entro en ella y todo seguía igual tal y como ella la había dejado eso hizo que su corazón se entristeciera.

Alguien más sintió la pequeña molestia en su corazón y se dijo para sí, esta sufriendo, que hice ...

Salió de su habitación y camino a las escaleras solo le faltaba él ultimo piso pero sé resistia a subir no podía hacerlo, era un lugar lleno de historia, recuerdos hermosos que la lastimaban hasta el fondo de su alma en eso recordo a Mina

Flash back

Vamos Sere no puedes vencerte de esa manera, dale tiempo. Sé que lo amas y que lo extrañas pero si las cosas sucedieron de esa manera fue por algo

Si, amiga dice Amy

Claro vamos a comer un helado de chocolate

Claro serena tú eres muy fuerte, vamos por helado como dice lita, termino Rei

Fin del Flash back

Valor Serena, no te puedes intimidar, ahí vamos

Subió el último tramo de escalera con cierto temor y el ruido se escucho mas fuerte y la luz se encendió, Serena quedo petrificada pero atino a preguntar

¿Quién esta ahí, Amy eres tú

Pero la respuesta que escucho por poco hace que se le doblen las piernas

Serena? ...

Es él, no Dios porque (pensando)

Se dio la vuelta pero antes de avanzar mas de 2 pasos recordó los consejos de sus amigas y voltio para enfrentar al dueño de esa voz tan familiar para ella y que la estremecía. Tragando un poco de saliva:

Darien ... Perdón pero pensé que estaba sola en la casa y al escuchar ruidos subi a ver quien era... con permiso

Se dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo antes de Darien pudiera contestarle

Sigue estando tan hermosa como siempre, pero es raro que hace aquí y que esta pasando, no puedo abrir ninguna ventana y ya las revise todas y la puerta que da al balcón esta igual. Voy a revisar las puertas que dan al patio trasero.

En la sala, Serena no se había recuperado de la impresión, estaba roja como un tomate como cuando recién lo conoció, Y se repetía:

Tranquila, vele el lado positivo ya no estas sola, cualquier problema él lo solucionara como siempre. - pero por más ánimos que se daba no podía dejar de pensar él y sus lagrimas volvieron a brotar, opto por sentarse en el sillón abrazándose así misma,

En eso Darien paso por la puerta de la sal y pudo verla ahí sentada tan triste y alcanzo a oír su llanto cosa que lo hizo sentir como el ser más despreciable del planeta, - no entendía que lo impulso a hacerle caso a los comentarios de ese tal Diamante, si él la vio, huyendo de ese sujeto -. Siguió su camino hacia la cocina para revisar la puerta pero esta estaba igual cerrada y sin poder abrirse, se empezaba a preocupar su ultima esperanza era la puerta que daba al jardín desde la biblioteca así que se apresuro pero cual fue su sorpresa – cerrada – por Dios ahora que hago, - piensa - claro porque no se me ocurrió antes romper el vidrio

Y dicho esto se dispuso a arrojarle un cenicero pues considero que era bastante pesado para romperlo, pero para su sorpresa el vidrio solo se estrello, Darien empezaba a sentir una desesperación enorme, no era posible, tal fue su enojo que se lanzo al vidrio estrellado con el puño cerrado. Sentía la impotencia de la situación lo cual lo estaba llevando a la desesperación provocándole que callera de rodillas – su mano estaba sangrando pero no le importaba , solo sentía el dolor de Serena , Su Serena

Mientras tanto en sala Serena salió de sus pensamientos por el fuerte ruido, por un instante dudo en ir pero sintió una sensación extraña que la obligo a caminar a la biblioteca, entro y vio el vidrio estrellado y con sangre cosa que la preocupo avanzo hasta llegar a un costado del escritorio donde estaba Darien hincado, quedaron frente a frente ella tenía esa misma mirada tierna y dulce lo que provoco que él mirara para otro lado pues no soporto el remordimiento era mucho, pero armándose de valor dijo:

Serena ... yo

Pero Serena lo cayó poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios, dándole a entender que no dijera nada, tomo su mano se cercioró que no hubiera ningún vidrio enterrado, rasgo su falda, limpio la sangre con un poco de agua que había en una jarra sobre el escritorio, le vendo la mano con otro pedazo de su falda, salió de la biblioteca y a los pocos minutos regreso para recoger los vidrios rotos y limpiar pues sabía que a la mamá de Darien no le gustaba el desorden, mientras limpiaba le dio un pequeño mareo que trato de disimular cosa que no logro puesto que el se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada. Instantes después salió del lugar para perderse de nuevo en la sala.

Darien se quedo estático, sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, ella que debía odiarlo lo ayudo sin más ni más, definitivamente No la merezco se dijo para sí.

En la sala:

Tonta soy una tonta, porque lo hice, decía mientras caminaba agitando las manos con desesperación, pero su voz interior le dijo:

Simplemente porque lo sigues amando, nada mas que por eso, pero él... no quiso escucharme, se fue sin más ni más a pesar de ... de todo lo que hemos pasado. Se repetía mientras volvía a llorar.

Lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que simplemente desapareció, y había vuelto a llamar, ella intento hablar con él pero simplemente se negó y aunque la mamá de Darien intentaba animarla al igual que sus amigas, ese dolor tan grande no desaparecía.

Ante todos fingía lo mejor posible y trataba de sonreír aunque no era muy convincente, ya que su aspecto le decía a todos que estaba sufriendo y mucho, dejo de dormir, no comía bien incluso por lo mismo estaba bajando de peso y ya se le empezaba a notar.

No ya no puedo con esto, ya no ... y de sus labios se empezó a escuchar la letra de una canción, que expresaba todo el dolor que su corazón que sentía

Como me duele la noche cuando no tengo tus besos

Como me duele pensar en ti cuando me mata el deseo

Como se puede olvidar un amor cuando lo llevas en el corazón

Es tan difícil vivir así porque no estas junto a mí

Como desato las sogas o es tan largo el camino

Cuando conjuro esta soledad, si solo sueño contigo

Es tan difícil poder olvidar, piel dormida a tu forma de amar

Es tan difícil perderte si estoy muriendo por verte

Devuélveme el amor que un día fue todo para mí

Devuélveme las fantasías los besos que te di

Devuélveme cada momento que tuve junto a ti

Desde el mismo día en que te perdí

Devuélveme cada caricia la forma que te ame

Devuélveme las alegrías mis sueños y mi fe

Solo quedan las cenizas del fuego de tu amor

El dolor inmenso de tu adiós

Como me duele el recuerdo cuando pronuncio tu nombre

Como me duele el atardecer cuando no tengo tus noches

Es tan amarga mi desolación que no quedan ganas en el corazón

Solo queda el silencio que me desgarra por dentro

Devuélveme el amor que un día fue todo para mí

Devuélveme las fantasías los besos que te di

Devuélveme cada momento que tuve junto a ti

Desde el mismo día en que te perdí

Devuélveme cada caricia la forma que te ame

Devuélveme las alegrías mis sueños y mi fe

Solo quedan las cenizas del fuego de tu amor

El dolor inmenso de tu adiós

Darien desde la biblioteca escucho la canción , no quería darse cuenta de su dolor (aunque el los sintiera de igual manera) y en su corazón sintió una puñalada por lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir, había sido un canalla y su maldito orgullo no lo dejaba remediar su error.

Al terminar la letra de la canción unas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente aquellas que quería borrar con todo su corazón, pero que eran el suceso más hermoso e importante de su vida, donde lo conoció a él y vivió cada bello momento a su lado... En un instante su vista se perdió en el horizonte y camino por el invernadero donde la mamá de Darien tenía unos rosales muy hermoso algunas enredaderas y muchas plantas más, (este pequeño invernadero el cual en estas fechas de lluvia lo dejaban sin los cristales del techo para que el sol y la lluvia cayeran directamente a las plantas, esta estrategia les había servido mucho ya que este era el invernadero más hermoso de todo el lugar) entro en él y al hacerlo sus lagrimas volvieron a salir haciéndola caer de rodillas y provocándole que gritara: "DARIEN PORQUE " en un susurro YA NO QUIERO VIVIR SINTI, lo mejor sería ...

En ese momento era la persona a la que quería olvidar, ese dolor reprimido que no quería mostrarle a nadie, incluso desde el incidente solo la habían vistos una sola vez llorar, la extraña situación en la que se encontraba y con su presencia tan cerca fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

El grito fue escuchado y sentido por Darien y una opresión y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió provocando que bajara las escaleras hasta llegar a donde ella estaba con un solo pensamiento pedirle perdón, abrazarla, consolarla, su remordimiento no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

Del cielo empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia y hacía parecer como si este mismo sintiera el dolor que albergaba el corazón de Serena y así quedo ella hincada bajo la lluvia mientras luchaba por no recordar, pero fue en vano sus recuerdos llegaron más haya de lo que ella hubiera querido ...

Siguiente Capítulo

MEMORIAS EL LAZO QUE NOS UNE

7


	3. Chapter 2

16

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 2**

MEMORIAS, EL LAZO QUE NOS UNE

Preparatoria JUBBAN 

Hola chicas como están, decía un sonriente chica de cabello negro azulado mientras se sentaba para poder comer su almuerzo

Bien Amy y tu, respondió Lita 

Estoy feliz

Se te nota , que te paso , ya tienes novio

No mina , lo que pasa es que en estos días regresa mi hermano de Estados Unidos

Darien regresa , en serió , dijo Rei incrédula.

Si , estoy súper emocionada, tengo 3 años de no verlo

Pero si has sabido de el o no , como está, todavía nos recuerda preguntaba Rei con un tono de impaciencia

Claro Rei, pero no es lo mismo verlo a solo hablar con él por teléfono y si todavía las recuerda a todas

Todas seguían interrogando a Amy cuando Serena apareció:

Pero Amy no lo puedes negar Darien es un cuero, es el sueño de toda mujer vuelto realidad acéptalo

¿Quién es Darien?

Todas voltearon a verla

¿Como que quien es? Pregunto mina exasperada

Es el chico más guapo que ha existido en la escuela de JUBBAN, decía Lita

Amy tenía una gota en la cabeza y estaba muy roja por los comentarios de sus amigas, hasta que por fin tomo un poco de aire y dijo:

Ya basta , no les hagas caso Sere , Darien es mi hermano y está por regresar de los E.U donde termino su carrera en Medicina y son bastante exageradas

Es el chico del que siempre me hablas?- en los ojos de Serena apareció un pequeño brillo, por alguna extraña razón su corazón sentía una inmensa alegría cosa que pensó no volver a sentir.

En ese mismo momento en algún lugar de los E.U

Darien hacía los últimos preparativos para su viaje cuando una sonrisa ilumino su rostro cosa que no paso desapercibido por Brad su compañero de cuarto

Porque tan feliz

En realidad no lo se, de pronto sentí una inmensa alegría

Será porque estas a punto de ver a tu familia

Pues yo creo, pero sigamos porque si n,o no acabo de empacar nunca No creo que sea eso, es algo más pero que -pensaba- 

Escuela JUBBAN (hora del almuerzo)

Que tienes Rei, pregunto Serena

Nada , me tengo que ir nos vemos a la salida , y se fue ...

Pero que dije , pensó Serena

Viendo esto, Amy se apresuro a decir:

No te preocupes lo que pasa es que Rei, está enamorada de Darien pero el no quiso jugar con sus sentimientos y le dijo que solo podrían ser buenos amigos , en un momento pensamos que Rei lo había superado pero solo ha fingido, creo que aún no pierde las esperanzas.

Pobre Rei sería bueno que le ayudáramos a distraerse no creen

Hay prima tu nunca cambiaras, decía Mina , pero podrías tener razón

Por un instante serena dejo escapar una lagrima, cosa que fue notada por las demás pero Amy hizo señas para que no dijeran nada, en eso sonó la campana para regresar a clases.

Amy sabia perfectamente porque Serena se comportaba así cuando salía el tema de los muchachos. Razón por la cual Serena a pesar de que era muy popular desde que llego, hermosa, inteligente y sobretodo tenia un corazón muy noble, siempre rechazaba a cuanto muchacho se lo pedía.

Por fin llego la hora de la salida se despidieron, Amy y Serena tomaban el mismo rumbo ya que vivían a cuadras de diferencia y Rei, Lita y Mina vivían al rumbo contrario.

Caminaban en silencio hasta que Amy lo rompío :

Animo Sere no te deprimas por eso , no vale la pena que recuerdes ese momento y sabes algo creo que tuviste mucha suerte, yo se que encontraras a alguien que te ame, valore y respete, oye que te parece si nos vemos el sábado y vamos por un helado doble de chocolate

Claro Amy y gracias por algo eres mi mejor amiga – y se abrazan - bueno nos vemos , nos hablamos en la noche

Trataba de no deprimirse pero aún le afecta esa situación, ya no como antes pero el recuerdo seguía presente porque fueron dos sucesos importantes de su vida uno le seguía doliendo y mucho y el otro le seguía provocando miedo, mucho miedo.

FLASH BACK

4 Años atrás E.U

Serena llegaba a su casa después de un día muy largo al entrar noto que algo pasaba y su corazón le advertía de una desgracia:

Mamá ya vine

Pasa estamos en la cocina

Al entrar vió una escena que le destrozaba el corazón, su madre llorando abrazada a su padre y Sami sentado en una silla con la cabeza baja.

Se entero que su abuelita había fallecido, intento reírse como no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba pero su risa termino en llanto y de tanto llorar se quedo dormida , no asistió al funeral solo al entierro lo cual le provoco una severa depresión razón por la cual no regreso a clases hasta una semana después

Pero el regresar fue contraproducente. Porque se encontró con una sorpresa bastante desagradable.

Diamante estaba acompañado de Esmeralda , cosa que no le agrado mucho a Serena , días antes trato de localizarlo pero le fue imposible y ahora sabía el porque, trato de no tomarle mucha importancia y se acerco a ellos

Pero, cuando van a terminar cariño – le decía esmeralda

Nada más que se presente a clases , te lo prometo pero no se va a ir así como así pensaba

Diamante era la clase de muchacho caprichoso que se sentía un don juan y según decían siempre conseguía su objetivo – términos juveniles ninguna se le iva viva – pero Serena era la excepción jamás había accedido a ninguna de sus peticiones y eso a su orgullo le estaba molestando y según él le causaba mala fama

Diamante

Hola Seren como estas , como te sientes – dijo abrazandola –

Bien gracias como odio que me diga Seren 

Mira te acuerdas de esmeralda, estamos viendo lo un proyecto de ciencias

Si claro, como estas, les puedo ayudar en algo

En realidad nos vamos a reunir hoy en mi casa , para iniciarlo , contamos contigo Seren

Claro Diamante ahí nos vemos , tengo clase de taller no vemos después, con permiso – se va –

De que proyecto hablas

Tenía que encontrar una excusa para que fuera a mí casa y hablar con ella

Pues como quieras

Así transcurrió el resto del día y ya por la tarde Serena llega a casa de Diamante

Hola Seren buenas tardes pasa y ponte cómoda

Desde que Diamante abriera la puerta Serena tenía un mal presentimiento, dudo por un instante pero accedió, la casa estaba sola y

Esmeralda a que hora va a llegar

Ella no va venir, quería hablar contigo a solas y sabía perfectamente que era la única manera en que aceptarías venir así que...

Pero Serena no lo dejo terminar

Que , ¿no me digas vas a terminar conmigo o me equivoco, no me veas así toda la escuela lo sabe porque no habría de enterarme.

Pues como veo que ya te enteraste , si para eso te cite para decirte que lo nuestro termino.

Pero mientras hablaba iba empujando y acorralando a Serena , esta se puso nerviosa pues había topado con pared

Bueno como eso es todo me voy

No pequeña , tu no vas a ningún lado, porque aún me debes algo – dijo sujetando con una de sus manos las de ella.

Trato de soltarse pero le era imposible su desesperación incremento cuando intento besarla y sintió su otra mano en su cintura

Que haces, suéltame me estas lastimando

No te resistas , nos vamos a divertir , mi amor - dijo en un tono burlón – además me lo debes

De que hablas yo no te debo nada, suéltame por favor

Para estas alturas Serena estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas , su desesperación iba en aumento, el miedo, la horrible sensación de sentir las manos de Diamante sobre su cuerpo, la estaban haciendo que perdiera las ultimas fuerzas de su ser, cuando de pronto sintió como Diamante la besaba en la boca y ella por instinto lo mordió, cosa que provoco que este se enfureciera y le diera una bofetada, pero fue tal la fuerza que la envío directo al suelo y casi provoco que se desvaneciera lo que Diamante aprovecho para sujetarla de su costado derecho oprimiéndole una costilla .

Al sentirlo tan cerca su desesperación la llevo a forcejear con él provocando que su blusa se rasgara en eso encontró cerca de ella algo lo suficientemente sólido y pesado para darle un golpe en la cara lo más fuerte que pudo, así logro aturdirlo y safarce, de esta manera logro incorporarse para salir a toda prisa de ahí, pues sabía que Diamante no se iva a quedar tan tranquilo.

Pero las fuerzas la estaban abandonando cuando al doblar en una esquina choco con alguien que para su suerte la alcanzo a sujetar para que no cayera pesadamente al suelo.

Al sentir los brazos que la sujetaban, se sintió protegida, trato de visualizar al dueño de los brazos que la sujetaban y dijo:

Ayudame ... aghhhhhhhhhhhhh ... por favor ... vivo a... 3 cuadras de ... aquí ... 39 -alcanzo a ver unos hermosos ojos azul noche y una cabellera negra para luego perder el conocimiento.

Darien estaba de visita en E.U terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles para ingresar a la Universidad donde terminaría su carrera de medicina , cuando una chica rubia choco con el y le pidió ayuda antes de desmayarse.

Por un instante la observo mientras la tomaba en brazos para empezar a caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia donde la chica le había indicado, todo había sido demasiado rápido pero un impulso al sentirla tan frágil y desprotegida lo obligaba a ayudarla, al cargarla se dio cuenta de que su blusa estaba rasgada y de los golpes y marcas que tenía, un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrí de su boca lo que le provoco un dolor en su corazón . Con ella en brazas caminaba a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras pensaba Quien habrá sido capaz de hacerle esto, si lo tuviera enfrente ya no lo estaría contando 

A lo lejos una sombra veía la escena , con mucho coraje.

En unos instantes llego al No. 39 y como pudo toco

Una Señora joven de cabello castaño abrió la puerta y casi se cae de la impresión

Buenas tardes señora , usted conoce a está chica

Claro es mi hija , por Dios que le paso

No lo se, choco conmigo y me dio esta dirección , tenemos que acostarla, podría llamar a un medico por favor

Claro por supuesto, hijo ven acá , indícale al joven cual es la recamara de tu hermana , por favor.

Si mamá, por aquí sigame

Llegaron a la habitación de Serena y con mucho cuidado la recosto en la cama

Me podrías traer un poco de agua y un lienzo , por favor

Claro, diciendo esto el niño salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Serena volvía en sí y de inmediato trato de incorporase, cosa que le provoco dolor

aghhhhhhhh

Tranquila ya estas en tu casa y no tarda en venir el medico, todo va estar bien te lo prometo

Serena alzo la vista

Quien eres ... tu ... decía con mucha dificultad

Soy la pared con la que chocaste – decía mientras la recostaba nuevamente y le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa y cubría sus manos con las de el – Ahora me tengo que ir

No te vayas por favor , no me dejes – había algo en ese muchacho que la hacía sentirse segura y sin pensarlo, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo –

El devolvió el abrazo con suma delicadeza y le dijo al oído

Calma princesa , todo va a estar bien, no dejare que nada malo te ocurra, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, quieres que hablemos de lo que paso

Serena sin más ni más trato de decirle lo que le había pasado. Quería desahogarse.

El me sujeto las manos yo ... yo no podía moverme aghhhhhhhhh ... me estaba tocando y besando ... me dio una bofetada , caí al piso ... lo sentía tan cerca, tenía mucho miedo ... le dije que me soltará, que me estaba lastimando pero no al contrarío hacía mas fuerza con sus manos y ... y ...

Serena estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas , pero lo curioso es que no sentía miedo al estar con él , sino todo lo contrario.

Calma mi niña, ya estas a salvo Darien estaba hecho una furia como alguien podía llegar a semejante bajesa pero lo disimulo muy bien, quería calmar no alterarla más 

En eso entro Sami con el agua y lienzo

Gracias, no sabes si ya viene el médico – Sami nego con la cabeza para salir en busca de su mamá

Darien tomo el lienzo lo humedeció para luego limpiar el hilo de sangre de la boca de Serena.

Se observaron por unos instantes sumergiéndose en un hermoso sueño ,provocado por la paz y tranquilidad que se desprendía de cada uno provocando que sus rostros se acercaran y sus labios se unieran en un tierno y cálido beso que se profundizo , era como si uno necesitara del otro, sin decir nada sus almas se confortaban, como si se hubieran esperado por toda una vida, instantes después se separaron sin dejar e verse y:

Toma mi niña – y le extiende su pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas – ya no llores por favor un ángel como tu no debe llorar

La dulce voz de él provoco una sonrisa en los labios de ella

Ahora me marcho – pero Serena no soltó su mano –

Espera - de su falda saco una cajita musical y se la dio pero viendo las intenciones que tenía de decirle que no, con mucho esfuerzo levanto su mano haciendo una mueca de dolor y con uno de sus dedos lo hizo callar – No digas ... nada , es el recuerdo de aghhhhhh ... alguien muy importante en mi vida ... y me dijo ... hace ... mucho tiempo que era para dársela a alguien muy especial ...

Pero ...

Aceptala ... por favor ... aghhhhhhh 

Claro que la acepto y siempre que escuche su melodía me voy a acordar de ti , mi ángel, mí persona especial, pero ahora descansa

Serena cerro sus ojos y el cansancio la fue venciendo

En realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegará con ella en brazos pero habían sido unos minutos muy hermosos para ambos , cuando el ruido de la puerta los saco de sus pensamientos

Aquí está el doctor , pase por favor , él es el joven que la encontró

Buenas tardes Doctor , solo tiene algunas contusiones en el costado derecho y en la muñecas y unos cuantos raspones.

Bien muchacho muy buen diagnostico supongo que estudias medicina

Así es y ahora con su permiso me retiro.

Muchas gracias , no tengo palabras con que agradecerle ni con que pagarle lo que hizo por mi hija.

No es nada Señora – diciendo esto ultimo se retiro –

Al día siguiente , fue a visitarla pero se encontraba dormida, pero le permitieron pasar a verla

Al entrar se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la observo que hermosa es, no entiendo como alguien pudo ser capaz de lastimarla de esa forma 

Serena al sentir su cálida presencia se sintió más segura que nunca y su rostro mostró una leve sonrisa

Para no despertarla tomo unas hojas que encontró en el escritorio y le escribió una carta al terminar la dejo encima de este junto con una rosa roja que le había llevado y se inclino para darle un tierno beso lo que provoco que ella despertará y sonriera, escuchando las palabras que él le decía

Adiós mi pequeña princesa, yo siempre te cuidare y nunca permitiré que algo malo te suceda por que TE AMO y por eso me atrevo a pedirte que te cases conmigo. Aunque el tiempo que pase lejos de ti será más que una eternidad pero te prometo que te esperare hasta que ese día llegue y nos volvamos a encontrar.

Y en un susurro ella le respondió

Claro que si acepto casarme contigo. Y yo también prometo esperar ese día de volver a verte para no dejarnos nunca más y recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y ya nunca más te sentirás solo, mi príncipe porque yo también TE AMO.

Se despidieron con un beso fugaz pero apasionado que sellaba su compromiso y su promesa.

No quería dejarlo ir pero ella tenía que descansar y él tenía que tomar un avión de regreso a su país. Las despedidas no son agradables pero a veces son inevitables , la convención de que descansara y se marcho.

Cuando serena volvió a despertar encontró en su tocador una carta junto a la cual vio una hermosa rosa roja , tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla:

"Para mi Ángel:

"Me dio gusto verte mucho mejor"

"Antes de continuar quiero darte las gracias, porque tus palabras reconfortaron mi corazón ya que en realidad si me sentía muy solo a pesar de que mi madre y hermana siempre están conmigo, la muerte de mi padre nunca la pude superar , él murió cuando yo tenía 6 años y a nadie se lo había dicho ni siquiera a mi madre pero tu me inspiras confianza y se que siempre estarás conmigo y extrañamente ya no me siento solo, gracias nuevamente."

Mi niña no tengo las palabras para reconfortarte pero yo se que eres una chica muy valiente .

Recuerda que de ahora en adelante siempre te voy a cuidar y a proteger , no tengas miedo porque la distancia no será un obstáculo para mí.

Ansió el día de volverte a ver para no separarnos nunca más y poder cumplir nuestra promesa, los días que pase lejos de ti serán una eternidad, hasta entonces.

TE AMO ANGEL MIO

Esa fue la despedida, nunca supieron sus nombres. Serena no regreso a la escuela ,tampoco quiso decir quien la había lastimado por miedo y su padre preparo su traslado de regreso a Japón.

Ya en Japón Serena ingreso a la escuela JUBBAN donde conoció a Amy, Lita y Rei gracias a su prima Mina.

Gracias a la amistad de Amy Serena se recupero casi en su totalidad , ya no se le veía triste todo el tiempo, era más sociable y alegre. Amy y ella se veían como hermanas, incluso Serena se quedaba largas temporadas en casa de Amy y Amy igual.

FIN DEL FLASH BACk

Sabado medio día casa de Amy:

Ring, Ring

Que raro no contesta, bueno le hablare más tarde – iva a colgar cuando –

Buenas tardes Familia Chiba

Quien será? esa voz yo la conozco y su rostro se ilumino

Si buenas tardes, se encontrara Amy

No, no se encuentra - su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría -

Y no sabe a donde fue o a que hora puedo localizarla

En realidad no sabría decirle señorita , yo acabo de llegar, pero en cuanto la vea le doy su mensaje ,Usted es Serena?

Como supo mi ... Darien, hola mucho gusto Amy me ha hablado mucho de ti

Ya veo, a mi también , en todas sus cartas me hablaba de su amiga serena, parece que te quiere mucho.

Y yo a ella, le podrías decir cuando la veas que le llamé, por favor

Claro, me dio gusto saludarte y espero conocerte en persona (Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo e irradiaban felicidad)

Yo también lo espero bye

Bye

DING, DONG (casa de Serena)

Serena, hija te buscan – al no escuchar respuesta se acercaron a la sala – 

Serena ...

Perdón, que paso mamá

Te busca Amy

Ok, gracias ya me voy , nos vemos en la tarde

Serena estaba extraña , su mirada había cambiado ya no se reflejaba miedo si no paz , alegría y extrañamente estaba sonriendo , cosa que por lo menos Amy pocas veces la había visto hacer desde que la conoció

Por la tarde Amy llagó a su casa para encontrarse con una grata sorpresa

Hola Amy

Darien, ¿cuando llegaste? mejor dicho ¿a que hora, ¿como estas, ¿como estuvo el viaje? – mientras decía esto se había lanzado a sus brazos –

Vamos hija, déjalo respirar

Oh, claro por supuesto

Está bien mamá , yo también la ,las extrañe muchísimo. Y con respecto a tus preguntas, llegue hoy, como a medio día, estoy bien y el viaje como siempre algo pesado y tu...

Darien ... –dijo una Amy algo apenada-

Después de semejante recibimiento , Darien les platico todo como le había ido en los E.U y de sus planes a futuro , cuando terminaron de platicar ya era muy tarde y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

Domingo muy temprano

Hola hermano , como dormiste

Bien gracias, vas a salir

Sí quede de verme con Serena para ir a la biblioteca

Bueno no llegues muy tarde ... a Amy

Si

Saludame a Serena por favor

Claro, desde cuando la conoces

Ayer hable con ella por teléfono

Bueno Darien esta muy raro, en sus ojos hay un brillo muy especial 

Así los días pasaron y llego el miércoles, Darien ya estaba trabajando en el hospital general pues había regresado con buenas recomendaciones lo que le facilito las cosas

Vamos Serena tu puedes, ya falta poco

No definitivamente yo no tengo condición – decía lago sofocada - Lo bueno es que no tengo que llegar hasta mi casa

Anda vamos, tomamos un baño y luego desayunamos, pero recuerda que te toca a ti

Amy ... Bueno está bien si quieres morir de envenenamiento , yo no se

Entraron a la casa y subieron a sus recamaras, Serena tomo su toalla para bañarse antes que Amy y preparar el desayuno, Salió instantes después y le aviso a Amy que procedió a hacer lo mismo .

Serena salía de su recamara cepillandose el cabello (y como siempre sin fijarse hacía donde iba), cuando choco y su cepillo se le calló de las manos ...

Ese aroma, esta sensación yo las conozco, sus ojos subieron hasta toparse con otros que emitían sorpresa y alegría

Está fragilidad y calidez son únicos , al bajar su mirada se topo con una mirada llena de emoción y sorpresa ...

**CAPITULO 3**

PART 2 MEMORIAS, UN ANSIADO MOMENTO

16


	4. Chapter 3

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 3** MEMORIAS, PART 2, UN ANSIADO MOMENTO 

Ese aroma, esta sensación yo las conozco, sus ojos subieron hasta toparse con otros que emitían sorpresa y alegría

Está fragilidad y calidez son únicos , al bajar su mirada se topo con una mirada llena de emoción y sorpresa ...

Darien ...

Serena ...

Eres tú, en verdad ... no lo puedo creer , no sabes cuantas veces soñé con volver a verte

Y tu no sabes cuanto añoraba tu compañía y calidez cerca de mi , este tiempo se me hizo una eternidad.

Se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, sellado con un profundo beso, dejando en ellos su ansia de verse nuevamente , el mundo se desapareció solo existían ellos dos cuando el sonido de una puerta que se abría los despertó para volver a la realidad.. Más por instinto que por deseo se separaron unos centímetros sin dejar de mirarse

Serena ... yo quiero jugo de naranja, Ha ya veo que conociste a mi hermano

Ninguno de los dos hacia movimiento alguno , estaban totalmente perdidos en su sueño hasta que Amy se acerco a Darien y lo pellizco

Auchhhhhhhh , porque hiciste eso Amy

Despierta, Oye que no deberías estar durmiendo

Claro pero tengo hambre y baje para desayunar algo

Ok, oye ella es mi amiga Serena de la que tanto te he hablado y Serena él es mi hermano Darien

Mucho gusto dijeron al unísono los dos, Darien tomo la mano de serena para besarla y Serena estaba muy roja.

Bueno Amy te veo en la cocina voy a hacer el desayuno (dijo Serena bastante nerviosa, lo que no sabía era si sus nervios eran por la emoción de volverlo a ver )

Diciendo esto último bajo las escaleras para perderse en la cocina, el desayuno fue de lo más calmado, platicaron un buen rato para luego dedicarse a arreglar la casa, puesto que la mamá de Amy entraba muy temprano a trabajar y a ellas les tocaban esas labores (serena ayudaba siempre que se quedaba con Amy) , Darien dormía pues estaba desvelado ya que le había tocado quedarse algunas horas extras en el hospital por exceso de trabajo. Por La tarde la comida estuvo lista y a tiempo para cuando la mamá de Amy llegara.

Niñas ya vine

Estamos en la cocina – contestaron Amy y Serena al mismo tiempo -

Hum.. que bien huele, me muero de hambre

Si verdad, es lo que le digo a Serena pero dice que no sabe cocinar (Serena la veía con ojos de vas a ver malvada Amy)

Bueno pues huele muy bien , vamos a comer , Serena Hija puedes avisarle a Darien que baje a comer, por favor

Si, por supuesto – se va –

Llega al segundo nivel donde se encontraba la habitación de Darien y toca la puerta varias veces y al no recibir respuesta decide abrirla

Darien, que ya bajes ... a comer ... –Serena se quedo petrificada pues Darien salía de darse un baño y este solo se había puesto el pantalón lo que dejaba al descubierto su bien formado torso . Serena no sabía donde meterce estaba sumamente colorado y admirada porque no decirlo – Perdón .. que ya bajes a comer por favor.

Claro , gracias por avisarme en seguida voy. Sery? ... Pero al decir esto ya se había acercado hasta donde ella estaba

Dime ... – al sentirlo tan cerca su respiración aumento –

Solo quería cerciorarme que no era un sueño que te haya encontrado después de tanto tiempo – volviendo a abrazarla –

Al sentirlo tan cerca le correspondió el abrazo para decirle – no es un sueño porque si lo fuera sería el más hermoso de todos, estamos aquí y TE AMO

Yo también TE AMO princesa

Pero ahora vamonos a comer que tu mamá nos está esperando, no tardes

La comida transcurrió muy tranquila, con alguno que otro comentario que hacían que Serena se sonrojara. Por la tarde ...

Amy te buscan

Claro ya voy Sere , mamá no vemos más tarde

Si hija cuídate y no llegues muy noche

Amy espera me voy con ustedes

No te vas a quedar a dormir

No señora gracias, lo que pasa es que quede de ayudarle a mi mamá con algunas cosas – en realidad creía que ya no era muy buena idea – con permiso

Sery espera –dijo Darien un poco sonrojado – yo te acompaño si no te molesta desde luego – todos voltearon a verlo desde cuando le decía Sery –

No, no me molesta será un placer , con su permiso señora nos vemos mañana.

Así salieron de la casa cada quien con su cada cual. Llegaron a el auto de Darien que era un convertible rojo y pocos minutos después estaban a unas cuantas casas de la casa de Serena

Sery, bueno ... yo quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, aceptarías

Serena muy sorprendida dijo, Porque preguntas lo que ya sabes

Porque quiero oír de tus labios nuevamente el sí acepto

Pues entonces, Sí acepto

Darien se quita un anillo que traía y se lo pone a Serena diciendo. Me gustaría que tuvieras esto como prueba de mi amor por ti, me lo dio mi padre antes de morir

Y yo lo acepto gustosa, ahora quiero que tu aceptes , Este anillo como prueba de mis sentimientos por ti ya que de igual manera me lo regalo mi abuelita que era alguien muy especial para mi.

Sellando su compromiso con estos votos de amor y un apasionado beso.

Quedaron de verse al día siguiente para desayunar, pues Darien tenia que ir al hospital por la tarde y Serena había quedado de verse con las chicas para comer en el Crown. Así transcurrió la mañana Serena y Darien fueron a desayunar luego pasaron por el parque NO. 10 donde había un grupo de chicos que estaban poniendo música he invitaban a la gente a bailar. Cuando Serena y Darien pasaron por ahí los invitaron y pusieron una de las piezas más osadas para el baile, al principio Serena se rehusaba pero Darien la convenció, la música que les pusieron fue un Tango, para sorpresa de todos se acoplaban muy bien como si fueran una pareja profesional al terminar fueron ovacionados por todos los presentes y una muy roja Serena estaba feliz como nunca. Darien llevo a Serena a su casa para recoger a Amy y él se fue directo al hospital. A eso de las 3:00 PM Serena y Amy entraban al Crown y buscaron a las chicas pero solo encontraron a Lita, en lo que se acercaban a la mesa llegaba mina corriendo y tras ella entraba Rei.

Ya en la mesa con Lita ...

Hola chicas, como están

Bien Lita y tu, tienes mucho que llegaste

No acabo de entrar

En eso el celular de serena suena

Permiso –Se retira para contestar –

Hola amor como estas

Bien Amor, acabamos de llegar Amy y yo aquí al Crown , tienes mucho trabajo

No, además te tengo una sorpresa

Que es?

Si te digo ya no va a ser sorpresa

Como eres malo, (haciendo sus clásicos pucheros) pero me tendré que quedar con las ganas

No seas curiosa pero te veo después princesa

Ok bye, TE AMO

Yo también TE AMO – cuelga –

Ya ordenaron chicas, me muero de hambre

Serena – todas con una gota en la cabeza –

Si sigues comiendo así te vas a poner gorda y ningún muchacho va a querer salir contigo

Ya Rei déjame en paz, voy al tocador a lavarme las manos

Mientras tanto en el mostrador

Hola Andrew, como estas

Darien que milagro hermano, yo pensé que ya no te acordabas de los pobres

Como crees, lo que sucede es que me paso algo fantástico, recuerdas que cuando regrese de EU la primera vez te hable de un ángel que había chocado conmigo – Andrew asiente – pues que crees que lo encontré aquí en Japón y me le declare formalmente de una buena vez, ya no soportaría vivir lejos de ella

En verdad te trae de un ala y té acepto así como así , después de tanto tiempo – Darien asintió –

Mientras le contaba todos los detalles del suceso, en la mesa de las chicas ...

Oigan chicas ya vieron al chico que esta platicando con Andrew, está guapísimo no creen – suspiraba Mina mientras ponía ojos de corazoncito –

Todas menos Amy desde luego voltearon

Si es verdad, tendrá novia se cuestionaba Rei

Pues no lo sé pero podemos preguntarle a Andrew

En eso Andrew llega solo a la mesa ...

Hola chicas como están

Bien – todas juntas –

Voy a buscar Serena y a lavarme las manos – decía Amy mientras se levantaba, pues sabía lo que seguía , iban a interrogar a Andrew - (se va)

Podemos mi amigo y yo – Darien se había acercado a él pero las chicas no lo reconocían - Sentarnos con ustedes

Claro

Dicho esto acercaron otra mesa y un par de sillas, mientras Serena y Amy regresaban. Y como es normal Serena iba muy distraída escuchando el comentario de Amy de que a veces la plática de las chicas la aburría en especial cuando Reí se ponía de insoportable pues era la única que no tenía novio y claro Serena tampoco ( bueno eso creía Amy) y así ...

Serena cuidado – muy tarde –

Darien no se había sentado aún y sostuvo a Serena para que no cayese , cosa que ni a él ni a ella les molestaba

Cuidado princesa, te podrías lastimar

Hermano que no deberías estar trabajando, digo no me molesta que esté aquí pero

Cancelaron mi turno – Decía Darien pero no soltaba a Serena –

Él es Darien – dijo Rei entre sorprendida y molesta porque este no daba señas de querer soltar a Serena –

Después de unos instantes

Gracias, mi amor – Dijo Serena , esto último se lo dijo acercándose a su oído -

Todos se sentaron y empezó el interrogatorio de cómo te fue, extrañaste Japón? Y así Darien empezó a responder a cada una de las preguntas hasta que Rei llego a la única pregunta que le interesaba

Oye Darien y tienes novia – acercándose muy coquetamente a él -

Serena casi se atraganta y su rostro tomo un color rojo – tanto por la pegunta de Rei como por ver como se le acercaba y le coqueteaba a Darien -

Serena ten cuidado, eres tan tonta – decía Rei -

A Darien no le pareció el comentario y un poco serió le respondió a Rei.

Si Rei, si tengo novia –cosa que a Rei no le hizo ninguna gracia – Les gustaría conocerla

Claro – todas pensaron en ver una fotografía y la más intrigada era Amy porque su hermano no le había dicho nada, si no había secretos entre ellos –

Darien se levanto y dijo

Bueno, chicas les presento a mi novia y tomo a Serena de la mano y le dio un pequeño beso

Todas: En serio – bastante asombradas – Pues felicidades y se levantaron a felicitarlos.

Mientras las chicas y Andrew excepto Rei los felicitaban, Rei estaba hecha una furia como había sido posible que eligiera a Serena y no ha ella así que tomo sus cosas y se fue. Unos minutos después se dieron cuenta de su ausencia pero la verdad es que no le tomaron mucha importancia porque conocían su mal carácter.

Serena porque no nos habías dicho, que guardadito té lo tenias – Serena estaba sumamente roja -

Y cuando les iba a contestar entraron al Crown un grupo de muchachos y al ver a Andrew se dijeron hacía él.

Nos invitan dijo uno de ellos

Flyte - dijo lita y se lanzo a sus brazos – pensé que no te vería hoy

Pues ya vez que sí, preciosa

Señorita puedo sentarme - le dijo otro de los muchachos a Mina que estaba distraída –

Claro que no, yo tengo no... (no termino de hablar y se sonrojo)

Pues no sé señor, por que estoy muy enojada con usted, hoy no me ha llamado

Como puedo remediar mi falta – y saca una muñeca en miniatura –

Mal, es hermosa – dijo Mina con sus ojos de corazoncito -

Ziosite, dijo Amy

Bien preciosa cumplí, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Sabía que podía contar contigo

Bien muchachos ustedes no cambian verdad

Los tres voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz

Darien, Darien Chiba eres tu, que has hecho de tu vida príncipe

No me digas así Malachite, eso era en la escuela

Y sigues igual de asediado por las mujeres – dijo en tono picaresco Neflyte –

Vamos muchachos ya déjenlo –Intervino una tercera voz que iba llegando –

Jedite, (todos quedaron asombrados pues no era muy afecto a reunirse con ellos, pues sabían que estaba enamorado de Rei pero ella no le hacia caso)

Bienvenido, bueno creo que necesitamos otra mesa no creen – dijo Andrew –

Me parece justo, hola Serena como estas

Bien Jed gracias, parece que eres el único que me noto

En forma de disculpa Malachate se levanto y le beso la mano, y Neflyte le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno ya basta con eso chicos (Darien tenía cara de celoso)

En eso Lita y Mina les dijeron que Serena era la novia de Darien

Después de las respectivas presentaciones continuaron con su charla en donde se entero Darien de lo que había sucedido con sus compañeros y amigos en su ausencia: Malachite se había graduado en Ingeniería en arte gráficas y era novio de Mina que estaba estudiando literatura, Neflyte era administrador de empresas y era novio de Lita que había decidido estudiar lo mismo, Ziosite que por supuesto era su futuro cuñado sé había graduado en físico-matemáticas, Jedite era abogado de lo penal y aunque no lo admitía quería mucho a Rei y esta estudia para contador público y por último Andrew se había recibido de médico en el área de pediatría y había puesto su consultorio en su casa y aparte ya era socio del dueño del Crown.

Horas después se despidieron no sin antes llegar al acuerdo de reunirse más a menudo ya fuera en el Crown o en casa de alguno de ellos.

Jedite no perdía la esperanza y varias veces invito a Rei a tomar un Café. Ella aceptaba pero su mente siempre estaba en otro lado.

Rei

Mande – contestaba un poco ausente –

Tengo boletos para un concierto este fin de semana te gustaría acompañarme – decía Jedite –

Si, claro – De hecho a Rei no le molestaba la presencia de Jedite pero su encaprichamiento no la dejaba ver más aya de lo evidente –

Bueno entonces paso por ti a las 7:00 pm te parece bien

Claro, te vas con cuidado y se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla

Los días pasaban llenos de felicidad para todos pero como siempre había cierto problemitas que bueno de una cosa pequeña se volvían una tempestad.

MEMORIAS, PART 4, EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO

11


	5. Chapter 4

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 4** MEMORIAS, PART 4, EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO 

Los días pasaban llenos de felicidad para todos pero como siempre había cierto problemitas que bueno de una cosa pequeña se volvían una tempestad. Hasta que ...

Mina que tienes, porque lloras

Malachite lo vi con otra mujer.

Pero Mina que fue lo que viste – decía Serena –

Salían de un restaurante y ese día me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y que no podríamos comer juntos.

No llores Mina , si quieres hablamos con él para ver que esta sucediendo, no me gusta verte así prima

Pero Mina no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente hasta que Serena alzo la voz y dijo

Ya basta Mina o tendré que acusarte con la prima Haruka al fin llega mañana y entonces sí vas a dejar de llorar.

No serias capaz o sí

Claro que sí, bueno sabes que no pero deja de llorar, por favor no soporto verte así.

Está bien ya me voy a calmar si fuera yo la diosa del amor esto no me pasaría

Hay Mina

En otro lugar 

Mal que te pasa hermano –decía Darien mientras se sentaba y ordenaba un café –

Estoy en serios problemas, muy serios

Pero porque , que hiciste

Pues en realidad nada, bueno es que Mina me vio salir de un Restaurante con una de las socias de la empresa, pero no me dejo decirle nada, no me dejo explicar.

Pero y tu que hacías con esa mujer

Ha lo que paso fue lo siguiente :

FLASH BACK 

Malachite quiero presentarte a la Srita. Lin may , creo que has oído hablar de ella, - malachite hace una expresión afirmativa – Acabo de invitarla a comer y queremos que nos acompañes puesto que tiene algunas dudas con respecto al proyecto y que mejor que tú para aclararlas.

Claro, con mucho gusto Ing. Akira – y salen de la oficina –

El Ing Akira le informa muy discretamente que la comida es solo una formalidad y que la Srita. Lin may es una de las futuras socias, lo cual es muy conveniente para la empresa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

No veo el problema

Bueno lo que paso es que ese día Mina me hablo porque quería comer conmigo porque tenía algo muy importante que decirme y en verdad te juro que tengo mucho trabajo y le dije que si nos veíamos después y ya sabrás no muy convencida acepto, pero también entiendes que no podía negarme a la comida, pero para mi mala suerte el Ing. Akira se retrazo un poco en el restaurante y yo salí con la Srita. Lin may y en ese preciso momento ...

Paso Mina y creyó otra cosa o me equivoco – dijo Darien un poco divertido – pues si que es un problema

Oye, no te rías, ayúdame que hago – decía un Malachite suplicante – intente hablarle por teléfono a su casa al celular y nada.

Tengo una idea , pero que estas dispuesto ha hacer para reconciliarte con ella

Lo que sea.

En serió , bueno déjame hablar con Serena , porque seguramente Mina ya le contó.

Gracias, en serió yo quiero mucho a Mina

Días siguiente, Sábado por la mañana:

Haruka (era una chica alta de cabello rubio y corto que a simple vista parecía un muchacho bastante apuesto y además adoraba a sus pequeñas primas Serena y Mina), prima como estas tenía muchas ganas de verte – le decía mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y la abrazaba –

Bien , extrañando mucho Japón y a ustedes desde luego y Mina

Aquí estoy – decía muy desanimada porque no sabía disimular pero aún así se lanzo a us brazos y se disculpo por no quedarse a desayunar y se fue –

Después de desayunar , Serena la platico a Haruka el problema sentimental de Mina y casi sale corriendo a buscar al tipo como ella dijo, pero Serena la detuvo y le explico su plan

Por la tarde , casa Tsukino 

Hola amor como estas – decía Darien mientras besaba a Serena –

Bien pasa - dirigiéndose a la biblioteca - mira te presento a mi prima Haruka

Mucho gusto , Darien Chiba – y le extiende la mano –

Igualmente – observándolo de arriba abajo, como que no le agradaba mucho , era muy mayor para su primita – con permiso – y sale de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Sery parece que no le caí bien – mientras se sentaban en el sillón que había en el lugar -

No es eso, es que es muy celosa y con lo que le paso a Mina imagínate esta hecha una furia

Pues precisamente esa es una de las razones por las que vine aparte de verte, ¿porque no has ido a la casa, te extraña mucho mi mamá

Nada más tu mamá

Bueno yo más que ella , me has tenido muy abandonado – mientras la abraza y comienza a besarla – (Su amor era muy grande y su deseo empezaba a crecer cada vez más )

Serena se dejo abrazar y al sentir los labios de Darien sobre los suyos muchas emociones empezaron a recorrer su mente sentía mariposas en el estomago. La cercanía de él provoco que lo abrazara acercándose aún más y que sus manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda, su cuello y su cabello cosa que provoco que Darien empezará a perder el control. Las manos de él se alejaron de su cintura y subieron hasta su cuello, bajando a sus hombros y sus brazos , las emociones de ambos estaban a mil por hora, los labios de él bajaron al cuello de ella quien en respuesta presiono ligeramente sus uñas sobre su espalda, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos y poco a poco Darien fue recostando a Serena en el sillón quien no oponía ninguna resistencia se sentía tan bien, aquellas caricias sobre su cuerpo, hasta que la voz de Haruka los saco de su sueño para regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban con la respiración muy agitada, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos que expresaban, deseo, ansía, pasión de seguir y alegría al saberse correspondidos pero también sabían que aún no era tiempo ...

Serena yo – Darien no sabía que decir y trataba de controlar su respiración –

No digas nada – Ella estaba muy roja y también respiraba con dificultad –

Cabeza de Bombom – dijo entrando a la biblioteca y poniendo cara de que están haciendo

Que paso Haru

Ya le dijiste lo que planeas hacer

Este, sí pero tu idea es muy descabellada no crees

Darien miraba sin entender porque en realidad no habían hablado del plan de Serena, así que puso toda la atención posible

Bueno en realidad yo quería golpear al mequetrefe ese pero cabeza de bombom no me dejo así que pretende que nos veamos... – y así explico el plan para reunirlos al cual Darien asintió y saco su celular para hacer una llamada.

Dos horas después restaurante "Pequeño Tokio" centro de la ciudad :

Mal por aquí

Hola Sere como estas

Bien, pero tu te vez muy mal

Es que no he podido dormir últimamente

Calma todo se tiene que solucionar

Eso espero príncipe

Que no me digas así

Oye mal y porque le dices príncipe

Bueno porque desde la preparatoria y en la superior el tiempo que estuvo antes de irse a E.U jugábamos football americano y el era el mariscal de campo y teníamos que protegerlo tu sabes para que pudiera realizar la jugada y en una ocasión comparamos el partido con una corte real y a él le toco ser el Príncipe y ese era su apodo pero como que no le gusta mucho.

En serio – Darien estaba muy rojo –

Seguían platicando cuando al Restaurante entro un muchacho alto y rubio acompañando nada más y nada menos que a Mina, buscaron un mesa , le ayudo a sentarse y comenzaron a platicar.

Mina , mi diosa del amor porque estas así recuerda que no vale la pena - mientras le decía esto la tomaba de la barbilla y secaba sus lagrimas –

Y justo en ese momento Malachite volteaba y al ver la escena casi se infarta , Darien al darse cuenta lo tuvo que detener-

¿Que te pasa, Cálmate

Que me calme ese sujeto esta acariciando a mi novia

¿Cuál sujeto?

Ese de allá – Darien y Serena voltearon y vieron a Haruka consolando a Mina y el plan era justamente ese que se encontraran en algún lugar , en una escena similar para que entendieran lo que sintió el uno y el otro. Mal ya no soporto más y se levanto y tras él Serena y Darien lo siguieron para que no armara ningún escándalo. En seguida llegaron a la mesa y ...

Podemos acompañarte Mina – Dijo Serena –

Claro adelante – pero esta no había visto a Malachite hasta que – pero que hace él aquí

Quien es preciosa – decía Haruka –

Yo soy su novio y tu quien eres – si sus ojos fueran pistolas Haruka , ya estaría muerta –

Eso a ti no te importa - y se levanto de su lugar encarándolo –

Esta acción le molesto a Malachite y le lanzo un golpe a Haruka pero lo falló en cambio esta lo atino bastante bien sacándole el aire y dejándolo de rodillas, Mina estaba estática no podía creer que su novio estuviera celoso al grado de llegar a los golpes por ella. Pero su orgullo era muy grande así que se levanto para tomar rumbo a la salida.

Mina espera ... – Decía aún sin aliento Malachite – por favor

Ahora que , no estas conforme

Mina perdóname, por todo. Por no comer contigo pero tengo una explicación y además por tratar de golpear al tipo ese pero estoy celoso. TE AMO PRECIOSA

Celoso de Haruka por favor ella es mi prima y de Serena

Pero parece un hombre

Bueno si pero no lo es , además quien era la tipa con la que te vi en el restaurante

Eso es lo que quiero decirte pero no me has dado la oportunidad

Ya un poco más calmado el asunto regresaron a su mesa donde Serena, Darien y Haruka los esperaban . Ahí comenzó la explicación de que la mujer con la que la había visto era la futura socia y que no estaba solo con ella sino que el Ing. Akira se había retrazado por otro lado Mina presento a Haruka y entendieron el plan de Serena. Todo quedo en paz y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Y que era eso tan importante que me tenias que decir

Pues que me dieron una beca del 100 para todo el semestre

Felicidades Mina - decían todos -

Más tarde, Bueno nosotros nos vamos

A donde vas cabeza de Bombom

Voy a ir casa de Darien, su mamá me invito a cenar

Con cierta desconfianza. Bueno pero no llegues muy tarde y tú trata de comportarte con ella ok

Claro – dijo con cierto nerviosismo –

En casa de Darien Serena hija porque no habías venido . te he extrañado mucho 

Lo siento pero es que he tenido mucha tarea, pero ya no volverá a suceder se lo prometo – con cara de yo no fui –

Me parece muy bien, ven te quiero presentar a alguien – llegan a la biblioteca –

Chiru como estas

Esta al oír la voz de Darien se lanza a sus brazos – Bien, como has crecido –

Hum , hum

Perdón, Serena te presento a mi prima Michiru

Hola mucho gusto – dijo Michiru observando muy seriamente a Serena –

Igualmente con permiso , voy por un vaso con agua – sale de la biblioteca bastante molesta y en vez de ir a la cocina se dirigió a su recamara , y al entrar– pero quien se cree, verme de esa manera, como bicho raro argggggggg y Darien hay si prima – Serena estaba más que furiosa así que ni acercársele –

Después de un rato en la biblioteca Hola Chiru como estas 

Bien Amy y tu cada vez más bonita e inteligente o no, cuantos galanes he

No Chiru como crees, bueno si tengo novio pero nada más es uno y tú cuantos cuéntame

Yo, no así soy feliz (bastante sonrojada) y galán cuantas novias tiene o es que ya se va a volver sacerdote

Darien, que no te la presentó , venían para acá por cierto donde está.

Es la niña que estaba contigo, que descortés eres he galán, yo creo que esta furiosa

Furiosa , que le hiciste

Es que bueno ... – Darien no sabía donde meterce -

No la presento como su novia sin contar que la ignoro - decía Michiru algo divertida –

Hay Darien – decía Amy con una gota en la cabeza –

Darien salió de la biblioteca rumbo a la cocina pero Serena no estaba así que subió a su cuarto y ahí la encontró caminando como león enjaulado de un lado para otro, hecha una furia

Serena ...

Que , porque dejaste sola a tu primita regrésate con ella, es más yo ya me voy – Salió de su recamara rumbo a las escaleras para poderse ir –

Espera no te vayas así – sujetándola de la cintura antes de que diera un paso más hacia las escaleras –

Suéltame o grito – Serena estaba al borde de las lagrimas -

Sery por favor discúlpame – sin soltarla hizo que se volteara acercándola más a él (haciéndola vibrar de emoción la tenerlo tan cerca) y la tomo en brazos para regresar a la recamara de Serena y depositándola en la cama. Se sentó aún lado de ella pero ella se volteo para no verlo ...

Princesa discúlpame no lo vuelvo a hacer – y toma su mano y la besa ella voltea –

Me hiciste sentir muy mal cuando me ignoraste , como si ella te importará más que yo

Tu sabes que eso no es cierto, es solo que después de tanto tiempo de no verla pues la emoción me invadió, siempre nos hemos llevado súper , me disculpas – haciendo cara de cachorro regañado eso siempre conmovía a Serena –

Y si no te disculpo que

Quieres ver – y se abalanzo sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas pero la mano con la que se sostenía se le resbalo y quedo casi encima de Serena a quien desde luego no le molestaba tenerlo tan cerca pero...

Serena , Darien bajen por favor ya vamos a comer

Si ya vamos, contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero antes de bajar

Serena TE AMO princesa, me perdonas – decía mientras la miraba sin moverse pues esa calidez de ella le hacía sentirse también –

Ella estaba totalmente roja, el calor que desprendía él la hacía sentirse amada y protegida

Claro que te perdono , CHIQUITO

Y así habiendo hecho las pases bajaron de la mano, un poco acalorados y Serena un poco nerviosa por las sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar pero Feliz. Darien volvió a presentar a Serena pero está vez como su novia, después de la comida se la pasaron largo rato platicando de las aventuras de Michiru en Asia donde había hecho muchos amigos y cuando le preguntaron si tenía novio ella solo se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza , para cuando terminaron de platicar ya era muy tarde así que Michiru y Serena se quedaron a dormir. Michiru en el cuarto de Serena y esta con Amy. A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno quedaron de verse para comer en Crown .

**Crown hora de la comida:**

Lita, Mina, Malachite y Neflyte llegaron juntos, sorpresivamente Rei llego junto que Jedite pero alegaban que era pura casualidad, Serena llego con Haruka y tras ellas llego Ziosite y por ultimo llegaron los Chiba (Darien, Amy y Michiru).

Darien , hola – corrió Serena y lo abrazo fuertemente ante las miradas atentas de todos lo que provoco que ambos se sonrojaran pero aún así Darien le devolvió el abrazo –

Hum, hum – Dijeron Haruka y Michiru al mismo tiempo

Oh! Perdón –decía Serena – Haruka chicos ella es Michiru la prima de Darien y de Amy

Veo que la belleza de la mujeres Chiba se hereda –resaltaba Ziosite mientras abrazaba a una Amy muy sonrojada-

Ziosite que cosas dices

Pues yo creo que Zios tiene razón – decía Andrew que iba llegando con Rita, comentario que por supuesto a Rita no le agrado –

Pues yo los apoyo – comento Haruka mientras se levantaba para saludar a Michiru dándole un abrazo muy fuerte y ante la vista de todos un beso en la mejilla – verdad preciosa

Haruka

Que ya se conocen – decía Mina muy asombrada –

Si –contesto Michiru – Fui a China y ahí la conocí y por coincidencia su itinerario era igual al mío, bueno los mismo lugares aunque diferentes horas yo con la compañía de Teatro y ella con lo de tesis.

Tenemos más de un año de conocernos y no pensé encontrármela aquí y menos que fuera la prima del novio de la mía , que sorpresas.

Bueno Haruka, Michiru a que se dedican – preguntaba Lita -

Yo soy Ingeniero en Aeronáutica y como ya se que van a preguntar estuve viajando por varios países para recabar información acerca de las instalaciones , procedimientos y nueva tecnología así como la historia de los aviones tanto militares y comerciales para poder terminar mi Tesis y además me encanta correr autos de formula uno y motocicletas y lo más importante cuidar a mis primas – esto lo dijo mientras veía a Malachite y Darien severamente.

Ya Haruka déjalos en paz. Bueno yo estudie Teatro he hicimos una gira por Asía promocionando la obra pero no todo es 100 teatro tome lecciones de música y me gusta mucho tocar el violín y me agradar asistir a los eventos de formula uno pero me aterroriza ver correr a Haruka pero es muy terca, Ah – puntualizo – y también me encanta cuidar de mis primos –mirando a Ziosite y a Serena –

Todos comenzaron a reír ante esos comentarios. Había sido más que obvio que Haruka y Michiru eran pareja. La tarde terminó entre risas y bromas y luego todos se despidieron.

La vida , la dulce vida no siempre es tan grata y así lo aprendió nuestra amiga Lita:

Nelflyte que te pasa. Porque golpeas ese árbol de esa manera

¿Qué?

Deja al pobre árbol

Es que estoy furioso

Pero porque –Darien y Serena no se explicaban –

Porque hace media hora ...

FLASH BACK 

Pero Flyte, yo se que puedo ganarles en el Torneo de karate o que no confías en mí

Claro Flaquita pero entiende, eres una chica

A es por eso, porque soy mujer

No, no es eso

Yo no creí que fueras un Macho – lita estaba al borde de las lagrimas y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse -

Lita espera , flaquita

FIN FLASH BACK 

Pero porque no quieres que participe en el Torneo

No es que no quiera Serena, yo se que ella es muy fuerte y muy buena en el Karate pero no dejo de preocuparme porque es mujer y aunque no lo crea es delicada y además porque LA AMO y no quiero que la lastimen, yo he participado en esos torneos y es muy duro acabe con una pierna fracturada. Serena hazla entrar en razón por favor.

Cálmate Nel , mi princesa se ocupara de todo, verdad

Claro yo hablare con ella ahora vamos al torneo, que se nos hace tarde.

**Ya en el torneo. **

Llegamos tarde es el turno de Lita y esta como finalista. Es muy buena –serena estaba fascinada

Pero en eso Lita recibió un golpe que la mando al piso y provoco que se desmayara , la sacaron en camilla hacia los vestidores y Serena llego lo más rápido que pudo junto con Darien y Neflyte que por ser el vestidor de mujeres no los dejaron pasar.

Lita – grito Serena-

Sery, -la abrazo muy fuerte –

Estas bien nos diste un buen susto.

Si ya estoy mejor, pero

Pero que , no te entiendo

Que defraude Flyte quería demostrarle que no por ser mujer no puedo competir a su parejo – decía mientras las lagrimas le escurrían y abrazaba más fuerte a Serena –

No digas eso él te ama así como eres y por quien eres , no por los trofeos y medallas que puedas ganar, a mí tampoco me gusta que utilicen el termino de "**porque eres mujer ", **pero Nel te ama no lo dudes y no quiere verte lastimada y no es un macho como crees yo te lo aseguro – mientras lloraba abrazada a Lita (Serena siempre ha sido muy chillona) –

10 minutos después salieron de los vestidores tiempo que se le hizo eterno a Neflyte y por más que Darien trato de animarlo este estaba muy nervioso cuando por fin vio salir a Lita y Serena, corrió y abrazó a Lita.

Flaquita esta bien

Si – pero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna tenía un nudo en la garganta, hasta que por fin pudo hablar – perdóname

No tengo nada que perdonarte , eres lo más importante para mi y no quiero que te lastimen por ningún motivo.

Ahora lo se , prometo no volver a llamarte macho, aunque puedo ganarte cuando sea, en donde sea y en lo que sea – decía Lita muy segura de si misma –

A sí pues no te creo – tomando a Lita en brazos par luego darle un beso muy apasionado ya en esa posición ella no se podía ni mover pero no digamos que le molestaba- Te gane

Mientras Darien y Serena los veían divertidos

Darien creo que tenemos que irnos , hacemos mal tercio

Desde luego – cargando a serena – vamonos

Saliendo de ahí se dirigieron a la biblioteca porque Serena tenía que entregar un libro Llego lo entrego y cuando salieron encontraron a Amy (nada raro) pero estaba sentada en una jardinera y pretendía leer pero las lagrimas no se lo permitían.

Amy, que tienes –dijo Serena abrazándola -

Que te paso – pregunto Darien –

Nada, - pero no dejaba de llorar –

Te estoy hablando que te paso – Darien paso de la preocupación a la ira –

Darien, será mejor que me dejes hablar con Amy – por favor – creo que nos vamos a tardar te alcanzamos en la casa , sí – lo veía con ojos suplicantes –

No se tarden – no de muy buena gana las dejo solas , llego a la entrada y se encontró con Ziosite –

A ti justamente te quería ver, que le hiciste a mi hermana, contesta

Vamonos de aquí no quiero armar un lío y necesito tu consejo, por favor

Y diciendo esto se dirigieron a un bar que había ahí cerca, ordenaron y después de 3 rondas Darien tomó la palabra.

Bueno Ziosite que paso, estoy esperando - entre preocupado y molesto preguntaba – nunca te había visto así

Ya Ziosite estaba muy entonado pues nunca tomaba y comenzó a hablar

Darien, cuñado necesito tu ayuda, - mientras pedía otra ronda – Mi Amy ya no me quiere , y creo que quiere terminar y yo no puedo vivir sin ella – mientras los ojos se le rozaban –

Pero que le hiciste no entiendo .

Bueno es que ...

CAFETERÍA DE LA BIBLIOTECA 

Bien Amy , ya estas mejor

Si gracias

Ahora si dime que te paso mientras tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo

Lo que paso es que Ziosite ...

FLASH BACK 

Pero Amy no puedo , tengo un curso de física cuántica

Es que nunca puedes

Eso no es cierto además siempre que te busco estas estudiando, ya no tienes tiempo para mi, te importan más tus libros que yo, es más ya estoy cansado de eso, creo que debemos tomar una decisión pero ya

Pe pe pero Ziosite, espera no , tenemos que hablar por favor

Creo que ya hablamos demasiado me tengo que ir , quédate con tus maravillosos libros y cuando tengas tiempo me avisas. Adiós

**FIN FLASH BACK**

BAR 

Ziosite , porque dijiste semejante cosa, bueno se que Amy así como yo tenemos ese defecto pero no tenías ningún derecho a decírselo de esa forma – Darien estaba molesto porque Amy era su hermana , pero Ziosite era su amigo y no podía, no debía ponerse del lado de nadie, pues sabía que ambos tenían razón – Mira ella se quedo con Serena y ya veras todo se a arreglar, vamos anda anímate te invito otra copa

**CAFETERÍA DE LA BIBLIOTECA**

Amy, mírame –está levanto la cabeza – tienes que reconocer que Ziosite tiene razón hay temporadas en que no se nada de ti , se que el estudio es importante (y que sí lo se) pero te hace falta divertirte más, no lo estoy defendiendo porque es igual que tu pero piénsalo.

Si lo se , pero porque tu y mi hermano no han tenido ese problema

Bueno y quien dice que no. Lo pasa es que Darien y yo somos muy diferentes, se ha dedicado al cien a la escuela y a seguirse preparando incluso no hay vez que no llegue y tenga un libro en las manos pero yo lo animo a que se distraiga además yo no estuve con él cuando estaba en la Universidad y él me anima a que tome cursos , compartimos y tratamos de entendernos en nuestras diferencias.

Pero Ziosite no me dio tiempo de explicar nada eso es lo que me duele.

Bueno tengo una idea vamonos a la casa , descansas y mañana lo buscamos para que se arregle esta situación, tú tienes que dar el primer paso el orgullo no es bueno y ceder un poquito , diviértete más si amiga

Gracias Serena

CASA DE LOS CHIBA MEDIA NOCHE 

Vamos amigo pasa

Gracias no se que haría sin ti , compadre

Serena princesa – Decía Darien mientras se acercaba a ella y sentaba a Ziosite en un sillón que venía borracho y él también –

Mira nada más en que estado vienes , me tenías preocupada y tú bien gracias – en eso llegaba Amy

Oh, por dios Ziosite

Amy , perdóname – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido –

Amy

Si , Serena

Supongo que se va a quedar a dormir , hay que traerle una cobija y ponerlo de lado

Me parece bien , yo me quedo a cuidarlo no se vaya a ahogar

Buenas noches, yo voy a llevar al Señor Chiba a su recamara

Hasta mañana , mamá se va a enojar mucho

Es cierto mamá , tengo que despedirme de ella

No Darien ya vamonos

Con dificultad lo llevo a su recamara y lo acostó en la cama , le quito los zapatos y la camisa, el cinturón y el pantalón , con mucha dificultad lo metió a la cama y lo tapo, se dio la media vuelta para irse a su recamara cuando una mano la sujeto.

Serena , quédate conmigo , no te vayas por favor

Darien por favor, no es correcto, me tengo que ir además estas tomado

Bueno entonces me voy contigo – Diciendo esto se destapo para levantarse , cosa que hizo que Serena se sonrojara al verlo en ropa interior –

Esta bien , pero baja la voz, no vayamos a despertar a tú mamá – se acerco a la cama , lo arropo y se acostó ella encima de las cobijas, trato de no quedarse dormida pero el cansancio del día la venció, a la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó y sintió algo que la sujetaba por la cintura y recordó que se había quedado en la recamara de Darien quien empezaba a despertar.

Serena –decía algo confundido y con resaca –

Buenos días señor Chiba podría soltarme por favor

Pero porque yo estoy muy a gusto así

A sí pues yo no, crees que fue muy gracioso que llegaras en estado inconveniente

Oh sí ahora recuerdo estaba con Ziosite en el bar y se nos fue el tiempo

Ja, ja , pero si el llego peor que tú, además pesas mucho

Osea que tú me trajiste hasta mi recamara y ...

También te quite la ropa – decía Serena muy roja –

Darien un poco sonrojado y apenado por la situación trato de tranquilizarse y

Lo siento princesa no volverá a suceder te lo prometo – diciendo esto se movió de tal manera que quedo encima de Serena – a poco si peso mucho

No, bueno así no pero – Serena estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que en cualquier momento las cosas se saldrían fuera de su control –

Se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro, el rostro de Darien comenzó a acercarse al de Serena y sus labios temblaban de la emoción. El beso empezó por ser tierno pero fue tomando fuerza hasta convertirse en pasión , él entrelazo sus manos con las de ella para dejarse caer suavemente sobre su amada que en realidad no oponía ninguna resistencia se empezaba a dejar llevar por la emoción de tenerlo tan cerca, él tomo sus dos manos con una de las suyas y con la otra empezó a acariciar su cabello y a soltar sus coletas para luego besar su frente , bajar a su boca seguir con su cuello y comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su blusa , esto estaba provocando que ella se perdiera en el momento y le hubiera permitido más pero un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos

Creo que ... voy a ver que fue eso

Me parece buena idea – Decía un Darien bastante agitado – mientras me doy un baño

Al llegar a la sala

Hum, hum

Serena – decía Amy mientras se incorporaba – buenos días

Parece que ya arreglaron sus problemas

Si así es , llegamos a un buen acuerdo verdad pequeña

OH , si claro, tengo hambre , vamos a hacer el desayuno te parece Sere

Por supuesto Amy.

DIAS DESPUÉS JARDINERAS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD 

Rei que tienes

Nada, porque

No me mientas te conozco, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Es que, hay serena discutí con Jedite y sabes que es lo peor que tiene mucha razón y

Y tu orgullo no te deja darle la razón

Así es, pero es que me esta costando mucho trabajo aceptar que

Darien es mi novio

Perdóname Sere pero fue mi primer amor

Te entiendo, pero debes darte una oportunidad con Jedite el te quiere mucho y no te lo digo porque Darien sea mi novio si no porque te estimo y no me gusta verte sufrir , OH es que no te gusta Jedite – dijo en tono picaresco –

Serena – poniendo una cara de alegría y sonrojándose –

Bueno por lo menos te hice reír , oye vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre

Hay Serena , tu no cambias

Cuando el destino prepara algo nada lo puede deshacer así que vienen sorpresas

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 5** **MEMORIAS, PART 5, SORPRESAS Y MAS SORPRESAS **

21


	6. Chapter 5

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 5** **MEMORIAS, PART 5, SORPRESAS Y MAS SORPRESAS **

2 años y medio después del reencuentro de Serena y Darien:

Todo era felicidad para todos. Todos tenían muchas ocupaciones pero aun así se daban tiempo para reunirse y en una de sus reuniones:

Chicos – decía Malchite y Neflyte al mismo tiempo – Queremos aprovechar esta ocasión para hacer un anuncio bueno más bien es una petición - todos estaban muy atentos –

Mina - decía Malachite –

Lita – decía Neflyte –

Quieren casarse con nosotros

Mina y Lita no sabía ni que decir , se quedaron sin habla – Mina, Lita decía Serena –

Si, claro acepto - por fin dijo mina besando a Malachite -

Y tu Lita aceptas – Dijo Neflyte –

Lita estaba al borde de las lagrimas, claro que si y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo

Felicidades Chicas- decían serena y Amy

Pues ya solo faltan ustedes decía Mina

Mina – Dijo una Amy muy sonrojada –

Ziosite anímate ya solo quedan tu y Darien

Es que – se quedo mirando a Amy y le susurro al oído- les decimos amor – a lo que Amy movió la cabeza afirmativamente

Que pasa pregunto Darien

Lo que pasa es que Amy y Ziosite ya están comprometidos desde hace 6 meses, con aprobación de tu mamá desde luego – Decía Serena muy contenta-

Y porque no nos habían dicho, pillines – decía Lita que aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pues Amy era la más seria de todas al igual que Ziosite –

El que no estaba como que muy de acuerdo era Darien pues Amy era su hermanita, pero la voz de alguien que llegaba los saco de sus pensamientos ...

Y tu Darien porque no se lo has pedido a Serena

Rei - Decía Serena entre molesta por la forma de preguntar y sorprendida de verla ahí – Eso es algo que a ti no te importa porque siempre te la pasas molestándome.

Serena , amor no tienes porque molestarte , Rei tiene derecho a preguntar , no crees

Pero Darien

Anda Serena no seas así dinos – decía mina muy curiosa –

Pues es que ... (serena no sabía donde meterse , sin contar que los colores se la habían subido al rostro).

Todos miraban de diferente manera a la pareja en cuestión , unos con curiosidad, otros intrigados. Hasta que por fin Darien rompió el silencio ...

Serena y yo ya estamos comprometidos desde hace mucho tiempo Rei, verdad princesa – decía con mucha emoción y alegría -recuerdas ...

FLASH BACK 

Al día siguiente , fue a visitarla pero se encontraba dormida, pero le permitieron pasar a verla

Al entrar se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la observo que hermosa es, no entiendo como alguien pudo ser capaz de lastimarla de esa forma 

Serena al sentir su cálida presencia se sintió más segura que nunca y su rostro mostró una leve sonrisa

Para no despertarla tomo unas hojas que encontró en el escritorio y le escribió una carta al terminar la dejo encima de este junto con una rosa roja que le había llevado y se inclino para darle un tierno beso lo que provoco que ella despertará y sonriera, escuchando las palabras que él le decía

Adiós mi pequeña princesa, yo siempre te cuidare y nunca permitiré que algo malo te suceda por que TE AMO y por eso me atrevo a pedirte que te cases conmigo. Aunque el tiempo que pase lejos de ti será más que una eternidad pero te prometo que te esperare hasta que ese día llegue y nos volvamos a encontrar.

Y en un susurro ella le respondió

Claro que si acepto casarme contigo. Y yo también prometo esperar ese día de volver a verte para no dejarnos nunca más y recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y ya nunca más te sentirás solo, mi príncipe porque yo también TE AMO.

Se despidieron con un beso fugaz pero apasionado que sellaba su compromiso y su promesa.

FIN DE FLASH BACK 

Todos estaban muy atentos al relato de Serena y Darien, era como un cuento de hadas. Amy no podía creer lo que escuchaba y en ese momento empezó a comprender el porque ni su hermano ni su mejor amiga habían salido con ninguna persona.

¿Qué romántico? – Decía Mina con sus clásicos ojos de corazoncito –

Pero a poco sabían que se volverían a encontrar – Decía Lita algo confundida –

Ahora entendemos muchas cosas - decían Malachite, Ziosite, Neflyte y Jedie - siempre con tus negativas a salir con alguna de las tantas mujeres que te asediaban.

Por supuesto, tenía muy en claro mi amor por ese ángel rubio que conocí en E.U. – mientras decía esto abrazaba a Serena que estaba más que roja pero a la vez emocionada recordando su promesa de amor –

Si que la familia Chiba está llena de sorpresas , no creen – decía Andrew muy sonriente –

Por su parte Rei estaba más que sorprendida

Y tu Rei cuando te nos casas

Hay Serena no digas eso

Jed, por que no se lo has pedido todavía

Es que bueno nosotros – No sabía por donde comenzar hasta que por fin se decidió y tomando a Rei de la mano dijo –

Rei y yo nos casamos por lo civil hace una semana – Rei no sabía donde meterce -

Y no nos invitaron – decía una Mina muy ofendida –

Lo que paso es que si no le decía que sí en ese momento no lo haría nunca y fue tan rápido en un solo día

Pues felicidades Rei –dijo Serena mientras se levantaba a felicitarla y lloraba de alegría -

Y tu amigo Andrew cuando te nos casas – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa Darien –

Pues, este yo ... Se iba a dar a la fuga cuando para su mala suerte entraba corriendo Rita

Andrew, Andrew

Que pasa, por que corres de esa manera

Tengo algo muy importante que decirte – Tratando de tomar un poco de aire –

Vamos dímelo ya, anda

Pues que sí

Que sí que , no te entiendo

Quieres que lo grite - Empezaba a poner cara de cómo eres yo bien ilusionada y tu , estaba al borde de las lagrimas –

Hasta que Andrew reacciono y cambio su cara de molestia por una de alegría y cargo a Rita ante la vista de todos.

Pero que pasa se preguntaban las muchachas

Bueno su respuesta acaba de llegar – tomando a Rita de la mano – Voy a ser papá

Que – Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo –

Después de recuperarse de la impresión , las felicitaciones no se dejaron esperar , planeando el futuro Baby Shower en 7 meses, asediando a los futuros padres con preguntas de como le van a poner, quieren niña o niño. Al poco rato todos se despidieron había sido una tarde llena de sorpresas por parte de todos.

La vida no podía ser mejor para todos en especial para Serena y Darien que seguían viviendo en un sueño, después de la escuela Serena iba a casa de Amy bueno se podría decir que casi vivía con la familia Chiba. El horario de Darien se normalizo y pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con Serena ya fuera saliendo al cine, a cenar ayudándole con la escuela en fin todo era dicha y alegría.

Los meses pasaron volando y muy pronto fue la fecha esperada para el Baby Shower:

Casa de Serena 

Hola Rita , como estas

Cansada pero bien – decía Rita con cara de sueño -

Pasen chicas adelante - Serena estaba muy emocionada –

Todo estaba listo, los bocadillos, los juegos, los regalos e incluso invitaron a Andrew par enseñarle como debía ayudar a Rita cuando naciera el bebe, le enseñaron a cambiarlo a bañarlo a darle de comer incluso el pobre pensó que era más fácil atender el solo el Crown que cuidar a un bebe

Por la tarde al terminar su reunión los chicos pasaron a recoger a las chicas y obviamente a hacerle burla a Andrew y el defensa

Si ya los veré he Jedite

No, digas esas cosas , nosotros no pensamos tener hijos todavía – al decir esto recibió un codazo de Rei –

Huy, como te odio – amenazo Rei –

Pero Rei – Jedite estaba confundido por está acción –

Ay , ya me voy – salió Rei casi corriendo de la casa de Serena -

Rei, espera – Serena salió tras ella – no te vayas así – y la abrazo –

Es que es un idiota – mientras comenzaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos – yo se que no lo habíamos planeado así pero

Pero, estas embarazada y porque no se lo habías dicho

Es que me entere hoy, pero con su comentario ni para que decirle ya lo oiste. Oye puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy es que no quiero verlo

Claro pero no sería mejor que se lo dijeras

Lo voy a pensar, no les digas nada ok

Ok, vamonos

No, yo llego en un rato , dile que ya me fui por fa

Hay Rei, esta bien , pero vete con cuidado y no tardes

Serena, y Rei

Ya se fue Jedite

Pero que te dijo

Nada ya sabes como es , terca como ella sola, pero tu comentario no estuvo acorde a la situación.

Pero es que no entiendo que le molesto

Hombres, mira si Darien hubiera hecho ese comentario yo ya estaría llorando como un magdalena , eso es algo muy importante para nosotras , deberías buscarla y hablar con ella.

Si Jed, Serena tiene razón

Gracias Darien, Serena , voy a alcanzar Rei, aunque si esta enojada me va a fulminar con los ojos

Inténtalo

Así, todos se despidieron y al poco rato regreso Rei para quedarse en la casa de Serena, ya estaba mucho más tranquila y porque no decirlo feliz, si Jedite no quería al bebe ella sí y eso era lo importante, Serena le Reitero su apoyo y la consoló, también le recordó que Jedite la iba a estar buscando y que seguramente llamaría ahí y que lo mejor sería tomarle la llamada y como dijo horas más tarde el teléfono sonó y era Jedite que estaba muy preocupado porque no encontraba a Rei por ningún lado . Serena le informo que estaba con ella pero que la dejara descansar y que fuera por la mañana

En la mañana 

Rei, me tenías muy preocupado

Sí como no, si lo mío no te importa

Claro que me importa

No es cierto, tu no quieres tener hijos y eso ... no es justo – y se soltó a llorar

No ... no es eso, no te entiendo

Que estoy embarazada y por tu comentario de ayer tu no quieres responsabilidades

Jedite estaba pálido, no sabía que decir

Es en serio, - Rei asintió – En verdad, no es una broma – Serena lo pellizco – auch

Tocan a la puerta, Serena va a abrir y entra Darien

Príncipe, ven acá felicítame voy a ser Papá

Pues muchas felicidades y para cuando

No se, para cuando Rei, hay que comprar la cuna , la ropa , hay dios

Cálmate Jed, faltan 7 meses y medio

Felicidades Rei – decía Serena mientras era abrazada por Darien –

Rei y Jedite salieron muy contentos mientras en casa de Serena

Que felicidad no crees

Claro princesa, se lo merecen, que tienes estas muy pensativa

Nada es solo que ... te imaginas un bebe tuyo y mío

Seria fantástico – dijo juguetonamente –

Aja y ¿Cómo? si tu y yo no, nunca, bueno tu me entiendes, no me mires así - diciendo esto intento levantarse pero Darien no la dejo –

Pues empecemos – mientras le hacia cosquillas, instantes después – Si sería fabuloso. Pero tengo una mejor idea que te parece si mejor planeamos nuestra boda para dentro de 6 meses.

En serio

Claro princesa , es lo que más deseo que estemos juntos para siempre

Pero que sea algo sencillo es más yo la puede organizar sola

Y entre platica y opiniones empezaron a planear su boda , al día siguiente se lo comunicaron a todos se casarían en 6 meses . Y así siguieron pasando los dias llenos de alegría y jubilo para cada una de las parejas. Serena y Darien planeando su boda, Mina y Malakite organizándose una vacaciones, Lita y Neflyte cerrando un trato par comprar un restaurante, Rei y Jedite de locura con la llegad de su bebe , Amy y Ziosite sin prisa a nada metidos de lleno en los estudios yendo a cursos y conferencias de ambos, Andrew y Rita felices con la bebita y por ultimo Haruka y Michiru de gira por Europa.

Pero como siempre no todo puede ser miel y dulzura.

Para Serena y Darien algo que marcaría sus vidas estaba a punto de suceder y los afectaría de una manera terrible y sus amigos trataran de apoyarlos en todo

La peor pesadilla de Serena Tsukino estaba por reaparecer en su vida ...

Que sucederá?

Lo superara Serena?

**MEMORIAS, PART 6, UNA PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD**

10


	7. Chapter 6

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 6** **MEMORIAS, PART 6, UNA PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD**

La peor pesadilla de Serena Tsukino estaba por reaparecer en su vida ...

Que sucederá?

Lo superara Serena?

**Escuela JUBBAN, Hora del almuerzo:**

Chicas, hola ya se enteraron del nuevo alumno que viene de intercambio desde los EU, va a ingresar en la facultad de ingeniería , dicen que su padre es muy rico y que el es un Adonis.

Pero Mina ya sabes que lo que se dice no siempre es verdad, además nosotras no tenemos nada que hacer en la facultad de ingeniería – decía Serena –

Pues ahí te equivocas prima , nos han nombrado como comité para recibirlo por ser las mejores alumnas de esta generación y como el también va a salir este año y su padre va a dar una muy buena donación aquí a JUBBAN. No me vean así juro que yo no tuve nada que ver .

Porque será que no te creemos - decía Lita –

Ay mina, -Amy movía la cabeza negativamente –

Nos van a mandar el escrito por parte de la directiva para informarnos

O sea que todavía no es un hecho

Si ya es un hecho solo que lo van a hacer oficial, Sere

Pues no me gusta, tengo un mal presentimiento y cuando llega ese tal adonis porque yo tengo examen mañana

El próximo Lunes 

Así termino la conversación y cada quien se fue a sus clases, por la tarde Amy y Serena iban caminando hacia la casa y comentado el traslado del estudiante de intercambio y que la donación debería ser muy buena para que la directora escogiera un comité para recibir a ese alumno.

Para mala suerte de Serena llego el lunes y no tenía humor de estar en ninguna comitiva pero ya no había manera de que se escapara de eso, así que la hora llego

En el auditorio:

Un pequeño grupo de alumnos y profesores le daban la bienvenida al Señor Kraimer que era un hombre muy poderoso en los negocios. Al oír ese apellido Serena empezó a sudar frío y cuando presentaron al estudiante de intercambio se puso casi tan blanca como un papel cosa que Amy noto.

Sere, estas bien que te pasa

En eso llego el alumno a donde estaban y las saluda a cada una, Mina quedo impactada efectivamente era un Adonis no habían exagerado en los comentarios, Lita pensó que si hubiera competencias sería un buen contrincante porque se notaba que hacía bastante ejercicio, Amy había oído que tenía el mejor promedio casi un genio, Rei no le tomo mucha importancia pues ella ya tenia al hombre perfecto y estaba esperando un bebe, pero cuando llegó con Serena y la saludo esta casi se desmaya aunque se controlo bastante.

La ceremonia no duro mucho pero a ella se le hizo una eternidad y antes de que pudiera alejarse la tomo por un brazo y la jalo hasta la parte de atrás del auditorio:

Seren, He venido solo por ti – acercándose tanto a ella que podía oír su respiración

No te me acerques – Sentía que sus piernas no la sostendrían más y cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla se le helo la sangre –

No te pongas así, recuerda que te amo y quiero que vengas conmigo – diciendo esto la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más a él y de los ojos de Serena comenzaron a salir lagrimas por el miedo que le provocaba esa presencia tan cerca de ella, de repente una voz se escucho -

Serena ya nos vamos – Decía Amy mientras llegaba a la parte de atrás del auditorio , lo que provoco que el estudiante de intercambio se alejará rápidamente

Serena ya nos ... – pero no pudo terminar porque cayo desmayada al piso – Serena , Serena que te pasa despierta , Mina – gritaba Amy -

En ese mismo instante en el hospital

Se siente bien doctor

Si gracias fue solo un mareo momentáneo

En verdad Darien te has puesto muy pálido , porque no tomas un poco de aire

Si lo haré, gracias Dr. Nishimura. Al salir sonó su celular

Hola ... Amy, que paso ... Serena que tiene ... Voy para haya –Se quito la bata busco al Dr. Nishimura para avisarle y en unos instantes ya estaba en la enfermería de la Universidad.

Amy, como esta Serena

Bien, pero no quiere hablar– diciendo esto lo condujo hasta donde estaba Serena está al verlo no pudo más y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente –

Princesa que tienes ,que te paso? – al ver que no quería hablar le hizo señas a Amy para que los dejarán solos – Ya no hay nadie, quiero que te tranquilices y me digas que te paso

Serena se tranquilizo un poco para poder hablar

Está aquí , él está aquí

Quien está aquí

Diamante , Diamante esta aquí

Pero quien es Diamante? –en eso entro Amy –

Es el hombre que la ataco en EU llego como estudiante de intercambio , podría ser coincidencia

No puede ser pero que hace aquí, te hizo algo , te molesto – se estaba alterando demasiado pero se relajo lo más que pudo, para poder consolar a serena que no dejaba de llorar - Ya princesa , todo va a estar bien no voy a permitir que se te vuelva acercar , ahora quiero que te calmes para que podamos irnos a la casa ok. - Ella hizo una seña de aceptación, instantes después se tranquilizo y se fueron, ya casa de Darien le dio un calmante y le pidió que descansara un poco

Darien ...

Dime –acercándose a la cama –

No te vayas, no quiero estar sola – le hizo una seña de que se acostará a su lado y el así lo hizo –

Al poco rato Serena de quedo dormida y Darien pudo salir de su habitación , para encontrarse con Amy

Como está

Más calmada, como sabías quien era ese hombre

Cuando ella ingreso a la escuela aquí en Japón y nos hicimos amigas me contó lo que le había hecho Diamante, pero nunca creí que después de tanto tiempo se lo volviera a encontrar.

Hay algo raro en esto , pero que será – no termino de hablar cuando oyó que Serena grito desde su recamara y subió corriendo - Sery estás bien, fue solo un mal sueño

Ella estaba con la vista perdida y mostraba desesperación daba señas de querer salir corriendo su desesperación fue tal que se mordió el labio y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca – Darien no sabía que hacer hasta que la abrazo con mucha fuerza y –

Serena princesa aquí estoy y no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase , soy yo Darien – ella lo miro y empezó a relajarse hasta que entre sollozos lo abrazo –

Darien , TE AMO

Y yo a ti princesa

Darien no regreso a trabajar , se la paso con Serena toda la tarde ella se quedo a dormir y al otro día ya más calmada, platicaron de lo que deberían hacer

Yo te puedo llevar todos los días y pasar por ti

Gracias Amor, pero tengo que superarlo, lo de ayer fue solo la impresión , además las chicas van a estar conmigo. No voy a permitir que me atemorice, además falta poco para terminar la escuela – tratando de parecer muy segura y tranquila –

No lo se , podemos pedir un traslado a otra Universidad

En realidad no creo que se pueda estamos a medio semestre además tu siempre estarás cerca o no

Si Darien Serena tiene razón , las chicas y yo estaremos con ella el mayor tiempo posible sin contar que la facultad de Ingeniería esta muy lejos de la de arquitectura y la de medicina esta en medio de las dos

No muy convencido Darien acepto, las semanas pasaron sin contratiempos. Todo parecía estar regresando a la normalidad. Darien pasaba por Serena a su casa y la llevaba a la facultad y pasaba por ella a la salida, no siempre se quedaba con ella porque muchas veces tenía guardia en el Hospital, la cuidaba como a su tesoro más valioso hasta que ...

Serena amor , voy a ir a dar un curso a Okinawa , voy a estar fuera una semana

Eso es mucho tiempo, te voy a extrañar mucho y me vas a hablar todos los días verdad

Claro que sí y no creas que me agrada dejarte sola

Lo se pero ... voy a estar bien tu no te preocupes y cuando te vas

Mañana

Pero es muy pronto

Si lo se pero entre más pronto me vaya más pronto regreso, además quiero pedirte que te quedes en la casa con mi mamá y con Amy

De acuerdo

**Día siguiente Aeropuerto (lunes)**

Nos vemos en una semana, se cuidan y ... les encargo a mi princesa , cualquier cosa me llaman, por favor

Claro Hijo vete con calma

Si Darien nosotras cuidaremos de Serena

Tomando mucho valor y aire Serena se acerco a Darien

Te portas bien nada de andar de loco sin mi

Yo – poniendo cara de angelito –

Si , tú ... Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, es la primera vez que nos separamos desde que no volvimos a encontrar.

Lo se princesa pero una semana pasa rápido

Y así sin más ni más Serena tuvo que dejarlo ir, ese día serena no se presento en la facultad realmente no tenía humor y e encerró en su casa sin querer hablar con nadie.

Al otro día muy temprano en las jardineras de la universidad Serena estaba esperando a Amy como todos los días cuando de pronto

Hola Seren, mi amor como estas, hasta que por fin estamos solos

La respiración de Serena se empezó a agitar pero haciendo uso de todo su valor y educación contesto:

Para empezar no quiero hablar contigo, no soy tu amor y me tengo que ir.

No seas así conmigo , lo que paso hace años ya paso, era muy estúpido y me equivoque y por eso te pido perdón – dijo esto poniéndose de rodillas –

Por favor déjame en paz, no vez que estoy comprometida , además tu rompiste ese cariño que te tenía - en eso –

Serena que bueno que te veo, necesito que me ayudes con unos dibujos para la clase de anatomía , es que bueno tuve mucha tarea y no los pude hacer – decía Amy mientras llegaba junto a esta y la tomaba de la mano par llevársela como si realmente tuviera mucha prisa – Oh. Perdón estás ocupada , buenos días –

No , Diamante ya se iba y si te puedo ayudar con tus dibujos, con permiso – dijo muy seriamente y alejándose con Amy –

No serena de mí nadie se burla yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero - Diamante , tenía odio en la mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro -

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 7** **MEMORIAS, PART 7, CELOS Y DESCONFIANZA UN DOLOR MUY GRANDE **

7


	8. Chapter 7

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 7** **MEMORIAS, PART 7, CELOS Y DESCONFIANZA **

No serena de mí nadie se burla yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero - Diamante , tenía odio en la mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro –

Gracias Amy

No de que pero que vas a hacer

Enfrentarlo no me queda de otra no siempre vas a poder esta cerca y Darien tampoco, aunque el miedo me invada debo superarlo.

Claro tienes razón nos vemos para comer

Desde luego

Así transcurrió el día sin más enfrentamientos con Diamante, Serena se había propuesto no dejarse intimidar y estaba segura de conseguirlo pues sentía el apoyo de Darien y de Amy pues a las chicas no había querido decirles nada le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo.

Dos días después

Ya se enteraron , va a ver una gran fiesta en la mansión Kraimer, vamos

No, gracias Mina

No por el hecho de que Darien no este no quiere decir que no puedas ir con nosotras, anda Serena di que sí

No ... en serio gracias y déjame aclararte algo no es porque no este Darien si no porque no quiero y punto. Es más yo no les recomiendo que vayan. Nos vemos después.

Pero y ahora que le pasa, dije algo malo

No mina pero deberías de hacerle caso a Serena

Eso quiere decir que tu tampoco vas a ir Amy

No puedo, Ziosite tiene una cena ese día y me pidió que lo acompañara

Y ustedes Rei, Lita

Hay mina yo no me he sentido muy bien, sin contar que no puedo tomar ni fumar, no gracias

Pues yo si te acompaño solo lo confirmo con Flyte de acuerdo

Gracias Lita tu si eres mi amiga.

Los días pasaron y llego la gran fiesta y justo ese día llegaba también Darien así que Serena estuvo más que ocupada preparando junto con la mamá de Darien y Amy una bienvenida y lo raro es que también asistieron sus padres y su hermano junto con Haruka y Michiru que salían de gira nuevamente.

Serena fue a recoger a Darien a el aeropuerto y :

Darien aquí estoy – Serena corrió a los brazos de su amor y este la recibió en los propios– te extrañe mucho, me hiciste mucha falta – mientras lloraba amargamente

Pero ya estoy aquí princesa , yo también te extrañe mucho

Y así tomados de la mano salieron del aeropuerto para dirigirse a casa de los Chiba antes de entrar Darien tomo a Serena en brazos y así entraron

Bienvenido – gritaron todos al unísono Darien se quedo perplejo y se puso de mil colores, después de reponerse bajo a Serena y empezó a saludar y agradecer a todos que lo recibieran de esa manera , posteriormente se prepararon para cenar pero Sami que había salido aún no regresaba –

Ya se tardo mucho , mamá a donde fue Sami

No se hija, pero ya no debe tardar

Pues no lo vamos a esperar más , yo ya tengo mucha hambre - en eso tocaron el timbre – vaya hasta que llego ese niño. ¿Qué horas son estas de ...? Pero no termino la frase porque su hermano venía acompañado de hermosa jovencita como de su edad de cabello obscuro con destellos en color morado y ojos en color lila.

Hola sery, te presento a mi amiga Hotaru es nueva en la escuela y la invite a cenar espero que no te moleste.

No claro que no adelante Hotaru siéntete como en tu casa es más ven – y la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la sala, pidió un poco de silencio para poder presentarla, la chica era algo tímida así que estaba muy roja , después de la presentación pasaron todos al comedor a cenar después del postre que por cierto fue un pastel imposible del cual todos quedaron maravillados , los hombres fueron a la biblioteca a tomar una copa y a conversar sobre negocios y otras cosas y las chicas se quedaron en la sala –

Y bien dinos Hotaru de ¿Dónde eres?

Mi mamá y Yo somos originarias de Francia pero me fui a vivir a E.U desde muy chica y hace poco llegamos a vivir aquí a Japón cuestiones de negocios.

Y que piensas estudiar, porque mira Rei va para contador público, Amy para neurocirujano, mi mamá estudio arte culinario y la mamá de Amy lenguas

Pues no se yo creo que para biólogo me encantan los animales y tu Serena que estudias

Ella estudia Arquitectura porque no le gustan mucho las matemáticas – decía Rei enseñándole la lengua –

Hay niñas – decía Ikuko la mamá de Serena - compórtense

Son muy alegres verdad , me encantaría tener una hermana

Pues eso sí es posible, desde hoy serás mi hermanita que te parece

Pero y no se enojara Sami

No creo que le moleste , siempre que me necesites aquí estaré

Diciendo esto se dieron un muy fuerte abrazo, ya que Hotaru era una niña muy tierna y le agradaba a todo mundo, pero su mirad era triste como si tuviera un gran dolor guardado en su corazón. Serena le propuso que se reuniera con ella y sus amigas en el Crown y acepto gustosa.

Tiempo después todos se despidieron y se fueron para sus respectivas casa, Serena quedo de regresar al otro día muy temprano para ayudar a limpiar y Sami llevo a Hotaru al trabajo de su mamá porque había quedado de pasar por ella.

Hotaru, si quieres las llevo a su casa, ya es muy tarde

Este no gracias, mi mamá trae carro – poniéndose muy nerviosa –

Hotaru, no insistiré pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar ciegamente en mí como cuando íbamos a la primaría en los E.U

Todavía te acuerdas, pensé que ya habías olvidado

Claro que no , hicimos el pacto de ser amigos por siempre y lo sellamos

Con lodo

Si ese día mi mamá casi se infarta

Si la mía también

Y ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar quiero que sellemos nuevamente ese pacto, sentí mucha emoción cuando te vi entrar al salón y - Hotaru estaba esperando con ansía que Sami siguiera hablando pero este sin más ni más se lanzo a los labios de la chica que se quedo fascinada y sorprendida , su primer beso y del chico que siempre le había gustado , después de unos instantes -

Espero no te hayas molestado pero desde que te volví a ver hace dos meses desee tanto besarte y

Y tú no sabes cuanto desee que lo hicieras – dijo sonrojándose –

Te ... gustaría ser mi novia

... Es que ... Si , si quiero – dijo con cierto temor –

Mientras esperaban a la mamá de Hotaru hablaron de muchas cosas y :

Sami ... no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros así que

Que pasa, no llores nunca he soportado verte así

Bueno , yo me llamo Hotaru Kraimer – Sami la miraba sin entender – y soy. ... hermana bueno media hermana de Diamante

Pero como, el tipo que se la pasa molestando a Serena

Si ... tenía que decírtelo, lo siento además oí que quería recuperar a Serena y se dio cuenta bueno este me tengo que ir – trato de correr pero Sami la abrazo por la cintura -

No tienes por que disculparte , yo te quiero a ti, no a tu apellido, mis sentimientos no cambian por eso, además yo tampoco debía saber que el tal Diamante está molestando a Serena escuche una conversación sin querer ni mis padres lo saben – en eso –

Hotaru ...

Hola , mami el es Sami mi - y no pudo continuar por que Sami la interrumpió al ver que se puso nerviosa

Mucho gusto señora Samuel Tsukino

Igualmente soy la señora Setsuna Meiou, hija tenemos que irnos

Si gustan yo las puedo llevar

No gracias Samuel eres muy amable pero ahí viene nuestro transporte, hasta luego fue un gusto conocerte

Hasta luego Señora el placer fue mío, Hotaru nos podemos ver mañana un rato porfa

No se , mamá – con ojos de borrego a medio morir –

Claro pero solo un rato

Gracias, te quiero mucho mamá Setsuna. Entonces hasta mañana aquí no vemos a las 10 am te parece

Claro hasta mañana

LUNES ESCUELA JUBBAN, ENTRADA PRINCIPAL 

Hola chicas como están

Mal, muy mal

Pero porque Mina que tienes

No le pasa nada , solo que no aguantó la bebida azul – decía Zafiro amigo de Diamante – Pero salúdame por los viejos tiempos – y se acerco a ella dejando un pedazo de papel en su bolsa

Que aléjate de mí , porque le dieron eso, estúpidos . Mina ya fuiste al doctor

No y desde ayer no me siento bien

Vamonos

Pero tengo clase

Olvídalo nos vamos, Lita avísale a Malachite

Claro pero que ...

Después te digo

En el hospital Serena que tienes te sientes mal amor 

No traje a Mina

Que tiene

Esta intoxicada

Intoxicada pero con que – preguntaba Lita muy nerviosa –

A la fiesta que fueron le dieron una bebida azul y contiene sustancias toxicas para el cuerpo que si no se atiende puede provocar un infarto

Que – decía lita mientras de sus ojos salían algunas lagrimas –

Pero no te preocupes ella estará bien la trajimos muy a tiempo por cierto tu no tomaste nada o si

No, solo refresco

Menos mal

Serena que pasa – preguntaba Darien sin entender –

Entonces le explico que mina y lita fueron a una fiesta que ofreció diamante el día que el llego y que en casi todas sus reuniones se consumen tóxicos y como siempre la pregunta y tu porque no fuiste llego. Entonces le dijo que esas fiestas a ella no le interesaban y que se había enterado de lo que ocurría porque en E.U escucho una conversación entre Diamante y Zafiro y había sido desde entonces que ella había querido alejarse, dejando a Darien más tranquilo. Se citaron para comer y ...

Serena amor préstame una pluma olvide la mía en la bata

Claro tómala de mi bolsa voy a lavarme las manos

Darien busco en la bolsa de Serena y encontró un papel algo extraño y lo lello:

Seren Amor:

Deseo tanto tenerte de nuevo a mí lado, los días se me hacen eternos

Siempre tuyo Diamante

Provocando que la sangre le hirviera, no era posible que trajera esa carta con ella , que estaba pasando, acaso Serena estaba jugando con él. En eso llego Serena

Darien ... que te pasa – le dijo al verlo bastante serio –

Me quieres explicar que significa esto – dijo enseñándole la carta y sin poder contener su celos -

No se de que hablas

De nada

Como que de nada mira nada más como estas

No quiero discutir, así déjalo

Es que no se que sea eso – dijo mirando la carta -

Segura, aquí dice Seren amor, supongo que eres tu

Diamante

Que bien sabes

Pero no es lo que crees, no se como llego ahí – tratando de contener su llanto – es que porque no me crees

No se , desde que ese tipo llegó me dan unos celos enormes – las lagrimas de Serena siempre lo conmovían así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo - Vamos a dejarlo así, esto nunca paso ok – rompiendo la carta - , vamos te invito al cine

Serena acepto y trato de ser la misma de siempre aunque tenia un mal presentimiento , las cosas estaban saliendo mal y sabía que Diamante no se detendría y eso la asustaba.

Darien empezó a dar cursos en el hospital pues se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores cirujanos de Tokio, había hecho un par de cirugías que para muchos hubieran resultado casi imposibles con mucho éxito, había salido en varias revistas medicas , estaba escribiendo artículos y se mantenía bastante ocupado. Por su parte Serena había participado en varios cursos obteniendo el primer lugar en casi todos , consiguiendo así su primer contrato para diseñar una de las bibliotecas más grandes de todo Japón.

Eso la complacía pero Darien estaba cambiando a causa de todas las trampas que Diamante se empeñaba en preparar era un hombre acostumbrado a salirse con la suya sin medir las consecuencias y detenerse a ver sobre de quien pasaba , la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible al grado que Serena si no salía con Darien se la pasaba encerrada en su casa o en casa de Amy. En un ocasión ...

Hotaru que tienes

Sere – dijo la niña mientras se soltaba llorando –

Que te paso

Es que ... bueno primer tengo que confesarte algo

Dime – mientras se dirigían al jardín –

Soy ... bueno es que – tomo aire – soy media hermana de Diamante –

Serena se quedo paralizada como era posible que esa niña tan linda fuera pariente de ese , ese tipo tan despreciable –

Yo se que debes odiarme pero tenía que decírtelo

La realidad es que tu no tienes la culpa y no te odio tu y yo siempre seremos hermanas o no

Serena – y la abrazo – te quiero mucho

Bueno ahora dime que te paso, te hizo algo Sami

No en realidad no , lo que pasa es que Diamante me amenazo que si me encontraba con el le iba a ir muy mal y tengo miedo, mi mamá trato de defenderme pero él se puso agresivo, tengo mucho miedo.

Pero y tu padre que dice

En realidad nunca le hemos dicho nada, el cree que su Diamante es el hijo modelo y no es que no me quiera pero siempre esta muy ocupado.

Y porque no se van tu y tu mamá

Así paso un buen rato y Hotaru le dijo a Serena que ya lo habían intentado pero que Diamante se había enterado y había amenazado a Setsuna y que esta al no ceder y voltearle la amenaza la golpeo tan fuerte que la mando al hospital y casi la mata. Le habían avisado a su padre y cuando llego investigo que es lo que había pasado pero mi mamá por temor y para protegerme le dijo que la habían asaltado .

Serena se la paso toda la tarde consolando a Hotaru y dándole ánimos y le recomendó que hablara con Sami de esto para que estuviera prevenido , al poco rato llego Sami por ella y la llevo al trabajo de Setsuna.

Las cosas iban empeorando ya que en un principio Darien sentía temor de que ese tal Diamante quisiera lastimar una vez más a Serena pero ese sentimiento fue cambiando por celos obviamente infundados por alguien más. En una de tantas ocasiones:

Serena salía de la facultad y caminaba hacia el estacionamiento en donde había quedado de verse con Darien cuando alguien la tomo del brazo y la hizo girarse

Seren amor como estas

A Serena se le helo la sangre pero se mantuvo firme y se soltó de la mano de Diamante

No me digas Seren, no soy tú amor y no ha pasado el tiempo que yo quisiera sin verte

Porque no me das una oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto me interesas

No ya te he dado mi última palabra estoy por casarme con el hombre que amo , tu no me interesas – sus palabras fueron muy firmes lo que hizo enfurecer a Diamante pero el ya había visto que el auto de Darien llegaba y :

No me daré por vencido – sujetando su muñeca con mucha fuerza de tal forma que dejo una marca roja y que Serena hiciera una mueca de dolor – Tu lo amas y confías ciegamente en él o no

Por supuesto – intentaba safarse –

Y el te ama y confía de la misma manera – dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso cuando

Oye tú suelta a mi novia -gritaba Darien mientras se acercaba furioso (ó más bien celoso)-

Adiós Seren – dijo soltándola y alejándose sin molestarse en contestarle a Darien –

Darien llego rápidamente junto a Serena y

Que hacías con ese tipo

Nada , no me deja en paz insiste en molestarme

Segura , no será que todavía sientes algo por él

Que, Darien por favor

Por favor que, si no llego a tiempo se estarían besando

Diciendo esto último tomo a Serena del brazo (el cual tenía lastimado por culpa de Diamante) provocándole dolor pero no dijo nada y camino junto con él rumbo al auto (mientras no muy lejos de ahí una sombra los observaba muy satisfecho). No hablaron en todo el camino hasta llegar a casa de Serena que fue cuando Darien noto la marca del Brazo de está que se había vuelto un moretón.

Serena que - pero no pudo seguir hablando porque de los ojos de Serena comenzaron a salir lagrimas que emanaban un gran dolor –

Perdóname pero es que me dan unos celos terribles cada vez que ese tipo se te acerca – pero Serena no respondí seguía llorando y fue entonces cuando Darien la abrazo- Perdóname amor, princesa, te duele mucho , es que no se que me pasa

No ... no me duele el brazo lo que en realidad me duele es tu desconfianza como puede ser posible que creas que ... hay por Dios. Si yo TE AMO

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 8**

**MEMORIAS, PART 8, EN VERDAD, TU Y YO NUNCA NOS CONOCIMOS **

12


	9. Chapter 8

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 8** **MEMORIAS, PART 8, QUE ESTA PASANDO?**

No ... no me duele el brazo lo que en realidad me duele es tu desconfianza como puede ser posible que creas que ... hay por Dios. Si yo TE AMO

Las cosas no mejoraban entre Serena y Darien y Diamante seguía con su idea de separarlos su afán era tal que decidió hacerle una visita a Darien

Buenos días señorita el Dr. Chiba se encuentra.

Claro – Lei li quedo asombrada al ver al dueño de la voz, realmente era un chico muy guapo - tiene cita

No, es un asunto personal – decía Diamante con su mejor sonrisa al notar el sonrojamiento de la enfermera -

Claro déjeme anunciarlo – se levanto y entro al consultorio – Dr. Lo buscan y dice que es personal.

Hazlo pasar Lei li por favor

Señor que puede pasar

Gracias es Usted muy amable y diciendo esto entro al consultorio

Hola Darien como estas – decía Diamante mientras entraba al consultorio y cerraba la puerta –

A Darien se helo la sangre y con cara de enojo y asombro contesto.

Que haces aquí, lárgate

No te exasperes – decía con mucha calma Diamante – solo vengo a aclararte un punto muy importante

No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de escucharte , no me hagas perder la paciencia – decía Darien mientras la sangre le subía a la cabeza y trataba de controlarse para no agarrar a golpes a ese sujeto cínico.

Ok ya me voy pero solo déjame aclararte una cosa voy a recuperar lo que es mío entiendes eso, Seren es mía y de nadie más y no voy permitir que alguien como tu me la quite yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

No digas tonterías ella no te Ama , además dentro de poco nos vamos a casar , así que de la mejor manera te ordeno que te apartes de ella o no respondo.

Para empezar no me amenaces y entiéndelo no me voy a alejar de ella y además quien te dijo que no me ama eso es algo que solo sabemos ella y yo y no creo que sea contigo como lo es conmigo verdad siempre te frena o me equivoco – Diamante tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro estaba logrando que Darien dudara de Serena -

Callate pedazo de ... – propinándole un golpe que le abrió el labio –

Bueno pues me retiro pero esto no se va a quedar así nadie me toca sin recibir su merecido, ah piensa lo que te dije ¿Seren se entrega totalmente a ti? – dijo burlonamente y salió del consultorio limpiándose la sangre de la boca –

Darien estaba más que furioso y las palabras de Diamante resonaban en su cabeza ** quien te dijo que no me ama eso es algo que solo sabemos ella y yo y no creo que sea contigo como lo es conmigo verdad, ¿Seren se entrega totalmente a ti? .**

La cabeza de Darien era un caos tenía que salir ahí en realidad Serena su Serena amaba todavía a Diamante y solo jugaba con él, no podía ser cierto en eso Lei li entro e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Darien estas bien

Que ... OH perdón si Li hay más pacientes

No – respondió con cara de preocupación -

Bueno pues entonces ya me voy nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana Darien, perdón llamo Serena para confirmar lo de su comida.

Ok, gracias – salió a toda prisa dejando a la enfermera con cara de no saber lo que le pasaba, rápidamente llego al estacionamiento subió a su auto y por instinto lo encendió y en unos instantes llego a casa de Serena pues habían quedado de comer ahí, su mente era un caos, no quería creer que eran verdad la palabras de diamante pero no sabía que pensar y si realmente lo eran , él no podría vivir ni así ni sin ella.

Estaciono su auto bajo de él toco la puerta :

Darien ... amor como estas, te he extrañado mucho – decía Serena mientras lo abrazaba-

Estaba muy preocupada sabía que Darien no estaba bien e intentaba saber el porque así que lo tomo de la mano y entraron a la casa. Darien apenas si la había saludado y su comportamiento era muy frío intentaba sonreír ser el mismo pero las palabras de Diamante seguían haciendo eco en su mente **¿Seren se entrega totalmente a ti? **pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Darien estas bien – mientras observaba como doblaba el tenedor que tenía en las manos, y en su corazón aparecía una leve punzada –

Perdón – decía mientras observaba el estado del tenedor – OH lo siento te lo repondré, decías algo.

Si te pregunto que si pasa algo y por el tenedor no te preocupes, casi no has probado la comida no te gusto.

Claro que sí pero no tengo mucha hambre

Te sientes mal, te puedo ayudar en algo –Serena mostraba verdadera cara de preocupación

No, gracias son solo problemas con un paciente, te parece si vemos un rato la televisión

Si, claro deja así el comedor en un rato lo arreglo

Llegaron a la sala Serena prendió la televisión y se sentó junto a Darien que sin previo aviso la beso en los labios pero no como siempre si no con ansiedad con poco tacto, Serena se asusto pues nunca lo había hecho así, siempre era algo hermoso para disfrutarse pero pensó que podría ser una faceta de él que no conocía así que empezó corresponderle

Pero el comportamiento de Darien no era el de siempre bruscamente recostó a Serena en el sillón y siguió besándola salvajemente , Serena ya no sabía que pensar eso no le estaba gustando nada su desesperación comenzó a crecer a cada instante

PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

Dios que le pasa porque me besa así , no puedo moverme , tengo mucho miedo siento como de mis ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas no las puedo contener , no es él , que le esta pasando, siento mucho dolor en mi corazón , que hago, por favor que alguien me ayude. 

**PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN**

Que estoy haciendo así no soy yo, por dios esta llorando , pero porque no me dice nada, porque he dejado que las palabras de Diamante influyan en mí, la estoy lastimando no nada más físicamente si no emocionalmente también , siento su dolor 

Al instante Darien dejo de besarla y soltó su mano, Serena se incorporó y se limpio las lagrimas y voltio la cara

Serena ... yo no se que me paso, me tengo que ir, te llamó después – diciendo esto ultimo salió de la casa dejando una Serena muy confusa sin saber que pensar.

Darien se subió a su auto y se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad necesitaba pensar que le estaba pasando él no era así , esa situación era ilógica , porque decía amarla y dudaba porque era una pregunta que no se podía responder. Llego a un desfiladero estaciono el auto , salió de él y dejo escapar un grito de desesperación:

Como es posible que le pueda yo creer a ese estúpido y que trate así a Serena, yo no la creo capaz de engañarme con algo como eso. Tengo que pedirle una disculpa aunque se que no me lo merezco 

Serena – fue el grito de Darien que resonó dejando eco.

Mientras en casa de Serena

Está se había quedado como en shock, que le estaba pasando a Darien él no era así , estaba segura que el cambio se debía a Diamante pero que hacer , como ayudarlo.

Mi corazón esta triste no se que hacer, creo que el amarlo no le es suficiente , pero no habla conmigo no me dice que pasa 

En eso escucho claramente su nombre como traído por el viento y sintió una gran tristeza , sabía que Darien estaba confundido y sentía dolor al igual que ella, pero ¿Qué hacer?. Serena trato de localizarlo horas más tarde pero no había llegado a su casa así paso todo el martes y nada de él hasta que el miércoles se armo de valor y fue al hospital.

Hola lei li ¿Cómo esta?

Serena que milagro pequeña , yo estoy muy bien y tu

Pues , bien también ... este estará Darien.

Si, pero tiene un paciente en el consultorio y 3 más que lo están esperando, quieres que le avise que aquí estás

No, lo voy a esperar

Pero puede tardarse mucho

No importa, tu estas muy ocupada

Un poquito pero para mi amiguita consentida no

¿Quieres que te ayude a archivar o algo así?

No pequeña mejor dime como vas en la escuela

Y así comenzaron a platicar y Serena le dijo que el viernes habría una entrega de premios a los mejores alumnos, mejores proyectos y varias cosas y que la graduación sería hasta dentro de un mes. Así pasaron cerca de 3 horas.

Darien

Adelante Lei li, aún quedan muchos pacientes

No ya no hay ninguno pero ... Serena te esta esperando

Serena – poniéndose algo pálido- seguramente me va a reclamar y con justa razón 

Si tiene 3 horas sentada allá afuera – no entendía la reacción de su jefe , pero no quería meterce – que le digo

Hum ... que pase por favor y ya te puedes retirar

Ok, nos vemos mañana.- Saliendo del consultorio - Sery que ya puedes pasar , nos vemos luego

Adiós Li – y así armándose de valor abrió la puerta y entro al consultorio, noto algo raro en Darien parecía que no había dormido bien – Hola Amor como estas, me tenías preocupada

Hola – dijo en tono seco –

Te sientes bien, te estado tratando de localizar y ...

Estoy bien, gracias

Darien ... quiero saber a que hora vas a pasar por mi el viernes

El viernes para que

Es el evento en la universidad lo recuerdas , estoy nominada – pero no pudo terminar porque Darien la interrumpió –

Oh. Si el evento , pues no voy a poder ir ese día tengo una cirugía y no se a que hora salga, pero ve tu

Pero Darien – los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lagrimas pero las contuvo bastante bien – ok ... entonces , ¿me hablas?

Si – Darien no le daba la cara pues sabía perfectamente que si la veía no la dejaría ir y el quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando –

Serena salió casi corriendo del hospital y llego a su casa no quiso comer y no salió de su cuarto hasta que por la noche llego Amy a buscarla

Serena amiga que tienes porque lloras

Nada Amy estaba viendo una película muy deprimente

No te creo que te hizo Darien

¿Serena? - Al no recibir respuesta decidió no preguntar más. – Entonces a que hora paso por ti el viernes

No se si vaya Amy , no tengo ganas

Mira si Darien no quiere ir no quiere decir que tu tampoco, además casi es seguro que ganes el primer lugar, andale vamos

En eso tocaron la puerta

Amy , serena como están decía Mina con singular alegría

Si chicas como han estado, Serena te traje pastelitos de chocolate

Gracias Lita voy a poner café o quieren chocolate

El café esta bien y no te preocupes

No es molestia ya vuelvo

Oye Amy que tiene Serena

Mina ... dijeron Lita y Amy al mismo tiempo

Realmente no se pero parece que se peleo con mi hermano y no quiere ir a la entrega de reconocimientos el viernes , hay que convencerla

Si tienes razón si tuvo una pelea con Darien no es bueno que se encierre – Decía lita –

Ahí viene shhhhhhhhhh

Se sentaron en la sala a tomar café con los pastelitos de Lita y a platicar animadamente , Serena trataba de comportarse como si nada y con mucho esfuerzo lo logro.

Bueno entonces a que hora y en donde nos vemos el viernes

Aquí en casa de Serena – propuso Lita –

Se me olvidaba chicas yo no voy a ir – Repuso serena –

Pero porque Sery – dijo Mina con ojos de borrego degollado – no me puedes abandonar prima, por fa siiiiiiiiiiiii

Pero mina ... es que – Mina ponía una cara que conmovía a cualquiera - esta bien prima vamos

Gracias, gracias, entonces el viernes aquí a las 5:00 pm

Ok. - Asintieron todas –

Así llego el viernes y a las 5 en punto estaban todas menos Mina como siempre estaba retrazada después de 15 min llego y todas subieron al auto de Serena que por cierto era un auto convertible en color negro pero casi nunca lo utilizaba pues Darien pasaba por ella y la llevaba a su casa.

Minutos después llegaron al auditorio de la Universidad :

Vamos Sere – decía Mina mientras arrastraba literalmente a Serena –

No se Mina sigo pensando que no es buena idea, tengo un mal presentimiento

Bueno mira hacemos una cosa acompáñanos hasta la entrega de los premios y si no estas cómoda te acompaño a tu casa , que te parece

Está bien Lita , gracias

**ESE MISMO INSTANTE CASA DE LA FAMILIA CHIBA**

El timbre suena y la mamá de Darien sale a abrir

Hijo te buscan

Quien es

Es una Señorita dice que se llama esmeralda

Ok , Gracias, ya voy

Instantes después

Dr. Chiba?

A sus ordenes

Solo vengo a entregarle este sobre

Pero quien me lo envía

No lo se solo me ordenaron entregárselo a Usted en persona y ya me tengo que ir – la chica estaba al borde de los nervios – con permiso

Oiga espero por favor, que chica tan rara, que será – tomo el sobre se sentó en la biblioteca y comenzó al leer el contenido , a cada línea que leía se rostro palidecía y después de unos segundos decidió ir a la Universidad

Bueno supongo que sabes quien escribió esta carta y para no seguirte aburriendo te informo que esta noche Seren y yo nos vamos del país ella no ha dejado de amarme y bueno ella es solo mía y por si no me crees hoy vamos a estar en la Universidad despidiéndonos de nuestros amigos

Mejor suerte para la próxima Dr. Chiba

**AUDITORIO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD**

Las cuatro amigas entraron escogieron una mesa y se sentaron al poco rato llegaron Rei y Jedite que por obvias razones no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra pues le faltaba un mes para dar a luz y estaba muy nervioso.

Mira amor ahí están las chicas vamos con ellas - decía Rei mientras jalaba a Jedite del brazo-

Claro vamos , pero no corras te podrías caer

No seas exagerado, hola chicas como están

Bien Rei y tu

Algo cansada pero bien , que tienes Sery

Nada solo es que no he dormido bien y el bebe – dijo Serena para evitar más preguntas y acariciándole el vientre a Rei –

Bien pero eso de no dormir déjalo para mí

Oye Rei y ya sabes que es

No mina queremos que sea una sorpresa verdad Jed

Oh, perdón que me decías

Que queremos que sea sorpresa el sexo del bebe

Claro, es más emocionante – Pero Jedite observaba desde que llegó con las chicas a una persona sospechosa que las veía muy insistentemente , pero no quiso decirles nada a lo mejor era su imaginación – Pero siéntate descansa, es más voy por algunas bebidas , que quieren refresco para todas.

Si dijeron las 5 juntas

Ok , ok pero no me griten – decía Jedite mientras les sonreía –

Un poco más tarde empezó la cena con música ambiental, terminando esta llego Malachite que se sentó junto a Mina posteriormente comenzó la entrega de los premios. Todos los presentes estaban muy emocionados. Mina gano el premio al mejor ensayo, Lita participo en un torneo de Karate que había organizado la Univ. Y le otorgaron un diploma por el tercer lugar, Amy como era de esperarse gano el primer lugar por su inigualable trabajo en las practicas de medicina y por ultimo a Serena le otorgaron una beca para tomar un curso de diseño y recordaron que había ganado el concurso para realizar el proyecto de la biblioteca de Tokio.

Después de la entrega de los premios comenzó el baile. Las chicas estaban platicando animadamente (Serena poco animada pero no quería echarles a perder la noche a sus amigas).

Chicas , ya me voy nos vemos después

Pero Serena – Decía mina, pero al ver su tristeza no le pudo rogar más – Bueno pero dame unos minutos y te salgo a dejar al estacionamiento ok

No tienes porque molestarte , disfruta la noche yo me puedo ir sola – los ojos que ponía Mina la conmovían ) ok.

Pero por azares del destino , a Lita la sacaron a bailar , Mina fue con Malachite por un refresco , Rei se levanto a bailar con Jedite pues habían puesto una música calmada y a Amy le visaron que la necesitaban en las oficinas. Así que Serena se quedo sola en la mesa

Nada más que regresen me voy, estoy algo cansada y ese presentimiento no me deja tranquila 

Hola Seren como estas

Diamante ... ( Serena palideció)

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 9**

**MEMORIAS, PART 9, EL COMIENZO DEL DOLOR**

12


	10. Chapter 9

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 9** **MEMORIAS, PART 9, EL COMIENZO DEL DOLOR**

Hola Seren como estas

Diamante ... ( Serena palideció)

Si soy yo, pero vengo en paz

Tu en paz , pero Diamante no te conozco de hoy que estas tramando

En verdad Seren nada, bueno quiero hacer mi último intento porque en unos días salgo del país y quiero que vengas conmigo ,... ¿Quieres... casarte conmigo?

Serena no sabía en donde meterce , estaba atónita . Ese hombre que alguna vez le juro que jamás se casaría le estaba pidiendo matrimonio , esto era muy raro. Así que tomo aire y le respondió con la mayor tranquilidad.

Pero Diamante yo estoy – pero no termino de hablar porque Diamante la interrumpió –

Si lo se estas a punto de casarte y no me amas, pero sabes algo yo si te amo aunque no lo creas y se que alguna vez jure que no me casaría pero he cambiado y mucho, pero bueno basta de eso no me puedes culpar por intentarlo, un ... último favor brindemos por lo que pudo ser, aceptas

No gracias

Por favor Seren

Diamante tramaba algo y Serena lo sabía pero también estaba segura que si no brindaba con el nunca se largaría de su vida

Esta bien pero solo con refresco , yo no tomo

Como quieras amor – y haciendo una seña Zafiro se acerco con unas botellas de refresco y sirvió la bebida –Complacida

Serena muy a su pesar acepto el vaso con refresco y se lo tomo de un golpe

Pero Seren – esta lo veía con ojos de pistola – ok, salud.

Con tu permiso me tengo que ir, que te vaya bien , adiós

En verdad serena te soy tan insoportable piénsalo podríamos ser muy felices – mientras la tomaba del brazo –

No , es mi última palabra , suéltame

No te enojes , no quiero irme peleado contigo - Diamante ya había soltado a Serena del brazo pero siguió haciéndole la plática – Aún tengo algunos minutos y la verdad quiero pasarlos contigo no me niegues ese favor por lo que alguna vez fuimos.

Serena estaba nerviosa , Diamante nunca era tan amable estaba tramando algo y no hallaba la manera de alejarse de el y las chicas no regresaban que hacer se preguntaba.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS**

**LITA**

Gracias , bailas muy bien – Decía un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos color miel–

Tu también por cierto cual es tu nombre

Me llamo Robert y tu

Lita , bueno pues muchas gracias me tengo que ir – en eso la música volvió a sonar -

Me concedes esta pieza por favor – haciendo una pequeña reverencia -

No se , no creo que sea buena idea

Por favor o si te estoy incomodando , dímelo lo entenderé – dando un paso atrás para retirarse –

No, no es eso ... es que se quedo una de mis amigas sola en la mesa y no se sentía bien

Oh. Pero que tonto pensé que te estaba incomodando, pero bueno tengo una idea vamos por unos refrescos para ti y para tu amiga que te parece

Me agrada tu idea vamos

**MINA**

Mal , amor regresemos a la mesa estoy preocupada por Serena

Claro vamos

Disculpe Sr. usted trabaja en DIGRA – Decía una hermosa mujer de cabello color verde y ojos cristalinos –

Así es en que puedo servirle – Decía un sonriente Malachite cosa que no le agradaba a Mina pero para nada –

Se que no es el momento pero me han hablado mucho de DIGRA. mi nombre es Esmeralda y me encantaría conocer el trabajo que hacen, la empresa para la que trabajo necesita unos proyectos

Suena bastante interesante , me llamo Malachite

Pues mucho gusto Malachite no se si podamos concertar una cita para ponernos de acuerdo

Mjum

Le pasa algo señorita

Perdón mi amor , Le presento a - pero no termino de hablar pues mina lo interrumpió -

Su prometida, Mina Aino y creo que no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de negocios no creen

Si es cierto tiene usted razón , me retiro – Esmeralda se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse – lo olvidaba mi tarjeta espero que me llame para ponernos de acuerdo

Y entre que se despedían y concertaban una cita Mina estaba fúrica y el tiempo transcurría

**AMY**

Llegó Corriendo a las oficinas que se encontraban en el siguiente edificio para encontrarse con que estaba cerrado y vacío y tuvo un fuerte presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, tomo el camino de regreso al auditorio cuando:

A donde vas preciosa

Zafiro Que deseas?

Solo charlar un rato

Lo lamento no puedo, será en otra ocasión

Me temo que no puedo aceptar una negativa – decía mientras se acercaba a Amy-

Amy comenzó a sentir miedo , Zafiro se acercaba cada vez más y

Suéltame – decía Amy bastante asustada – me lastimas

Pues en realidad solo debo entretenerte un rato pero me gustas mucho – acercándose a ella con intención de besarla -

Suéltame – Amy comenzó a llorar por los nervios , no se podía mover y empezaba a sentir una de las manos de Zafiro en su espalda, hasta que con todas sus fuerzas grito – auxilio Ziosite

No sirve de nada que grites preciosa

Por favor , suéltame – las piernas ya no le respondían – Siosite – dijo en un susurro-

Pobrecita – decía Zafiro en tono de burla cuando sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la camisa y antes de que reaccionara ya le habían lanzado muy lejos de Amy -

Amy, Amy estas bien , reacciona

Amy abrió los ojos que había cerrado por miedo y

Ziosite – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas –

Preciosa estas bien

Ahora si – con un poco de sentimiento

En verdad te encuentras bien y ese maldito donde esta – decía mientras buscaba a Zafiro-

Si estoy bien como supiste que ...

Llegue al auditorio y una chica muy amable me reconoció y me dijo que habías venido a las oficinas cosa que se me hizo algo extraña y decidí alcanzarte

Gracias , tenía mucho miedo y ... Serena

Que pasa con ella

La dejamos sola y si Zafiro andaba por aquí eso quiere decir que

Que , Amy habla claro

Vamos al auditorio Serena esta en problemas – y sin más ni más tomo a Ziosite de la mano y corrieron al auditorio

Rei 

Hola preciosa como estas – un tipo con cara de punk que comenzó a molestar a Rei y a Jedite no le pareció –

No le hagas caso mejor vamos a tomar un poco de aire – dijo Rei mientras jalaba a Jedite del brazo, sabía que era muy agresivo cuando se enojaba y no era el lugar para armar un escándalo.

Jedite salió junto con Rei pero el sujeto los siguió hasta el jardín trasero

Preciosa deja a ese mequetrefe y ven con un verdadero hombre

Era más que obvio que el tipo estaba pasado en copas y quería hacer enojar a Jedite y lo estaba logrando. Rei ya no sabía como controlar a su esposo hasta que

Ay ...

Rei que tienes

Me duele

Cálmate , a ver vamos a esa banca – caminaron y ayudo a Rei a Sentarse- cálmate voy por un vaso con agua. Al intentar regresar al auditorio se topo con el tipo que los estaba molestando y al no dejarlo pasar le propino un golpe que lo noqueo, al poco rato regreso con el vaso con agua

Rei , amor estas bien

Si , gracias , pero ve nada mas como lo dejaste

No fue para tanto , solo que ya estaba muy pasado

Que te paso?

De repente el bebe se puso muy inquieto y me lastimo , Serena ...

Que , que pasa con Serena

Vamos algo horrible esta por ocurrir – Rei intentaba caminar pero el dolor no se le había pasado y le estaba costando trabajo caminar –

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SERENA 

Desde que las chicas la habían dejado sola y había llegado diamante habían pasado escasos 15 min. Y Diamante no tenía intenciones de irse así que:

Con ... tu permiso ... me retiro – decía Serena algo agitada mientras intentaba levantarse de la silla pues sintió un mareo –

Seren te encuentras bien – le dijo Diamante mientras sonreía con satisfacción y se acercaba a ella -

Claro ... fue solo un ... – pero Serena ya no termino la frase el aire le faltaba, comenzaba a ver borroso y la piernas ya no la sostenían por lo cual iba a caer al piso pero Diamante la sostuvo –

Cuidado mi amor permíteme ayudarte

Suéltame ...

En eso entra Zafiro

Que te paso – pregunto Diamante –

Me tope con el tal Ziosite y vienen para acá – en eso se acerca Esmeralda –

También mina y su novio ya no los pude entretener más

Serena oía cada palabra que decían pero las fuerzas la habían abandonado no podía sostenerse en pie , supo de inmediato que el refresco que le había ofrecido diamante tenía algún tipo de sedante y comprendió que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento intentaba luchar pero ya no tenía fuerzas y las pocas que aún le quedaban las trataba de utilizar para escuchar lo que tramaban.

PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

No puedo más la cabeza me da de vueltas las fuerzas me abandonan , alcanzo a escuchar que no pueden entretenerlos más , siento como Diamante me toma en brazos y empieza a caminar siento una brisa de aire eso quiere decir que estamos saliendo del auditorio, de pronto se detiene y me baja pero me sostiene de la cintura por lo poco que siento estamos en un lugar con pasto pues se siente la humedad, escucho la voz de uno de sus amigos diciendo que ya llego, pero que ya llego quien , con mis pocas fuerzas que me quedan le digo que me suelte pero hace caso omiso a mi suplica y siento como las lagrimas caen de mis ojos me siento impotente, sus brazos me rodean por la cintura y me aprietan a su cuerpo no puedo hacer nada para soltarme , alcanzo a oír una voz conocida e intento gritar pero los labios de Diamante evitan que salga algún sonido de mi garganta ya no puedo más mis ultimas fuerzas me han abandonado siento como si cayera en un abismo alcanzo a escuchar voces pero no las distingo son solo murmullos, mi último pensamiento es hacia Darien y mis últimas palabras son para Dios pidiéndole que me ayude. 

PATIO TRASERO DEL AUDITORIO 

Diamante ahí esta

Ahora si mi amor, serás solo para mi nada nos podrá separar

Perfecto ya saben que hacer – Baja a Serena y la abraza con fuerza para simular que están platicando muy acaramelados, observa como de sus ojos comienza a salir lagrimas y al sentirla que quiere gritar le da un beso par callarla sabe que no tardara mucho en perder el conocimiento y sonríe al ver que su plan esta saliendo a la perfección –

PENSAMIENTOS DE DIAMANTE 

Por fin Serena será mía. Esta a punto de perder el conocimiento y en unos cuantos minutos estaremos muy lejos de aquí, se que al principio será algo difícil pero no dejare que sea de ese medicucho de cuarta

Adonde vas – Pregunta en tono burlón Zafiro que junto con Robert le impiden pasar -

Déjame pasar – dice Darien bastante molesto al ver que Diamante estaba abrazando a Serena y la besa –

Lo siento mucho pero Diamante está ocupado poniéndose de acuerdo con su novia pues en unos días se van de viaje y no puedes interrumpirlos

Con que su novia y se van de viaje pues no te creo

Si , así es no me digas que no sabías que son novios – Decía Zafiro mientras se acercaban el y Robert y lo hacían retroceder –

Pues no es cierto Serena es ... mi novia , así que déjenme pasar o no respondo - decía con un poco de duda a la vez que le lanzaba un golpe a Robert –

Robert le respondió el golpe pero Darien fue más rápido y sin dificultad se lo quito de encima pero Zafiro no lo dejó pasar propinándole un golpe en el estomago.

Te he dicho que no los molestes, además si ella fuera tu novia porque estaría en este momento con Diamante

Con toda la ira que Darien tenía no asimilaba y era muy cierto si era su novia porque estaba con otro además de estar abrazados. Su enojo era tal que después de recuperarse del golpe de Zafiro empezó a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento.

EN LA MESA DE LAS CHICAS 

Y serena

No se Mina

Donde esta Serena – decía Rei con desesperación –

Disculpen – hablo una cuarta voz – Están buscando a la chica Rubia

Si, la has visto – Pregunto Mina rogando porque hubiera ido al baño –

Claro, yo creo que se sentía mal porque se la llevo Diamante en brazos

Que – gritaba Mina algo histérica –

Gracias , Cristal – dijo Lita jalando a Mina a la salida -

No de que, pero que le pasa

Nada , nos vemos

Y así salieron Mina, Malachite y Lita del auditorio seguidos por Rei y Jedite, encontrándose a Amy y Ziosite que venían a toda prisa.

Y Serena

Se la llevo Diamante – contesto Lita -

Que? Pero a donde,- Decía Amy incrédula-

No lo se – dijo Lita mientras sus ojos se le rozaban -

Pero no llores Lita, esperen que es eso – decía Mina –

Parece una pelea – decía Ziosite mientras jalaba a Malachite al lugar del escándalo -

PATIO TRASERO DEL AUDITORIO 

Mira Mal es Darien y esta peleando con Zafiro vamos

Ok ,

Y así llegaron al lugar seguidos de las chicas y Jedite alcanzaron a escuchar las ultimas palabras de Darien

Bien ya entendí , así que dile a Serena que le deseo que sea muy feliz con Diamante

Darien hermano espera

Que quieres Amy – con cara de enojo, desilusión , tristeza su facciones demostraban mil y una emociones y a la vez ninguna –

A donde vas, espera estas lastimado – intentando acercarse a él que no se detenía –

No tengo nada ya déjame en paz me tengo que ir

Pero

No me digas nada , se que la vas a defender porque es tu amiga , pero yo la vi abrazada de diamante y se estaban besando

Pero no es lo que crees , por favor escúchame

No tengo , ni tiempo ni ganas – Darien hablaba con dolor con un profundo dolor que no quería que se le notara, pero con la insistencia de Amy su dolor se iba incrementado en enojo -

Es que me tienes que escuchar – dijo Amy encarándolo – Serena ...

No la dejo terminar pues en un arranque de ira intento darle un golpe que fue desviado por Ziosite que vio la escena y se acerco

Cálmate Darien no tienes ningún derecho a ponerte así déjanos explicar lo que esta sucediendo

Mira Ziosite mejor déjalo así me basto con lo vi

Darien ya no entendía razones estaba furioso, triste, enojado tenia un sin número de emociones encontradas y utilizo la salida del cobarde prefirió huir de la situación sin saber que el amor de su vida estaba en peligro uno muy grande.

Tanto Amy como sus amigos estaban entre la espada y la pared pero decidieron auxiliar a Serena pues era la que corría realmente peligro ya después hablarían con el

¿Qué pasara Diamante se saldrá con la suya?

¿Darien como reaccionara?

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 10** **MEMORIAS, PART 10, UN SER DESPRECIABLE**

12


	11. Chapter 10

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 10**

**MEMORIAS, PART 10, UN SER DESPRECIABLE**

¿Qué pasara Diamante se saldrá con la suya?

¿Darien como reaccionara?

Las cosas empezaban a cambiar para bien de Serena pues tenía unos magníficos amigos

**CON DIAMANTE**

Pero para mala suerte de Diamante Jedite la hablo por teléfono a Neflyte y este le dijo que estaba a punto de llegar entonces fraguaron un plan para echarle a perder los planes a Diamante y cuando estaba a punto de irse con Serena en brazos se le apareció Neflyte

Espera , adonde vas

Eso a ti no te importa , aléjate de mi

Claro que me importa, así que déjala en paz o te va a pesar

Si claro como no y que es lo que vas a hacer

El nada, yo te voy a poner una demanda por intento de secuestro y el uso indebido de fármacos – decía Jedite acercándose –

Ja tu y cuantos más, tengo los mejores abogados y ...

Lo se y también mucho dinero pero mientras yo peleo con tus abogados tu estarás encerrado y sin derecho a fianza y tu reputación estará por lo suelos, que dirá tu Padre cuando se entere, además no dudo que Serena declare en tu contra.

Con esos argumentos sabía que llevaba las de perder ¿Qué hacer? era la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza, además aunque quisiera una pelea ellos eran dos y el tenía las manos ocupadas así que en contra de sus ideales y con mucha rabia deposito a Serena en el piso y camino hacia el estacionamiento donde esmeralda lo estaba esperando.

Que paso?

Nada, conduce –ordeno Diamante –

Pero que ... – no termino la pregunta porque sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara –

Te dije que nada , cállate y conduce.

Esmeralda ya no dijo nada más de sus hermosos ojos salieron un par de lagrimas – sabía perfectamente que a diamante eso no le importaba era un ser cruel y despiadado que no le importaba nada ni nadie que no fuera él y a su mente llegó el recuerdo más doloroso que acabo con su vida.

FLASH BACK 

Estados Unidos

Diamante amor espera tengo algo muy importante que decirte

Que quieres que no ves estoy muy ocupado – Diamante se encontraba de muy mal humor desde hacia bastante tiempo o mejor dicho desde que Serena se había ido del país con su familia y no había conseguido saber a donde sin contar que su padre lo estaba presionando con algunas cuestiones de la empresa y además tenia que soportar que su padre se hubíera vuelto a casar y ya tenia una media hermana-

Si mi amor pero tengo algo muy, muy importante que debes saber – esmeralda era la novia en turno del tan popular Diamante Kraimer y su rostro reflejaba una enorme felicidad que no le cabía en el cuerpo y jalándolo suavemente hacia ella le dijo al oído- mi amor vas a ser papá, estoy embarazada.

Que fue lo que dijiste – Diamante se puso aún más furioso de lo que estaba y tomo a esmeralda por el brazo y jalándola hasta llegar al los vestidores a tras de las canchas de basketball ya que a esa hora se encontraban totalmente solas – eres una ...- dándole una bofetada - como es que no te cuidaste , es más quien me asegura que es mío, si aceptaste estar conmigo como se que no estuviste con otro

Pero, pero Diamante como puedes dudar ... –de sus ojos salían lagrimas tanto de dolor por el golpe, de angustia por no entender la reacción de Diamante y de miedo, que pasaría ahora, en ese momento pensó que hubiera sido mejor no decirle nada – yo pensé que te alegraría la noticia y ...

Que ... por favor te lo dije muy claro tu eres solo un pasatiempo... – pensando unos minutos – cuanto tiempo tienes

Dos meses – esmeralda quería creer que esa pregunta era porque estaba cambiando de opinión pero no fue así –

Perfecto todavía puedes abortar averigua en que hospital y me avisas para darte el dinero

Esmeralda no reaccionaba se había quedado helada , como era posible que le pidiera eso ella no estaba dispuesta era su bebe y lo cuidaría hasta lo ultimo, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir una presión muy fuerte sobre sus hombros

Te estoy hablando , vas a abortar y ya

No, no lo voy a hacer es mi bebe y si tu no lo quieres yo sí – diciendo esto dio media vuelta e intento alejarse pero Diamante le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza – suéltame me lastimas – su miedo creció hasta convertirse en pánico – por favor suéltame –

YA te dije que vas a abortar y eso es todo

No lo voy a hacer es mi bebe y lo voy a tener te guste o no – dijo muy firmemente y trato de soltarse pero al mirar los ojos de Diamante se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al desafiarlo pero ya era muy tarde ahora tendría que aceptar las consecuencias y su rostro mostraba terror como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio en persona –

Ah si, con que me retas

No, Diamante yo ...

No pudo decir más Diamante la jalo de la muñeca con mucha fuerza para sujetarla por los hombros y aventarla contra la pared en la cual su frágil cuerpo reboto cayendo de rodillas.

Esmeralda estaba aturdida por el golpe y no reacciono hasta que sintió un golpe seco en su abdomen que provoco que la poca fuerza que tenía desapareciera y por instinto se encogió y abrazo a si misma. Sentía como su abdomen era pateado sin piedad y como su falda se humedecía de un liquido rojizo el dolor ya era tal que ya no sentía los golpes y con mucho dolor intentaba hablar

Por favor ... Diamante ... ya ... ya no por favor, perdóname, perdo ... name por favor - sus ojos seguían cerrados pero aún así lloraban con mucho dolor, miedo, tristeza angustia hasta que ya no resistió más y perdió el conocimiento pensando que moriría

Al día siguiente empezó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital. No quería hablar con nadie, pero su madre sobretodo estaba ,muy preocupada. Pero su cansancio y dolor era tal que se quedo dormida. Cuando despertó nuevamente sus padres le explicaron que Diamante la había encontrado y llevado al hospital y que no se había movido de ahí.

No quería creer lo que escuchaba pero era cierto. Y lo más lamentable es que en cuanto Diamante se quedo solo con ella la amenazo que si decía algo de lo que había pasado sus padres la pagarían muy caro y que tendría que hacer todo cuanto el quisiera.

Esmeralda paso unos meses de infierno pues el doctor les informo tanto a ella como a Diamante que no podría embarazarse nunca sin darle más explicaciones, estaba destrozada y tuvo que pasar por todo eso ella sola sin contar que Diamante se vío obligado por su padre y los de ella a casarse para tapar las apariencias pero pocas personas se enteraron.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Esmeralda condujo sin decir nada más. A la salida de las instalaciones de la Universidad los estaban esperando Zafiro y Erick que de puro milagro habían escapado pues habían avisado a la vigilancia de la Universidad

Diamante era una persona prepotente, orgullosa, altanera y creía que todo se podía resolver con dinero mientras se alejaban de la universidad pensaba en que podía hacer para vengarse.

Nunca había aceptado el hecho de haber perdido a Serena y además había tardado mucho tiempo en localizarla sin contar que sus planes se le habían estropeado primero con la boda de su padre y después con la suya con esmeralda que en realidad solo era un tramite ya que su padre lo había obligado a responderle pero la realidad era que no la trataba como tal si no con desprecio y la tomaba a la hora que se le antojaba.

Por su parte Esmeralda no tenía el valor de alejarse de él pues la tenía amenazada con matar a sus padres si lo intentaba, Setsuna al ver la vida que llevaba esmeralda al lado de Diamante quiso ayudarla pero sus intentos fueron inútiles ya que al enterarse Diamante la amenazo como era su costumbre diciéndole que su hija Hotaru pagaría las consecuencias y a ella la mando al hospital y a su padre le dijo que la habían asaltado a lo que Setsuna solo corroboro la historia de Diamante.

EN EL AUTO DE DIAMANTE 

Y ahora que va a pasar – preguntaba Erick bastante asustado – ya no podremos regresar a la Universidad?

Claro que si – grito Zafiro – pero porque tu urgencia si ya terminamos

Como que porque mis padres me van a matar cuando se enteren

No seas cobarde

No lo soy pero ...

Ya cállense los dos , que no ven que estoy pensando

Hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de la tensión que existía en el carro. Entonces Zafiro voltio a ver a Esmeralda y noto el golpe

Esmeralda que te ... –pero no acabo la frase pues Diamante lo fulminaba con la mirada –

Instantes después llegaron a su destino y Diamante entro furioso a su casa de campo y lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra y tras él entraron Zafiro que trataba de no lanzarse sobre el y golpearlo por maldito y erick que seguía preocupado de que se enteraran sus padres.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PATIO TRASERO DEL AUDITORIO:**

Amy, mina Ziosite y Malachite legaban corriendo mientras Neflyte tomaba a Serena en brazos y acercándose se arrodillo para que Amy la examinara. En esos momentos llegaba Lita con Rei que caminaba con mucha dificultad y le había informado que llamaron una ambulancia. Momentos después llego la ambulancia y llevaron a Serena al hospital estaba intoxicada por el sedante.

EN EL HOSPITAL Dr. Nishimura como esta Serena – pregunto Amy muy angustiada - 

Bien dentro de lo que cabe hay que ver como reacciona su organismo , por el momento va a dormir bastantes horas si gustan pueden retirarse y – pero fue interrumpido por Mina –

Gracias doctor pero yo me quedo es mi prima y no la voy a dejar sola

Mina Tiene razón es nuestra amiga y si no hay mucho problema yo también me quedo – puntualizo Rei –

Pero Rei amor en tu estado no es conveniente que – intento decir Jedite –

Nada me quedo y no quiero discutir – afirmo Rei –

Jedite sabía que no podía ganarle cuando Rei decía algo se hacía y no era conveniente llevarle la contra en su estado.

Por otro lado al Dr. Nishimura no le quedo otra que aceptar que se quedaran todos.

CASA DE CAMPO DE DIAMANTE 

En el bar Diamante se servía una copa.

Zafiro – gritaba Diamante –

Que paso – contesto Zafiro de muy mala gana –

Quiero saber donde demonios estaban

Cumpliendo tus ordenes donde más, dándole una lección al doctorcito

Espero que por lo menos eso lo hayan hecho bien ya que por sus culpa tuve que dejar a mi amada Serena

No se de hablas nosotros cumplimos tus ordenes al pie de la letra y sabes una cosa ya me voy estoy bastante cansado – estaba fastidiado de esa situación pero no podía safarse tan fácilmente estaba metido hasta el cuello en todos los asuntos de Diamante y además no quería dejar sola a esmeralda.

Como quieras y llévate a tu amigo el llorón

Zafiro no dijo más dio la media vuelta, sabía que Diamante se pondría borracho y no tenía ganas de soportarlo y se enfilo al establo ya que quería estar solo, quería pensar y desahogar toda su furia. Ya en el establo ensillo su caballo lo monto y corrió a galope, horas más tarde regreso exhausto.

Entro al establo y le quito la montura al caballo, lo cepillo y lo metió a su caballeriza.

Que buen caballo eres - decía Zafiro sacando un terrón de azúcar de la bolsa de piel que colgaba cerca de el en un poste - solo por eso toma te haz ganado un terrón de azúcar.

El animal relinchaba de gusto y con un movimiento de cabeza pedía otro terrón a lo cual Zafiro no podía negarse. El amaba a ese caballo ,era un andaluz negro como la noche y en realidad era su único amigo.

Zafiro salió del establo y con paso lento caminaba mientras pensaba en lo que podía ocurrir ahora que Diamante había perdido su oportunidad de recuperar a Serena.

Embebido en sus pensamientos caminó a su habitación, esta se encontraba en el segundo piso de la lujosa residencia de Diamante cuando llegando a la entrada principal escucho los gritos de Diamante y corrió hacia el bar en donde la escena que vio lo dejo perplejo.

En un pequeño sofá vio como Esmeralda caía de espaldas y Diamante que estaba ebrio se lanzaba sobre ella

Te estoy hablando he dicho que en este momento y ya sabes que no me importa si estas de humor o no – Diamante gritaba y en su poca lucidez jalo la blusa de Esmeralda arrancándole los botones , empezaba a besar y morder el cuerpo de su esposa salvajemente sin oír las suplicas de esta–

Por favor no, me lastimas, no me obligues – Decía esmeralda en un susurro y con los ojos cerrados los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas que caían sin cesar, quería cubrirse pero sabía que si se resistía no le iría nada bien y sin poder hacer nada y con gran dolor en su alma cerro los ojos y dejo de resistirse.

Así es como debe de ser , recuerda que yo mando aquí – Feliz por su triunfo Diamante se dispuso a continuar cuando sintió como lo jalaban de la camisa -

Déjala en paz – Grito furioso Zafiro –

Como te atreves a meterte en lo que no te importa

Claro que me importa, es tu esposa y no tienes porque tratarla así

Yo la trato como se me venga en gana soy su dueño – decía Diamante tambaleándose mientras se acercaba tratando de golpear a Zafiro – Además ...

Además que, me vas a amenazar como a todos, inténtalo pero recuerda que tus amenazas no me dan miedo si yo caigo tu caes y si algo me pasa tu te hundes, así que llevemos la fiesta en paz

Estúpido – Diciendo esto último tomo las llaves de su carro y salió, a los pocos minutos se oyó el rechinar de las llantas

Esmeralda, preciosa estas bien – dijo mientras se acercaba a esmeralda –

Zafiro – Esmeralda no podía hablar por el miedo que tenía y solo atino a abrazarlo –

Preciosa no llores , te lastimo – pero al no recibir respuesta la separo de el para verla a los ojos- Esmeralda me escuchas

Esmeralda no reaccionaba , sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer y al sentir las manos de Zafiro en sus hombros todo su ser se lleno de terror y soltándose bruscamente comenzó a gritar

No Diamante suéltame me lastimas , ya no por favor , ya no – con estas últimas palabras Se desmayo en los brazos de Zafiro –

PENSMIENTOS DE ZAFIRO Mi preciosa esmeralda, esto ya no puede seguir así no lo voy a permitir más. 

Con estos pensamientos tomo a esmeralda en brazos y la subió a su recamara

RECAMARA DE ESMERALDA 

Esmeralda empezaba a reaccionar y de un salto se puso de pie y corrió a una de las esquinas de su habitación y se sentó en el piso abrazándose a si misma a lo cual Zafiro se acerco lentamente mientras hablaba con dulzura.

Esmeralda, preciosa soy yo Zafiro, me oyes – mientras se hincaba frente a ella -

Esmeralda levanto la vista y vio esos ojos amables que la hacían sentirse amada y protegida

Zafiro, donde estoy

En tu recamara preciosa

Y diamante, si te ve aquí se va a disgustar mucho y ...

Shhhhhhhh, no digas nada, él no está salió en su carro y seguro que llega mañana a medio día , por lo pronto tienes que descansar ,vamos

No me puedo levantar me duele mucho la pierna ,me pegue cuando me aventó al sofá ...

No te preocupes – la tomo en brazos y la deposito en su cama – toma ponte esto –dijo sacando una pijama del cajón –

Gracias – esmeralda estaba adolorida así que se movía con dificultad –

Permíteme preciosa, - mientras le ayudaba a ponerse la camisa de pijama –

La suave sensación que le producía la cercanía de Zafiro provoco que el dolor tanto físico como emocional desapareciera momentaneamente. Instintivamente ambos acercaron sus rostros hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso que se prolongo por unos instantes hasta que se separaron para verse a los ojos.

Esmeralda ...

Zafiro ...

Ninguno sabía por donde empezar , tenían y querían decirse tantas cosas.

Solo déjame decirte que te amo Esmeralda y que voy hacer hasta lo imposible por librarte de Diamante

Zafiro ... yo no creí que tu sintieras algo por mi

Si desde que te conozco y no sabes la rabia que me dio cuando supe que eras su esposa pensé en el suicidio pero cuando vi como te trataba decidí que lo mejor era cuidarte y amarte desde lejos.

Zafiro yo también te amo pero no quiero que Diamante te haga daño no lo soportaría, sería mi muerte si te pasara algo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más sus labios se volvieron a acercar pero esta vez en un beso lleno de pasión. Zafiro comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza y ternura la cintura de esmeralda a lo que ella respondió poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de Zafiro. Los minutos se volvieron intensos y ninguno de los dos deseaba que estos terminaran.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la calidez del momento, por la pasión que los desbordaba uniéndose en un solo ser. Ya no les importaba el hecho de que Diamante existiera y que en cualquier momento llegará. Ambos se necesitaban tanto o más como el aire para vivir.

EN ESOS MOMENTOS EN EL HOSPITAL 

Rei estaba sumamente cansada pero para su suerte Lei Li entro en el turno de en la noche y como las conocía a todas y se llevaba bien con ellas paso a Rei a un privada para que descansara un poco.

Amy era la más afectada en todo esto su hermano trato de pegarle y no quiso escucharla como siempre lo había hecho, su mejor amiga su hermana casi era secuestrada estaba un profundo estado de shock y Ziosite no sabía que hacer.

Por otro lado Mina y Lita se sentían culpables de haber convencido a Serena de que fuera cuando no deseaba hacerlo y de haberla dejado sola.

CASA DE CAMPO DE DIAMANTE 

Por la mañana Zafiro se despertó muy temprano analizo la situación en la que se encontraban pero la realidad era algo que no le importaba, él estaba con la mujer a la que amaba y el solo hecho de sentirla suya le daba ánimos hasta para desafiar a Diamante.

En realidad era un sueño tonto porque al desafiar a Diamante la que saldría perdiendo sería Esmeralda.

PENSAMIENTOS DE ZAFIRO 

No puedo decirle que amo a Esmeralda ni puedo desafiarlo, tendré que aguantarme un poco más por mi querida Esmeralda. Es tan hermosa. Pero por ahora me tengo que ir no vaya a ser que Diamante llegue. Esa obsesión está acabando con él. Es un estupido no valora lo que tiene

Lentamente se levanto procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Esmeralda y busco su ropa para vestirse y cuando estaba a punto de salir.

Zafiro espera – decía esmeralda mientras se incorporaba –

Descansa amor no te fatigues

Pero ... no quiero que te vayas , tengo mucho miedo de Diamante

Te digo un secreto diamante no te va a volver a lastimar eso te lo juro

Pero que vas a hacer, no quiero ni pensar en lo que te pueda hacer

Confías en mi?

Claro pero ...

Nada de peros, confía en mí – dijo muy firmemente Zafiro mostrando su mejor sonrisa – pero el momento me tengo que ir preciosa, cualquier cosa estoy en el piso de bajo, no dudes en llamarme.

No permitió que Esmeralda dijera algo más le dio un beso apasionado y salió de su habitación.

Horas más tarde Esmeralda se sentía un poco mejor pero el miedo que le tenía a Diamante era insuperable de un momento a otro. Se levanto y se dio un baño para relajarse. Al acercarse a su tocador encontró una carta dirigida a ella y un chocolate inmediatamente la abrió y se dio cuenta de era la letra de Zafiro y se dispuso a leerla.

**Para mi adorada esmeralda:**

**No soy bueno escribiendo no es lo mío pero quiero dedicarte la siguiente canción , espero te guste:**

**Desde que llegaste no me quema el frío**

**Me hierve la sangre oigo mis latidos**

**Desde que llegaste ser feliz es mi vicio**

**Contemplar la luna mi mejor oficio**

**No te prometo amor eterno porque no puedo**

**Soy tripulante de una nube de aventurero**

**Un cazador de mariposas cuando te veo**

**Y resumido en tres palabras cuanto te quiero**

**cuanto te quiero**

**Desde que llegaste nada esta prohibido**

**Se marcho la duda me abrazo un suspiro**

**Desde que llegaste no hay mejor motivo**

**Para despertarme pa sentirme vivo**

**No te prometo amor eterno porque no puedo**

**Soy tripulante de una nube de aventurero**

**Un cazador de mariposas cuando te veo**

**Y resumido en tres palabras cuanto te quiero**

**cuanto te quiero cuanto te quiero**

**Además deseo que confíes en mí**

**TE AMO ESMERALDA**

**ZAFIRO**

Esmeralda estaba emocionada y lloraba de alegría y realmente esperaba que todo eso cambiara por su bien y el de todos. Y en sus pensamientos más profundos felicitaba a Serena por haberse alejado de Diamante.

El resto del día paso tranquilo ya que Diamante llego a medio día con resaca por la borrachera y se encerró en su cuarto sin querer ser molestado.

EN EL HOSPITAL A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE 

Las horas se le habían hecho interminables a Amy.

Por fin Serena abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital algo confundida se bajo de la cama pero las fuerzas aun no le regresaban completamente y movió una charola que había a un lado haciendo que Amy despertará.

Sery estas bien , ten cuidado

Amy ... que paso, como llegue aquí ... y

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 11**

**MEMORIAS, PART 11, A D I O S?**

14


	12. Chapter 11

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 11**

**MEMORIAS, PART 11, A D I O S **

EN EL HOSPITAL A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE 

Las horas se le habían hecho interminables a Amy.

Por fin Serena abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital algo confundida se bajo de la cama pero las fuerzas aun no le regresaban completamente y movió una charola que había a un lado haciendo que Amy despertará.

Sery estas bien , ten cuidado

Amy ... que paso, como llegue aquí ... y

Ziosite –grito Amy –

Que paso ... Serena ten cuidado

Me tengo que ir

Pero Sery aun no estas bien,

Con todo el alboroto Lei li entro junto con Mina, Lita, Rei, Malachite, Neflyte y Jedite.

Sery pequeña quédate tranquila , voy a revisar tus signos.

No... Lei li ya me tengo que ir

Pues no, usted se queda y no hay más o llamo al doctor Nishimura –decía Lei li muy enérgicamente –

Pero ...

Serena no tuvo más remedia que tranquilizarse por varias razones una de ellas era que no se sentía bien, la otra estaban todos sus amigos y no la dejarían salir tan fácilmente y por último no se atrevía a desobedecer a Lei Li ya que la admiraba mucho y era su amiga.

Serena estaba muy alterada así que Lei Li le dio por orden del doctor Nishimura un tranquilizante.

POR LA TARDE 

Amy tienes que ir a descansar

No gracias Ziosite, me voy a quedar con Serena.

Amy por favor... me acaba de llamar tu mamá y le dije que andabas con Serena en el centro comercial, no me gusta mentirle

Te entiendo pero es mi mejor amiga, lo entiendes verdad

Si pequeña pero tu también me preocupas, no has dormido y

Pero ... entiende y si Diamante regresa junto con Zafiro

Vamos a poner varios puntos en claro. Número uno Serena no esta sola y no creo que Diamante se atreva e a venir aquí, dos tienes que descansar y comer por las buenas y tres no voy a permitir que se te acerque Zafiro por ningún motivo. Y solo voy a permitir que te quedes si vamos a que comas algo – al ver que Amy intentaba negarse – no acepto una negativa sabes perfectamente bien que soy muy tranquilo así que no quiero que me veas enojado Ok

Con esa clase de argumentos Amy no pudo negarse pero para su calma cuando salían de la habitación de serena llegaban Mina y Lita así que Amy se fue más tranquila .Cuando Amy y Ziosite regresaron Mina y Lita estaban fuera de la habitación de Serena

Lita que voy a hacer me llamo mi tía Ikuko, que si no sabía donde estaba Serena

Y que fue lo que le dijiste

Que estaba con Amy de compras, pero no se si hice bien o no

Te entiendo pero que vamos a hacer

Hay que esperar a que Serena este más tranquila – puntualizo Amy – para hablar con ella

Me parece bien, en este momento la esta revisando el doctor Nishimura - decía Mina con muy poco animo –

En eso sale el Dr. Nishimura

Doctor como esta Serena

Bien Amy en un rato más podrá irse pero creo que es conveniente avisar a sus padres

Lo entiendo yo lo haré y con respecto a Serena

Aquí están la indicaciones entre otros cosas debe tener mucho reposo, tomar mucha leche, evitar esfuerzos y además necesito revisarla en una semana, en unos minutos más Lei Li les dará su hoja de salida   
Gracias Doctor.   
Por cierto Amy hoy no he visto al Dr. Chiba sabes algo de él   
No Doctor   
Se me hace raro que no este aquí , bueno en fin las dejo porque tengo más pacientes, con permiso Mina fue con Lei li por el pase de salida de Serena, Ziosite por el auto , Lita a avisarles a los que faltaban que Habían dado de alta a Serena y Amy entro a la habitación 

Sery ... que tienes , porque lloras – decía Amy mientras observaba a Serena –

Mande ... – trato Serena de disimular sus lagrimas- OH perdón Amy que decias

Serena no llores por favor, te puedo ayudar en algo

Amy, yo... – tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar – lo he perdido, Diamante se salió con la suya

No ... digas eso, mi hermano no es tonto y sabe que no fue cierto además

No Amy, en mi inconciencia alcance a escuchar la voz de Darien cuando Diamante me sacaba del auditorio trate de empujarlo cuando me abrazo pero no pude, intente gritar pero ... – empezó a llorar desesperadamente – no me lo permitió le suplique que me soltará pero hizo todo lo contrario

FLASH BACK 

PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA con mis pocas fuerzas que me quedan le digo que me suelte pero hace caso omiso a mi suplica y siento como las lagrimas caen de mis ojos me siento impotente, sus brazos me rodean por la cintura y me aprietan a su cuerpo no puedo hacer nada para soltarme , alcanzo a oír una voz conocida e intento gritar pero los labios de Diamante evitan que salga algún sonido de mi garganta

Ahora si mi amor, serás solo para mi nada nos podrá separar – Dijo diamante –

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Se que todo ha terminado pero aún así quiero verlo, necesito hablar con él .

Trato de entenderte pero lo primero es que te recuperes y lo dejes pensar un poco en lo que paso, bueno es que

Te entiendo Amy, es tu hermano y no te gusta verlo sufrir

No malentiendas yo estoy de tu lado porque se lo que paso y cuentas con todo mi apoyo además Darien , se enojo conmigo tuvimos un disgusto y... – Amy trato de no llorar –

Amy, lo siento y fue por mi culpa yo ...

No, Sery no es así, el estaba muy alterado por toda la situación ., así que no te culpes

En eso entran a la habitación Lita, Mina y Lei Li. Serena seca sus ojos y las recibe con su habitual sonrisa

Serena como estas prima , nos diste un buen susto

Si, es cierto Mina tiene razón, la próxima vez no te vamos a dejar tomar tanto entiendes.

Ups. Perdón chicas no lo vuelvo a hacer – dice serena cerrándoles el ojo y sacando la lengua.

Eso espero, pero la prox. vez que lo hagas nos invitas verdad Amy

No chicas como creen yo no tomo, tu como vez Li

Pues ustedes nada más me avisan

En un instante las cuatro estaban muertas de la risa, Serena fingía pues sabía que sus amigas solo querían darle ánimos. Instantes después Salieron las 4 del hospital y ya las estaba esperando Ziosite con el auto quien tenía como 15 min. Esperándolas. Al poco rato llegaron a casa de Amy aunque se negaban rotundamente a llevar a Serena ahí nos le quedo de otra. Insistía en que tenía que recoger unas cosas que necesitaba.

Mamá ya llegamos

Amy, serena por dios ¿porque no me avisan de sus movimientos? Ya están igual que Darien tampoco vino a dormir. ¿Creen que es muy gracioso tenerme con esta angustia?

Perdón Señora fue mi culpa – decía Serena bastante afligida – yo ... convencí a Amy y ... , este bueno

Al ver el nerviosismo de Serena la mamá de Amy tomo cartas en el asunto

Esta bien hija pero no lo vuelvan a hacer , me tenían muy preocupada, quedo claro

Entendido – contestaron Amy y Serena al mismo tiempo –

Serena llamo a su casa para avisar que estaba en casa de Amy y que llegaría más tarde, después de escuchar a el discurso que bien merecido tenía según ella se puso a platicar con las chicas.

Serena debes descansar

Pero Mina, me siento bien

No Serena, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella – al ver que serena intentaba reclamar Lita se puso muy seria y argumento – oh te voy a tener que llevar a la fuerza a tu recamara

Yo que tu obedecía Lita es muy capaz y ... – pero no termino de hablar porque Lita la interrumpió –

Tu también Amy a tu recamara

Pero , yo porque - decía la aludida mientras Serena observaba sin entender –

No preguntes el porque tu lo sabes perfectamente y antes de que preguntes – le decía a Serena – se la paso toda la noche cuidándote así que las dos a descansar.

Sin poder objetar nada Amy y Serena se despidieron de Lita y Mina y subieron a sus recamaras. Amy opto por darse un baño y Serena estaba desesperada ansiaba oir entrar a Darien y poder hablar con el, pero la espera se le hizo una eternidad . Horas más tarde Serena se dio por vencida y anuncio que se iba a su casa para descansar.

Amy ya me tengo que ir

Claro Serena... nos vemos mañana?

Desde luego Amy ,nos ponemos de acuerdo – le decía serena con una fingida sonrisa –

Se despidió de la mamá de Amy pero al cruzar la puerta principal sus ojos vieron lo que tanto añora , lo vio a el ahí entrando a su casa , cabizbajo y con su rostro sombrío el cual cambio al verla volviéndose frío e inexpresivo.

Darien ... puedo hablar contigo

Claro que se te ofrece – dijo en tono cortante –

Necesito decirte , hablarte de lo que paso el viernes en el baile y...

Pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por Darien que trataba de no mirarla a los ojos.

De que quieres hablar ... que me vas a decir que Diamante te beso y abrazo a la fuerza yo no te vi oponer resistencia alguna

Darien por favor , dame una oportunidad de explicarte lo que paso , no es lo que piensas

La verdad no me interesa una explicación y sabes porque , porque con lo que vi me basto por eso, además te conviene más un tipo como el que te de todo lo que quieras y necesites y no un medicucho como yo según me lo puntualizo, el mismo

Pero, pero ... que tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando – decía Serena mientras trataba de evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a salir – entiende que eso a mi no me importa

Si te importa o no, me da igual y la verdad es que ya no quiero discutir sobre algo que no tiene relevancia , espero que sean felices juntos en el extranjero y un favor no vuelvas a buscarme pues creo que ya jugaste bastante conmigo y en verdad – Darien sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y se le destrozaba el corazón - espero que te hayas divertido

Yo no jugué contigo en verdad me importas y mucho yo ... escúchame por favor – Las lagrimas luchaban por salir pero Serena las contuvo bastante bien – Darien ...

Lo siento, pero si me permites se me hace tarde porque salgo de viaje y necesito arreglar mi equipaje y ...

Pero y nuestros planes, la boda , nuestros sueños

Pues no se ocúpalos para ... casarte con el , no se ni me importa – Darien se mordía los labios ya quería terminar la discusión pues sabía que no podía estar un minuto más sin acercarse a ella y tomarla en sus brazos, quería correr a su lado para hablar de lo que había pasado abrazarla pero su orgullo se impuso a su dolor y ansiedad y tomando un poco de aire continuo – Otra cosa ya para terminar me gustaría que no vinieras más a mi casa pues me sentiría incomodo - empezando a caminar hacia la entrada pero antes de cruzar la entrada principal dijo en un tono muy frío – por cierto si yo te conocí ni me acuerdo, adiós.

Darien camino con paso firme hacia la entrada principal y Serena se quedo pálida y con la mirada perdida cerca de la puerta que daba a la calle

Dos personas, dos almas, separadas por un mal entendido que provoca un solo dolor.

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 12**

**MEMORIAS, PART 12 PESADILLA **

8


	13. Chapter 12

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 12**

**MEMORIAS, PART 12, PESADILLA **

Darien camino con paso firme hacia la entrada principal y Serena se quedo pálida y con la mirada perdida cerca de la puerta que daba a la calle

Dos personas, dos almas separadas por un mal entendido que provoca un solo dolor.

Darien abrió la puerta y entro sin mirar atrás cerro la puerta tras de sí y con paso firme camino a las escaleras subiendo por ellas hasta su recamara, en la cual entro y sin importarle nada se dejo caer de rodillas , con las mano en la cara y sin poder contener más su dolor dejó que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro.

Serena, princesa porque si yo te amo, no podré vivir sin ti . En verdad ... te amo.

En la entrada principal Serena se quedo inmóvil no podía creer lo que había escuchado, que nunca la había conocido

HABITACIÓN DE DARIEN 

Estuvo un momento más así hincado con los ojos cerrados hasta que tomo aire y se levanto. Con el corazón destrozado tomo una maleta y comenzó a llenarla aventaba la ropa sin más ni más a pesar de que era muy pulcro y cuidadoso no le importo que esta se arrugara.

En realidad ya no le importaba nada necesitaba alejarse de su casa, necesitaba olvidar, alejarse de todo y de todos. Pero en sus pensamientos solo estaba ella la dueña de su corazón y su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez "Serena yo te amo", ¿porque jugaste conmigo Porque?

En esos momentos en la entrada principal de la casa de los Chiba

Serena? Que pasa te ocurre algo? Serena – decía Amy moviendo a Serena para que reaccionara

Mande ... Perdón Amy estaba algo distraida y no te oí – decía Serena controlando sus lagrimas y dando su mejor sonrisa

Te preguntaba si paso algo

No, nada porque

Pues porque me habías dicho que ya te ibas y ...

A eso es que ... – Que le diría a su amiga no le podía decir lo que había pasado con Darien hace algunos minutos después de todo era su hermano y sabía lo mucho que lo quería – Me quede pensando en Darien en lo mucho que lo amo y que necesito hablar con el y que es lo que voy a decirle pero ya me voy porque se hace tarde, bueno no pero tengo mucho sueño – serena trato de reír y cerrándole un ojo a Amy se encamino a la salida.

Era más que obvio que Amy no le creía porque había oído el carro de Darien, pero no la iba a forzar a hablar de ello , además no sabía con certeza si se habían encontrado o no. En eso salió la mamá de Amy

Serena hija sigues aquí que bueno porque mira se me olvido darte esto – extendiéndole un plato con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate- para que te lo cenes con tu familia

Muchas gracias no se hubiera molestado

Ya sabes que no es molestia , es mas te acompañamos porque nosotras también vamos de salida

Claro , vamos – Decía Serena tratando de calmar ese dolor que sentía en su corazón y las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir y aún más al sentir esa mirada tan conocida para ella desde la recamara de Darien.

Sin voltear atrás camino junto Amy y su mamá hasta la esquina en donde se despidieron.

Bueno nos vemos Amy, Señora – decía Serena con su habitual sonrisa –

Si hasta mañana , recuerda que prometiste que irías conmigo a esa exposición de libros

Es cierto Amy, gracias por recordármelo.

Y así sin más ni más Serena doblo en la esquina y en cuanto se sintió sola comenzó a llorar en silencio sintiendo como sus lagrimas salían una por uno de sus hermosos ojos azules con un enorme dolor

CASA DE ANDREW 

Darien hermano que tienes

Andrew quiero pedirte alojamiento

Claro pero ... ¿Se puede saber que paso?

Serena, ella ... decidió irse con Diamante

Que, no lo puedo creer, ella te lo dijo

No, pero yo los vi abrazados afuera del auditorio de la Universidad , además Zafiro me lo confirmo y ...

A ver vamos por partes. Uno tu no ibas a ir a la cena baile Ok – Darien asintió – Bueno y que hacías allí

Bueno una chica fue a mi casa y me entrego esta carta

Bueno supongo que sabes quien escribió esta carta y para no seguirte aburriendo te informo que esta noche Seren y yo nos vamos del país ella no ha dejado de amarme y bueno ella es solo mía y por si no me crees hoy vamos a estar en la Universidad despidiéndonos de nuestros amigos

Mejor suerte para la próxima Dr. Chiba

Pero hermano disculpa que te lo diga esta carta era una trampa hasta un niño lo habría adivinado.

Lo se Andrew pero , no pude contener mi enojo y frustración y tuve que ir y ... bueno ya sabes lo demás

Si lo se, pero entiende una cosa el orgullo no lleva nada bueno. Tu la amas y le estas dejando el camino libre a ese estúpido.

Si pero ellos

Ellos que Darien , no me convences. – decía Andrew exasperado por la actitud de su amigo – Como tu amigo que me considero y Por ultimo te voy a dar un consejo Ve y habla con ella no la pierdas así como así, escucha su versión de los hechos yo estoy seguro que hay más de lo que viste.

Andrew salió del cuarto de visitas que le había ofrecido a Darien para que se quedara, dejándolo solo sumido en sus pensamientos.

La tarde paso rápidamente llegando la noche, Darien se propuso dormir pero le fue más que imposible al cerrar los ojos solo veía la escena donde Diamante abrazaba y besaba a Serena , su Serena como le seguía llamando.. Sin poder conciliar el sueño se preguntaba si su orgullo era más que su amor por ella. Que pasaría cuando el sol volviera a salir por el horizonte.

La ansiada mañana llego al fin con un hermoso sol saliendo por el horizonte . Al ser domingo la gente se levantaba y poco mas tarde de lo normal en su día de descanso.

Para Darien la noche había sido una real tortura no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en las palabras de Andrew que en realidad tenía mucha razón , pero su orgullo era bastante grande como doblegarlo así como así. Se levanto se dio un baño pero no se rasuró y no salió de la habitación en todo el día ni siquiera para comer. Andrew fue a buscarlo para que fueran a caminar pero Darien rechazo su oferta comentándole que tenía algunos expedientes que revisar para el día siguiente. Andrew entendió y no insistió más pero su preocupación era mucha Darien estaba mal.

Por otro lado Serena tampoco había pasado muy buena noche pues desde que llego y se encerró en su habitación no había dejado de llorar, intentaba contenerse pero era más que inútil las lagrimas salían sin más ni mas. Como a la 10 de la mañana la señora Ikuko toco a su puerta

Serena hija puedo pasar,

Claro adelante – grito Serena desde la regadera -

Estas bien – dijo la Señora bastante preocupada –

Claro Mami porque

Pues porque no bajaste a desayunar eso si es raro

No lo que pasa es que voy a ir a desayunar con Amy en un rato y creo que estoy subiendo de peso – trato de decir muy animada y controlando sus lagrimas –

Gorda? tu gorda quien te dijo semejante cosa. Pero en fin. Voy a salir con tu padre te dejo en La mesa un vaso de jugo te lo tomas, te diviertes con Amy .

Si mamá – decía Serena mientras salía de tomar un baño y enredaba su largo y rubio cabello en una toalla –

No me sigas la corriente niña

Claro que no y si estoy gorda ve nada más – dijo serena mostrando según ella sus mejillas

Hay Serena no tienes remedio, bueno me voy porque tu padre me esta esperando, en verdad te sientes bien te vez algo rara, hummmmm, creo que si tienen razón estas engordando

Mamá – dijo Serena con un gota en la cabeza – de lado de quien estas – trataba de ser la misma no iba a preocupar a su mamá inútilmente así que puso cara de enojada –

Ok , ok ya me voy me saludas a Amy y Darien – diciendo esto último salío de la habitación –

Al quedarse sola serena Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, cuando sonó el teléfono y limpiándose las lagrimas contesto

Casa de la familia Tsukino 

Serena soy yo Mina

Mina, hola como estas

Bien prima , hablo para pasar por ti , recuerdas que quedamos de vernos con Amy en el centro comercial – decía una mina muy emocionada –

No es necesario las puedo ver haya

Entonces es cierto lo que dice Haruka- comento Mina con un tono de tristeza –

Haruka que dice

Que ella es tu prima consentida

Eso no es cierto, sabes que te quiero mucho – con resignación – esta bien aquí te espero

Gracias, tu si eres mi prima favorita

Mina – contesto serena con un gota en la cabeza – aquí te espero ok

Ok ,no tardo.

CASA DE MINA 

Que te dijo – cometo lita muy intrigada -

Que pase por ella, que bueno que nos hablo Amy a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido

Eso es cierto a mi tampoco y que te dijo

Bueno pues que...

FLASH BACK 

Mina, habla Amy

Hola Amy que paso

Quiero ver si puedes pasar por serena mañana a su casa, vez que quedamos de vernos

Si claro pero le paso algo? - decía muy preocupada –

Bien , bien no lo se pero ayer antes de irse estoy segura de que hablo con Darien aunque ella dice que no.

Pero si dice que no pues yo le creo

No mina antes de que se fuera Darien llego y yo vi cuando entro el a su recamara y azoto la puerta y alcance a oír unos sollozos y cuando salíamos mi mamá y yo nos encontramos a Serena con la mirad triste y perdida. Y yo no la he visto llorar para nada .

Y porque no le preguntaste - empezaba mina a desesperarse –

Claro que lo hice pero me dijo que todo estaba bien que no me preocupara.

Que vamos a hacer Amy

Yo propongo que no la dejemos estar sola para que no se deprima. Se que tenemos cosas que hacer pero ella no nos abandono.

Y Darien que dice – preguntaba mina -

Se fue de la casa , según a un curso pero no le creo

Yo tampoco. Bueno entonces así quedamos yo voy por Serena.

Me parece bien y por favor coméntale a Lita y a Rei

Ok, nos vemos Amy

Nos vemos Mina.

FIN FLASH BACK 

Ya basta de platica se nos hace tarde.

Si vamonos.

Minutos después llegaban a casa de Serena.

Hola Serena, prima como estas – decía mina se c9olgaba del cuello de Serena –

Bien mina pero me esta ahorcando

Si Mina no seas tan efusiva - decía Lita con una gota en la cabeza –

Lo siento – dijo mina muy afligida –

Esta bien Mina ya vamonos – decía Serena tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa –

Las cuatro fuero llegaron a la exposición de libros y posteriormente llevaron a Serena a comer.

Vamos Sere que tienes, animo

Si Serena Mina tiene razón anímate no nos gusta verte así

Por favor Serena, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras

Pero chicas estoy bien. Solo que no tengo mucha hambre el día de hoy.

Eso es justamente lo que nos preocupa, tu eres de muy buen comer

Hay mina - decían todas con un gran gota en la cabeza –

Lo siento.

La tarde paso rápido y por más que trataron de que Serena se desahogara no lo consiguieron ella insistía en que estaba bien aunque sus ojos mostraban una enorme tristeza y se veían cristalinos .

Por la noche Serena llego a su casa y al encontrarla sola subió a su recamara se sentó en su cama , abrazo un conejo de peluche que tenía sobre ella y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

1 SEMANA DESPUES CASA DE SERENA PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

Darien, yo te amo, porque no has querido escucharme, - las lagrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos azules - no se lo que te haya dicho diamante, pero juro que no es cierto , Darien por favor no puedo, ya no puedo, en verdad no se , en serio no se que hayas visto pero yo te amo y no quiero vivir sin ti, ya no quiero, no soporto tu ausencia , después de ti no hay nada , solo dolor y soledad .

Serena se levanto y camino al baño donde se paro frente al espejo y al mirar su rostro se dijo a si mismo mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro

Vete nada más – Se recriminaba ella sola frente al espejo - como estas , no puede ser posible , eres una pobre idiota, si eso es lo que eres una pobre estúpida que vivió un sueño. No confió en ti , realmente ¿te amaba como lo prodiga por todos lados?. Ya no debes llorar no más. –Y en un grito desesperado –

Darien TE AMO y ya no puedo con esto – diciendo esto último se dejo caer de rodillas – Darien vuelve.

CASA DE ANDREW 

Darien no vas a ir a trabajar – pregunto Andrew desde la puerta -

Si Andrew , pero tengo el turno de en la noche , gracias – salía Darien de la habitación –

No hay de que ven vamos a desayunar

No, no tengo hambre además voy a comprar unos libros que necesito nos vemos más tardé, me saludas a rita y buen provecho – así Darien tomo su chamarra y salió de la casa de Andrew

Andrew entro a la sala y marco algunos números telefónicos una hora después llamaban a la puerta.

Hola Andrew que pasa, ya localizaste a Darien

Si Nel el esta aquí en mi casa pero esta mal muy mal

Y porque no nos habías dicho – comento algo molesto Malachite –

Si, porque hemos estado buscándolo todo este tiempo y el aquí muy campante – confirmo Jedite –

Ahora que lo vea me las va a pagar, hacerle eso a su hermana , esta preocupadísima – expreso Ziosite –

Con calma, amigos lo que pasa es que Darien me pidió que no dijera nada, pero no esta bien tiene varios casi sin comer y ha estado fumando y tomando, el cree que no me he dado cuenta y ya trate de hablar con el pero insiste en que esta bien

Y lo que tu quieres – termino de decir Jedite dirigiéndose a Andrew - es que hablemos todos con él o me equivoco –

Así es , se esta haciendo un mal el solo.

Y donde esta el susodicho

Salió dijo que regresaba en una hora o sea que ya no tarda Neflyte

Esto no le va a gustar nada de nada, no creen

Pues si Malachite pero es nuestro amigo.

**15 minutos después se oía el timbre de la casa y rita fue a abrir.**

Darien te sientes bien – comento rita con cara de preocupación - 

Si Rita muchas gracias solo fue una mala noche – trato de sonreír –

Bueno si tu lo dices, oye Andrew quiere verte, esta en la sala - dijo caminando a la salida – podrías avisarle que voy por leche para el bebe –

Si claro, vete con cuidado – con ese ultimo comentario camino a la sala – Andrew , dice Rita que ... – se quedo callado al ver a sus amigos ahí

Que dijo

Que iba a la tienda, bueno los dejo – dio media vuelta con intenciones de marcharse pero Jedite lo detuvo –

No Darien espera , hemos venido porque no preocupas , hermano

Si es verdad – puntualizo Ziosite

Pero ...- Darien no sabía que decir – yo no me he portado nada bien con ustedes y menos contigo Ziosite , fui muy grosero el día del baile .

Realmente eso no importa ya , lo que importa es saber como estas , mírate por dios si Amy o tu mamá te vieran así seguro se preocuparían. Reacciona por favor

Es que ... – sus ojos se cristalizaron por un momento – no puedo vivir sabiéndola lejos de mi , en verdad esto me afecto demasiado Ziosite

Pero eso tiene solución no seas orgulloso , eso no conduce a nada bueno te lo digo yo, recuerdas el pleito que tuve con lita – comento Neflyte – en parte mi orgullo de hombre no la dejaba concursar y no quería que se lastimar y por poco y la pierdo

Si hombre , habla con ella , recuerdas el problema con mina que mal interpreto lo que vio a la salida de ese restaurante, me costo un golpe de la tal Haruka, inténtalo ella lo vale , la esta pasando tan mal o más que tú según me dijo Mina, tienen varios días de no verla, se sale temprano de su casa y regresa muy tarde, Mina esta muy preocupada pero no quieren involucrar a la Sra. Ikuko – afirmo Malachite

No te podemos obligar , pero creo, bueno creemos que estas cometiendo el más grave error de tu vida y todo por alguien que no vale la pena. No puedes dar un veredicto sin antes tener pruebas, testigos , examinar el caso detenidamente. No juzgues sin saber la verdad.- opino muy enérgicamente Jedite

Eso solo podría haberlo dicho un abogado – dijo Malachite -

Y todos rieron al comentario

Gracias , chicos gracias por sus palabras -

Para eso son los amigos – Comento Ziosite –

CASA DE SERENA 

Tía – entraba Haruka a la cocina –

Hola , hija como estas

Bien , esta la cabeza de bombón

No se si ya se habrá ido , ha estado muy ocupada en la biblioteca y ... – pero no termino pues Haruka había subido a la habitación de serena

Cabeza de bombón – pregunto Haruka desde la puerta –

Adelante – grito Serena desde el baño – Haruka , no estabas de gira

Si pero vine por ti para que vayamos a dar la vuelta

Este ... no puedo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca

Ja, a mi no me engañas. Yo se que te pasa y es por ese idi ... , por el individuo ese. Vamos acompáñame, por favor – dijo Haruka tratando de poner cara suplicante –

Esta, bien vamos – acepto por fin Serena, sabía que Haruka era muy terca y no la convencería de lo contrario.

Una hora después

Vamos – decía Haruka mientras se estacionaba –

Pero este es el autodromo, que hacemos aquí

Pues veras yo cuando quiero deshogarme vengo aquí

Pero yo ... estoy bien en serio – decía mientras seguía Haruka dentro del autodromo rumbo a los pits – en verdad

No es cierto a mi no puedes mentir y lo sabes, estas demacrada, te la has pasado llorando y te apuesto que no has comido bien, nos preocupas Bombón , porque no dejas que te ayudemos.

Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a cristalizarse y sin más se puso a llorar.

Haruka ... yo lo amo y no puedo , no quiero estar sin él. Yo lo amo – su llanto se hizo cada vez mas intenso y doloroso.

Lloro por un buen rato pero al estar otras escuderías practicando su llanto no se escuchaba y pudo desahogarse. Hasta que al fin se quedo dormida. Haruka la cargo y la llevo al auto rumbo a su casa comenzó a llover caía una tormenta equivalente al dolor de serena.

Por la noche Serena despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor y prometiéndose que se sobrepondría , aunque no por eso dejaría de amarlo eso jamás.

**MIEROLES POR LA TARDE**

**CAFETERIA CROWN**

-Vamos Sere no puedes vencerte de esa manera, dale tiempo. Sé que lo amas y que lo extrañas pero si las cosas sucedieron de esa manera fue por algo

-Si, amiga - dice Amy -

-Claro vamos a comer un helado de chocolate

-Claro serena tú eres muy fuerte, vamos por helado como dice lita, termino Rei

Así pasaron los días que fueron de reflexión para ambos.

Serena después de haber hablado con Haruka y haberse desahogado se propuso reponerse y seguir adelante con su vida. Entre sus pensamientos eran terminar la escuela que le faltaba relativamente poco e irse al extranjero pues la sola idea de toparse con Darien era terrible su corazón no lo resistiría y menos cuando el tuviera otra pareja menos . Su corazón lloraba noche con noche y se desmoronaba pero podría vivir sin él

Darien por su parte había tomado muy en cuenta el consejo de sus amigos y pensaba la manera de hablar con Serena. Solo se preguntaba una sola cosa y ¿Si ella ya no quería volverlo haber por la actitud tan infantil que había tomado, se lo tenía bien merecido por estúpido así que había decido hablar con ella el fin de semana y regresar a su casa. Ya había causado suficiente molestia a Andrew y a Rita

Sábado por la mañana 2 semanas después del incidente 

Darien había regresado a su casa pero la había encontrado vacía se supuso que su mamá y Amy habrían salido a algún lado, decidió subir a su recamara y desempacar sus cosas pero por alguna razón le entro un sueño terrible y se quedo profundamente dormido. Horas más tarde despertó y sintiendo bastante calor se acerco a abrir una ventana pero no la pudo abrir y se le hizo bastante extraño. Mientras intentaba abrir una ventana escucho el ruido de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y se asomo para ver si era su mamá o Amy para avisarles que ya había regresado.

Pero al llegar a las escaleras su sorpresa fue mayúscula vio a su amada Serena justo frente a él cruzaron unas cuantas palabras pero ella no le dio tiempo de hablar y salió corriendo.

Al poco rato Darien bajo para ver si podía abrir alguna venta del piso d abajo y pudo verla ahí sentada tan triste y alcanzo a oír su llanto cosa que lo hizo sentir como el ser más despreciable del planeta, - no entendía que lo impulso a hacerle caso a los comentarios de ese tal Diamante, si él la vio, huyendo de ese sujeto -. Siguió su camino hacia la cocina para revisar la puerta pero esta estaba igual cerrada y sin poder abrirse, se empezaba a preocupar su ultima esperanza era la puerta que daba al jardín desde la biblioteca así que se apresuro pero cual fue su sorpresa – cerrada – por Dios ahora que hago, - piensa - claro porque no se me ocurrió antes romper el vidrio

Serena al oír el ruido de los virios fue a ver que había pasado y al ver que intentaba decirle algo, lo cayó poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios pero no dijo nada. Instantes después salió del lugar para perderse de nuevo en la sala.

Darien se quedo estático, sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, ella que debía odiarlo lo ayudo sin más ni más, definitivamente No la merezco se dijo para sí.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS 

El grito fue escuchado y sentido por Darien y una opresión y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, provocando que bajara las escaleras hasta llegar a donde ella estaba, con un solo pensamiento pedirle perdón, abrazarla, consolarla, su remordimiento no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

Del cielo caían gotas de lluvia y hacía parecer como si este mismo sintiera el dolor que albergaba el corazón de Serena y así quedo ella hincada bajo la lluvia sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia mientras luchaba por no recordar, pero fue en vano sus recuerdos llegaron más haya de lo que ella hubiera querido ...

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

CAPITULO 13 **NO ME DEJES , PERDONAME**

16


	14. Chapter 13

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 13** **NO ME DEJES , PERDONAME**

El grito fue escuchado y sentido por Darien y una opresión y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió provocando que bajara las escaleras hasta llegar a donde ella estaba con un solo pensamiento pedirle perdón, abrazarla, consolarla, su remordimiento no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

Del cielo caían gotas de lluvia y hacía parecer como si este mismo sintiera el dolor que albergaba el corazón de Serena y así quedo ella hincada bajo la lluvia sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia mientras luchaba por no recordar, pero fue en vano sus recuerdos llegaron más haya de lo que ella hubiera querido ...

Darien llego hasta el invernadero y la vio desvanecerse, - la lluvia había cesado - corrió hacia ella hincándose a su lado y tomándola en brazos, la tomo de la barbilla para verla a los ojos ...

Serena , abre los ojos que tienes, responde - por un momento sintió calma al verla que intentaba abrirlos y:

Darien... eres tú – decía serena con un hilo de voz -

Serena , Serena respóndeme – pero fue muy tarde se había desmayado y comenzaba a tener temperatura -

Su lucha por no recordar era mucha sin contar que su salud se había deteriorado Su corazón había quedado destrozado y su vida se había vuelto una farza porque aunque intentaba ser fuerte delante de los demás la verdad era que la vida se le iba poco a poco de las manos, dejo de importarle ya que ni dormía, ni comía bien , la noches transcurrían casi en vela total cubriendo su alma con un manto de intenso dolor por cada lagrima que salía de sus ojos, esos ojos azules que habían perdido su brillo y su alegría. Se sentía como un muerto viviente y se preguntaba a si misma que haría sin él

Darien tomo la hoja que había junto a Serena y se puso de pie y con Serena en brazos subió hasta su habitación tenía que quitarle esa ropa mojada. La recostó en la cama saco una toalla del closet y empezó a quitarle la ropa mojada, secándola para luego cubrirla con una pijama suya, bajo por un vaso con leche caliente y al tomarle nuevamente la temperatura esta iba en aumento al igual que su desesperación que haría si se ponía más grave , no podían salir se ahí, (estaba todo cerrado como quien sabe) no la podría llevar al hospital, ni salir a comprar alguna medicina o algo.

Que hago? Se repetía una y otra vez hasta que un leve murmullo lo saco de sus pensamientos y a la vez lo alarmo más ...

Abuelita regresa por favor te necesito – Serena comenzaba a delirar por la fiebre –

Princesa ... tranquilizarme es lo primero, todo en esta vida tiene solución 

Teniendo este pensamiento se levanto del suelo donde estaba hincado bajo a la cocina tomo un recipiente y unos lienzos limpios, llegó al cuarto de baño lo lleno de agua y empezó a poner compresas frías en la frente a Serena , era un método muy antiguo pero tenía que bajarle la temperatura a como diera lugar , las compresas se calentaban muy rápido , la fiebre iba en aumento , Serena empezaba a sudar y el delirio no cesaba.

Una hora después la fiebre no bajaba y Darien no sabía que hacer

Entro al baño y lleno la tina con agua tibia prosiguió a ir por Serena le quito la pijama dejándola con su ropa interior y la metió a la tina después de unos instantes volvió a secarla y recostarla en la cama , al parecer había funcionado, la temperatura era menor , trato de que tomara un poco de agua pues podría deshidratarse. Así pasaron varias horas y Darien dormitaba sentado en el piso hasta que despertó bruscamente y al revisar su temperatura, estaba bastante fría y comenzaba a temblar , la arropo pero su piel estaba tomando un tono muy pálido y no lograba hacerla entrar en calor.

Dios porque primero fiebre y ahora esto , tengo que hacer que entre en calor – de pronto recordó que la mejor manera de calentar un cuerpo es con otro. –

A pesar de que Darien es doctor el estar tan cerca de Serena le provoca algo de timidez Así que se armo de valor y un poco sonrojado se recostó junto a Serena y la abrazo, comenzó a darle masaje en todo su cuerpo, a su brazos, sus manos , sus piernas hasta que minutos después sintió como iba recuperando su temperatura y su piel regresaba a su color.

Entre su poca lucidez Serena quiso abrir sus ojos y alcanzo a ver a Darien y comenzó a sentir un sensación muy cálida que la reconfortaba y aunque intento mantener sus ojos abiertos no pudo, desvaneciéndose nuevamente murmurando

- Darien ...

Darien estaba destrozado su niña, su princesa en ese terrible estado y todo por su estupidez, le daban ganas de agarrarse a golpes. Su dolor y el cansancio lo fueron venciendo quedándose dormido abrazando a Serena. Al fin llego la mañana y Darien un poco adormilado despertó y comprobó la temperatura de Serena y al sentirla normal se levanto y bajo por algo para intentar que comiera, instantes después regreso pero no tuvo mucho éxito ya que no habría los ojos , decidió dejarla descansar en lo que el recogía un poco la habitación y seguía en su afán de abrir alguna ventana o puerta para llevarla al hospital.

Al recoger un poco la habitación encontró el papel que tenía serena antes de desmayarse y comenzó a leerlo lo cual provoco que se sintiera aun más mal de lo que ya se sentía.

Después de ti que me queda . Darien te amo

**Después de la tormenta la calma reinara** **Después de cada día la noche llegara**

**Después de un día de lluvia el sol se asomara**

**Y después de ti que después de ti que**

**Después de cada instante el mundo girara**

**Después de cada año más tiempo se nos va**

**Después de un buen amigo otro amigo encontraras**

**Y después de ti que después de ti que**

**Después de ti no hay nada**

**Ni sol ni madrugada**

**Ni lluvia ni tormenta**

**Ni amigos ni esperanza**

**Después de ti no hay nada**

**Ni vida ya en el alma**

**Ni paz que me consuele**

**No hay nada si tu faltas**

**Después de haber tenido siempre vuelves a tener**

**Después de haber querido lo intentas otra vez**

**Después de lo vivido siempre hay un después**

**Y después de ti que después de ti que**

**Después de ti no hay nada**

**Ni sol ni madrugada**

**Ni lluvia ni tormenta**

**Ni amigos ni esperanza**

**Después de ti no hay nada**

**Ni vida ya en el alma**

**Ni paz que me consuele**

**No hay nada si tu faltas**

**Después de ti no hay nada**

Ni vida ya en el alma 

**Ni paz que me consuele**

**No hay nada si tu faltas**

**Después, después de ti que, después de ti que**

Que daño te he hecho, al terminar de leer doblo el papel y lo puso en el buro junto a su cama. Serena seguía con los ojos cerrados y bastante inquieta.

Todos sus intentos eran inútiles no podian salir , por la tarde intentaba leer un libro pero no se podía concentrar el tenerla ahí enferma y sin poder pedir ayuda lo estaba volviendo loco , cuando la voz de Serena lo saco de sus pensamiento

FLASH BACK 

Diamante, Que haces, suéltame me estas lastimando

De que hablas yo no te debo nada, suéltame por favor

Para luego toparse con Darien Ayudame ... aghhhhhhhhhhhhh ... por favor ... vivo a... 3 cuadras de ... aquí ... 39

Y yo siempre estaré a tu lado, ya nunca te sentirás solo, mi príncipe porque yo también TE AMO.

FIN DE FLASH BACK 

en su delirio serena revivía la escena en donde diamante la había lastimado y cuando lo conoció a él

De sus ojos empezaron a rodar un par de lagrimas que hacían estremecer a Darien se le estaba partiendo el corazón , como podía ser tan cruel el destino y él ser tan estúpido haberle creído a un farsante como Diamante, él le había prometió amarla por siempre y a la primera de cambios había dudado de ella que solo hacía amarlo hasta el delirio.

Darien soltó el libro que estaba leyendo y de sus ojos salieron lagrimas una tras otra sin poderlas contener , a pesar de que él también había sufrido al dejarla no era ni justo ni posible que se hubiera comportado de esa forma, se acerco a la cama se hinco en el piso y tomo su mano ...

Serena amor perdóname – Darien se quedo hincado durante horas sujetando la mano de Serena -

Todo parecía estar mejorando pero por la noche del tercer día la temperatura de Serena se elevo nuevamente ...

"Darien por favor no te vayas, podemos hablarlo Darien te amo" – De los ojos de Serena salían lagrimas sin cesar lo que provoco que Darien se sentará en la cama y tomándola en brazos la abrazó sintiendo que la vida se le iba de las manos y con un gesto de dolor comenzó a llorar y hablar en voz alta dejando por fin en esas palabras todo su dolor

"Que voy a hacer si ella no se recupera , si no vuelve a abrir los ojos, porque dios porque a la gente buena le pasa esto, no lo permitas llévame a mi y no a ella , no a mi bebe que no tiene la culpa de nada , por favor, no a mi bebe , a mi niña NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " – Darien la abrazaba de una manera que hacia que hasta el mismo cielo se estremeciera a tal grado que comenzó a caer una tormenta y el grito hizo eco en toda la casa – Sentado en la cama y recargado en la cabecera con Serena en brazos el dolor y el cansancio lo fueron venciendo.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Serena comenzaba a despertar y sintió una calidez conocida que de momento la asusto y al levantar su cabeza lo vio a él cargándola y medio dormido y como pudo se sáfo de sus brazos y se puso en pie provocando que Darien despertará. Pero al haber estado con altísima fiebre durante varios días y no haber comido nada estaba muy débil y las piernas se le doblaron pero Darien reacciono muy a tiempo sosteniéndola.

Suéltame ... – comenzado a llorar – por favor ... ya no quiero .. ya no puedo llorar tu ausencia no me hagas esto, déjame, este dolor es muy grande ya no lo soporto, ¿Por qué no me has dejado morir, porque? - su llanto podía doblegar a el corazón más duro y ese no era el de Darien, partía el alma ver esos ojos azul cielo sin ganas de vivir, sin brillo, ni esperanza , solo se veía dolor, tristeza y deseos de morir -

Serena ... – el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta no lo dejaba hablar y de sus ojos las lagrimas reprimidas de tristeza , de cobardía y de dolor comenzaron a brotar - perdóname - dejándose caer de rodillas junto con ella que aún la seguía abrazando – Se que no lo merezco y que nunca terminare de pagar el daño que te he causado, el dolor y las lagrimas que por mi culpa has sentido y derramado, deseo una última oportunidad por favor, fui un estúpido si te hubiera escuchado y aunque se que el hubiera ya no existe ... perdóname

Yo ... yo no soy quien para perdonar , además ... ya no se que hacer entiende el estar sin ti hizo que mi vida no tuviera sentido y sabes una cosa ya no la quiero, yo ... prefiero morirme

No digas eso yo ... no encuentro las palabras para pedir perdón y una última oportunidad, TE AMO PRINCESA , se que no me crees pero te juro que nunca he dejado de amarte , no hay una excusa valida ni pretextos para reparar el daño que te cause. –Serena estaba atónita las palabras no salían de su boca hasta que –

Darien ... no se, ya no se que pensar – su respiración empezó a aumentar y las fuerzas la estaban abandonando nuevamente y estuvo a punto de desmayarse – yo ...

Sery amor no te esfuerces. Solo déjame decir que TE AMO y Pedirte perdón por favor , fui un estúpido , aunque se que si no lo haces es porque me lo merezco – Se fue incorporando poco a poco ayudando a Serena a hacer lo mismo para que se recostar nuevamente, su estado era delicado – No te merezco y por esa razón te pido que , no quiero perderte pero entenderé si lo que quieres es irte y no voy a detenerte por mucho que eso me duela, yo quiero lo mejor para ti – tomando un poco de aire dijo al fin - pero por ahora princesa lo más importante es que te repongas – la tomo en brazos y la recostó en la cama – voy por algo para que comas – y así Darien bajo a la cocina –

EN LA COCINA 

Mientras Darien preparaba algo para que Serena comiera pensaba:

Se que no merezco a Serena y que si decide dejarme debo aceptarlo. Yo se que no lo resistiré pero es lo que me merezco por idiota, además no debo retenerla a mí lado , no es correcto. Pero si decide dejarme que voy hacer aceptarlo así como así , la amo demasiado. Fui un estúpido

EN LA HABITACION 

Serena se quedo observando como Darien salía de la habitación, no podía creer el cambio que había sufrido de unas semanas a la fecha, de cuando le dijo que no quería volverla a ver al día de hoy. Realmente estaba arrepentido, no sabía que pensar estaba bastante confundida. Su corazón le decía que Darien era sincero pero su cabeza la obligaba a analizar la situación, que era lo correcto ¿Qué?. Pero el ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

Darien entro con una charola y

Espero te guste, te dejo para que comas a gusto – se dio media vuelta para irse pero algo se lo impidió ...

No te vayas – decía Serena mientras se incorporaba un poco y abrazaba a Darien, no sabía si era lo correcto pero en ese momento era lo que deseaba sentir su protección , creer que nada había pasado que todo había sido solo una pesadilla – No me dejes, no me obligues a pensar en lo que ha pasado, en este momento quiero creer que todo fue una pesadilla solo quiero estar aquí a tu lado, no me dejes ir por favor.

Yo no quiero dejarte , quiero tenerte aquí conmigo a mi lado por siempre pero ... eso es decisión tuya yo te lastime y no te merezco – Darien sabía que sin ella no podría vivir pero tampoco podría obligarla a que se quedará a su lado después de lo que hizo -

Quédate con migo no quiero pensar, solo quiero estar contigo por favor. – Un poco más calmada y tratando de suavizar la situación - sabes que no me gusta comer sola y no voy a comer si tu no comes también – sujetando su mano con la mayor fuerza posible -

Pero ...

Por favor – intentando sonreír y diciéndole al oído – Darien TE AMO nunca deje de hacerlo.

Yo tampoco deje de amarte Serena pero mi estúpido orgullo pudo más en ese momento y ...

No termino de hablar porque Serena lo callo poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios para sujetar su rostro y darle un tierno beso que los lleno de emociones indescriptibles

No hubo más palabras sus ojos decían lo que sentía cada uno como siempre había sido y como siempre sería, solo existió un fuerte abrazo que ambos añoraban y necesitaban tanto como el aire para vivir.

Así transcurrió todo el día, Serena intento comer algo. El cansancio la estaba venciendo cuando en un instante se puso de mil colores y

Serena que te pasa te sientes mal - dijo Darien acercándose a ella par tomarle la temperatura –

No , es que ...

Que te paso , no te entiendo – sentándose en la orilla de la cama –

Esta camisa no es mía y ...

Al entender a lo que Serena se refería Darien también se sonrojo y se puso igual de nervioso

Lo que paso es que ... te encontré desmayada en el jardín y ... con tu ropa mojada y empezabas a tener fiebre , por eso te la quite y como no encontré tu ropa te puse la mía

Serena un poco más tranquila tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo lo más clamada que pudo.

No, te preocupes Darien , solo me sorprendió no traer mi ropa, gracias por cuidar de mi - y sonriendo un poco lo beso en la mejilla para volverse a recostar, le hacía algo de gracia que Darien siendo doctor se sonrojara por esa situación al igual que ella.

Momentos después el cansancio la venció quedándose profundamente dormida. Darien aprovecho para darse un baño y relajarse , pues por tres días no se había alejado de Serena más que lo indispensable. Por otro lado no sabía si Serena lo había perdonado pero con el solo hecho de que ya estuviera mejor lo reconfortaba aún cuando su corazón sintiera temor de perderla. Salió de bañarse y se dedico a arreglar la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible así llegó la noche y Serena ya no tuvo fiebre , su estado de salud mejoraba y al fin durmió tranquilamente sin pesadillas.

Darien por su parte también pudo dormir después mucho tiempo de no hacerlo ya que desde que dejo de ver a Serena el tampoco había dormido ni comido bien y así entre sueños recordó su estancia en casa de Andrew

FLASH BACK

Darien hermano que tienes

Andrew quiero pedirte alojamiento

Claro pero ... ¿Se puede saber que paso?

Serena, ella ... decidió irse con Diamante

Que, no lo puedo creer, ella te lo dijo

No, pero yo los vi abrazados afuera del auditorio de la Universidad , además Zafiro me lo confirmo y ...

A ver vamos por partes. Uno tu no ibas a ir a la cena baile ok – Darien asintió – Bueno y que hacias allí

Bueno una chica fue a mi casa y me entrego esta carta

Bueno supongo que sabes quien escribió esta carta y para no seguirte aburriendo te informo que esta noche Seren y yo nos vamos del país ella no ha dejado de amarme y bueno ella es solo mía y por si no me crees hoy vamos a estar en la Universidad despidiéndonos de nuestros amigos

Mejor suerte para la próxima Dr. Chiba

Pero hermano disculpa que te lo diga esta carta era una trampa hasta un niño lo habría adivinado.

Lo se Andrew pero , no pude contener mi enojo y frustración y tuve que ir y ... bueno ya sabes lo demás

Si lo se, pero entiende una cosa el orgullo no lleva nada bueno. Tu la amas y le estas dejando el camino libre a ese estúpido.

Si pero ellos

Ellos que Darien , no me convences. – decía Andrew exasperado por la actitud de su amigo – Como tu amigo que me considero y Por ultimo te voy a dar un consejo Ve y habla con ella no la pierdas así como así, escucha su versión de los hechos yo estoy seguro que hay más de lo que viste.

Andrew salió del cuarto de visitas que le había ofrecido a Darien para que se quedara, dejándolo solo sumido en sus pensamientos.

FIN DE FLASH BACK 

Utilizó la habitación de huéspedes pero subía constantemente a revisar el estado de salud de Serena.

Como dice algunos proverbios El amor es la mejor medicina .

En la cabeza de Darien solo rondaba una pregunta ¿Me habra perdonado?

**Prox. EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 14 VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD**


	15. Chapter 14

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 14 VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD**

Como dice algunos proverbios El amor es la mejor medicina .

En la cabeza de Darien solo rondaba una pregunta ¿Me habrá perdonado?

Ya habían pasado 8 días desde que serena y Darien se habían vuelto a encontrar y está se había puesto mal . Su recuperación ya era casi total.

Por su parte Darien se sentía aliviado por ver a su princesa en mejores condiciones . Ese lunes Serena lo había convencido para que la dejara ayudarle en las labores domesticas puesto que ya se sentía bien y no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada (aunque usted no lo crea) además en cualquier momento podía llegar la mamá de Darien y a ella no le gustaba el desorden.

Poniendo manos a la obra se dedicó a hacer la comida y cuando terminaron de comer lavo los utensilios utilizados y arreglo la cocina que buena falta le hacía.

Por la tarde Serena tomo un baño de tina para relajarse además tenía que pensar en lo que estaba pasando y como podrían salir de ahí (no es que no le gustara estar a solas con su príncipe) pero no podían seguir así por siempre, pero por más vueltas que le dio al asunto no encontró la respuesta. Termino y se puso una de las pijamas que Darien le había prestado o mejor dicho la camisa de la pijama pues cuando pensó que todo había acabado se había llevado casi todas sus cosas, se cepillo el cabello y lo seco para luego amarrarlo como siempre con sus dos coletas. Cuando se dirigía hacía la cama para poner una película volteo a la ventana y se quedo mirando lo hermosa que se veía la luna , tenía mucho tiempo que no la observaba y se lleno de nostalgia pues la ultima vez que le había puesto atención ella estaba con Darien en el mirador y después terminaron.

Por su parte Darien también tomo un baño y subió a darle las buenas noches a Serena

Serena amor ... que haces

Viendo lo hermosa que esta la luna , no crees?

Si, en realidad no lo había notado – dijo acercándose a ella pero quedándose unos pasos atrás , procuraba mantener su distancia pues su mente le decía que no merecía a esa persona tan especial – sería bueno que descansaras un rato no quiero que recaigas , Buenas noches nos vemos mañana temprano – se dio la media vuelta para bajar a su recamara cuando serena lo sujeto del brazo

Darien, no te vayas – le decía mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por el cuello - no quiero estar sola

Pero no estas sola yo estoy en la recamara de abajo si necesitas algo solo avísame – Darien estaba nervioso por tenerla tan cerca y porque su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz , cuando de pronto sintió los labios de Serena sobre los suyos y reacciono –

Te amo

Y yo a ti – tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más asía él –

Serena se separo un poco de él para verlo a los ojos y bajó sus manos delicadamente por su cuello provocándole que se le erizara la piel, sus finas y delicadas manos bajaron hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa los cuales empezó a desabrochar uno por uno ,uniendo nuevamente sus labios, cuando hubo terminado retiro las manos de él de su cintura para que la camisa cayera al piso – Darien estaba atónito – y Serena admirada al ver el bien formado torso del hombre que amaba

Sus bocas estaban unidas por un tierno beso que se prolongo volviéndose cada vez más intenso y apasionado Darien comenzó a acariciar la piel de Serena por debajo de la camisa empezando por su cintura, su abdomen, por su espalda hasta que decidió que la camisa le estorbaba y al igual que ella desabrochaba los botones uno a uno sin prisa creando en ella sensaciones que jamás había sentido.

Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de deseo ardían de pasión.

La camisa cayo al piso dejándola casi al desnudo Darien estaba maravillado por esa belleza oculta que sus ojos estaban descubriendo la tomo de la cintura y camino con ella hacia la cama inclinándose para recostarla quedando él encima . Las manos y labios de ambos cobraban vida.

Ella acariciaba su cuello, sus hombros y besaba su bien formado torso regresando a su boca, Sus manos seguían explorando cada centímetro de piel, una de sus manos subió hasta su sedoso cabello negro enredándolo mientras con la otra recorría su espalda hasta que se topó con algo que no la dejaba continuar el entendió y la guió para deshacerse de lo que le estorbaba ,Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca, aquel calor que emanaba la hacia sentirse protegida y amada y quería aún más.

El avanzaba poco a poco y al sentir esa piel blanca, suave y tersa lo hacía desear querer más, con una de sus manos soltó el cabello de ella y lo acaricio era tan fino y delicado y olía tan bien que lo beso de manera suave y tierna siguiendo con sus hombros bajando por su pecho hacia su abdomen, su cintura, sus piernas dejando un rastro de fuego que quemaba a ambos y termino de eliminar la ropa que aún quedaba

Ambos sentían el fuego de la pasión que los quemaba y eran iluminados por la luz plateada de la luna , Era un sueño haciéndose realidad un momento que ambos deseaban y añoraban.

PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

sus manos, estas manos que tanto añoraba y extrañaba y sus labios sobre mi piel son fuego que me quema por dentro, Siento como recorre cada centímetro cada parte de mi ser y quiero más pero no se como pedírselo, levanto la vista y ahí están esos ojos azules como la noche que chocan con los míos haciendo una pregunta y obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa . Se lo que sigue y tengo algo de miedo pero respiro su fragancia y lo abrazo por el cuello , lo siento tan cerca que mis uñas bajan a su espalada y se entierran ligeramente en ella y por instinto aprieto los ojos y me levanto un poco el me abraza entiende lo que sucede y me vuelve a recostar, escucho su voz – Amor estas bien – yo le doy mi mejor sonrisa animándolo a continuar , al sentirlo totalmente de mis ojos salen un par de lagrimas, siento una sensación única sin igual sigo un poco nerviosa pero como siempre su voz me tranquiliza – Calma ya paso – y deposita un tierno beso en mi frente, yo sigo abrazada a él pues el dolor aún no pasa y en un murmullo que se que el escucha perfectamente bien le digo que lo Amo 

PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN 

La observo no me canso de hacerlo, se ve tan frágil, tan delicada y ese aroma a rosas enloquece mis sentidos, su piel es tan suave y tersa no puedo detenerme quiero continuar, bajo la vista y ahí están sus ojos azul cielo dando una respuesta afirmativa a mi pregunta silenciosa. Aun recuerdo las palabras de Diamante pero no me importa no ser el primero la amo igual o más que antes, pero La observo y se que tiene miedo, siento como tiembla ligeramente, su reacción me confunde un poco, pero este deseo es único, siento como me abraza por el cuello sacándome de mis pensamientos ahora se que tengo que guiarla pongo mi pierna entre las suyas, continuo y siento una ligera opresión en mi espalda son sus uñas y veo como se incorpora un poco la abrazo y la vuelvo a recostar , me topo con algo que me impide continuar y al abrirme paso veo una muestra de dolor en su bello rostro, le pregunto si se encuentra bien y me sonríe , prosigo hasta el final y de sus bellos ojos salen un par de lagrimas, la beso en la frente y trato de tranquilizarla , no hago ningún movimiento más pues se que sigue nerviosa, estoy como en un sueño del que no quiero despertar para no perder a este ángel tan maravilloso y especial que dios puso en mi camino sigo acariciando su piel cuando un murmullo me saca de mis pensamientos es su dulce voz diciéndome que me ama y yo le respondo que no tanto como yo a ella 

Después de unos instantes el ritual más antiguo del mundo comienza, el ritmo es tan melodioso y romántico como un vals, tierno como esa danza maravillosa que demuestra el amor y la pasión de dos seres que se aman, minuto a minuto la pasión se intensifica con cada beso con cada caricia convirtiéndose en un solo ser, entrelazaron sus manos llegando así juntos a esa explosión de emociones y sentimientos. Ambos se observaron y soltaron sus manos su respiración era agitada, su pulso acelerado y sus emociones estaban a mil por hora, irradiaban una felicidad inigualable sellada por un abrazo, él dejo caer su cuerpo agotado y extasiado sobre el de ella y ella lo recibió con ternura y pasión, abrazándolo. Culminando así de está manera su primer entrega total, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo quedándose profundamente dormidos.

Horas más tarde Serena despertó y se dio cuenta de que casi amanecía y empezaba a refrescar, como pudo jalo la colcha para taparse y antes de volverse a quedar dormida escucho el respirar del hombre que amaba junto a ella y la opresión de su fuerte brazo en su cintura perdiéndose nuevamente en el calor y la protección de su príncipe.

La mañana llego y El sol entraba por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación de un maravilloso color dorado creando una mágica invitación a iniciar un nuevo día.

Darien un poco adormilado abrió los ojos y observo a su lado a Serena, su Serena que descansaba apaciblemente junto a él

PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN 

No puedo creerlo, es tan hermosa en verdad es un ángel, como pude hacer caso a todas las atrocidades y mentiras de ese, ese estúpido de Diamante y dudar de ella , porque he sido yo EL único en su vida Su mirada hacia ella era tan intensa que Serena despertó.

Lo siento amor te desperté

Si pero no importa , Darien ...

Dime – la veía tan hermosa que instintivamente la abrazo –

Te amo, chiquito – decía Serena dejándose abrazar –

Y yo te amo más – con una amplia sonrisa –

No es cierto – dijo jalándole la cobija provocando que Darien se sonrojara y ella igual pues estaban completamente desnudos –

Así que quieres guerra – se movió hacia ella haciéndole cosquillas provocando que la cobija se cayera de la cama y el quedara encima deteniéndose en seco para buscar sus labios a lo cual ella respondió ansiosa.

Y así entre juegos, caricias y besos que cada vez se hacían más intensos comenzaron nuevamente la danza del amor con la misma intensidad y entrega, la misma ternura y delicadeza, el tiempo dejo de transcurrir para ellos y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 12 del día.

Darien ...

Hum, - algo adormilado -

Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo – susurraba Serena mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos

Y yo el hombre más afortunado , pues Dios te ha puesto en camino.

Después de un rato decidieron levantarse , se arreglaron y Serena bajo por algo para comer pues en verdad jamás había sentido tanta hambre. Al terminar arreglaron el cuarto pusieron una película y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Los días pasaron llenos de amor interminable, cada momento su entrega era total y conforme pasaba el tiempo era más llena de pasión y deseo, sus almas y sus cuerpos se necesitaban hasta el delirio.

Cada ocasión era única y especial para Serena creía que era un sueño y no quería despertar de el.

Cuatro semanas después en el invernadero ella lo observaba detenidamente y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer ...

Mi niña por que lloras

No se, bueno sí se, de repente ... me dio mucho miedo pensar que esto es un sueño y que en cualquier momento voy a despertar de el , no quiero perderte

Pero de que hablas no es un sueño esto es real

Real , no... no lo es, como te explicas que no podamos salir , que en la computadora puedas navegar pero no salida de mensajes ni puedes chatear , no salen ni entran llamadas, todo es demasiado perfecto, No quiero perderte otra vez hasta he llegado a desear que esta extraña situación de no poder salir y estar incomunicados no terminé nunca – Serena estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas –

Darien , no me dejes por favor – sus lagrimas realmente expresaban un gran dolor -

Sery ... pase lo que pase yo no voy a cambiar , estoy aquí y yo soy real no pienso dejarte nunca más y menos ahora que he vivido junto a ti los momentos más hermosos de amor, de entrega y pasión no podría vivir lejos de ti, Sery amor no llores más , no soporto verte sufrir de esa manera – se acerca y la abraza para luego entregarle una rosa – es para ti aunque su belleza no se iguala a la tuya – Serena la toma y al olerla nota un pequeño brillo –

Pe, pe pero ... Darien , esto es –Serena estaba un poco más tranquila aunque aún tenía sentimiento -

Efectivamente es un anillo de compromiso se que ya estamos comprometidos y hasta fecha tenemos para casarnos pero te dije a ti y me lo prometí yo, que te lo daría así que nuevamente – arrodillándose – aceptas ser mi esposa

No debías , no era necesario yo ... no se que decir

Pues di que aceptas ser mi esposa,

Serena estaba muy confundida y si todo era un sueño que haría después y con estos pensamientos sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazando a Darien respondió

Si acepto ser tu esposa

No llores sabes que no lo resisto

Es solo que estoy tan feliz.

Igual que yo, gracias

Gracias, De que

Por aceptar ser mi esposa después de lo estúpido que me comporte

No digas eso

Pero es la realidad

Sabes una cosa, no quiero volver a hablar de eso , es más prométeme que no lo volveremos a mencionar

Pero ...

Solo prométemelo

Esta bien princesa te lo prometo, oye tengo hambre que hay de comer

Tienes hambre bueno pues no se, que se te antoja

Pues un pedazo de ... – dijo juguetonamente –

No me mires así – decía mientras retrocedía para echarse a correr –

No huyas ven acá – dijo Darien mientras la seguía

Atrápame si puedes - grito mientras subía las escaleras –

Me retas , ahora veras – dijo Darien llegando donde ella y tomándola por la cintura –

Suéltame, eso es trampa – grito Serena tratando de soltarse y riendo abiertamente – conmigo no vas a poder

A no, segura – dijo Darien mientras le sujetaba ambas manos y comenzaba a besarla en el cuello – ríndete

Jamás ... me ... rendiré

Su respiración se hacia cada vez más entrecortada cuando de repente sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente y logro safar una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Darien bajando a su cuello y posteriormente su mano recorrió toda su espalda hasta la cintura donde pudo meter la mano por debajo de la camisa, con esta acción Darien quedo a su merced y Serena lo sabía pues ese era su punto vulnerable –

Te rindes – río Serena al ver que Darien le soltaba un poco

Nunca... lo oyes – decía con su respiración agitada y tomando en brazos a Serena – TE AMO PRINCESA – les susurro al oído mientras subía a su habitación

Mientras caminaba a la habitación los besos y las caricias se intensificaron, el calor aumento, la pasión se desbordo por completo, la ropa caía al suelo sin compasión , solo se oía la respiración agitada de ambos y los murmullos de deseo y pasión ardiente . Horas más tarde Serena recuperaba su respiración y abrazando a Darien que estaba algo adormilado le susurro

Darien ... ya no podría vivir sin ti , me haces la mujer más dichosa del mundo

Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti princesa, tu me vuelves loco, cada vez te necesito más.

Decidieron levantarse para preparar algo de comer al terminar arreglaron la cocina y subieron a la habitación y pusieron una película quedándose profundamente dormidos.

TIEMPO PRESENTE DOMINGO 

Mamá Serena me va a matar

No te pongas así, si no nos tardamos tanto. Además ni siquiera ha llegado – decía la mamá de Amy mientras entraba a la casa.

Si ya llego ahí esta su bolsa pero – no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida por su mamá –

Amy

Si que pasa

Ya regreso tu hermano de viaje

¿Qué? – Amy no creía lo que escuchaba - y Serena – sin decir más Amy subío a la habitación que era de Serena

PENSAMIENTOS DE AMY 

Podría ser que ellos se ... reconciliaran , por favor Dios que así sea – y con ese pensamiento positivo subío hasta la recamara de Darien

Amy hija que te pasa – Decía la mamá de Amy mientras la alcanzaba – porque tu urgencia – pero no termino de preguntar por que Amy le indico que bajará la voz y tomándola del brazo la condujo de nuevo a las escaleras

Amy, que pasa – preguntaba la Señora chiba bastante preocupada – por que tanto misterio

Bueno lo que pasa es que ... Amy iba bajando las escaleras con su mamá mientras le explicaba que Serena y Darien habian tenido una pelea muy fuerte y habían terminado y por lo que acababa de ver ya se habían reconciliado.

HORAS MAS TARDE HABITACIÓN DE DARIEN 

Darien y Serena se encontraban profundamente dormidos cuando el toc toc de la puerta los despertó y escucharon una voz sumamente conocida.

Serena , Darien dice mi mamá que bajen a cenar por favor – decía Amy quien se asomaba por la puerta mostrando una gran alegría –

Amy, eres tu – dijo Serena levantándose y corriendo abrazar a su amiga aun sin poder creerlo –

Si Serena soy yo, pero que preguntas haces y tu Darien cuando llegaste pero quita esa cara parece que no me habías visto en años. Serena

Si Amy

Me estas ahorcando

Perdón – comento Serena muy sonrojada mientras soltaba a su amiga – pero es que te extrañe mucho

Extrañarme bueno se que quedamos de vernos temprano y llegue tarde pero no es para tanto, además creo que valió la pena el haber llegado tarde no creen – esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a ambos que se ruborizaron al instante – Bueno los esperamos para cenar no tarden – comento Amy mientras salía de la recamara dejando a Serena y Darien muy confundidos

Serena , que te pasa – pregunto Darien al oir los sollozos de su amada princesa – porque lloras – acercándose para abrazarla

Pues porque ... que va a pasar ahora Darien , nosotros ...

Serena – dijo sujetándola por los hombros – escúchame , nada no va a pasar nada , yo estoy aquí soy real no un sueño , me escuchaste , TE AMO princesa

Yo también TE AMO , pero y

Pero nada , confías en mí si o no – pregunto en forma muy seria

Si , claro que sí

Entonces seca esas lagrimas y bajemos a cenar , de acuerdo – dijo mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte –

Ok – sonrió Serena mientras se secaba las lagrimas y se arreglaba el cabello – TE AMO

Y yo TE AMO a ti princesa.

Se tomaron de la mano y bajaron a la cocina donde habitualmente comían y encontraron a una Amy muy sonriente que no cabía de gozo al saber que su mejor amiga y su hermano se habían reconciliado solo faltaba que lo supieran las demás. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad aunque Serena estaba algo distraída, su mente aún se preguntaba que había pasado, había sido real o solo un sueño. Por su parte Darien estaba pensando en lo sucedido durante esas 5 semanas cuando sonó el timbre

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 15 SORPRESAS**

12


	16. Chapter 15

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 15 SORPRESAS**

Se tomaron de la mano y bajaron a la cocina donde habitualmente comían y encontraron a una Amy muy sonriente que no cabía de gozo al saber que su mejor amiga y su hermano se habían reconciliado solo faltaba que lo supieran las demás. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad aunque Serena estaba algo distraída, su mente aún se preguntaba que había pasado, había sido real o solo un sueño. Por su parte Darien estaba pensando en lo sucedido durante esas 5 semanas cuando sonó el timbre

Yo voy – comento Darien levantándose y dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta –

Niñas me voy a dar un baño porque estoy muy cansada – comentó la Sra. Chiba –

Ok, mientras tanto Amy y yo limpiamos la cocina – respondió Serena –

La Sra. Chiba salió de la cocina y Amy comenzó a interrogar a Serena

Bien Serena y dime como paso – Amy estaba muy interesada en saber como había sido la reconciliación -

Serena se sonrojo y - ¿Cómo paso que?

Hay Serena, pues como se reconciliaron

Haaaaaa, bueno es que es algo confuso y no me lo creerías

No importa , cuéntame la historia

Y así Serena comenzó a contarle a grandes rasgos como se habían reconciliado Ella y Darien

SALA 

Darien abría la puerta y se encontraba con Mina

Darien que haces aquí?

Bueno pues yo vivo aquí – contestaba Darien muy divertido por la pregunta -

Si es verdad – se sonrojaba y sacaba la lengua – pero estabas de viaje o me equivoco

Ya mina deja de interrogarlo – dijo Rei – podemos ver a Amy

Por supuesto pasen – dijo Darien dándoles el paso –

Hola Darien

Ziosite como estas amigo

Bien y por lo que veo tu también

Si así es – contesto Darien -

Como resulto todo

Ya Malachite no seas curioso , todo bien verdad

Hay Nel, lo bueno es que tu no eres curioso verdad, déjenlo hablar – propuso Jedite -

CON LAS CHICAS 

Amy – gritaba Mina –

Pasen chicas estoy en la cocina

Oye Amy , has sabido algo de Sere – pero no termino de hablar al ver a Serena –

Serena , que haces aquí – dijo una muy sorprendida Mina –

Pues lavando los trastes – contesto Serena en son de broma y sonrió –

Serena – gritaron las tres chicas al unísono y corrieron a abrazarla , bueno lita y mina porque Rei apenas si podía ya con su alma.

Pero , como, no entiendo que paso cuéntanos todo con lujo de detalles

Si, mina tiene razón no omitas nada

Estoy de acuerdo con Lita pero vamos a sentarnos sí - decía Rei en forma de suplica -

Perdón Rei – comento Amy bastante apenada - porque no toman asiento en la sala en lo que servimos unos refrescos Serena y yo

Las chicas aceptaron y salieron de la cocina

Minutos más tarde en la sala todos los amigos platicaban Darien con los muchachos y serena con las chicas cuando Mina grito (típico en ella cuando se entusiasma)

Ya vieron – dijo con mucha felicidad -

Que te pasa mina

Como que, ustedes son muy poco observadoras – dijo mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Serena y la levantaba enseñándoles de que hablaba- esta precioso, hay prima felicidades

Pero Mina felicidades porque? – serena estaba muy confundida –

Pues por tu anillo esta hermoso en verdad, ya lo viste Lita

No – dijo acercándose – en verdad esta hermoso, mira Rei

Es una rosa verdad – decía Rei con algo de celos pues aunque si amaba a Jedite también había querido mucho a Darien – es muy bonito Darien tiene muy buen gusto – declaraba con dificultad ya que tenia algo de dolor pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta –

Claro que tiene buen gusto – dijo Serena muy orgullosa – yo soy su prometida o no

Todas la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, si que había regresado a ser la misma y gritaron

Hay Serena

Amy puedo ocupar tu baño

Claro, Rei estas bien, te vez bastante pálida

Si Amy , no ... me tardo – dijo caminando con dificultad –

CON LOS MUCHACHOS 

Que bueno que las cosas se arreglaron

Si Malachite gracias a ustedes que me hicieron pensar y abrir los ojos para darme cuenta de lo mucho que iba a perder

Para eso estamos los amigos, además tus nos has apoyado también

Si es verdad lo que dice Neflyte y tu Jed porque tan serio

Es que bueno ... –comentaba muy nervioso Jedite -

Estas nervioso, pero debes tomar todo con calma , todo va a salir bien

Eso dices tu Darien pero ya te veré, muy pronto y a todos ustedes también

Pues a mi si me gustaría pero Mina esta como renuente dice que hay que esperar por lo menos un año después de casarnos y tu Nel

Pues lita esta feliz con la idea pero bueno veremos que pasa

Tu no te oyes muy convencido

Pues no lo estoy Ziosite yo quiero disfrutar primero mi matrimonio con lita pero a ella le ilusiona mucho tener un bebe

Pues van a tener que platicar muy seriamente del tema

Así es y tu y Amy que han pensado

Ziosite se sentía bastante incomodo después de todo Darien no era solo su amigo si no también su futuro cuñado

Bueno realmente no hemos pensado en eso – al fin se decidió a hablar – ya lo planearemos después y – pero fu interrumpido –

Como que después ven yo quiero un sobrino , no te hagas el loco – dijo Darien tratando de darle seguridad a Ziosite para seguir hablando

Darien tiene razón –puntualizo Neflyte –

y por cierto tu eres el proximo en casarse Darien que han pensado Serena y tu – dijo en tono malévolo Malachite -

pues en realidad no lo hemos platicado, con todo lo que ha pasado es en lo que menos hemos pensado pero voy a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando eso pase – dijo Darien con mucha alegría y mucha seguridad –

Y así siguieron hablando pasando de un tema a otro cuando se oyó un grito

Darien – la voz de Serena sonó desde el baño de abajo –

Que pasa princesa – llego Darien corriendo –

Es Rei – decía mientras la ayuda a sentarse en un silla que ahí había – se le rompió la fuente

Rei como te sientes – preguntaba Darien –

Bien ... ayyyyyyyyy – se quejo -

Tenemos que ir al hospital inmediatamente, Jed

Si que ... – pero se quedo mudo de la impresión – Rei mi amor ¿qué? ¿cómo? ...

Jed necesito que te calmes vamos carga a Rei mientras yo enciendo el auto

Si, si claro , vamos preciosa, respira

Estoy ... bien agggggggg – trataba de fingir Rei para no preocupar a nadie –

Nosotras vamos con ustedes

No mina ... creo que es ... mejor que se queden aquí ...- decía Rei mientras era llevada al carro y respiraba con dificultad – voy , vamos a estar bien

Si Mina Rei tiene razón , deberían quedarse por si se ofrece algo

Pero Mal mi amor yo creo que una de nosotras debería ir

Yo voy – dijo seriamente Lita – en cuanto sepa algo yo les aviso de acuerdo

No muy convencidas Amy, Mina y Serena que junto Malachite se quedaron a esperar una respuesta.

Estoy muy nerviosa

Te entiendo Mina pero por dios ya siéntate

No puedo Amy , sería mejor que fuéramos al hospital

No es mejor esperar aquí , no se pueden llamar porque necesiten algún papel o algo , ten calma Mina, si – decía Serena con su cara de borrego a medio morir – porfas

No me mires así Serena , sabes que no te puedo negar nada

Bueno ya que todo esta en calma voy por algo ... para comer – decía Serena mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina cuando se desvaneció –

Serena – alcanzo a decir Malachite mientras la tomaba en brazos y la recostaba en el sillón –

Serena despierta – decía mina mientras le echaba aire con una revista que encontró a la mano – prima me oyes

Ya esta volviendo en sí – comentaba Amy mientras toma su pulso – su pulso esta un poco acelerado pero nada más

Amy , que ... paso

Te desmayaste

Me esta dando vueltas la cabeza

Seguramente tienes la presión baja y eso es porque no has comido debidamente , te hace falta azúcar , mañana mismo vamos con el doctor para que te de unas vitaminas y no acepto excusas nos diste un gran susto

Si prima casi me muero de la impresión si es por mi Malachite te hubieras dado un buen golpe

Que hablan de mi – preguntaba Malachite que regresaba con el vaso con agua y azúcar que le había pedido Amy – aquí esta el vaso

Gracias , toma Serena

Que es esto

Tómatelo es solo agua con azúcar

Sin estar muy convencida Serena se tomo el vaso con agua y Amy le dijo que se recostará un rato .

EN EL HOSPITAL 

Cálmate Jed

Como me voy a calmar Ziosite

Jedite parecía león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro con cara de preocupación jamás en su vida había sentido es ansiedad e impotencia de no poder hacer nada su Reina como le decía a Rei estaba en trabajo de parto pasando quien sabe por cuanto dolor y el en espera de que alguien saliera y le dijera que estaba pasando. Sus pensamientos estaban en eso cuando

Jedite amigo ven

Que? Que pasa Darien, algo malo o – no termino de hablar cuando Darien lo jalo y lo llevo a Toco – cirugía ( así se le llama a el área de partos en algunos hospitales)

No nada malo, toma ponte esto – dijo dándole una bata, unos zapatos, un gorro y un tapa bocas – anda apúrate

Jedite obedeció lo más rápido que pudo y siguió a Darien quien lo llevo a donde Rei estaba dando a luz

Jed que bueno que estas aquí – Rei trataba de hablar con la mayor tranquilidad posible pero cuando le venía una contracción cerraba los ojos - dame tu mano

Jedite le dio la mano cuando el doctor anunció

Bien Sra. Tiene que pujar vamos

No ya no puedo

Si, si puede otra vez, respire una vez ,más

Vamos mi reina yo se que tu puedes – le hablaba Jedite muy cerca de ella - nuestra princesa o príncipe esta por llegar , vamos un último esfuerzo

Ya ... no puedo siento que me parto a la mitad

Rei tu puedes – alentó Darien –

Solo un esfuerzo más señora , ya viene ya veo la cabeza , un esfuerzo más

Hayyyyyyyyyyyyy – grito Rei en un último esfuerzo cuando oyó el llorar de un bebe, su bebe –

Felicidades fue niña , muy bien hecho señora – comento el doctor Nishimura mientras le daba la bebita a la enfermera para que se la pasaran a Rei –

Felicidades Jed, Rei esta hermosa – se alegro Darien –

Gracias a ti por apoyarnos

Rei toma a tu niña esta preciosa

Gracias lei li – respondió Rei tratando de recuperar la respiración y tomando a su hija en brazos - mira mi amor es preciosa la princesa

Si , igual que su mamá

Darien salió de la habitación dejando a la feliz pareja con su hija y se dirigio a la sala de espera

Darien que paso como esta Rei ya nació el bebe

Si lita ya nació fue niña –respondió Darien con una amplia sonrisa –

Que emoción no crees Flyte , te imaginas cuando nosotros tengamos el nuestro, tengo que avisarles a la chicas se van a emocionar - comento Lita y sin esperar respuesta camino hacia la salida muy emocionada –

Definitivamente tienen que hablar Nel

Lo se Darien pero tiene un carácter bastante fuerte

Te entiendo , todas nuestras novias tienen un carácter muy peculiar

Si pero, creo que con Serena si se puede hablar del tema sin que se sienta mal

Realmente no lo se , nunca hemos tocado el tema muy seriamente , pero sabes algo hay que sentirnos felices por Rei y Jedite y cuando llegue el momento nos preocupamos

Si creo que es lo mejor y cuando podremos ver a la bebe y a Rei

Hasta mañana a la hora de visita, a la niña se la van a llevar a los cuneros y a Rei la van a pasar a piso.- explico Darien -

Bueno solo esperamos al nuevo papá y nos vamos – puntualizo Neflyte -

CASA FAMILIA CHIBA 

Ring, ring

Casa de la familia Chiba

Amy , ya nació fue niña , Rei esta bien y

Espera , espera un momento con calma

Es que estoy muy emocionada – a Lita le brillaban los ojos –

Lita – grito Neflyte –

Permíteme Amy, que pasa Fly

Diles que hasta mañana la podrán ver a la hora de visita

De acuerdo, Amy que hasta mañana se le puede pasar a ver

Jedite salió muy feliz de la habitación de Rei para encontrarse con sus amigos los cuales lo felicitaron de todo corazón. Darien los llevo a todos primero dejo a Neflyte y Lita en su departamento a Jedite en su casa y él y Ziosite se fueron a su casa.

Al llegar encontraron a Amy y Serena viendo una película pues los estaban esperando y como ya era tarde Darien y Amy le ofrecieron posada a Ziosite quien acepto más que gustoso.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano Amy y Serena para preparar el desayuno e informaron a la Sra. Chiba que Rei ya había tenido a su bebe quien por supuesto se alegro de la noticia. Instantes después todos desayunaban con gran alegría y se preparaban para ir a la visita, pensando en comprarle algo a Rei y a la bebe.

Con toda la emoción Amy y Serena se olvidaron del suceso del desmayo.

LUNES POR LA MAÑANA 

Serena había llegado a su casa el domingo por la tarde.(N.A. Recordemos que era Sábado el día en que Rei dio a luz y todo volvió a la normalidad) y muy contenta abrazo a su mamá dejando muy sorprendida a la Sra. Ikuko inmediatamente subió a su recamara encontrándose a Sami y Hotaru quien se encontraba de visita y a quienes dio un fuerte abrazo, entro a su habitación y llamo a Haruka para contarle que ya se había reconciliado con Darien y que era la mujer más feliz del mundo y que Rei ya había tenido a su bebe y había sido niña , quedándose de ver en el hospital al día siguiente a la hora de visitas.

SALA DE ESPERA 

Michiru, Haruka como están tenía mucho tiempo de no verlas

Estamos bien Lita gracias – contestaba Haruka con su acostumbrado mal carácter – y la cabeza de bombón

Yo creo que ya no tarda , sabemos que no es muy puntual , pero podemos empezar a pasar nosotros a ve a Rei – comentaba Lita muy emocionada –

Pues vamos – decía Michiru cuando oyó la voz de Amy –

Chiru como estas prima tenía mucho que no venias

Bien pequeña y tu como estas y Darien

Yo estoy y Darien están en cirugía tal vez cuando salgamos el ya haya terminado , vas a ir a la casa mi mamá te extraña mucho

Si yo también los extraño mucho , pero vamos a ver a Rei

HABITACIÓN DE REI 

Rei se puedo – pregunto Amy desde la puerta

Claro Amy pasa

Felicidades - dijeron todas al unísono -

Muchas gracias – respondió Rei con una enorme sonrisa como nunca se la habían visto – lo bueno es que no han traído a la niña si no la hubieran despertado – volvió a reír por la cara de pena que pusieron sus amigas – era broma

Se ve que la maternidad te ha sentado bastante bien , hasta bromas haces

Si Lita es una emoción indescriptible , espero que pronto esten tan felices como yo

Esperemos y como te sientes

Hay Amy parece que me paso un trailer encima , bastante adolorida pero al ver a mi bebita todo se me olvida

Si te creo

Ring ring – suena el celular de Haruka –

Bueno ... cabeza bombón ... si claro yo les digo ... todo bien ... ok nos vemos en al casa , bye – termina de hablar Haruka – Dice Serena que ella va a venir más tarde porque va a ir a comer con ya saben quien

Gracias Haruka pero no te molestes , recuerda que ellos se aman y debemos alegrarnos de que sigan juntos.

Instantes después llego la enfermera con la niña para que Rei le diera de comer y así entre risas y bromas llego la hora de irse. Se despidieron prometiendo ir a verlas a su casa ya que Rei salía al día siguiente.

UNA HORA MAS TARDE EN EL HOSPITAL 

Lei Li como estas – pregunto Serena mostrando una enorme sonrisa –

Bien Sere y tu , bueno para que pregunto si solo con verte me doy cuenta de que las cosas con el Dr. Chiba se arreglaron , verdad

Así es todo quedo aclarado y sigue en pie la boda. Por cierto no sabes si ya salió Darien de cirugía

No parece que aún

Bueno lo voy a esperar , oye podría pasar a ver a Rei – poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir -

Ya no es hora de visita pero ... bueno esta bien no te tardes

Serena llego a la habitación de Rei y toco la puerta

Adelante – se escucho una voz desde adentro –

Hola Rei como estas

Sere? yo pense que no ibas a venir

Como puedes decir eso , estas muy sensible no crees , sabes que te quiero mucho desde siempre y estoy feliz por ti.

Gracias - decía Rei con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –

Estuvieron platican escasos 15 min porque Serena le había dicho a Lei li que no se tardaba

Bueno Rei me tengo que ir, prometí a Lei li que no me tardaría – al levantarse de la silla donde encontraba sentada le dio un ligero mareo y se tuvo que sentar nuevamente –

Serena esta bien , te has puesto muy pálida

Si Rei, estoy bien no te preocupes , solo que no dormí bien de la emoción , pero bueno me voy , cuídate me saludas Jedite

Serena salió de la habitación de Rei cerrando la puerta tras de si, cuando sintió otro mareo pero esta vez más fuerte que el anterior tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no caer y camino con sumo cuidado hacia la recepción para esperar a Darien pero no alcanzo a llegar cuando cayó al piso inconsciente

Serena – grito lei Li mientras se acercaba a ella – Erick ayudame por favor – le decía a uno de los camilleros que pasaba por ahí.

Con ayuda de Erick Lei Li puso a Serena en un camilla y la llevo a uno de los cuartos vacios y pidio a Erick que buscara al doctor Nishimura

Lei me buscaba? – preguntaba el Dr. Nishimura -

Si doctor lo que pasa es que Serena se desmayo (el doctor sabe que Serena es la prometida de Darien su pupilo y la aprecia mucho), su presión esta baja , su respiración es normal pero me preocupa demasiado espero que no sea algo relacionado con la intoxicación de hace 2 semanas.

Bien veamos – dijo el doctor mientras examinaba a Serena – solo fue un desmayo , hay que esperar a que despierte para preguntarle los síntomas pero antes toma una muestra de sangre y la envías como urgente al laboratorio por favor y me avisas – ordeno el doctor mientras extendía la solicitud del examen

En seguida Dr.

Una hora después Serena ya había vuelto en sí , estaba algo mareada todavía y confundida, ¿como había llegado hasta allí? Se preguntaba cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta

Me has dado un gran susto pequeña

Lo siento Lei , pero no recuerdo mucho salí de ver a Rei me sentí mareada y no supe más

Te desmayaste en pleno pasillo, ya vino el Dr. Nishimura y te mando hacer un análisis de sangre ha por cierto quiero que me digas la razón por la cual no viniste a tu cita, una intoxicación como esas no es algo que debes dejar pasar

Pero es que yo ... – trato de defenderse pero sabía que Lei li tenía razón –

Te entiendo estabas deprimida pero me voy a permitirme darte un consejo. Primero esta tú antes que nada y si tu no te quieres y cuidas nadie lo va a hacer te digo esto porque te quiero mucho y no quiero que te pase nada malo, así que animo, voy por le resultado , vas a estar bien – pregunto Lei li al verla triste y preocupada –

Si claro, gracias por ser mi amiga ... me merecía el regaño

No fue regaño pero si te lo merecías , todo va a estar bien – dijo Lei li saliendo de la habitación –

Serena se quedo pensando que lo de su desmayo era causado por la intoxicación y que al no haberse atendido debidamente , estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien habia entrado a la habitación

Buenos días Serena

Dr. Nishimura que susto me ha dado

Si me di cuenta, estabas bastante pensativa, como te sientes

Pues todavía estoy algo mareada pero nada más

Bien , hay que esperar a que Lei li regrese con el resultado por lo pronto descansa

QUIRÓFANO Darien te sientes bien , estas muy pálido Creo que el desayuno no me callo nada bien , Henry 

Si quieres yo suturo para que vayas por algún medicamento al fin que la cirugía fue todo un éxito, felicidades

Gracias y creo que si acepto tu oferta, permiso

Saliendo de quirófano Darien llego corriendo al baño pues su malestar se había incrementado , deshaciéndose de todo lo que tenía su estomago. Pobre estaba muy pálido cuando salió del sanitario y se encontró con Andrew.

Hermano que te pasa , estas enfermo

Yo creo que si de unos días para acá la comida no me cae al estomago y no soporto nada que tenga dulce

Estas grave en verdad , deberías ver al Dr.

Si de nada me sirve ser doctor , no crees

Tienes toda la razón , ahora me voy a cambiar quede de comer con Serena , oye porque no le hablas a rita y comemos juntos

Es muy buena idea donde van a ir a comer

No se todavía , hummmm ... que te parece el restaurante nuevo

Muy buena idea.

Se despidieron quedando de verse en hora y media. Darien fue a los lockers para cambiarse y después fue a la recepción

Hola Lei li has visto a Serena quedo de esperarme aquí contigo, o es que se le hizo tarde

Que bueno te veo Darien iba a ir a buscarte en este momento

Sucede algo – pregunto Darien con un tono de preocupación – Serena

Lei li lo miro con incredulidad como sabía que se trataba de Serena si ella no le había dicho nada aún.

Pues si, pero como ... como sea el Dr. Esta revisando a Serena en el cuarto 2, pero ella esta ... bien – termino diciendo en un susurro pues Darien había salido lo más rápido que podía.

Se oyó un toquido en la puerta ...

Adelante – indico el Dr. –

Serena , princesa estas bien – la voz de Darien sonaba notablemente preocupada – que te pasó yo ...

Darien muchacho ella esta bien – por fin hablo el Dr. Para hacerse notar –

Oh¡ perdón Dr. , buenas tardes

Esta bien te entiendo. Pero bueno en el momento en que entrabas esta por darle los resultados a esta señorita desobediente acerca de sus estudios. Pero ya que están los dos juntos les daré el resultado

Darien y serena estaban nerviosos cada uno por sus motivos particulares. Darien temía que fuera alguna enfermedad muy grave, pasaban una y mil tonterías por su cabeza en cuanto a Serena no se le quitaba la idea que por no haber regresado a su cita eso podía haberle traído consecuencias.

Serena , Darien – la voz del Dr. Nishimura los saco de sus pensamientos – lo que tengo que decirles es algo muy serio así que quiero que estén calmados

Estamos calmados – se apresuro a decir Darien – es muy grave lo que tiene serena

No ... en realidad solo es de cuidado, Serena esta embarazada tienes 4 semanas

Darien tuvo que sentarse soltando la mano de Serena quien se encontraba más pálida que el papel.

Que pasara ahora.

¿Qué estarán pensando Darien y Serena?

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 16 EXISTE LA FELICIDAD ABSOLUTA?**


	17. Chapter 16

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 16 EXISTE LA FELICIDAD ABSOLUTA?**

No ... en realidad solo es de cuidado, Serena esta embarazada tiene 4 semanas

Darien tuvo que sentarse soltando la mano de Serena quien se encontraba más pálida que el papel.

Esta seguro Dr. Nishimura

Desde luego aquí esta el resultado – El doctor noto la tensión que se había formado en torno a la noticia era más que evidente que no lo esperaban así que decidió salir – los dejo para que platiquen.

El silencio era realmente incomodo para ambos. Cada uno se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos

PENAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

Embarazada, un bebe. No lo puedo creer pero parece que – sus ojos se nublaron – a Darien no le agrado la idea y si no lo quiere. No importa ya soy una mujer y aunque el no lo quiera yo si. Que emoción pero como se los voy a decir a todos.

PENAMIENTOS DE DARIEN 

Serena embarazada ahora se porque mi malestar, pero porque estará triste si es una noticia para alegrarse. Creo entender como solté su mano cuando el Dr. Nishimura nos dio el resultado a lo mejor piensa que no lo quiero. Mi pobre niña. El único problema será cuando se entere su Padre y Haruka ho dios me van a asesinar

El silencio se hizo más tenso hasta que Darien decidió hablar

Serena , yo ... – no sabía como decirle que estaba feliz –

Que pasa , bueno se que no lo esperábamos y entenderé si no quieres estar conmigo – pero Darien no la dejo terminar pues la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le susurro al oído –

Hay mi princesa como no lo voy a querer, si me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo te amo

En serio yo ... bueno yo pensé que

Pues no debiste ,se que mi reacción ocasiono que pensaras semejante cosa pero fue solo que no me lo esperaba. Oye pero creo que si hay un problema

Y cual es ese problema

Que te vas a quedar viuda muy joven

Viuda ¿por qué? – Serena estaba confundida –

Porque cuando se enteren tu papá y Haruka me van a querer matar – sonrió – no crees

Pues si tienes razón, lo bueno es que me veo bien de color negro, no crees

Si tienes razón, tu te vez bien como sea – dijo con una sonrisa picará en su rostro – con todo lo que te pongas

Serena se ruborizo y se lanzo a los brazos de Darien , estaba sumamente feliz no lo podía creer , iba a tener un bebe de su amado Darien, en poco tiempo se casaría las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

Darien por su parte no cabía de felicidad quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos cuando recordó la comida con Andrew.

Princesa , había quedado de comer con Andrew y Rita. ¿ Que te parece? Te sienes bien como para ir

Claro estoy perfectamente bien y así podemos celebrar no crees - dijo mientras lo volvía a abrazar –

Disculpen

Dr. Nishimura

Bueno creo que toda esta bien. Serena?

Si – decía una Serena muy seria -

Vas a tener que seguir mis indicciones al pie de la letra, tienes cita en 1 mes. Haz tenido algún malestar

Yo no, únicamente desmayos

Desmayos, han sido varios

El sábado por la tarde y el de hoy y algunos mareos y se me antojan las cosas dulces – respondió Serena poniendo ojos con estrellitas -

Serena

Si Darien

Por favor no hables de comida y menos dulce – suplico Darien –

El doctor Nishimura les explico que todos esos síntomas hasta los que padecía Darien eran normales le dio una receta a Serena indicándole algunas vitaminas, una dieta balanceada y aparte una receta para Darien dándole unas pastillas para sus nauseas quien le agradeció enormemente. Al salir fueron felicitados por Lei Li a quien le pidieron junto con el Dr. Nishimura que no dijeran nada.

Serena y Darien decidieron decirles a todos juntos y organizaron una pequeña cena en casa de Serena fijada para el siguiente Sábado. Ambos estaban emocionados con el suceso pero Darien seguía con su malestar.

VIERNES HORA DE LA COMIDA CASA FAM. TSUKINO 

Serena hija tocan la puerta

Ya voy – bajo corriendo las escaleras pero Sami le había ganado a llegar y se encontraba nada más y nada menos que a - Darien

Serena , princesa no corras en las escaleras por favor – Darien puso cara de seriedad – que tal si te caes

Perdón no volverá a suceder, pero no me vas a saludar – dijo poniendo cara de tristeza –

Claro que sí – y la tomo de la cintura y la elevo dándole un beso muy apasionado en los labios – Te amo

Y yo te amo a ti

Disculpen que los interrumpa

Perdón Sami , buenas tardes

Buenas tardes,– regreso el Saludo Sammy y subió a su recamara- bueno si me disculpan me voy -

Buenas tardes Darien – se oyó la voz de una mujer – que milagro , te quedas a comer

Buenas tardes Sra. Ikuko, gracias por la invitación

No hay de que , por cierto Serena hija me ayudas – pregunto la Sra. Ikuko -

Claro , Darien mi amor porque no vas a la sala no me tardo , solo arrimo la mesa y ya

Como crees les ayudo , anda vamos – respondió Darien mientras entraba a la cocina tras Serena -

Instantes después llego el Sr. Tsukino y se dispusieron a comer . Al terminar ayudaron a lavar los trastes y fueron al centro comercial a traer algunas cosas que hacían falta para la cena. Regresaron muy contentos y con un pastel de chocolate que se le había antojado a Serena para la cena

Mamá ya regresamos

Que bueno hija, mira quien llegó – dijo señalando a –

Haruka , que bueno que estas aquí, Michiru cada vez más bonita – saltaba serena de alegría -

No nos perderíamos tu cena Cabeza de bombón. Oye tu te vez radiante.- dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente -

Darien primo como estas te vez algo pálido –saludo Michiru -

Bien Michi, no es nada, solo algo de malestar estomacal y tu, como puntualizo mi princesa cada día más hermosa. Haruka buenas tardes

Buenas tardes – fue la seca respuesta de Haruka –

Minutos después tomaron un café con el pastel que había comprado Serena y platicaron un largo rato, hasta que

Serena hija nos retiramos a descansar – puntualizo la Sra. Ikuko -

Claro Mami

Haruka tu y Michiru se quedan verdad

Pues no sé, Michi que dices

Por mí está bien – contesto Michiru con un tono muy dulce –

Nos quedamos – respondió Haruka -

Buena tu habitación esta lista como siempre y tu Darien ya es muy tarde para que te vayas puedes quedarte en el cuarto de visitas

No quiero causar molestias – respondió un Darien algo sonrojado -

No digas tonterías ya eres de la familia – dijo una muy orgullosa Sra. Ikuko – Serena le enseñas donde es

Claro – Serena estaba muy emocionada – buenas noches

Buenas noches hija – dijo el Sr. Tsukino – se comportan, hasta mañana

Y así los señores Tsukino se retiraron a dormir, a los pocos minutos llego Sammy dando un rápido saludo se fue a su recamara.

Mientras en la sala

Cabeza de bombón me regalarías una taza de chocolate – pidió Haruka en un tono en el cual no se le podía negar nada –

Claro en un momento regreso

Sery espera yo te ayudo – dijo Michiru levantándose y siguiendo a Serena –

Bien ahora que se han ido, quiero decirte algo muy importante y espero que te lo grabes muy bien, porque la próxima vez que lastimes a Serena no respondo – le dijo Haruka a Darien en tono de amenaza –

Ya lo esperaba de ti y tenlo por seguro que no volverá a suceder y no porque me amenaces o te tenga miedo , si no porque realmente la amo y eso lo entendí este tiempo que estuvimos separados – respondió seriamente Darien –

Solo quería que lo tuvieras muy presente, ella es como mi hermana y solo me detuve en buscarte y darte un escarmiento por Michiru, pero no volverá a pasar , espero que te quede claro

Tan claro como el agua

Sus miradas eran retadoras , las cuales cambiaron al escuchar que Serena y Michiru regresaban a la sala.

Aquí esta , espero no habernos tardado mucho – comento Serena -

Para nada bombón, humm que bien huele - elogio Haruka -

Minutos más tarde

Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño – dijo Serena bostezando – nos vamos Darien

Claro princesa, Haruka, Michiru buenas noches – se despidió Darien -

Buenas noches primo – respondió Michiru – Haruka – reto Michiru

Buenas noches – fue la seca respuesta –

Que te dijo Haruka – pregunto Serena a Darien mientras caminaba hacia la recamara de huéspedes –

Nada en especial – respondió Darien –

No me mientas , conozco a mi prima y ella no es afecta al chocolate – puntualizo – y tu estas muy serio

Vaya que nos conoces , solo me pidió claro a su manera que no te volviera a hacer daño – respondió Darien –

Eso fue todo

Si , ya sabes en su tono muy particular y le conteste que no volvería a pasar porque TE AMO – deteniéndose para abrazarla y darle un beso en los labios –

El beso paso de ser tierno a apasionado y el calor de los cuerpos aumento hasta que 

Darien , creo que debemos ir ... a dormir – trataba de decir Serena por la falta de aire –

En serio ... eso quieres – respondió Darien en forma coqueta –

Bueno ... pues no pero , si mi papá nos ve o Haruka , me dejan viuda

Princesa te extraño y mucho – dijo Darien poniendo cara cachorro regañado –

Yo también te extraño, pero ya falta poco

Bombón – llamó Haruka –

Ya voy, no armemos una guerra , te veo Mañana , te amo – dijo Serena y se despidió de Darien –

Hasta mañana , princesa, descansa – se despidió Darien y entro a la recamara –

SABADO POR LA MAÑANA 

Buenos dias mamá – decía una Serena muy alegre – como amaneciste

Bien, pero que haces levantada tan temprano, estas enferma

No , para nada

Ha ya se , es porque Darien se quedo a dormir y no quieres que se de cuenta que te gusta dormir mucho

Mamá - reclamo Serena muy roja – claro que no

Lo que pasa es que tiene que entrar hoy en el turno de en la mañana y quede de prepararle el desayuno.

Vaya , vaya hay que felicitar a Darien , definitivamente te ha cambiado , te levantas temprano, cocinas

Mamá – reprocho Serena –

Minutos después el desayuno estaba Listo . Haruka y Michiru habían salido a correr como todas las mañanas , el Sr. Tsukino se había ido a su oficina para resolver unos pendientes urgentes y la Sra. Ikuko tenía un compromiso

Serena hija , ya me voy regreso a la hora de la comida , será mejor que apresures a Darien o no le va a dar tiempo de desayunar – comento la Sra. Ikuko –

Si en un momento subo a avisarle que ya esta el desayuno , te cuidas y yo hago la comida – dijo Serena despidiéndose con la mano mientras subía las escaleras hasta la recamará de visitas –

Darien – llamó Serena – ya esta el desayuno – asomándose en la habitación – Darien

Al no recibir respuesta de Darien, Serena entro a la habitación, cuando escucho que la puerta se cerraba tras de ella y sintió como era abrazada por la cintura.

Darien , me has dado el susto de mi vida – rio serena -

Tan feo estoy – comentó Darien poniendo cara de cachorro – me has herido y nada más por eso tendrás que pagar – dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas a Serena –

No ... hagas eso Darien que soy muy cosquilluda – reia Serena -

Lo se – dijo dejando de hacerle cosquillas y empezando a besar sus labios – Te amo

Y ... yo a ti – respondía Serena con mucha dificultad –

El beso paso de ser tierno a ser apasionado, las manos de Darien acariciaban la espalda de Serena hasta su cintura, donde pudo meter sus manos bajo la blusa para tocar su suave piel, esa piel que lo enloquecía

Por su parte Serena no se quedo atrás pues Darien acababa de salir de bañarse y solo traia el pantalón puesto y así tenía todo su torso desnudo.

La pasión se apodero de ellos dando rienda suelta a sus deseos , minutos más tarde Serena y Darien se encontraban abrazados descansando de la oleada de emociones que los había arrasado.

Darien te amo, me haces muy feliz – decía una muy sonriente Serena – pero se te va a hacer tarde para llegar al hospital

No quiero ir – decía Darien abrazando más a Serena – mejor me reporto enfermo – comentaba con cara de suplica -

No, mi niño es hora de irse a trabajar , oh por dios

Que te paso – pregunto Darien al ver la cara de preocupación de su princesa -

Haruka ya no tarda en regresar y – se levantaba Serena de la cama y caminaba a hacia el baño para vestirse de nuevo – no quiero ser viuda

Muy a su pesar Darien se levanto y en cuanto Serena salió del baño entro a ducharse de nuevo. Instantes después bajaba a la cocina donde ya se encontraban Haruka y Michiru desayunando. Camino unos paso y se acerco a Serena que estaba de espaldas y la abrazo.

Buenos días , princesa – decía mientras le daba un beso en el cuello a lo cual Serena se estremeció –

Bueno días Darien , ya esta tu desayuno servido – le respondía mientras se volteaba y le regresaba el beso –

Buenos días Michi , Haruka – saludo Darien –

Buenos días primo como amaneciste – respondió una sonriente Michiru –

Bien prima, gracias y ustedes – pregunto Darien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –

Bastante bien verdad Haruka – decía Michiru volteándose a ver a Haruka que como siempre tenía su cara de pocos amigos –

Si, claro buenos días – respondió y se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada – me voy a bañar con permiso

Nunca cambiara – penso Michiru -

El resto del desayuno paso sin más contratiempos. Michiru ayudo a Serena a arreglar la cocina y después subió a bañarse ella tambien. Por su parte Darien se despidió de Serena con un apasionado beso y agradeció el desayuno.

Hasta la noche princesa, si necesitas algo para la cena , me llamas al celular – ofreció Darien –

Gracias amor pero ya esta todo y no quiero molestarte ... –respondía serena pero fue callada por Darien –

No es molestia y lo sabes , además hoy solo tengo una cirugía que espero no dure mas de 3 horas y ya, así que cualquier cosa me llamas , si

De acuerdo, como sigues de tu malestar – rió Serena – todavía tienes náuseas

Que graciosa – Darien fingió estar ofendido – me tengo que ir , pero me las pagaras , la venganza es dulce – rió malévolamente Darien –

SABADO POR LA NOCHE 

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar primero llego la familia Chiba junto con Ziosite, posteriormente llegaron Jedite y Rei con el pequeño bebe, Lita con Neflyte quienes traían un enorme pastel ( pobre Neflyte), enseguida llego el Dr. Nishimura con su esposa, Lei li y su novio y al ultimo llegaron Andrew y Rita y Malachite.

Se encontraban todos terminando de cenar, cuando Rei tuvo que levantarse con el bebe en brazos

Serena podría ocupar tu recamara para cambiar al bebe – preguntaba Rei –

Claro vamos – pero al ver que Rei tenia problemas para cargar al bebe y la pañalera decidió ayudarla – te ayudo Rei

Gracias Sere – el carácter de Rei se había suavizado bastante con el nacimiento de su bebe hasta se podría decir que se veía maternalmente tierna y le dio al bebe

Que cosita más hermosa – dijo Serena en voz alta –

Te vez bien Serena espero que pronto encargues bebe – comento Mina, pero al oír esto Darien casi se atraganta con el agua –

cálmate Darien era solo una broma, hay mina – Regaño Malachite – pero eso estaría bien

Serena y Rei se retiraron y a los pocos minutos bajaron pero habían pasado a dejar al bebe al cuarto de huéspedes para poder escuchar si lloraba, pues se había quedado dormido.

Cuando llegaban la cena ya había terminado y

Con permiso – se excuso Darien y camino lo más rápido posible al baño seguido por Serena

Darien amor estas bien, - preguntaba mientras le llevaba un vaso con agua –

Al fin pudo contestar Darien

Si princesa, ya estoy mejor creo que comí mucho – salía Darien del baño, bastante pálido y tomaba un sorbo de agua – es hora de la verdad – decía Darien mientras tomaba la mano de Serena y llegaban al comedor

Darien tomo la palabra pidiendo silencio, tomo un poco de aire

Bueno antes que nada queremos agradecerles a todos y cada uno de Ustedes por estar aquí esta noche y a los Sres. Tsukino por tener una hija tan maravillosa como Serena – comenzó Darien a hablar y continuo Serena -

Y a la Sr. Chiba por tener al mejor hombre del mundo como hijo y – dijo Serena apretando muy fuerte la mano de Darien para dar la ultima noticia – ahora queremos hacer un anuncio muy especial

Estamos ... (silencio incomodo) esperando un bebe – dijeron Darien y Serena juntos, observando las reacciones de todos -

La Sra. Ikuko se desmayo de la impresión , la mamá de Darien se quedo estática y pálida , a Haruka tuvieron que detenerla Malachite y Neflyte junto con Michiru pues tenía intenciones de golpear a Darien , el Sr. Tsukino se le subieron los colores al rostro y Sammy y el Dr. Nishimura se acercaron para ver si estaba bien

Papá – llamaba Sammy – estas bien – pero no recibió respuesta –

Por otro lado las muchachas se alegraron muchísimo Mina y Lita se abrazaron, Amy también se alegro solo que se acerco a atender a su mamá junto con Rei.

Serena se acerco a su mamá

Mami, estas bien despierta – decía Serena mientras le echaba aire, mientras Mina y Lita se acercaron a ayudarla – creo que la noticia fue algo fuerte – dijo para sí pero Lita la escucho

Bastante fuerte diría Yo – sonrió Lita –

Darien también se acerco a su mamá quien ya reaccionaba, con ayuda de Amy

Mamá se encuentra bien – preguntaba un Darien algo pálido –

Si hijo pero por lo menos me hubieran avisado, no que casi me muero del susto – respondía la Sra. Chiba con un brillo especial en sus ojos –

Serena - hablaba con dificultad la Sra. Ikuko – es cierto lo que acabo de oír – pregunta incrédula –

Si, mamá – respondía un poco nerviosa y sonrojada Serena –

Que gusto voy a ser abuela – gritaba la Sra. Ikuko abrazando fuertemente a Serena –pero

Si, lo se debimos esperar, pero soy muy feliz – respondía tímidamente Serena – papá estas bien

El Sr. Tsukino al escuchar la voz de Serena tomo un poco de aire y respondió

Si, pero vaya sorpresitas – fue todo lo que dijo – después hablaremos los tres – fue lo ultimo que dijo y salió del comedor

Pero como te atreviste – grito Haruka – es solo una niña

Haruka – dijo Serena acercándose a su prima para calmarla, dándole un muy fuerte abrazo y murmurándole al oído – me ha hecho una mujer muy feliz alégrate por mi sí – poniendo ojos de gato triste -

Haruka no soporto esa mirada y después de soltarse de Malachite y Neflyte, abrazo muy fuerte a Serena y posteriormente llegaron los abrazos de todas las demás y por supuesto todos los muchachos incluyendo a Sammy felicitaron a Darien.

Los abrazos y las felicitaciones seguían su curso cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta hizo que todos voltearan.

Bueno pues , en vista de las circunstancias – dijo el Sr. Tsukino – creo que , no me queda de otra ... que ...

Todos estaban a la expectativa , podía pasar cualquier cosa , el Sr. Tsukino era muy celoso con Serena y con mucho esfuerzo acepto que Darien fuera el novio oficial , pero para sorpresa de todos saco un botella de Vino tinto

Hay que brindar , por mi futuro nieto – dijo muy emocionado algo que nadie esperaba –

Todos tenían sus copas cuando

Por dios Serena tu no debes tomar y por que traes tacones – decía la Sra. Ikuko – que no vez que te puedes caer

Si es cierto Serena tu mamá tiene razón, hijo tu eres medico deberías saberlo – apoyo la Sra. Chiba -

A todos les escurrió una gota por la cabeza y después de acatar ordenes hicieron el brindis aunque claro serena con una copa de agua y desearon felicidad a los futuros padres.

Haruka tuvo que aceptar que Serena ya no era su primita pequeña y que Darien ya era de la familia, las orgullosas abuelas se desvivían por darle indicaciones y consejos a Serena y Darien y el Abuelo le dio una platica de responsabilidad y de que debían de haberse esperado pero que tenían todo su apoyo, las muchas saltaban de alegría y empezaban a planear el Baby Shower aunque realmente faltaba mucho, Sammy aunque no quisiera demostrarlo felicito a su cabeza de chorlito como le decía a Serena.

Todos sin excepción estaban emocionados por la llegada del nuevo bebe pero los más emocionados eran sin duda Serena y Darien en 2 semanas más se casarían Y en 8 meses serían padres.

Unos días antes de la boda las emociones se encontraban a flor de piel, solo 2 día únicamente 2 días y estarían unidos por siempre , cada uno tenia sus propios pensamientos que en alguno de los casos no era muy alentador

PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

Dios en unos días seré la esposa de Darien Chiba, que nervios pero y ... si se aparece Diamante, no por favor no permitas eso. Tengo mucho miedo en verdad , pero debo calmarme todo va a salir bien , estoy segura de eso

PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN 

En unos días más será mi esposa, que le preocupará la veo triste ,distante , parece como si no le emocionará la boda o será parte de su embarazo, podría ser yo sigo sin poder comer bien , la amo como no creí poder .

Serena princesa , estas bien – preguntaba Darien -

Mande , o si claro – respondía Serena algo distraída -

No es cierto que te pasa, sabes que me lo puedes decir – insistió Darien –

Bueno me preocupa ...- Serena no sabía como compartir sus dudas –

Tu embarazo , hasta donde se todo va bien alentó Darien -

Bueno no, en realidad , me preocupa que diamante vaya a aparecer el día de la boda, esta tan mal de la cabeza que no se, me da miedo – confeso Serena la borde de las lagrimas –

Sabes algo yo estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien y ese individuo no va a atreverse a molestarnos nunca más princesa y por otro lado debes tener calma recuerda que eso le hace daño al bebe, confía en mí todo va a salir bien – animo Darien -

Gracias , por eso te amo, y te prometo que ya voy a estar tranquila – sonrió Serena y abrazo a Darien -

Y así sin más ni más paso otro día, todo estaba listo para el gran momento y ...

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 17 UNA VEZ EN UN SUEÑO**


	18. Chapter 17

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 17 UNA VEZ EN UN SUEÑO**

Gracias , por eso te amo, y te prometo que ya voy a estar tranquila – sonrió Serena y abrazo a Darien -

Y así sin más ni más paso otro día, todo estaba listo para el gran momento y ...

ERES TU LA DULCE ILUSION QUE YO SOÑE CASA FAMILIA TSUKINO 

Llego el día más ansiado para Serena Tsukino , el día en que por fin su sueño se realizaría , se casaría con Darien Chiba. Se encontraba tan nerviosa que no había podido dormir casi nada por su cabeza pasaban una y mil cosas, mil ideas, mil emociones difíciles de describir, desde emoción, ansiedad y hasta cierto temor , pero aún así irradiaba una enorme felicidad. Se encontraba sentada frente a la venta de su recamara, observando el atardecer cuando alguien entro y la saco de sus pensamientos:

Serena , hija se te va ... – pero la Señora Ikuko no termino la frase pues al entrar a la habitación Serena se encontraba observando por la ventana y su habitación impecable - a hacer tarde , hija te sientes bien

Claro mamá , porque – contestaba serena con una media sonrisa –

Pues tu habitación en orden , estas muy pálida y no terminaste lo que te traje de comer –dijo y se acerco a tocarle la frente –

Solo estoy nerviosa, creo que es normal y – pero su conversación fue interrumpida por el toquido de la puerta – adelante

Serena, hola como estas, bien, nerviosa, feliz, emocionada – decía Mina que llegaba en esos momentos y le daba un efusivo abrazo – háblame

Mina no puedo respirar – trataba de decir Serena -

Mina suéltala o vas dejar viudo a mi hermano antes del sí acepto – argumentaba Amy con una sonrisa divertida –

Lo siento – se disculpo Mina muy sonrojada – pero estoy muy emocionada , por ti prima

Oye Sere te sientes bien , esta muy pálida – indico Lita –

Es lo que yo le digo, pero bueno las dejo para que se apuren – dijo la Sra. Ikuko - y por favor háganla comer algo

Que no has comido – pregunto Lita –

No , bueno si intente desayunar y comer pero parece que el bebe no quiere nada , estoy nerviosa y todo me provoca asco

Pero porque – pregunto Mina –

Pues no se y si ...

No me digas que crees que Darien se va arrepentir , porque no lo creo – aseguro Amy –

Bueno si en parte si, se puede arrepentir, ha habido casos pero no es eso, bueno no solo eso y si

Que - pregunto Lita ansiosa –

Si se aparece Diamante , tengo mucho miedo – comenzaba a llorar Serena –

No pienses eso Sere, hoy debe ser el día más feliz de tu vida y estoy segura que no se atreverá a aparecer – animo Amy –

Si es cierto Amy tiene razón , hay que comenzar a arreglarte, tenemos bastante tiempo al fin que la ceremonia se realizará a las 8 de la noche, además tienes que comer te traje pastelitos – indico Lita –

Pastelitos – Serena puso cara de felicidad con ojos de estrellitas – hum que rico

Ya sabía yo que eso te animaría – rió Lita –

Y así sin más ni más comenzaron a arreglarse.

CASA FAMILIA CHIBA 

Hijo te traje algo de comer – entraba la Sra. Chiba al cuarto de Darien – estas nervioso

Hola mamá , si algo nervioso

Pero porque? – preguntaba la Sra. Chiba – acaso crees que Serena se va a arrepentir

No se a lo mejor nuestro problema fue bastante grande y aunque nos reconciliamos podría pensarlo mejor , realmente me preocupa, no podría vivir sin ella

Hijo – comentaba la Sra. Chiba mientras se sentaba junto a su hijo y lo abrazaba como cuando era pequeño – yo no creo que Serena se arrepienta, se ve que te ama y si tuvieron problemas que por cierto nunca me dijiste de que se trato y lo resolvieron es el primer paso a la madurez de ambos, a la madurez como pareja, créeme van a ser muy felices.

Gracias mamá por tu apoyo , me siento mucho mejor – decía Darien mientras regresaba el abrazo –

Se que hace mucho tiempo que no platicamos, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi , solo recuerda , los problemas de dos son solo de dos , nunca involucres a nadie, pero no por eso no quiere decir que no los vamos a apoyar, recuerda que te amo hijo y siempre escucha antes de actuar, se que tu padre donde quiera que este esta muy orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido, – la Sra. Chiba le daba ánimos y consejos a Darien –

Estaban absortos en su platica cuando el timbre sonó. Instantes después

Darien hermano como, todavía no empiezas a arreglarte ya son las 6 de la tarde – decía Neflyte –

Si príncipe, se que no tardamos tanto como las mujeres pero hay que apurarnos o es que ya te dio miedo - bromeaba Malachite –

No digan eso, no creo que tenga miedo – defendía Zoycite –

En verdad no es tan difícil como crees, te lo dice la voz de la experiencia – decía un muy orgulloso Jedite -

Darien solo los observaba con una gran gota en la cabeza, pero a la vez divertido hasta que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto

No tengo miedo, estoy nervioso y se que no tendré problemas, además solo me hace falta ponerme el saco y el moño y listo.

Sus 4 amigos se quedaron viéndolo y empezaron a arrojarle las almohadas que tenían cerca y así se distrajeron un rato.

8 DE LA NOCHE JARDÍN DE LA LUNA 

A las orillas de la ciudad se localiza un enorme jardín, cuidadosamente arreglado. Rodeado por unos enormes rosales rojos con un aroma delicadamente delicioso que embriaga e invita a soñar

En el centro encontramos un pequeño lago artificial sobre el cual reposa un pequeño templo antiguo, adornado cuidadosamente por delicadas rosas blancas que contrastan y resaltan con las rosas de las orillas.

La iluminación es suave, delicada dando la impresión de que miles de luciérnagas se han reunido para iluminar y festejar con nuestra pareja el amor, la ilusión y el romance

A orillas del lago fueron colocadas las sillas para la ceremonia religiosa y posteriormente para la civil.

Los ánimos están encendidos, los nervios a flor de piel. Los invitados y el novio ya están en sus lugares esperando el arribo de la novia.

La dama de honor luce un vestido en color azul marino sin tirantes de corte princesa con unos guantes blancos de ¾ , como adornos Amy lleva una gargantilla plateada con una pequeña piedra azul en el centro , sus aretes son unos zafiros tallados en forma de corazón y su maquillaje es delicado y fino como ella misma.

Mina es la madrina de cojines, lleva un vestido de cuello alto sin espalda color anaranjado claro y le llega a media pierna como adornos solo lleva una esclava de corazones entrelazados de oro , su cabello lo lleva tejido en una trenza francesa.

Lita la madrina de arras, luce un hermoso vestido en tono verde tipo oriental con un par de aberturas a los lados con unos zapatos de tiras, su cabello esta recogido en gajos por lo que luce sus finas facciones.

Rei lleva un traje de dos piezas en color rojo que a simple vista parece un vestido. La blusa es de cuello de tortuga sin mangas y la falda recta hasta los tobillos con un abertura por la parte de atrás y una estola en color negro, ella fue la elegida para ser la madrina de lazo

La Sra. Ikuko lleva un traje sastre color crema de saco cruzado y el cabello recogido en un chongo y la Sra. Chiba lleva también un traje sastre pero de color amarillo claro sólo que el saco es rector y lleva una blusa de escote recto.

Por su parte Haruka va de traje negro obvio, lo más sencillo posible pero no deja de verse realmente atractiva y Michiru que decir de ella realmente es una diosa de la elegancia su vestido agua marina sin espalda sujeto por un tirante que rodea su cuello, su cabello que lo lleva agarrado con un par de peinetas que simulan las olas de mar dejando que el aire juegue con el , ellas serán los testigos en la boda civil.

Entre los invitados se encuentra Setsuna Kraimer y su hija Hotaru, el Dr. Nishimura con su esposa quienes fueron elegidos por la pareja para ser los padrinos de velación (N.A no murió nadie así se le llamo a la pareja que acompaña a los novios al altar y estan para dar apoyo moral y aconsejar si se requiere), Andrew y Rita con su bebe, Lei Li y su novio y demás amigos del hospital de Darien y amigos de Serena de la universidad

El novio se encuentra vestido de esmoquin color negro y lleva puesta una capa que cae alegremente sobre sus hombros ( imaginarse el traje de Tuxido Mask me encanta como se ve) esperando junto con su amigo, padrino y cuñado la llegada de la mujer a la que ama

Darien cálmate – insistía Ziosite – ya no tarda, según recuerdo la novia siempre llega tarde, además Serena no es la reyna de la puntualidad

Lo se pero y si ya no viene , si le paso algo yo voy a buscarla – decía Darien con una gran gota escurriéndole en la cabeza y dando un par de pasos, pero fue detenido por la delicada música que anuncia que la novia ha llegado -

Ves te dije , que no te preocuparas - explico Ziosite dando una leve sonrisa –

Darien volteo al pasillo por donde entraría la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer a la que juraría amar por el resto de su vida.

ERES TU BRILLANDO, EN TUS OJOS EL AMOR PUDE VER PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN 

Esto parece un sueño hecho realidad, ahí esta ella la mujer que amo, entrando del brazo de su padre. Pero será una visión, será real, no lo se estoy empezando a creer que es solo un espejismo. Se ve radiante , realmente hermosa , es una princesa de cuento de hadas ese vestido le queda tan bien , creo que no merezco ser el poseedor de semejante diosa. Estoy tan nervioso que creo que estoy empezando a sudar, la ansiedad me mata y ... si no consigo hacerla feliz y ofrecerle todo a lo que es merecedora.

La visón de Darien era algo mágico parecía que la luna rodeaba a Serena iluminando el vestido de dos piezas sencillo de corte recto sin hombros que marca cada una de las curvas de la novia, llega arriba de la rodilla y esta cubierto por una falda larga con la cual se forma la cola del vestido, esta se cierra por enfrente hasta la altura de los tobillos, los botones son de tela simulando rosas y lleva las orillas con finos bordados, las mangas son sobrepuestas a medio brazo teniendo una caída en forma campana.

Su cabello dorado como el sol vuela con la brisa nocturna y lo lleva sujeto en media cola y con algunos mechones recogidos formando un moño y otros cuanto sueltos (recordemos que Serena tiene el cabello extremadamente largo) cayendo alegremente sobre su rostro, su maquillaje se basa en sobras de tonos pastel y brillo en los labios (realmente no lo necesita)

Darien, toma aire – decía Ziosite, viendo que prácticamente dejaba de respirar, entendía muy bien lo que le pasaba, porque cuando vio a Amy a él le ocurrió lo mismo –

FLASH BACK 

Amy, chicas es hora de irnos – gritaba Ziosite desde las escaleras –

Ya vamos – respondía Amy desde lo alto de la escalera –

Lo dejaste mudo, Amy – decía picaramente Mina –

No digas eso mina – decía Amy muy roja –

Pero es cierto – apunto Lita , creo que no esta respirando –

Ziosite , amor estas bien – preguntaba Amy y movía a su novio para que reaccionara –

Te vez radiante – al fin respondió Ziosite y beso galantemente la mano de Amy – y ustedes también señoritas

FIN FLASH BACK 

Serena caminaba por la alfombra que la llevaría hasta donde estaba él hombre al que amaba, su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de una y mil emociones indescriptibles, felicidad, miedo, alegría.

SIN EMBARGO SE QUE UN SUEÑO ES DIFÍCIL REALIZAR

PENSAMIENTOS DE SERENA 

No puedo creer que esto este pasando, siempre soñé casarme con un príncipe y ahora que estoy a un paso de hacerlo no lo puedo creer y si es un sueño. Es el mejor sueño de todos lo veo ahí observándome atentamente, que pensará no lo sé, lo único es que lo amo con todo mi ser y que es el hombre más guapo de la tierra si existiera un príncipe de la tierra sin duda sería él , sus hermosos ojos azules como la noche tienen un brillo tan especial que reflejan la luna y me hipnotizan, se ve tan guapo, tan gallardo son ese traje que me corta la respiración. Es mi sueño hecho realidad.

Serena sonríe a cada uno de los invitados que sin duda admiran su belleza inata. El Sr. Tsukino le pregunta si esta bien y ella sonríe y mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa, después de unos segundos que parecen no terminar llega frente al altar en donde esta el hombre al que tanto ama.

El Sr. Tsukino toma la mano de su hija y ...

Darien Chiba en estos momentos frente a dios te hago entrega de mi princesa, de uno de mis tesoros más preciados, porque sé que la harás muy feliz – y sin más y con algunas lagrimas deposita la mano de Serena sobre la mano de Darien -

Sr. Tsukino me siento honrado de haber obtenido su permiso para cuidar de su tesoro – dándole un beso a Serena en la mano –

MAS YO TENGO FE QUE DESPERTARE Y TU ME AMARAS 

Instantes después la ceremonia religiosa empieza la cual es muy emotiva dando paso a que los padrinos pasen, primero Mina y Malachite que son los de cojines, le siguen Lita y Neflyte que son los de las arras , continuaron Rei y Jedite con el lazo y por ultimo se acercaron los padrinos de velación el Dr. Nishimura y su esposa junto con Amy y Ziosite que traen los anillos al momento de hacer sus votos de amor

Darien por favor – indico el padre –

Yo ... Darien Chiba te tomo a ti Serena Tsukino como mi legitima esposa, para honrarte, cuidarte, protegerte y amarte mas allá de la muerte, para estar junto en la salud y la enfermedad, en las alegrías y las tristezas, en la riqueza y la pobreza y prometo serte fiel y luchar por nosotros y no dejar que nuestro amor decaiga – y le pone el anillo que le entrega Ziosite

Serena ahora tu – prosiguió el padre –

Serena estaba extremadamente nerviosa y por un momento no supo que decir hasta que miro los hermosos ojos azules de Darien y ...

Yo Serena Tsukino te tomo a ti Darien Chiba como mi legitimo esposo, para honrarte, cuidarte y apoyarte , estar junto a ti en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza , prometo serte fiel y ser tu compañera y amiga, y amarte mas allá del tiempo y la distancia – y le coloco el anillo que le entrego Amy

Después de los votos el padre prosiguió con la misa

Si hay alguien aquí que conozca algún impedimento para que este acto de amor y fe se realice que hable ahora o calle para siempre – Serena empezó a temblar ligeramente, los minutos se le hicieron eternos y rezo porque su peor pesadilla no se apareciera y le arruinara el mejor momento de su vida – bueno es ese caso – prosiguió el padre – Yo los declaro Marido y mujer , hasta que la muerte los separe , ya puede besar a la novia

Y así Darien retiro el velo del rostro de Serena y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que hubo toda una ovación. La misa termino y todos se acercaron a felicitar a los novios.

SE HARA REALIDAD LO QUE YO SOÑE Serena hija felicidades - decía la Sra. chiba con lagrimas en los ojos – 

Gracias – serena estaba muda no sabía que decir – la quiero mucho – y abrazo a su suegra

Darien muchacho , felicidades les deseamos lo mejor – comentaron el Dr. Nishimura y su esposa –

Gracias a ustedes por acompañarnos – respondía Darien –

Serena , Darien felicidades – felicito la Sra. Ikuko

Si es cierto , espero que sean tan dichosos como nosotros – termino diciendo el Sr. Tsukino

Después de los abrazos y felicitaciones de todos se ordenaron las sillas para seguir con el convivió y el matrimonio civil.

El juez llego y empezó la pequeña ceremonia en la cual estuvieron presentes Haruka como testigo de Serena y Michiru como testigo de Darien, al terminar se oyó otra fuerte ovación para los novios.

Instantes después empezó el banquete que fue de un gusto sencillo nada ostentoso y las mesas estaban adornadas con orquídeas y velas de color azul cielo. La música no se dejo espera y ...

Ahora pedimos a Serena y a Darien que pasen al centro de la pista a abrir el baile – dijo Andrew que estaba de animador –

Princesa , me concede esta pieza – dijo Darien levantándose y ofreciendo su mano galantemente –

Claro , mi príncipe – tomando su mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia –

Llegaron al centro de la pista y el vals empezó a sonar. La música era armoniosa , sencilla, fina y delicada tanto como las personas que la interpretaban. Michiru y Haruka tocaban el vals de "SOBRE LAS OLAS", era una interpretación magistral nunca se había oído algo así.

Los movimientos de la pareja era cubierta por los rayos de la luna esta los iluminaba bendiciendo su unión.

MAS YO TENGO FE QUE DESPERTARE Y TU ME AMARAS 

Serena y Darien se perdieron en los ojos del otro eran dos almas fundiéndose al son de la música, al terminar la hermosa tonada se escucho un fuerte aplauso y un grito al unísono BESO, BESO, a lo cual la pareja no podía negarse.

La música volvió a sonar y los novios bailaron con los invitados .

Darien bailo primeramente con su mamá , después con su suegra la Sra. Ikuko, siguió Michiru su adora prima y por ultimo con Amy, su pequeña hermana.

Serena de igual manera empezó la pieza con El Sr. Tsukino, siguió con Haruka y por ultimo con Sammy que fue aventado literalmente a la pista por Hotaru.

En cuanto serena se desocupo un poco busco a Lita

Oye Lita

Sere, estas feliz – pregunto Lita muy emotivamente –

Claro, no sabes cuanto pero ... – ponía una cara de tristeza enorme –

Que te pasa, te sientes mal – pregunto angustiada Lita –

Te sientes mal – llego Mina y pregunto li mismo al oír el comentario de Lita –

En eso llegaron Rei y Amy, junto con Hotaru y se unieron a la preocupación por su amiga

Serena solo puso cara de Wath y se le escurrió una gran gota en la cabeza y les respondió con una gran sonrisa

No estoy mejor que nunca, pero ... cuando va a llegar el pastel me muero por un pedazo – sonrió con estrellitas en los ojos –

Serena - gritaron todas al unísono y la abrazaron –

La noche paso sin contratiempos a excepción del pobre de Darien que prácticamente no probo la cena, en cambio Serena se comió un gran trozo de pastel.

Pasadas la 4 de la mañana los invitados empezaban a retirarse no sin antes felicitar a los novios.

Felicidades Serena, nosotras nos retiramos – se despidió Setsuna -

Setsuna , gracias por venir , significo mucho para mi , tenerlas en este día – respondía Serena con una gran sonrisa –

No hubieramos faltado por nada, a pesar de ... - calló Setsuna por un momento –

No digas nada , yo las quiero mucho a las dos, lo demás no importa, váyanse con cuidado - diciendo esto abrazo a Setsuna y a Hotaru –

Darien muchacho muchas felicidades, les deseamos mucha felicidad – indico el Dr. Nishimura –

Gracias Dr. Espero la hayan pasado bien y gracias por acompañarnos – respodió Darien mientras le daba la mano a su amigo y jefe –

Bueno nosotras también nos retiramos – dijeron Haruka y Michiru –

Hasta pronto primo – dijo Haruka jalando a Darien y dándole un muy fuerte abrazo enfrente de todos – felicidades, si la lastimas nuevamente no dudare en dejarla viuda – esto último lo dijo en su oído – deseo que nos llevemos mejor de ahora en adelante ya somos familia

Hasta mañana Sery, cuida a mi primo y que sean muy felices –

Claro Michiru no lo dudes, cuídense – se despidió Serena

Ya solo quedaban el grupo de amigos y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo todos juntos, prometiéndose, seguir frecuentándose y no separarse

SE HARA REALIDAD LO QUE YO SOÑE 

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 18 ESTO ES AMOR**


	19. Chapter 18

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 18 ESTO ES AMOR **

Serena aquí – gritaba una mina muy emocionada – vamos chicas ahí están – decía mientras jalaba al pobre de Malachite por la estación del tren –

Pero Mina, cálmate – comentaba Amy –

Estoy muy emocionada, Sere como te fue cuéntamelo todo – decía mientras le daba un muy efusivo abrazo –

Claro Mina, pero puedo bajar las maletas – suplico Serena –

Si por supuesto, vamos te ayudo – saltaba Mina mientras caminaban hacía el estacionamiento.

CASA FAMILIA CHIBA 

Darien, Serena bienvenidos – los saludo la Sra. Chiba -

Gracias – respondieron Darien y Serena juntos -

Serena estaba algo confundida, ella quería mucho a la Sra. Chiba pero ahora era la nuera, como se comportaría y además por un tiempo mientras juntaban para comprar su casa nacía el bebe vivirían ahí, la verdad una cosa era ser la mejor amiga de Amy y la novia de Darien. Ahora era la esposa de Darien sentía cierto temor y no sabía porque , no le gustaba causar problemas

Princesa voy a subir el equipaje – propuso Darien al verla tan distraída – y ustedes chicos tomen asiento

Gustan un refresco – pregunto la Sra. Chiba –

Si gracias – respondieron Mina y Lita – 

Serena hija me ayudas – pregunto la Sra. Chiba al verla algo nerviosa y ella entendía perfectamente esa situación –

Si por supuesto – contesto Serena y camino junto con su suegra a la cocina –

EN LA COCINA 

Serena

Si – dijo Serena casi cuadrándose –

que es lo que té pasa, te sientes mal – preguntaba con algo de preocupación la Sra. Chiba -

No, no estoy bien en serio – respondía tímidamente Serena –

Pues pareces distante y ... – reflexiono la Sra. Chiba – ya entiendo pero no tienes porque estar nerviosa, ni apenada, digo siempre has sido bien recibida aquí y sabes que yo te quiero mucho, nada tiene porque cambiar al contrario te doy las gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo y a todos nosotros – y sin más se acerco a su nuera y le dio un efusivo abrazo - ahora vamos a tender a tus amigos

MINUTOS DESPUÉS 

Como era costumbre las chicas tenían su conversación y los muchachos la suya

Ahora si Serena cuéntanos todo – propuso Mina –

Pero mina, no seas tan curiosa – reto Lita - pero Sere anda cuéntanos

Hay chicas, pues que les puedo decir es el mejor viaje que he hecho ... – empezó a soñar Serena –

FLASH BACK ESTO ES AMOR 

pero Darien a donde vamos – preguntaba una muy curiosa Serena –

no seas curiosa princesa, aunque me hubiera gustado llevarte a otro lugar, pero bueno el trabajo no me lo permitió – comento Darien –

no te preocupes por eso amor, mientras estemos juntos, el lugar es lo de menos – respondió Serena con una enorme sonrisa –

Llegaron a la estación de trenes y tomaron uno Tokio donde abordaron otro de los más de 100 trenes rápidos a Osaka.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Osaka era cerca de medio día así que se dirigieron a un restaurante.

Princesa tienes hambre – preguntaba Darien con cara de ¿que fue lo que pregunte? –

Si claro, demasiada diría yo, pero tu como sigues – preguntaba una muy sonriente Serena – nada más digo comida te pones hasta pálido – y comenzó a reírse

Ya mejor, creo poder soportar algo de comida – respondió Darien con cara de que graciosa eres – encima te ries de mi, es tu culpa

Mi culpa, ha no a mi no me culpas, es más yo ya me voy – decía Serena con cara de fingido enojo – adiós

Serena, princesa espera no te enojes era broma – corría Darien para alcanzarla –

En serio la culpa es toda mía

Pues claro – se volteo Serena y abrazo a Darien por el cuello –

Tramposa, bueno mira ahí a hay un restaurante, entramos – propuso Darien

Si claro, nos morimos de hambre – declaro Serena –

Dentro del restaurante les asignaron una mesa y ordenaron. Darien pidió yakitori (pollo) y Serena ordeno un Shabu Shabu (ternera cortada en tiras muy finas acompañada de verduras y salsas)

Esto es amor, esto es amor 

Mientras comían tenían una muy animada plática

Serena te digo un secreto

Si claro – respondía Serena muy atenta a lo que le dijera Darien -

Te amo princesa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Tu y él bebe son el mejor regalo que dios ha podido darme – pronunció Darien mientras tomaba las manos de Serena entre las suyas -

Es todo lo que yo soñé 

Y tú eres la persona que siempre estuvo en mis sueños, animandome y apoyándome, sabía que algún día te encontraría para ser feliz. Recuerdas cuando te conocí en Estados Unidos – pregunto Serena –

Si lo recuerdo, caíste como un ángel del cielo directo a mis brazos

No es que me agrade recordar ese suceso con ... Diamante, pero si no hubiera sido por él yo ... no te hubiera conocido, no crees – comentaba Serena melancólicamente –

Pues dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Pero ya no hay que pensar en eso, hay que disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel – propuso Darien –

Yo te mire y ahora sé (y ahora sé) 

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron por la zona de Kita donde existen un sin número de tiendas con sus galerías cubiertas de cristal, a donde Serena entro en casi a todas las tiendas viendo, observando y comprando dejando a Darien asombrado por la habilidad de su esposa.

El día termino y después de dejar las bolsas de lo que Serena había comprado salieron a caminar al puerto que es al principal núcleo comercial de Japón.

La luna se veía a lo lejos como si se juntara con el mar, la brisa era tranquila y el murmullo del mar invita a soñar. Serena y Darien se sentaron a la orilla del embarcadero observando como la noche se adueñaba del lugar. Cerca de media noche regresaron a su hotel tan solo para amarse como lo hacían desde que su entrega había sido total.

Darien abrazo a serena acercándola a su cuerpo para empezar a besar su cuello con delicadeza a lo que ella respondió acariciando su espalada, subiendo sus manos a su cabello para después bajarlas hasta la cintura de él para quitarle la playera y empujarlo delicadamente hacia la cama y quedar ella encima, beso y acaricio su torso desnudo observando como su esposo disfrutaba de sus caricias cuando sintió como la tomaba de la cintura y giraba con ella quedando el encima. Con la mayor delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana fina empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa, lentamente lo que provoca que Serena se estremeciera, hasta que unos cuantos gemidos escapaban de su garganta.

Con la mayor delicadeza se deshizo de la ropa que le estorbaba y comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de su amada esposa y al llegar al vientre le dio pequeños besitos de la forma más delicada que pudo. Serena se incorporo y fue el turno de deshacerse de la ropa de Darien y tomando su ejemplo comenzó a besarlo con ternura y pasión combinadas que provocaron en él demasiado placer, sentir esas caricias era una experiencia inigualable , era como morir y llegar al cielo.

Que el cielo se abre ante mí Mi corazón puede volar 

Momentos después comenzaron la danza del amor , con ese ritmo suave y melodioso acompañados por el canto del mar. La danza era delicada, tierna y cuidadosa. Llegando a un nuevo mundo de placer, un mundo que ambos iban descubriendo, era cierto que no era la primera vez que hacían el amor pero si la primera como marido y mujer, dandoles una sensación nueva, emocionante y excitante en sus vidas.

Ambos terminaron en esa explosión de sensaciones. Trataban de normalizar sus respiración y cuando al fin pudieron hablar

Serena – hablaba Darien – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Estrellas yo puedo tocar 

Y yo creo que eres mi ilusión hecha realidad. Es un milagro nuestra vida

Este es el milagro que yo soñé Esto es amor 

Al día siguiente Darien despertó, se levanto y se dio un baño y salió de la habitación.

Cuando regreso intento no hacer ruido para no despertar a su princesa que seguía durmiendo y con mucho cuidado se acerco a la cama

Princesa, despierta – susurro Darien al oído de Serena –

A lo cual Serena reacciono y empezó a despertar lentamente.

Darien, humm buenos días, que rico huele – decía Serena con ojos de estrellitas – hot cakes, gracias amor – y sin más se lanzo a sus brazos.

No tienes porque darlas yo soy el que esta en deuda contigo, a por cierto esto también es para ti – explicaba mientras extendía un ramo de rosas rojas con una blanca en el centro - y le daba un enorme beso -

Instantes después desayunaron entre juegos y risas Darien tuvo que bañarse nuevamente pues quedo todo lleno miel de los hot cakes ,pero en un tono pícaro tomo a Serena en brazos y juntos entraron a la ducha.

Como a las 10 de la mañana salieron y se dirigieron al tour que se daba al parque temático de Osaka.

Llegando al parque una asistente les invito a que pasaran a una enorme sala

Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al parque temático de Osaka el cual ha preparado para ustedes un pequeño refrigerio – explicaba la Edecán -

Minutos después abordaron un tranvía (como los que hay en los estudios Universal Hollywood y Orlando ) que los llevaría por todas las instalaciones del parque donde pudieron observar algunas de las locaciones.

Darien mira ahí esta King kong bueno parte de él – decía Serena muy emocionada –

Si princesa, aquí podemos ver como se creo parte de la película, toda la tecnología que utilizaron también para crear a E.T - explicaba Darien quien estaba más que emocionado de ver a su pequeña esposa tan alegre –

Llegaron al departamento de utilería y vestuario en donde les permitieron a todos los turista ponerse algunos disfraces y tomarse una fotografía que por cierto a Serena le faltó rollo. Serena realmente se sentía como en una película, parecía una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones y Darien se sentía satisfecho al verla tan emocionada pues el hubiera querido llevarla más lejos pero el trabajo no se lo permitía en estos momentos, pero a pesar de si se prometió a si mismo organizar otro viaje.

El dia termino y después de cenar, se retiraron a descansar. El día había sido muy emocionante y Darien le había dicho a Serena que le tenía otra sorpresa, pero no le dijo cual.

OTRO DÍA POR LA MAÑANA 

Darien a donde vamos a ir hoy, dime por favor – suplicaba Serena –

No se, que me vas a dar a cambio de la información – decía muy juguetonamente Darien –

Lo que quieras – respondió Serena muy seria –

Lo que sea , conste lo yo quiera. Pues bien vamos a ir ahí – y señalo un enorme castillo

Pero eso, es ... un castillo

Si, donde más puede ir una princesa como tú – dijo amorosamente Darien dándole un beso en la mano como todo un caballero -

Darien – Serena estaba muy emocionada siempre había querido entrar a un castillo antiguo y su deseo se estaba haciendo realidad.

Minutos más tarde llegaron y aceptaron una visita guiada por todo el lugar. Era algo sorprendente. El guía empezó con la explicación y Serena observaba con mucha atención y se le ocurrió tomar nota de cada detalle para un proyecto arquitectónico (recordemos que esta por recibirse de Arquitecto)

**Castillo de Osaka(Prefectura de Osaka) **

El Castillo de Osaka fue construido en 1585 por Toyotomi Hideyoshi. El lo utilizó como base para unificar Japón tras muchos años de guerra. El grueso del castillo tomó dos años su construcción, con un equipo de 20.000 a 30.000 personas trabajando diariamente. Los muros de piedra para los recintos principal, secundario y terciario suman una longitud de unos 12 km. Una de las enormes rocas para el recinto principal cuenta con 5,8 m de altura y 14 m de ancho (se le llama tako-ishi). El castillo fue incendiado en 1615 cuando la familia Toyotomi fue derrocada. Fue reconstruido, pero la torre principal (tenshukaku) fue destruida por el fuego en 1665 y la mayor parte de los edificios fueron reducidos a cenizas en 1868. La actual torre principal fue reconstruida en 1931 por la ciudad de Osaka, utilizando hormigón reforzado.

Este lugar es hermoso Darien, en verdad muchas gracias por traerme – comentó alegremente Serena y con una enorme sonrisa -

No hay de que princesa , un pajarito me dijo que querías venir y ... es lo menos que te debo por haberte lastimado al no confiar en ti y ...- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Serena que le regalaban un apasionado beso –

No digas eso. Quedamos que lo olvidaríamos , borrón y cuenta nueva. Además en estos momentos lo que cuenta es nuestro presente y la verdad eso es otra de las cosas que no quiero recordar amor – dijo Serena en tono maternal – por favor si – y puso cara de cachorrito –

De acuerdo. Que bueno que te gusto y ahora vamos, hay otra sorpresa – dijo Darien y tomó la mano de Serena y caminaron a tomar un taxi.

Minutos después llegaron a una enorme construcción de la muchas que hay en Osaka. (Esta ciudad es llamada la ciudad de los Robots.)

Creo que todavía podemos pasar – dijo Darien –

Así es hablo una voz detrás de ellos – comento un hombre de aspecto serio y anteojos – si se apresuran alcanzaran al último grupo

Serena y Darien se apresuraron y afortunadamente alcanzaron al grupo y la explicación del guía.

EXPLICACIÓN DEL GUIA 

Esta ciudad se ha convertido en el centro de los desarrollos de robots en Japón y, muy posiblemente, en el mundo entero. Japón espera ser el líder mundial en la producción de robots de próxima generación, un mercado que según la Asociación de Robótica de Japón se espera mueva 46 mil millones de dólares para el año 2010 y 122 mil millones de dólares para el año 2025. No es de extrañar que el Gobierno japonés haya designado el desarrollo de la robótica como uno de los sectores que espera haga dispararse la competitividad industrial de la nación.

Que interesante – comentó Darien a Serena en voz baja –

Así es amor, oye mira – dijo Serena señalando un ventana – están jugando?

Así es señorita – respondió el guía – Actualmente aquí en Osaka se encuentra albergando la RoboCup Japan Open 2004, un campeonato de fútbol para robots. La Robocup es un evento de recursos variables (cada equipo puede elegir el tipo de materiales estructurales, motores y software de sus robots) y multi-categoría (hay diversas categorías de competición). Casi todas las categorías tienen relación con el mundo del fútbol.

La visita prosiguió y minutos después terminó. Dejando una Serena muy emocionada e impactada. Al salir serena como era natural se moría de hambre y fueron a cenar a su hotel. Donde pasaron otra noche llena de pasión.

Al día siguiente regresaron a Juban para iniciar su nueva vida como una familia.

FIN FLASH BACK 

En serio Serena , que maravilloso y ... – preguntaba Mina en una forma muy picará – de lo demas como estuvo

Mina de que hablas – contesto Serena muy sonrojada –

Pues de la noche de bodas de que más, como estuvo – seguía preguntando Mina –

Ya mina dejala en paz – protesto Amy – eso es algo que no tiene porque decirnos es muy personal

Gracias Amy, pero lo único que les puedo decir al respecto es que es un hombre maravilloso – dio un suspiro y volteo a ver a Darien de reojo –

Mina, Lita y Amy suspiraron y le salieron corazoncitos en los ojos.

CON LOS MUCHACHOS

Entonces les fue bien por lo que veo – pregunto Malachite –

Si, yo pensé que se aburriría pero no, estuvo más que contenta. La ida al castillo la hizo fantasear, y el recorrido por el parque temático bueno ni que contarles llegamos a departamento de vestuario y se puso un traje de princesa se veía realmente hermosa – platicaba Darien –

Pues felicidades amigo, lo bueno fue que nos hiciste caso y todo se soluciono si no de lo que te hubieras perdido, se ve que es una excelente chica – agrego Neflyte -

Si creo que todos tenemos a las mejores chicas del mundo – puntualizo Ziosite –

Definitivamente – afirmo Darien –

Momentos después

Chicas creo que es hora de irnos – propuso Neflyte –

Si es cierto, pero estamos en contacto

Y así los amigos de despidieron quedando de verse en otra ocasión.

Serena Darien me voy a dormir. Ha y serena recuerda lo que hablamos - comento la Sra. Chiba – buena noches

Buenas noches y gracias – respondió Serena –

Serena Princesa es hora de irnos a dormir – dijo Darien en tono juguetón –

Darien comportate, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar y ... – decía mientras se alejaba unos pasos – adios buenas noches – y trato de correr pero no pudo alejarse mucho –

Ven acá – comento Darien al momento de darle un beso muy apasionado – tu no te escapas

El beso que Darien le dio hizo que quedara a su merced, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos y sus labios eran tan dulces que no podía resistirse a responderle el beso.

Darien la tomo en brazos y subieron hacia su recamará.

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 19 ¿POR QUÉ?**


	20. Chapter 19

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 19 ¿POR QUÉ?**

Habían pasado 6 semanas desde el intento frustrado de Diamante por secuestrar a Serena y todo iba viento en popa para nuestra pareja ya que su boda había sido maravillosa y su luna de miel no se quedo atrás aunque hayan sido solo tres días.

Pero al fin se enfrentaron a la convivencia real y eso asustaba a Serena no era lo mismo ser la novia y llegar de visita a ser la esposa y vivir ahí.

Su vida estaba dando un giro de 360 grados. Pues ahora tenia responsabilidades que como esposa tenía que atender sin contar que no sabía como comportarse.

Ella y Darien habían vivido 5 semanas juntos pero no había nadie más solo ellos , ahora tenía que convivir a diario con su suegra que era una persona lindísima pero como comportarse no lo sabía y si hacía algo mal y se molestaba con ella, en realidad no lo creía pero si sentía algo de miedo.

No había tenido ningún problema pues se había coordinado muy bien con la Sra. Chiba y Amy para las labores y así recordó su primer día como Serena Tsukino de Chiba

**FLASH BACK**

La mañana siguiente después de que llegaron de su luna de miel Darien tenía que ir a trabajar y ella a la Universidad, así que :

Sonó el despertador y se levanto, directo al baño salió se arreglo y le hablo a Darien

Darien amor es hora de levantarse – susurro Serena –

No, 5 minutos más – contestaba Darien – es más ven

Pues no se – sonrió Serena pues sabía que Darien no era así – podrías reportarte enfermo, pero no mejor apúrate para que té de tiempo desayunar – y diciendo esto último le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y bajo a la cocina –

Minutos más tarde

Buenos Días, que bien huele – comento la Sra. Chiba –

Gracias, - respondió Serena - ya esta el café

Serena buenos días como dormiste – preguntaba Amy –

Bien Amy gracias té hice jugo de naranja – sonrió Serena –

Gracias pero mañana me toca a mi hacer el desayuno ok – correspondió Amy a la sonrisa de Serena –

Si me parece buena idea un día cada una – confirmo la Sra. Chiba –

Se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para la s labores de la casa cuando una voz las interrumpió

Buenos días como están las mujeres más hermosas del mundo – saludo Darien primeramente con un beso a su mamá, siguió con Amy para después abrazar a Serena y darle un beso muy apasionado –

Buenos días hijo veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor – sonrió la Sra. Chiba –

Pues si, vivo con tres maravillosas mujeres, no creen que sea motivo suficiente – afirmo Darien – además viene en camino otro ser maravilloso

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Y así como cada día de la semana Darien se iba al hospital y Serena y Amy a la universidad. Serena realizaba los últimos tramites para su examen final ya que a Amy le hacían falta 2 años todavía.

Todo era felicidad en la casa de la familia Chiba, especialmente para Serena y para Darien. Recién casados esperando a su primer bebe, él tenía un buen trabajo todo iba viento en popa.

Pero no para todos era felicidad y alegría, estaba apunto de suceder un hecho trágico que lastimaría enormemente el corazón de Serena

**CASA DE CAMPO DE DIAMANTE**

Después de su fracaso Diamante había estado como león enjaulado pero por suerte para esmeralda se había tenido que dedicar a ir a la oficina de su padre pues este quería que se empezará a familiarizar con el negocio. Salía muy temprano llegaba muy tarde y siempre de malas pero llegaba y se iba directo a su recamara hasta que un día

Esmeralda – grito diamante desde el recibidor –

Si – contesto esmeralda que llegaba desde la cocina – que se te ofrece

Necesito que prepares unas maletas nos vamos de viaje a los estados unidos por 2 semanas, solo lo necesario no te tardes – ordenaba diamante mientras caminaba a su pequeña cantina –

Si por supuesto- respondió esmeralda – pero al escuchar viaje y 2 semanas se puso blanca como el papel pero aún así obedeció de inmediato –

**PENSAMIENTOS DE ESMERALDA**

Dios mío no , yo no quiero ir con el a ningún lado. Que voy a hacer, si me niego no quiero ni pensar en lo que me hará. Está bien – se decía a si misma – todo va estar bien mientras no lo hagas enojar todo saldrá bien .

Esmeralda estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no oyó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, más el estruendoso ruido que hizo al cerrarse la obligo a voltear y ver con horror como está era cerrada con llave. Eso no le decía nada bueno imagino que diamante estaba de humor y tenía que soportarlo. Siguió cerrando los maletas que apenas hace unos segundos había terminado de empacar y las ponía en el piso.

Bien, bien veo que cada vez aprendes más rápido eso me gusta, así que – dijo tomándola con fuerza del brazo y empezando a besarla en el cuello – actúa como mi mujer

Esmeralda no dijo nada le daba miedo tenerlo cerca por lo violento que era en ocasiones pero el asco que le producían sus besos y caricias era peor, por lo que no le correspondía a nada lo dejaba desahogarse a su antojo y ya.

Los besos y caricias de Diamante empezaron tranquilos como siempre pero al ver que Esmeralda no le correspondía empezó a arder en furia. Y la aventó muy cerca de la cama.

Es el colmo contigo no sirves como mujer, no sirves ... tu ... tu no eres como mi Serena – gritaba lleno de rabia y se abalanzaba sobre ella –

Yo ... – trato de decir Esmeralda –

Los ojos de Diamante demostraban un encolerizamiento aterrador , estaba fuera de sí, no sabía lo que hacía. Al llegar junto a la chica la levanto con fuerza y la aventó a la cama. Esmeralda noto algo raro y trato de huir pero Diamante fue más rápido y alcanzo a sujetarla

A donde vas, ahora cumple como mi mujer que eres

Esmeralda trato de soltarse, esto no era normal que hacer se preguntaba, cuando sintió como diamante la volvia a besar. Ella forcejeaba y lo golpeaba en el pecho pero parecía que el no lo notaba, en un movimiento logro atinarle un golpe que lo doblo por un momento y pudo moverse un poco y trato nueva e inútilmente alejarse de él

Eres una ... – y lleno de furia y sin compasión la volvió a sujetar regresándola a la cama se subió y apreso sus piernas y con una de sus mano tomo sus muñecas ejerciendo mucha presión y con la otra la sujetaba del cabello haciendo que levantará la vista

Diamante , yo ... perdón no quise hacerlo , yo ... – lloraba esmeralda –

No te he dado autorización de hablar o sí – dándole un golpe – ahora vas a saber quien soy yo – dijo con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro – a mi nadie me contradice y nadie se atreve a golpearme y menos alguien como tú que no vale nada y que además arruino mi vida.

Perdón, ...- susurraba-

Es demasiado tarde

Con estas ultimas palabras. Diamante arrancaba la blusa que esmeralda llevaba puesta dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo al desnudo. Probó con saña y sadismo cada parte de piel desnuda la cual temblaba de miedo y dolor al sentir como era arañada y mordida

Por favor no ... – esmeralda lloraba intentaba no hacerlo pero no lo podía controlar- perdóname

Diamante se encontraba totalmente fuera de sus cabales , la mano que tenía libre la dirigió a la falda de su victima la cual tenía un par de aberturas a los lados y con los fuerte movimiento termino de rasgarla dejándole el paso libre, con un poco de esfuerzo retiro el resto de la ropa de la pobre chica.

**PENSAMIENTOS DE ESMERALDA **

Dios por favor ayúdame , se que ... no he sido una buena persona, me ... he olvidado de ti, pero ayúdame, por favor te lo suplico ...

Deja de llorar , no me vas a convencer – gritaba un furioso Diamante –

Por favor no – suplicaba esmeralda al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba de ella trato de moverse pero diamante la sujeto con más fuerza – no por dios , ten piedad nooooo hayyyyyyyyy – grito al sentirlo totalmente

He dicho que te calles – y con mano libre le tapó la boca – eres ... mi ... mujer y te callas

Cada encuentro era doloroso para la pobre chica, en un instante dejo de gritar, estuvo a punto de desmayarse del dolor , sentía su cuerpo partirse a la mitad, era un dolor terrible cuando para su suerte todo termino. Aquel ser al sentirse satisfecho la dejo medio inconsciente y se retiro al baño se ducho y a los instantes salió bañado y cambiado como si nada. Se acerco a la cama

No me digas que no lo disfrutaste , ja ja ja – se reía cínicamente - ahora toma ponte esto – lanzándole un vestido – he decidido que no me acompañaras, pero como mi adora esposa tienes que irme a despedir , oíste

Si – contesto en un susurro y un movimiento de cabeza –

Con trabajo esmeralda se levanto y puso el vestido, trato de arreglar un poco su cabello y su maquillaje , el dolor que sentía era insoportable pero eso a él no le importaba.

Vamos que se me hace tarde y espero que no cuentas nuestra vida de pareja a nadie he – amenazo y la jalo del brazo –

Esmeralda sentía como le faltaban las fuerzas pero con mucho valor y resignación camino al lado de diamante hasta la reja principal donde el chofer lo estaba esperando.

Adiós preciosa – se burlo diamante y se acerco a su oído – espero te comportes o si no ya sabes

Esmeralda solo fingió una sonrisa y beso su mejilla . Vio con gran alivio como ese hombre subía al auto y este se alejaba . El auto se perdió de vista y no pudo más, apenas si alcanzo a sujetarse de Ribber uno de los guardias de seguridad y quedo inconsciente

Sra. Que le pasa – dijo Ribber – Ann ve por Zafiro corre y tu Michel trae el auto de prisa

Sr. Zafiro , Sr. Zafiro

Que pasa Ann

Pronto venga conmigo, la niña esmeralda – comenzaba a llorar – esta muy mal

Que? Donde esta

Cerca de la reja

Al llegar a la reja el auto también ya estaba listo para salir en seguida

Que paso

No se de pronto callo inconciente , Machel gracias yo los llevo – le dijo Ribber al otro guardia -

Zafiro entro al auto y Ribber le paso el cuerpo inconsciente de esmeralda y se puso en marcha , en unos instantes llegaron al hospital y fueron recibidos por Andrew que estaba de turno. Esmeralda fue llevada de urgencias y a Zafiro se le hicieron eternas las horas y nadie le daba informes. Hasta que

Dr. Como esta – pregunto Zafiro al borde de la histeria –

Mal , lamento decirle que esta mal – respondió Andrew -

Pero porque que le paso, contésteme – alzaba la voz zafiro -

Cálmese , ella ... – Andrew buscaba la mejor manera de decirlo lo que sucedia -

Que, no me tenga así

Fue brutalmente atacada , la violación la dejo muy lastimada

Violación – Zafiro se puso pálido – no entiendo

Si su esposa fue atacada sexualmente , llego con hemorragia y de milagro está viva pero el bebe puede que no se salve

Bebe cual bebe – zafiro estaba atónito , un bebe , no sabia que pensar -

Su ... – Andrew dudo un poco – esposa tiene 6 semanas de embarazo estamos tratando de detener la hemorragia y tratar de salvar al bebe, con permiso

Zafiro estaba mudo se había quedado sin habla y con la mirada perdida

Zafiro amigo estas bien – pregunto Ribber algo desconcertado – se que no es el momento pero encontré esto en el bar de la mansión – comento mientras le enseñaba discretamente una pequeña bolsa con un polvo blanco –

No, no estoy bien , ese ... ese ... maldito , lo voy a matar – gritaba zafiro lleno de rabia -

Cálmate , tienes que estar calmado, hazlo por Esme

Si claro tienes razón y deshazte de eso es peligroso que alguien lo vea – comento zafiro mientras caminaba a la salida -

Por supuesto , adonde vas – preguntaba Ribber -

Tengo que hacer una llamada , quédate aquí por favor me avisas de cualquier cosa

De acuerdo

A los pocos minutos Zafiro volvió a entrar a la sala de urgencias, se le notaba bastante alterado pero trataba de controlarse, se acerco a Ribber y le pregunto si el doctor había vuelto a salir pero este negó. Empezó a caminar en círculos parecía león enjaulado , cuando de repente

Dr. Como esta – preguntaba Zafiro con impaciencia -

Seré honesto ,hay buenas y malas noticias – respondía Andrew tratando de calmar los ánimos -

Zafiro que paso – era la voz de la persona a la que había llamado unas horas antes -

Que bueno que llegaste el Dr. Estaba apunto de darme el nuevo diagnostico –decía esperanzado Zafiro en las buenas noticias -

Detuvimos la hemorragia , el bebe y ella están a salvo, pero se volvió un embarazo de alto riesgo - respondió tristemente Andrew -

Que , por dios esto no puede estar pasando – Zafiro se agarraba la cabeza con mucha desesperación -

Si lamento decir esto , puede continuar con su embarazo o podemos hacerle un legrado pero su esposa no podrá embarazarse nuevamente

Y ... ya lo sabe , ella – preguntaba Zafiro -

No aún no despierta

Podemos pasar a verla – rogó Zafiro -

Claro, síganme – respondía Andrew y les indicaba el camino -

Caminaron por un pasillo que a Zafiro se le hizo interminable hasta llegar a cuidados intensivos. La escena que vio al entrar lo dejo mudo y estático en la puerta , ahí en una cama de hospital estaba ella la mujer a la que amaba y a la que no pudo proteger como se lo había prometido , se encontraba con suero, sangre conectada a un aparato que leia el ritmo cardiaco y con moretones en los brazos y en la cara.

Esta bien – pregunto Andrew alarmado -

Si claro – respondío Zafiro y camino a la cama – mi preciosa esmeralda perdoname – susurraba Zafiro – por ... no cuidarte como lo prometí

No ... tengo nada ... que perdonarte mi amor – respondió esmeralda con un hilo de voz –

No quise despertarte , preciosa, yo ... – Zafiro no podía hablar tenía un nudo en la garganta -

Estaba despierta ... que ... bueno que veniste yo ... – Esmeralda hablaba con mucha dificultad -

No hables descansa, lo necesitas

No quiero, regresar a la casa ... – comento esmeralda y de sus ojos salian lagrimas de miedo y dolor y no dejaba de repetir lo mismo

Calmese Sra. – ordeno Andrew – le va a hacer daño debe estar tranquila –

Si pequeña el Dr. Tiene razón , debes calmarte para poder hablar

Sra. Setsuna – dijo esmeralda con sorpresa – yo ... – decía algo apenada por su comentario de no querer regresar -

No digas nada, debes descansar – animo Setsuna en tono maternal -

Si preciosa descansa yo tengo que ir con el Dr.

No te vayas Zafiro , no me dejes tengo miedo , por favor – suplicaba esmeralda –

Pequeña mirame – ordeno Setsuna – Zafiro tiene que hablar con el Dr. Pero yo me quedaré aquí , no vas a estar sola – la mirad de Setsuna en verdad era tierna lo cual dio confianza a Esmeralda y asintió -

Esmeralda se quedó dormida por efecto de la medicina y Setsuna se sentó a esperar que regresará Zafiro. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando a que grado había llegado su hijastro que bajo había caído , estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de Zafiro.

Gracias por venir Sra. Kraimer , en verdad ... gracias , se que no ... – pero no termino de hablar pues fue interrumpido por Setsuna -

No digas , nada más , eres mi sobrino tambien. Que te dijo el Dr. – preguntó Setsuna -

Pues solo lo que oyó no hay más que hacer , me siento tan mal, tan impotente – los ojos de Zafiro demostraba un gran dolor mezclado con enojo – yo

Vamos al pasillo – pidió Setsuna –

**EN EL PASILLO**

Zafiro cálmate – ordeno Setsuna - En este momento esmeralda te necesita entero. Fue el verdad – al ver la afirmación de Zafiro Setsuna prosiguió - así que dime que vamos a hacer.

No lo se , tengo 2 semanas él esta de viaje

De viaje – pero no terminó de hablar porque oyeron un grito dentro de la habitación -

Esmeralda, que tienes preciosa – pregunto Zafiro al momento de entrar a la habitación –

No dejes que se acerque por favor ... – lloraba desesperadamente Esmeralda e intentaba levantarse –

Voy por el Dr. – comento Setsuna –

Si gracias – respondió Zafiro mientras abrazaba a Esmeralda y le hablaba al oído – preciosa me escuchas soy yo Zafiro, nadie te va a lastimar, respira hondo y veme a los ojos – tomo su barbilla y levantó su rostro – ya estas mejor

Si ... – fue casi un murmullo – gracias

Quieres hablar de lo que paso – preguntó con cautela Zafiro –

Esmeralda solo lo observaba hasta que por fin decidió hablar

Yo estaba arreglando el equipaje cuando entro a la habitación, se acerco y empezó a besarme, sentir sus manos me provoca asco y miedo y por lo cual no le correspondí ... se puso furioso y me evento insultándome – esmeralda empezó a llorar pero se calmo un poco – note algo raro en él, se que es algo violento pero esta vez estaba fuera de sí , forcejeamos y le atine un golpe, me sujeto con mucha fuerza y entonces ... – lloraba amargamente sin poder contenerse – sentía que, que me partia a la mitad , le suplique, pero no me hizo caso y luego me obligo a acompañarlo a la reja y ya no pude ...

El llanto de esmeralda era doloroso y Setsuna que se encontraba en la puerta tambien derramo alguna lagrimas y entro y tomo una de las manos de la chica.

Ya pequeña todo va a estar bien – afirmo Setsuna -

Zafiro, creo que es el momento, no debemos esperar más – propuso Setsuna –

Zafiro tomo aire y abrazo con más fuerza a Esmeralda . Lo que provoco que la chica se preocupara.

Zafiro amor que pasa – pregunto con algo de miedo Esmeralda – dimelo por favor

Bueno pues, - trataba de hablar Zafiro – estas ...

Que por dios no me tengas así – suplico Esmeralda –

Pequeña estas esperando un bebe – dijo Setsuna al ver que Zafiro no sabía por donde empezar –

Que ... estos es una broma verdad ... es una broma, - decía esmeralda sin poder creerlo –

No, no lo es estas esperando un bebe – confirmo Zafiro –

Pero yo no puedo, yo ... – esmeralda no lo creía

Si, si puedes – al ver que esmeralda trataba de hablar, le puso un dedo en sus labios para callarla – lo que te dijeron hace años no fue cierto, el médico que te dio el diagnostico fue sobornado por Diamante

No es justo, porque hizo eso y , y ahora voy a tener un bebe de el no, esto es injusto – comenzó a llorar nuevamente - ¿Por qué a mi?

Esmeralda preciosa, escúchame él bebe es mío - afirmó Zafiro con una gran sonrisa -

Pero como no, no puede ser si ... yo

Recuerdas esa vez cuando salimos de la universidad en su intento frustrado – esmeralda Asintió poniéndose muy roja , pues Setsuna se encontraba ahí – bueno pues si puede ser y antes de que preguntes Diamante es estéril, por el uso de drogas y tu primer embarazo supongo que fue ... pura suerte, y estoy completamente seguro de lo que te digo yo fui a recoger los estudios y me los enseño. No se cual sería su relación antes, pero en el momento en que tu perdiste a tu bebe, a el le llegaban los resultados de un estudio que se mando a realizar pues en una de sus juergas había estado con varias mujeres de no muy buena categoría y tenía miedo aunque no lo creas de haberse infectado de algo. En ese entonces éramos buenos amigos

**FLASH BACK**

Que idiotez es esta – gritaba furioso Diamante y arrojaba un sobre al piso –

De que hablas – preguntaba Zafiro sin mucho animó –

Primera es ... mujer con su embarazo, después el aborto y no obstante que mi padre quiere que me case con ella y para colmo esto – parecía león enjaulado – no me mires así leelo pero ya sabes esto es entre nosotros como siempre.

Si claro – Zafiro leyó cuidadosamente el contenido del sobre – yo creo que mejor te haces otros estudios , no puedo creerlo aquí dice esterilidad

Pues ... me hará otro estudio pero este es el segundo resultado que sale así, recibí el primer resultado la semana pasada – decía indignado – voy a buscar a los mejores médicos para que me ayuden, no puede ser yo el gran Diamante Kraimer estéril, seguramente fue culpa de Esmeralda

No digas tonterías, ella acaba de perder a su bebe y

Y nada, nadie debe saberlo, necesito que vayas al banco y de mi cuenta personal retires cierta cantidad de dinero y regreses

Claro para que lo necesitas – pregunto Zafiro –

Ya lo verás - dijo diamante con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro – (Nadie tiene porque saberlo eso nunca)- pensaba -

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Se hizo otro estudio pero fue el mismo resultado, estuvo en varios tratamientos para su problema pero todo fue en vano, se volvió más violento y culpaba a medio mundo de sus problemas. Empezó a beber cuando mi tío le ordeno casarse contigo o lo desheredaba

Si me lo dijo en mi cara , yo ... le dije que no había necesidad pero nuestros padres se empeñaron y ... arruinaron mi vida ...

Setsuna al ver la tensión del momento por fin entro a la plática

Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo en lo que dices. Gracias a eso conociste a Zafiro o no pequeña y ahora vas a tener un bebe, creo que dentro de todos los males siempre hay una luz de esperanza no crees – sonrío Setsuna - además nos conocimos y eres como una hija para mí

Gracias Setsuna, se que esta mal lo que hicimos pero ...

Esmeralda, escúchame no apruebo lo que paso porque estas casada, pero tampoco soy quien para juzgar, por otro lado tienen todo mi apoyo – afirmo Setsuna – y ... tenemos algo más que decirte, tu ... embarazo es de alto riesgo – los ojos de Esmeralda brillaban por la lagrimas – pero estaremos contigo en todo momento pequeña y con ayuda de Dios todo saldrá bien – apoyo Setsuna –

Gracias – pronunciaron al unísono Zafiro y Esmeralda –

Minutos después Esmeralda se durmió pues estaba muy cansada muchas emociones tanto malas como buenas en un solo día.

Setsuna esta usted de acuerdo - pregunto Zafiro mientras salía con Setsuna de la habitación de Esmeralda –

Aún tengo mis dudas pero te apoyo, ahora me voy, pero mantenme informada - pidió Setsuna –

Por supuesto – afirmo Zafiro y regreso con Esmeralda –

Varios días después en todos los periódicos tanto nacionales como extranjeros en la sección de Sociales se daba una noticia que a muchos impactaba en sobremanera, entre los impactados se encontraba Serena. Era lago que no podía creer a pesar de que sus ojos estaban leyendo la noticia en los periódicos su corazón se lleno de una infinita tristeza

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 20 LAGRIMAS DE CRISTAL**


	21. Chapter 20

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 20 LAGRIMAS DE CRISTAL**

Inesperadamente alguien toco la puerta y al salir Serena no encontró a nadie solo una carta que iba dirigida a ella , sin remitente, por un momento pensó que sería de Diamante para seguir molestando pero al abrirla sus ojos brillaron con cierta alegría y nostalgia

Querida Serena:

Espero que en estos momentos te encuentres bien en todos los aspectos. Me entere que te casaste, bueno quien no se enteró, ser la esposa de uno de los mejores cirujanos del país hace que la noticia no pase desapercibida.

Te escribo estas líneas felicitándote y deseándote lo mejor de lo mejor.

Seguramente te estarás preguntando el porque después de tantos años me digno a escribirte y digo me digno porque yo fui la que te dijo que ya no éramos amigas y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijiste"**yo no tengo nada perdonarte y sabes porque, porque yo en realidad te quiero mucho y creo que todas las amigas pasan por lo mismo, así que amigas por siempre "** y me diste un caluroso abrazo y quedamos de escribirnos por Internet, lamentablemente la situación no se prestó para que eso durará mucho y sabes algo me hiciste, me haces mucha falta es la verdad.

Sin embrago soy una cobarde, trate muchas veces de escribirte pero me faltaba valor y que si no fuera por un par de personas a las que adoro y las cuales me han ayudado y apoyado infinitamente desde el fondo de sus corazones, ( actualmente son mis únicos amigos y confidentes ) nunca habría llegado esta carta a tus manos. Necesitaba desahogar este terrible dolor que siento en mi corazón, yo te sigo considerando mi mejor amiga

Nuestro alejamiento fue a causa de ... bueno tu sabes y la verdad es que ni quisiera recordarlo es muy doloroso.

Estos últimos días me he puesto hacer un recuento de los daños, bueno en realidad es un recuento de mi vida y sabes hay cosas muy hermosas realmente hermosas y una de ellas fue el conocerte

**FLASH BACK**

Mami, yo no quiero ir – lloraba una pequeña niña en la entrada del Kinder –

Porque peque? – preguntaba una hermosa señora de ojos verdes –

Porque no vas a estar tú, tengo miedo – seguía llorando la niña – no te vayas

Oye – de pronto se oyó una tierna voz atrás de ella, la voz pertenecía a una niña de rubios cabellos - porque lloras

Es que no quiero que mi Mami me deje sola – respondía la niña con ojos llorosos –

Nunca vas a estar sola, yo voy a estar contigo, quieres ser mi amiga – pregunto sonriente –

En serio, quieres que seamos amigas

Claro ven vamos – dijo la niña rubia y tomo de la mano a su nueva amiga – me llamó Tsukino Serena

Y yo me llamo Esmeralda Grant – se presento la otra niña de ojos verdes - ( no se el apellido de Esmeralda)

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Y desde ese día éramos inseparables para todos lados juntas, al siguiente año entrábamos a la primaria y lloraste mucho cuando supiste que no estaríamos juntas, pero nuestros padres movieron cielo, mar y tierra y consiguieron que no nos separaran. Fue emocionante ver como se peleaban nuestros padres con el director, vaya que días aquellos. En nuestra clase de gimnasia hacíamos cada cosa

**FLASH BACK**

Sere, ya tenemos que ir a clase – gritaba esmeralda desde afuera del baño –

No puedo me lastime la mano – respondía Serena y salía con una venda –

Pero Sere que te paso, llegaste bien en la mañana – preguntaba esmeralda preocupada por su amiga –

Bueno a ti no puedo mentirte, no me gusta esa clase así que si estoy lastimada no me puede obligar el profesor no crees – río Serena cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua –

Eres tremenda, pero si estas lastimada estaré yo solita – puso un puchero la niña de ojos verdes – ya se, préstame un pedazo de tu venda – y así se vendo la rodilla y fueron a la clase de gimnasia.

Siguiente semana

Ahora niñas vamos a aprender vueltas de carro – Indicaba la profesora –

Yo no quiero, se ve muy difícil – lloraba esmeralda –

Tengo un idea ven vamos al final de la fila – decía Serena y jalaba a esmeralda – cada vez que vayamos a llegar nos volvemos a formar y así no nos va a tocar

Eres muy inteligente.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

La escuela primaria fue realmente hermosa, pero como la vida tiene que seguir llegamos a secundaria y yo lamentablemente tuve que acompañar a mis padres a Francia , pues trasladaron a mi papá y lloramos pero prometimos estar en contacto, nos mandamos cartas, muchas cartas.

Después de 3 años regrese a Estados Unidos y entre a la preparatoria donde tu estudiabas pero las cosas habían cambiado, mi carácter se hizo un poco más arisco será por la forma de ser de mis nuevos compañeros. No lo se y entonces conocí a mi perdición

**FLASH BACK**

Jóvenes – anunciaba el profesor – quiero que le den la bienvenida a una nueva compañera ella viene de Francia , espero que la apoyen y la ayuden en todo lo que necesite

Buenos días mi nombre es Esmeralda Grant mucho gusto – se presento –

Una chica de cabellos rubios se quedo impactada al oír ese nombre, no podía ser posible, Esmeralda su amiga de la infancia otra vez juntas, Serena no cabía en felicidad, ya en el receso

Esmeralda, espérame – gritaba una chica de cabello rubio y muy largo –

La aludida volteo y trato de reconocer a la dueña de la voz

Que no me reconoces – dijo la rubia con un dejo de tristeza en la voz – Soy ... yo Serena

Serena – la chica de ojos verdes se quedo meditando unos instantes – Serena en verdad no te reconocí has cambiado mucho y te ha crecido el cabello, mírate nada más

Tu también has cambiado mucho te has puesto muy bonita – respondía Serena y daba un efusivo abrazo a su amiga del alma -

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Tu en realidad no cambiaste mucho tu forma de ser seguías siendo igual de tierna y dulce y además eras asediada por casi todos los muchachos de la escuela, eras muy popular. Yo creo, bueno en realidad empecé a sentir celos y envidia es la verdad, creo que ya no es tiempo de aceptarlo pero esa fue la razón por la cual nuestra amistad se perdió. Y lo que más te envidiaba sabes que era , no te vayas a reír , al chico que andaba tras de ti. Si en serio me preguntaba ¿Por qué me llama la atención?.

Pero tu no le hacías caso, era el chico más codiciado, guapo, rico y popular, no le hacía falta absolutamente nada pero tu ni lo mirabas. La verdad me deslumbro su apariencia, yo muriendo por que me notará y tu ni bueno parecía que él no existía . Intente hablarle varias veces y nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que éramos amigas y solo así se digno a mirarme , yo sentí que quede a tu sombra.

**FLASH BACK**

Pero Sere porque no le haces caso, se muere por ti – preguntaba Esmeralda –

Pero, no es mi tipo, hay algo en el que no me agrada – respondía Serena -

Pues yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad – indico Esmeralda –

No se, lo voy a pensar – contesto serena con una tierna sonrisa – pero ahora vamos por un helado ok

Claro Sere ( que tonta eres si no lo aceptas, es tan guapo – pensaba Esmeralda)

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Realmente yo pensaba que eras una tonta por no aceptarlo, pero la tonta fui yo, me lavo el coco lindo y bonito y pague muy caro las consecuencias, si muy pero muy caro. Recuerdas que creíamos en el famoso príncipe azul y yo creí ilusamente que él era el mío, pero grave error. Te suplique porque lo aceptaras y estuve insistiendo hasta que por fin aceptaste ser su novia y por obvio eras la envidia de toda la prepa , eran la pareja perfecta.

En un principio no supe porque insistí tanto en que lo aceptarás, a lo mejor era que no quería alejarme de él y la única manera en que me hacía caso era cuando yo estaba contigo, pero comencé a sentir unos celos tremendos y me propuse conquistarlo. A decir verdad se porque no querías aceptarlo, anduvo con casi media escuela y con todas llegaba a jom como dirían en el Baseball.

Y yo no fui la excepción.

**FLASH BACK**

Hola – saludaba Esmeralda – porque tan solito, no quieres que te haga compañía – decía con una voz sensual y provocadora

Pues no se – respondía de forma insinuante- que clase compañía

La que tu gustes

No creo, en verdad – decía retadoramente –

Por supuesto que sí, pide lo que quieras y se te complacerá - dijo de manera sexy Esmeralda y acercándose al chico – o que te pega tu noviecita

A mi, ja ja ja – rio estruendosamente – ninguna mujer me pega, además tenemos toda la tarde para que pagues tu ofrecimiento, pues mi "noviecita" me acaba de llamar que va a estar ocupada – respondía en un tono molesto – así que a donde quieres ir preciosa

Esmeralda, me llamó esmeralda – indico la chica – Diamante

Bien Esmeralda a donde vamos – indico el camino a su auto –

Pues a donde quieras – (ahora si no te podrás escapar Diamante y de seguro te olvidaras de Serena pensaba) respondía Esmeralda –

Diamante le abrió galantemente la puerta de su auto a Esmeralda, cosa que a la chica le fascino, tanta caballerosidad.

Es mi príncipe azul ( pensaba esmeralda ) a donde vamos a ir – pregunta muy sonriente –

Ya lo verás , no te molesta si te digo preciosa verdad – sonreía Diamante – o sí

Claro que no, puedes decirme como quieras – respondía feliz la chica –

Diamante condujo durante un buen rato , hasta que llegaron a un mirador que a esas horas estaba totalmente desierto, se veía toda la ciudad , (si lo vemos desde un punto de vista critico era una vista maravillosa). Durante el camino Esmeralda iba un poco incomoda pues empezó a sentir la mano de diamante sobre su pierna , no era que el chico no le gustará, pero no era de esas chicas tan fáciles, la mano subió de la rodilla por toda su pierna a lo que la chica se sobresalto, pero la cosa no paro ahí pues la mano de Diamante subió hasta posarse sobre uno de sus pechos lo que altero un poco más a Esmeralda.

Cuando por fin se estaciono Diamante , Esmeralda salió en seguida del carro, bastante exaltada pero fingió que era para admirar el panorama.

Es hermoso – dijo la chica –

Pero no tanto como tú, no me mires así , realmente eres hermosa, sabes tienes una piel muy suave, a simple vista eres perfecta , no se como es que no tienes novio – decía Diamante en forma seductora y acercándose a la chica y tomándola de la cintura – sabes me muero por besar tus labios pero ... al ser amiga de mi novia creo que no es correcto – decía a centímetros de la boca de Esmeralda –

Yo ... – trataba de decir Esmeralda, sentía su aliento tan cerca y ella deseaba besarlo, su primer beso y con el chico que le gustaba, pero estaba el hecho que era el novio de su mejor amiga, pero no tenía porque enterarse ( se dijo a si misma)–

Sin esperar una respuesta y al ver que esmeralda no se negaba la tomo con rudeza y la acerco a su cuerpo y la beso con voracidad mordiendo su labio inferior, camino con ella hacía su carro y con habilidad abrió la puerta y logro sin oposición de la chica que esta entrará y quedará recostada, lo que aprovecho para volver a acariciar su pierna pero esta vez en su totalidad, a lo que Esmeralda dio un pequeño suspiro. Diamante se acomodo de modo que quedo literalmente encima de ella y

Que haces – trataba de preguntar Esmeralda -

Yo nada, solo que desde que te vi se me ha antojado el besar tu piel , saborearla, haces que la sangre me hierva – decía Diamante sin dejar de acariciar su pierna – quisiera ver que es lo que ocultas debajo de esa hermosa blusa de seda que llevas puesta – poniendo su mano en los botones de está

Yo ... creo que esto no esta bien ... aaaaaah – decía esmeralda al momento que un gemido salía de su garganta - no sigas, yo ... no – trataba de hablar pero cada vez que lo intentaba Diamante le daba una caricia diferente – es que yo nun ... – pero no temino de hablar pues sintió que Diamante ya estaba bastante emocionado y le dio miedo – Diamante yo ...

Diamante sabía perfectamente como conseguir su propósito y no se inmutaba por los intentos de suplica de Esmeralda.

Que pasa preciosa – decía en tono meloso – yo entiendo, en verdad entiendo lo que te pasa, se que soy el novio de tu mejor amiga y ... si no aceptas no importa, pero en serio tu me vuelves loco, desde que te empecé a tratar , pero ya era novio de Serena y no se como terminarla sin lastimarla, yo – dijo pegando más su cuerpo al de esmeralda y sus labios a su oído – realmente deseo saborear tu piel, eres tan bella, pero en serio yo entenderé, si no lo deseas – esto último lo dijo en tono triste y comenzando a separarse de Esmeralda muy lentamente.

Yo no se que decir - (dice que le gusto y si me entrego a él tal vez termine con Serena y ¿si realmente le importo? pensaba esmeralda ) -

Esmeralda ya no dijo nada más. Solo se dejo llevar.

Al ver que la chica accedía de buena manera (según él), comenzó a quitarle la blusa, le desabrocho el sostén, le subió la falda y se deshizo de la ropa que le estorbaba. Cuando el estuvo listo la poseyó sin ningún miramiento, ni aún al percatarse que era su primera vez, ella solo cerro los ojos a causa del dolor que sintió y al sentirse Diamante satisfecho se levanto de encima de la chica y sin más le dijo que se vistiera y se fueron del lugar.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Sabes Seré ese día llegue a mi casa y por suerte mi mamá no estaba, subí corriendo a mi habitación y me metía bañar, me sentía tan mal , me sentí usada, yo siempre pensé que mi primera vez sería algo mágico, algo soñado pero no, ni siquiera se que fue, él se sintió bien y eso fue todo y me pregunte si así era esto. Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no encontré con quien, te lo iba a decir pero no podía llegar y decirte "Oye Serena tu novio me hizo suya". En verdad lloré toda la noche para mi suerte era viernes y me negué a verte durante el fin de semana.

Con que cara iba yo a hacerlo. Cuando llegó ese lunes y tuve que ir a la escuela sentía como si todos me miraran acusadoramente y ... Diamante me veía con algo de despreció, no puedo decir que abuso de mí, pero psicológicamente me orillo a estar con él.

**Serena detuvo su lectura por un momento, no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían. Su amiga su mejor amiga de la infancia había pasado por todo eso y ella sin saberlo, pero que hubiera hecho al saberlo, dejar a Diamante, apoyar a su amiga , era confuso pensar en eso después de tanto tiempo. **

**De sus ojos salían lagrimas, pequeños cristales que se rompían al caer al piso, realmente se sentía mal, por mucho tiempo pensó que esmeralda había sido feliz al lado de Diamante, pero ahora sabía que no había sido así. Trato de controlarse y por un ínstate se pregunto si sería bueno seguir leyendo aquellas palabras que le desgarraban el corazón, algo andaba mal porque justamente ahora llegaba esa carta a su manos.**

**Después de unos instantes siguió con su lectura.**

Hay sere ilusamente pensé que Diamante me tomaría en serio , pero que tontería, casi siempre estaba de malas y tu aún siendo su novia no estabas mucho tiempo cerca de él y yo , bueno ahora que lo pienso es gracioso ahí a su lado como un perrito faldero.

Tu y yo nos empezamos a alejar, siempre tenía una excusa para irme. Yo no entendía bien ese noviazgo tuyo, pero el caso es que siempre que tu dejabas plantado a Diamante el me buscaba, yo creí que me apreciaba por lo menos como amiga pero en realidad solo me utilizaba para descargar su coraje de no conseguir lo que quería.

Incluso llegamos la grado de ..., lo recuerdo muy bien de ya no dirigirnos la palabra. Recuerdo que habías faltado por ir al velorio de tu abuelita, yo quise ir y consolarte y cuando te vi en la escuela quería correr y abrazarte pero mi orgullo tonto no me dejo. Me comporte de la peor manera y bueno yo sentí que lastime tus sentimientos, así que te pido disculpas.

Ese día yo sabía lo que Diamante quería pero no dije nada fingí no saber y no conocerte fue demasiado duro para mí pero en mi interior quería que tu pasaras por lo mismo, ya se que nadie tiene la culpa de que yo haya accedido a las peticiones de Diamante pero yo creí amarlo y lo apoye en todo

**FLASH BACK**

Diamante

Hola Seren como estas , como te sientes – dijo abrazandola –

Bien gracias como odio que me diga Seren 

Mira te acuerdas de esmeralda, estamos viendo lo un proyecto de ciencias

Si claro, como estas, les puedo ayudar en algo

En realidad nos vamos a reunir hoy en mi casa , para iniciarlo , contamos contigo Seren

Claro Diamante ahí nos vemos , tengo clase de taller no vemos después, con permiso – se va –

De que proyecto hablas

Tenía que encontrar una excusa para que fuera a mí casa y hablar con ella

Pues como quieras

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Después de esa tarde no te volví a ver en la escuela. Solo vi a tu mamá que entraba a la oficina del director y salía con un fólder , no supe más de ti hasta que por una visita mía a Japón, te encontré bastante cambiada, tu mirada era triste y me sentí tan mal.

Quise huir pero fue demasiado tarde , nos topamos de frente y en vez de ignorarme, te acercaste y volvimos a ser amigas, no sabes fue el día más feliz de mi vida. En ese entonces me sentía devastada, necesitaba desahogarme y tú como siempre estuviste ahí para escucharme.

**FLASH BACK **

Esme, eres tu – Sonreía Serena – no lo puedo creer, como estas?

Este, si soy yo ... – decía tímidamente - bueno yo ...

Que tienes ven vamos por un helado - hablaba Serena mientras jalaba a Esmeralda –

Llegando a la fuente de sodas, escogió Serena una mesa y se sentaron, llego la mesera con la carta y ordenaron.

Esme que tienes, háblame o que no somos amigas – pregunto al fin Serena después un incomodo silencio

Serena yo ... no tengo cara para mirarte, yo te defraude – trataba de explicar esmeralda mientras de sus ojos salían un sin número de pequeñas lagrimas–

No digas eso, yo siempre te he considerado mi amiga y eso no va a cambiar, lo que pasó, pasó y ya - explico Serena y le dio un muy fuerte abrazo que desarmo por completo la voluntad de Esmeralda –

Sin más Esmeralda lloró en los brazos de amiga, su mejor amiga y le contó todo lo que le había pasado. Se despidieron y quedaron de escribirse.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Yo ... te platique que había quedado embarazada de Diamante y que lo había perdido pero no te dije la razón y ahora estoy lista para hacerlo, me duele mucho recordar ese momento de mi vida, creí ilusamente que el se alegraría pero se enfureció, parecía que tenía al mismo demonio enfrente y no sirvió de nada suplicar.

**FLASH BACK**

Te estoy hablando , vas a abortar y ya

No, no lo voy a hacer es mi bebe y si tu no lo quieres yo sí – diciendo esto dio media vuelta e intento alejarse pero Diamante le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza – suéltame me lastimas – su miedo creció hasta convertirse en pánico – por favor suéltame –

YA te dije que vas a abortar y eso es todo

No lo voy a hacer es mi bebe y lo voy a tener te guste o no – dijo muy firmemente y trato de soltarse pero al mirar los ojos de Diamante se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al desafiarlo pero ya era muy tarde ahora tendría que aceptar las consecuencias y su rostro mostraba terror como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio en persona –

Ah si, con que me retas

No, Diamante yo ...

No pudo decir más Diamante la jalo de la muñeca con mucha fuerza para sujetarla por los hombros y aventarla contra la pared en la cual su frágil cuerpo reboto cayendo de rodillas.

Esmeralda estaba aturdida por el golpe y no reacciono hasta que sintió un golpe seco en su abdomen que provoco que la poca fuerza que tenía desapareciera y por instinto se encogió y abrazo a si misma. Sentía como su abdomen era pateado sin piedad y como su falda se humedecía de un liquido rojizo, el dolor ya era tal que ya no sentía los golpes y con mucho dolor intentaba hablar

Por favor ... Diamante ... ya ... ya no por favor, perdóname, perdo ... name por favor - sus ojos seguían cerrados pero aún así lloraban con mucho dolor, miedo, tristeza angustia hasta que ya no resistió más y perdió el conocimiento pensando que moriría

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Me hizo mucho bien verte y platicar y ahora como entonces te vuelvo a pedir perdón por haber traicionado nuestra bella amistad.

Hay otra cosa más que debo decirte, bueno no se como empezar. Yo sabía que Diamante te quería recuperar y escuche sus planes y no hice nada por advertirte, le tengo miedo en verdad , le tengo mucho miedo, nunca fue cariñoso, pero en los últimos años se ha vuelto muy violento.

Yo en persona le entregue a tu ahora esposo una carta en donde Diamante le decía que ustedes se irían del país juntos. Esa es otra de las cosas por las que debo de pedirte perdón y lo hago desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Por último deseo decirte que encontré un hombre maravilloso, realmente maravilloso y que me enseño lo que es el amor. Se que esta mal porque ... bueno estoy casada con Diamante pero en verdad lo amo y hubiera dado todo, hasta mi vida si hubiera sido necesario para que estuviéramos juntos pero bueno eso no será posible.

Se que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada pero quisiera que cuidarás mucho de la Sra. Setsuna y su pequeña Hotaru ( que de pequeña ya no tiene nada) y si pudieras hacer una pequeña plegaria por Zafiro sería muy reconfortante para mi y por último repetirte que debes cuidarte, cuídate mucho diamante trama algo que es , no lo sé, pero es muy peligroso.

Yo me despido recordándote como mucha alegría y deseándote lo mejor de lo mejor mi querida Sery y también lamento que no te podré ver nunca más.

p.d. perdón pero no pude evitar que alguna lagrima cayera en las hojas. Al fin mi alma descanso de todo el dolor que llevaba en mi corazón

T.Q.M

Esmeralda grant

Esmeralda – dijo Serena en un susurro mientras de sus ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas sin cesar, caían libremente esos pequeños cristales mojando la carta que seguía sosteniendo en sus manos –

Por un instante trato de controlarse y tomo el periódico, cuando al leer los encabezados no pudo evitar que un grito de dolor escapara de su garganta. Era algo que no podía creer a pesar de que sus ojos estaban leyendo la noticia su corazón se negó por un momento a creerlo pero una infinita tristeza la invadió

No puede ser porque, no es justo - comenzó a llorar de nuevo Serena - ¿por qué?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez con mucha desesperación –

**MINUTOS MAS TARDE **

Serena ya llegue – gritaba Darien desde la sala, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió subir a la recamará se imagino que al ser domingo su adora esposa estaría leyendo las tiras cómicas, subió las escaleras con paso cansado pues después de una guardia lo único que quería era llegar a dormir, pero al llegar a la entrada de la habitación escucho un sollozo -

Serena – preguntaba Darien al momento que se acercaba a su esposa - que tienes, te sientes mal – decía bastante alarmado –

Al no recibir respuesta se hinco frente a Serena que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama y tomo sus manos entre las suyas y volvió a llamarla con suavidad.

Princesa, te sientes mal, que tienes – levanto su rostro y beso su frente – sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

Serena levanto su vista y solo se limitó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Darien – al fin pronunció Serena – pasó algo terrible – balbuceaba Serena –

Algo terrible, pero que paso , no te entiendo – serena no dejaba de llorar y eso empezó a preocupar a Darien – Serena – empezó a decir con mucha calma y ternura – necesito que te calmes y me digas, que paso para poder ayudarte

No puedo creer que tan joven ya no este con nosotros, no era mala persona te lo aseguro

Pero quien – preguntaba Darien, tendría que haber sido alguien muy importante para su esposa como para que se deprimiera tanto –

Esmeralda, ella murió

Quien es Esmeralda, princesa

Ella fue mi mejor amiga en Estados unidos desde la primaria, fuimos inseparables hasta que por azares del destino nos fuimos separando y luego yo , me marche a Japón, ella se casó pero no le fue bien - comentaba Serena entre su dolor y su llanto, mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos – ella sabía que iba a morir y

Princesa, creo saber lo que sientes , pero debes tranquilizarte, no quiero verme egoísta pero eso puede hacerles daño a ti y al bebe – de manera tierna hizo que Serena se levantara pero al hacerlo Serena sintió una pequeña punzada en su estomago así que Darien la tomo en brazos y la recostó en la cama – ahora trata de relajarte

Darien la abrazo protectoramente y le acariciaba el cabello, Serena se fue relajando y poco a poco se quedó Dormida. Darien estaba sumamente preocupado, ese dolor que le dio a Serena no era normal pues el bebe estaba muy pequeño aún para dar pataditas, decidió que lo mejor era dejarla descansar y hablar con ella después.

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 21 UN MUNDO IDEAL**


	22. Chapter 21

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 21 **

Setsuna que bueno que pudo venir – expresaba Darien con mucha alegría –

No hay de que , pero que es lo que pasa , me dejaste muy intrigada con tu llamada

Espero no haberla interrumpido – comento Darien - Lo que pasa es que ... bueno tengo una duda y solo usted puede aclararmela

No hay ningún problema, Hotaru – llamó Setsuna –

Mandé – contesto Hotaru después de unos segundos – estaba algo distraída, buenas tardes Sr. Chiba – saludo - podría ver a Sere

Claro Hotaru, pero no me digas señor, dime Darien – contesto cortésmente – esta en el jardín – indicándole el camino –

Hotaru le dio las gracias a Darien y camino rumbo al jardín.

Setsuna , quien es Esmeralda, perdón por la pregunta tan directa, bueno se que fue esposa de ... Diamante pero bueno , no fue la pregunta indicada, pero ... quisiera saber más sobre ella , yo la he visto una vez – trataba Darien de darse a entender, que es lo que quería -

Bueno , creo entender tu pregunta. Esmeralda efectivamente fue la esposa de Diamante, pero fue una muchacha que sufrió mucho a su lado y según me contó ella misma , ella y Serena fueron muy buenas amigas pero por causas del destino se separaron y hace poco ella falleció. Realmente fue algo trágica su muerte y como la conociste – preguntaba Setsuna -

Bueno ella me trajo un mensaje de Diamante antes de ... que Serena y yo tuviéramos un pleito muy fuerte, que casi nos cuesta la separación total – inquirió Darien –

Entiendo pero déjame puntualizar algo ella era un muchacha muy noble pero el miedo la hizo hacer cosas nada agradables, desde que me case con el padre de Diamante y la conocí me di cuenta de que su vida estaba basada en el miedo, vivimos muchos años juntas hasta que se mudaron ella y Diamante a una casa de campo que tienen a las afueras de la ciudad – decía con un aire de tristeza Setsuna –

No quise ponerla triste , lo que pasa es que Serena también ha estado bastante deprimida desde que se entero por los periódicos y eso puede hacerle daño, esa es la razón por la que me atreví a molestarla , me tiene muy preocupado

Si entiendo , a mí también me preocupa Hotaru no la he visto llorar y eso es malo. Tengo tanto coraje - dijo sin pensar Setsuna – perdón Darien

No se preocupe, creo que usted también debe desahogarse, le haría bien – propuso Darien – puede confiar en mí

Setsuna lo pensó por un momento y sin más empezó a relatar parte de lo sucedido

Estaba en mi oficina cuando Zafiro, mi sobrino me llamó y me pidió que fuera al hospital al llegar me encontré con la noticia del accidente de Esmeralda y que estaba muy mal, fue algo realmente repentino , aún no lo asimilo del todo, se le informo a mi esposo que llegó lo antes posible y a Diamante pero este ni siquiera se presento al funeral. Lo bueno es que ya no va a sufrir más pero

Pero que - preguntó Darien –

Que ... mi pequeña , no lo acepta, ellas se querían mucho como si fueran hermanas y la verdad me preocupa - termino diciendo tristemente Setsuna –

**EN EL JARDÍN**

Serena estaba sentada en el pasto intentando leer cuando vió que Hotaru se acercaba y se levanto para saludarla.

Hola Hotaru – trataba de sonar alegre, pero al no recibir respuesta pregunto - que tienes

Sery perdón no te escuche, no tengo nada porque – trato de sonreir Hotaru –

Tus ojos están tristes por eso

Los tuyos también – respondía hábilmente Hotaru –

A si no lo había notado – respondió Serena con cara de yo no fui, haciendo reir a Hotaru – ya ves mi niña así te vez más bonita

Gracias lo necesitaba

Supongo que estas triste por la misma razón que yo, pero sabes algo, ella esta mejor ahora, ya no tiene que soportar la tristeza y el dolor que cargaba en su corazón

Lo se Sere pero ... me dejo solita – dijo Hotaru volviendo a llorar – se fue y no le importo dejarme, ahora si me quede totalmente sola, prometió que iriamos de día de campo y de vacaciones y ... – Hotaru seguía llorando desconsoladamente -

Pero no te entiendo , se que era importante para ti pero no te dejo – trataba de decir Serena para tranquilizarla pero ella seguía llorando –

Si, si lo hizo ya no está más conmigo , me llamaba todos los días platicábamos, le contaba mis cosas, yo la extraño mucho, este dolor que siento es muy grande – su llanto realmente era desgarrador –

Basta ya Hotaru – habló fuerte Serena –

Hotaru se le quedó viendo sin entender, porque le había alzado la voz

Lamento haberte alzado la voz pero ... yo realmente creo que estas equivocada en mucho de lo que dices – hablo Serena lo más tranquila que podía – para empezar no estas sola ... ya se que no me puedo comparar con ella pues realmente era muy especial ... pero si necesitas hablar con alguien yo te puedo escuchar – dijo Serena tomándola por los hombros y levantándole la cara para que la mirara – además esta tu mamá – Hotaru trato de hablar pero Serena no la dejo – se que trabaja pero una madre siempre tiene tiempo para escucharnos, yo lo he visto con la Sra. Chiba y con mi mamá y esta Sammy aunque es un cabeza dura no creo que se niegue a escucharte yo se ... que te quiere mucho - termino de decir Serena y le dio un muy fuerte abrazo –

Hotaru no dijo nada solo se dejo abrazar y por unos instantes se quedaron así

Sere perdóname – al fin dijo Hotaru –

Perdonarte ¿ porque?

Por ser tan niña, tan egoísta, tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste y solo vi mi conveniencia y mi felicidad, también se que ella sufría mucho al lado de mi hermano aunque tratará de disimularlo – hablaba Hotaru con sentimiento en sus palabras -

No es egoísmo, yo creo que a todos nos pasa cuando perdemos a alguien importante para nosotros , pero ...

Pero que – pregunto intrigada Hotaru –

Hay que ser fuertes, por ella por el amor que le teníamos, ok – sonrió Serena y seco las lagrimas de su pequeña amiga –

**CON DARIEN **

Setsuna comentaba con Darien los últimos sucesos y su preocupación por Hotaru cuando sonó el timbre

Me permite – hablo Darien –

Claro adelante – fue la respuesta de Setsuna –

Darien abrió la puerta y se encontró con la siempre sonriente Michiru

Darien , como estas? – saludo Michiru y le dio un abrazo -

Bien Michi y ese milagro – respondió Darien devolviendo el abrazo –

Pues ya vez , no nos habíamos visto desde que te casaste y se de buena fuente que fueron a Osaka , tienes que contarme todo y Sere – platicaba Michiru mientras entraba a la casa –

Nos fue bien y Haruka – preguntaba Darien –

Esta estacionando la moto – la pregunta de Darien le callo de extraño pero no dijo nada más – ahí viene

Haruka buenas tardes – saludo Darien –

Buenas tardes – respondía Haruka bastante extrañada – Darien , pasa algo

Pues sí , pero pasen , quieren algo de tomar – ofrecío Darien –

Si gracias – respondieron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo -

Llegaron a la sala y saludaron a Setsuna mientras Darien iba por más vasos

Las dejo un momento – anuncio Darien -

Adelante – dijo Michiru –

Setsuna y Michiru iniciaron una pequeña conversación mientras Haruka se había levantado para alcanzar a Darien en la cocina

Que pasa Darien – fue la pregunta directa de Haruka –

Quisiera que hablaras con Serena , esta muy deprimida por la muerte de su amiga y me preocupa , un embarazo siempre es delicado – respondió sin rodeos Darien – por favor

Por supuesto no hay ningún problema y ... – dudo un poco Haruka – como han estado

Aparte de lo de la depresión de mi princesa bien , gracias y ustedes

Bastante bien – respondió Haruka con una media sonrisa y ayudo a Darien con los vasos – (hay que filmar esto Haruka sonriendo delante de Darien )

**EN LA SALA**

Darien ya vine – grito Amy –

Darien esta en la cocina – respondió Michiru – Amy

Michi hola , te he extrañado mucho – dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su prima –

Yo tambien, hola Rei

Hola Michiru – respondió Rei -

Oye Michi no sabes donde esta Sere - pero Michiru fue interrumpida por Darien -

Esta en el jardín con Hotaru – respondía Darien que llegaba junto con Haruka de la cocina – hola Rei

Gracias – respondió Amy quien estaba sorprendida Darien y Haruka haciendo algo juntos esto es de película pensó – vamos Rei

**EN EL JARDÍN**

Sere – grito Amy –

Aquí Amy estamos en el invernadero – respondió Serena saliendo junto con Hotaru –

Rei hola ... te vez agotada – afirmo Serena -

Pues más o menos, oye es que vengo a pedirte un enorme favor, perdón no salude , Hola Hotaru

No te preocupes – respondió Hotaru –

De que se trata el favor

Que si podrías cuidar a Yumi por un rato – al ver que Serena trataba de negarse – es que Jed esta en el juzgado y yo tengo que ir a entregar unas declaraciones (recordemos que Rei es contadora) y no se cuanto me vayan a tardar y ...

Anda Serena di que sí – intervino Amy – me lo pidió a mi pero , yo no puedo tengo practica –

Serena no estaba con mucho animo pero al ver la angustia de Rei acepto y pensó que sería una buena distracción para Hotaru –

Esta bien ... solo déjame las indicaciones Rei

Gracias – dijo Rei -

Y sin más le dio las indicaciones, a que hora le tocaba de comer , ya traía un par de mamilas preparadas y un par de mudas , aunque siendo un bebe no necesitaba muchos cambios de ropa, al terminar se despidió, diciendo que regresaría lo antes posible .

**EN LA SALA **

Haruka?

Hola cabeza de bombón como estas?

Bien a que hora llegaste - pregunto Serena –

Pues tiene como 15 minutos pero nos quedamos platicando con Setsuna - respondió Haruka –

Michiru como estas

Bien Sere, aquí de visita que hermosa bebe

Si verdad , es la niña de Rei, pidió disculpas por no despedirse pero venía de rápido a pedirme que le cuidara a la niña – explico Serena –

O sea que estas ocupada - comento Michiru con algo de tristeza –

Un poco ¿por qué?

Bueno es que acabamos de comprar un casa aquí en la ciudad y queremos ver si nos puedes ayudar a decorarla – indico Michiru –

Claro, que les parece si se quedan y vamos mañana , como vez Darien

Pues es una gran idea , se quedan a dormir aquí y como mañana tengo libre el día puedo acompañar a mi princesa – respondió Darien que se había quedado al margen de la conversación –

Muy buena idea es más podemos ir a comer todos juntos, que le parece Setsuna nos acompañarian usted y Hotaru – pregunto Michiru –

Quieres ir Hotaru

Claro - fue la corta respuesta de Hotaru –

Haruka – llamo Serena – me habías dicho que querías que te hiciera un diseño para pintarselo a tu moto

Asi es bombón ¿Por qué?

Bueno yo voy a estar ocupada con lo de la decoración de su casa, además prometí a Rei que la yudaría con Yumi cuando estuviera ocupada y Amy, Mina y Lita me pidieron los recuerdos y arreglos para su boda pero ... – dudo un poco – Hotaru dibuja muy bonito , me atrevo a decir que es excelente, yo creo que ella te puede ayudar

Claro , si la pequeña puede

Que te parece Hotaru

No se Serena , no soy tan buena

Anda di que sí hazlo por mí - decía Serena haciendo un puchero –

Esta bien lo intentaré

Bueno pues hay que ponernos de acuerdo – afirmo Haruka –

Estaban poniéndose de acuerdo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y fue Amy a abrir la puerta.

Mina, Lita - exclamó Amy –

Hola Amy, venimos a visitarlas y traje galletas

Que bueno pasen

Buenas tardes saludaron Lita y Mina al mismo tiempo

Sra Setsuna que bueno que la veo

Hola Mina en que puedo servirte

Bueno se que es una mujer muy ocupada pero podría ayudarme para el diseño de mi vestido de novia, el de Sere me encanto, bueno digo solo el diseño ya buscaría que me lo hiciera – dijo Mina tratando de tomar aire –

Mina – regaño Lita –

Lo siento pero es que , hay perdón

No te disculpes Mina y si quieren les ayudo , bueno es más yo les regalo el vestido a las 3 para su boda – respondió muy animada Setsuna -

Amy, Mina y lita no sabían que decir se habían quedado atónitas por el ofrecimiento de Setsuna, pero aceptaron . La más emocionada fue mina , le encantaban los diseños de Setsuna.

Así paso el resto de la tarde entre bromas, risas y comentarios. Cuando se pensaban marchar Setsuna y Hotaru llegó Sammy y Rei quienes se habían encontrado en el camino. Ya estando todos decidieron verse para comer los 11 más los novios de Lita, Amy y Mina y el esposo de Rei.

En realidad todo había salido muy bien. La idea de Rei de llevar a Yumi con Serena era para que se animara un poco juntó con la idea de la decoración de la nueva casa de Michiru y Haruka, y así a Serena se le ocurrió que Hotaru se distrajera también ayudando a Haruka con el dibujo que quería para su moto y con la proposición de Setsuna de hacer los vestidos de novia para la chicas así se animaría ella también. En realidad Mina y Lita creyeron conveniente ir a ver a Serena y darle ánimos y como todo planeado por el destino, todos hicieron un grupo de amigos.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS **

Serena se encontraba en el aula recogiendo sus cosas para retirarse mientras espera a Hotaru .

Gracias a su magnifico promedio y la falta de profesores le habían ofrecido un puesto de medio tiempo por la mañana en la Universidad.

Darien le había dicho que no era necesario que trabajara pero típico en Serena insistió tanto que Darien termino accediendo pero con la condición de que no se esforzará demasiado.

Hotaru entro a la universidad y decidió estudiar Arquitectura igual que Serena y todos los día salían juntas. Hotaru comía en casa de Serena y posteriormente pasaba Sammy por ella y la llevaba a su casa a excepciones de cuando tenía cosas que hacer.

El embarazo de Serena iba viento en popa ya se le notaban sus 5 meses de embarazo, Darien no cabía de felicidad.

Serena termino de arreglar su portafolios y se dirigió a la ventana era un día bastante hermoso que a pesar del calor se sentía una brisa refrescante , cuando oyó que la puerta del aula se abría

Hotaru ya nos vamos - pregunto Serena sin voltear –

Pues si tu quieres – contesto la persona que había entrado – Seren

Serena se puso pálida y con mucha cautela volteo para toparse cara a cara con ... Diamante.

Que haces aquí? – pregunto Serena tratando de mantener la calma –

Pues ... vine por ti amor mío – respondió cínicamente Diamante – ahora ya no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos - siguió hablando mientras se acercaba a ella – Vigilen que nadie nos moleste - ordenó a sus acompañantes -

Estas loco, yo estoy casada y tu ...

Yo que Seren

Pues tu acabas de enviudar, Esmeralda ... tiene poco que murió, no es posible que no respetes su memoria, eres un - trataba de hablar Serena pues tenia un sin numero de emociones , miedo, coraje , odio , tristeza - maldito

Serena al fin termino su frase y mientras hablaba había caminado para alejarse de Diamante que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y a la vez observaba a los 3 hombres que iban con el.

Diamante observo a Serena su rostro mostraba miedo y desconfianza al igual que sus ojos que no dejaban de observar a los hombres que llegaron con el.

Pero que mal educado soy Seren preciosa , ellos son los hermanos Kou mis guarda espaldas , pero bueno quieres saber algo ... realmente yo nunca la quise, fue una chica fácil , no como tu que ...

Como puedes decir eso , ella te amaba, realmente te amaba y tu te expresas así de ella - Serena estaba más que furiosa y apretaba las manos hasta que empezaron a dolerle – vete de aquí

No se porque le tienes consideraciones, ella nos separó , hasta te ignoro o ya lo olvidaste y déjame decirte que solo me case con ella porque mi padre me amenazo con desheredarme – argumento Diamante con su tono irónico de siempre -

Sabes algo lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad – camino Serena unos pasos para alejarse De Diamante –

Bueno en realidad , no tengo intenciones de irme , he venido por ti y por el bebe que esperas, no te preocupes yo lo aceptaré como mío , así que - extendió diamante su mano- nos vamos

No entiendes , no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado , cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir , yo amo a Darien

Sabes algo ... hum ...soy una persona que siempre consigue lo que quiere , tarde o temprano y tu mi querida Serena serás mía de eso puedes estar segura, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas – mientras hablaba se acercó más ella , hasta tenerla bastante cerca como para oler su perfume –

No te acerques más – ordeno Serena sin mucho éxito ya que en cuestión de segundos y en un ágil movimiento Diamante ya se encontraba a sus espaldas –

Pero porque eres así si yo te amo – susurro en su oído y la tomo por los hombros para girarla y que le diera la cara - vamos preciosa no te resistas

No me toques – dijo serena tratando de parecer fuerte –

**EN EL PASILLO**

Hay serena me va a matar me tarde demasiado – Pensaba Hotaru –

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía pero cuando llego al salón donde Serena la esperaba, se quedo paralizada, esa voz ella la conocía a la perfección era su hermano y no estaba solo había más hombres allí que no reconocía.

Pero que hacía aquí . – Se preguntaba desesperada – dio unos pasos hacía atrás y entro corriendo al salón de enfrente. Y ahora que hago , dios que hago

**MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Un hombre caminaba desesperado por los pasillos hasta que llego al salón donde debía estar su esposa esperándolo y sin ningún miramiento empujo la puerta con tal violencia que la persona que se encontraba recargada en ella salió volando y golpeándose contra la pared quedando un poco aturdido.

Suelta a mi esposa – ordenaba la voz – OH

OH. Que Darien – la respuesta sonaba totalmente irónica -

Ya veras de lo que soy capaz – dijo amenazante mente y con intenciones de acercarse a Diamante cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

A donde – preguntaba el hombre frente a Darien –

Quítese de enfrente o no respondo es más quien es Usted

Te lo diré solo para que sepas quien acabo contigo, Soy Seiya Kou y no te vas a acercar al jefe – dijo muy seguro de sí cuando sintió un golpe en él estomago –

Te advertí que te quitaras de enfrente –

Darien trato de avanzar pero Seiya lo detuvo, empezando así una pelea que al parecer era muy pareja. Seiya le atino un golpe en la cara con lo cual le partió el labio, mientras Darien le regresaba el golpe y le sacaba el aire

Deténganse por favor – sollozaba Serena aún con Diamante bastante cerca de ella – Darien por favor

La dulce voz de su esposa le oprimía el corazón y sin más se alejo a Seiya quien trataba de recuperarse. Camino hacia Diamante con paso decidido

Te propongo un trato Diamante si la sueltas en este mismo instante no levantaremos una denuncia – trató de negociar Darien –

Hum pues ... creo que no, esta linda señora y este pequeño bebe se irán conmigo – afirmo Diamante y puso su mano sobre el vientre de Serena que al contacto sintió dolor y apretó los ojos

Al ver esto Darien se preocupo aún más

Serena estas bien

Si Darien – al decir esto Serena le dio un codazo a diamante lo más fuerte que pudo y se alejo unos pasos de él .

Darien aprovecho ese momento para encarar a Diamante e interponerse entre ellos.

Te ordenó que te vayas en este instante , no tarda en llegar la seguridad de la Universidad y la policía

No te creo – trataba de replicar Diamante cuando –

Es cierto jefe – decía el tercer hombre llamado Yaten que era el que vigilaba – tenemos que irnos

Maldición, Seiya trae a Taiki y vamonos, esto no será lo último que sabrás de mi Darien Chiba, tarde o temprano ella será mía y su bebe también – y sin más salieron los 4 hombres por la ventana –

Ay – grito Serena y se toco el vientre – me duele

Respira princesa – decía Darien mientras trataba de controlarse – bien muy bien , puedes caminar – pero Serena no le respondía, así que opto por tomarla en brazos –

Estaban por salir cuando entraron los guardias de seguridad.

Dr. Chiba se encuentran bien - pregunto uno de los guardias –

No , necesito llevar a mi esposa al hospital – respondía Darien mientras salía con Serena en brazos –

De acuerdo, Yako lleva al Dr. Chiba al hospital por favor – ordeno el jefe de seguridad

Y así salieron de las instalaciones , en el camino se encontraron con una asustada Hotaru quien los siguió y subió a la patrulla en la parte del copiloto después de recoger las cosas de Serena .

Serena princesa como te sientes - preguntó Darien –

Bien Darien – dijo casi en un susurro, trataba de no alarmarlo, pero el dolor era bastante fuerte – Te amo – termino diciendo al momento de cerrar los ojos –

Serena respóndeme , abre los ojos - suplicaba Darien –

Cuando llegaron al hospital , ya los estaba esperando Andrew que se encontraba de turno con una camilla y metieron a Serena de urgencias.

Darien – habló Andrew – deberías quedarte aquí yo te mantendre al tanto de todo – al ver que Darien quería negarse , volteo la cabeza señalando a una muy asustada Hotaru , que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto – no tardo

Darien entendió y muy a su pesar regreso donde se encontraba Hotaru junto con Yako el guardia de seguridad.

Sargento muchas gracias por traernos – agradeció Darien –

No tiene porque agradecer Dr. Chiba , aparte de que es mi trabajo mi hija ha hablado muy bien de la profesora Chiba

Es muy amable

Bueno me tengo que retirar me están llamando, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme y bueno tendré que regresar cuando su esposa este mejor para el ... interrogatorio de rutina – termino diciendo esto el sargento Yako – con permiso

Propio – despidió Darien y se acerco a Hotaru – Hotaru, te encuentras bien

Si ... claro – trato de sonreír –

Ven acompáñame – tomo a la chica por los hombros y la guío hasta la sala de descanso-

Se acerco al mueble del café y sirvió un poco en una taza y se acerco a la chica que estaba sentada con la mirada fija en la bolsa como si fuera lo más importante del mundo

Hotaru, toma un trago de café – le entrego la taza a la chica quien al tomar el trago hizo cara de desagrado – sé que no tiene azúcar pero seguramente tienes la presión baja por el susto y esto te va a reanimar – Hotaru obedeció y tomo un poco más - ya estas más tranquila

Si Darien, gracias – guardo silencio por un momento – crees ... que estará bien, me siento tan mal, no sé ... porque mi hermano es así, no entiendo – al decir esto de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas – no entiendo

No te preocupes, cada persona es como es y en cuanto a Serena estoy seguro que pronto estará pidiendo algo que tenga chocolate – trato de sonreír Darien aunque por dentro la incertidumbre lo devora, como estaría su princesa y su bebe –

Darien convenció a Hotaru para que descansará un rato y en cuanto se quedo dormida salió a buscar a Andrew, realmente no había pasada más que como media hora pero no soportaba más la angustia.

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 22 COMPLICACIONES **


	23. Chapter 22

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 22 COMPLICACIONES **

Darien convenció a Hotaru para que descansará un rato y en cuanto se quedo dormida salió a buscar a Andrew, realmente no había pasada más que como media hora pero no soportaba más la angustia.

**CON DIAMANTE**

Maldición, maldición otra vez ese estúpido se interpone en mi camino – gritaba y maldecía Diamante mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del departamento que había comprado en la ciudad – pero me las va a pagar - En eso sonó su celular y de mala gana contesto – bueno

Diamante – dijo la voz enérgica de un hombre al otro lado de la línea - necesito que te presentes mañana a primera hora en el corporativo

No puedo tengo negocios que atender – gritó Diamante -

No te estoy preguntando te estoy ordenando, es imprescindible que te presentes y más te vale no faltar - y el hombre colgó –

Diamante ardía en cólera y cada vez que se ponía así terminaba en algún burdel, donde a aparte de estar con mujeres ingería gran cantidad de alcohol y drogas y terminaba con un derroche enorme de Dinero.

Por otro lado los hermanos Kou tenían sus propios pensamientos con respecto a lo ocurrido. Diamante los había contratado la vez que había ido a Estados Unidos, sus negocios se volvían cada vez más peligrosos y necesitaba gente de confianza según él para que lo apoyara.

Zafiro era su primo y ya no quería confiar en él, tenía el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano lo traicionaría y raíz de la muerte de Esmeralda se habían alejado. Su desconfianza era tal que lo mando a vigilar por un tiempo hasta que creyó prudente dejarlo por la paz.

**PENSAMIENTOS SEIYA KUO**

A mi nadie me golpea y se queda tan tranquilo, ese medicucho me las pagará y en donde más le duele.

Diamante paso la tarde hecho un verdadera furia no podrí salir a despejarse pues sabía perfectamente que iría a buscar mujeres y luego empezaría a beber y al día siguiente tenía que presentarse en el corporativo en sus 5 sentidos. En realidad sabía par lo que lo había citado su padre en ese tono. Las cosas empezaban a salirse de control así que prefirió encerrarse en su cuarto. Sus pensamientos tenían solo un propósito desde hace mucho tiempo y estos eran el poseer algo prohibido para él , su mente estaba obsesionada con la sola idea de que ella, una simple mujer como solía pensar lo había rechazado y lo había cambiado y eso su ego y su orgullo no lo podían soportar eso no, nunca.

Su mente estaba maquilando un último plan para conseguir su propósito pero tendría que esperar el tiempo suficiente y tenía que deshacerse de los estorbos que eran bastantes. Esa era la razón por la que había contratado a los hermanos Kuo , mafiosos, traficantes, matones a sueldo que se vendían al mejor postor, pero no era algo que lo inquietará de sobremanera, sabía como tratar a gente como esa.

Por otro lado Zafiro había ingresado a trabajar directamente al corporativo por órdenes de su padre y eso no le gustaba, Zafiro sabía demasiado sobre él y ya no existía Esmeralda con lo cual podía tenerlo controlado. Desde hacía mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de los sentimientos reprimidos que tenía Zafiro hacia Esmeralda y eso lo hacia demasiado suave y el pensaba que era un error que lo llevaría al tumba tarde o temprano, creía que debía ser como el frío y calculador sin miramientos pero no era así en algún momento deseo llegar a tener un poco del carácter de su primo, pero eran pensamientos que reprimía por que lo sentía como debilidad y él Diamante Kramer no era débil, no era el eslabón débil de la cadena jamás.

**CASA FAMILIA CHIBA 8 DE LA NOCHE**

Serena hija, me has dado el susto de mi vida sabes – enfatizó la Sra. Ikuko –

Si serena a todas casi nos de un ataque – agrego Mina –

Te traje pastel de chocolate sery – interrumpió Lita –

Aquí esta tu leche , yo creo que deberías descansar – opino la Sra. Chiba –

Si princesa es lo mejor recuerda lo que dijo Andrew

Gracias a todas por preocuparse y voy a tomar las cosas con más calma de ahora en adelante lo prometo, ya estoy bien en serio – sonrío Serena quien se encontraba sentada en la cama recargada en la cabecera – solo una cosa más - prosiguió – y mi pastel de chocolate me muero de hambre – dijo finalmente tratando de sonar convincente –

Hay Serena – dijeron Lita y mina al mismo tiempo –

Que bueno que ya estas mejor prima , bueno nosotras nos vamos ya

Si es cierto, Mina tiene razón, tu tienes que descansar, mañana vengo temprano Sery – indico Lita –

Me voy con ustedes – dijo la Sra. Ikuko –

Yo las llevo, ya es algo tarde para que tres hermosas mujeres anden solas en la calle – se ofreció Darien – y no acepto negativas , las veo abajo – y sin más salió de la habitación -

Bueno hasta mañana hija cuídate, mañana vengo

Adiós mamá – al ver la cara de preocupación trato de sonar convincente - estoy bien en serio, solo necesito una buena noche de sueño

Bueno Serena, Amy – dijo la Sra. Chiba – voy con ellos necesito comprar unas cosas en la tienda y aprovechare, no nos tardamos –

Claro mamá ve con cuidado – respondió Amy –

Una vez solas en la casa Amy no soporto más

Serena – dijo llorando con mucho sentimiento – que paso si estabas muy bien, dímelo por favor, me dio mucho miedo cuando me entere que estabas en urgencias – trataba de controlar su llanto – sentí mucha angustia eres tan importante para mí como Darien, eres como mi hermana

Amy, yo – Serena no quería llorar, no quería preocuparla más, pero sentía la necesidad de desahogarse y sin mas agacho la cabeza y su hermoso cabello rubio cubrió su rostro y apretó las sabanas con sus manos –

Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – puntualizo Amy –

No se porque no me deja en paz, porque no acepta que nunca lo ame, que amo a otro hombre ¿por qué? – comenzó Serena , tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió – no le basto con haber intentado abusar de mí y haber ... hecho sufrir a Esmeralda, ahora sigue atormentándome, que ... nunca voy a poder vivir sin temor a que se aparezca – empezaron a caer pequeños cristales de sus ojos – aggggggggg - le dio un pequeño dolor en el vientre –

Sere cálmate, en verdad yo no quería inquietarte yo ... – dijo Amy –

No te preocupes Amy , no eres tu, yo me desespero y el bebe se pone muy inquieto – serena respiro muy hondo y continuo – estaba esperando a Hotaru para venirnos a la casa cuando entro Diamante junto con tres hombres más , trato de convencerme de que me fuera con él diciéndome que aceptaría a mi bebe como suyo , entro Darien y comenzó a pelear con uno de los hombres que llegaron con Diamante, Seiya creo que así se llama.

Diamante se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi estomago yo me asuste y el bebe se puso extremadamente inquieto y al moverse tan fuerte me lastimaba en eso llego la policía y salieron por la parte de atrás, recuerdo que Darien me pregunto que si esta bien , trate de sonreírle me cargo hasta la patrulla y me desmaye cuando desperté

**FLASH BACK **

Serena me escuchas – hablaba Andrew –

Andrew – respondía Serena con un hilo de voz – agggggggggg ... me duele mucho – lloraba Serena - como esta mi bebe y Darien

Escúchame – ordeno Andrew – respira hondo y muy profundo – Serena le obedeció – bueno sigue respirando , te hicimos un ultra sonido y el bebe esta extremadamente inquieto de ahí tu dolor y Darien está cuidando a Hotaru

Pero esta bien – Serena respiraba con dificultad –

Si – al ver que serena no se calmaba le inyecto un poco de tranquilizante – esto te va a relajar y se te quitara el dolor, pero entiende si no te calmas las cosas se pueden complicar – Trataba de explicar Andrew de la manera más calmada que podía –

Pero no le hace daño el medicamento a mi bebe – hablaba Serena con voz cansada –

No sere en la cantidad que te inyecte no, pero tu debes tranquilizarte por favor – suplicaba Andrew –

Y Darien ... donde esta – decía casi en un susurro hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida –

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Fue una horrible experiencia sentir como mi bebe , se movía intranquilo, yo ... no se que hacer y tengo mucho miedo Amy, mucho y si se vuelve a aparecer

Hay Serena ... bueno creo que no es consuelo pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y ya no te voy a dejar sola para nada

Es que no es justo que ustedes dejen su vida , su rutina por estar conmigo – decía Serena tratando de no llorar más – voy a hacer lo que me recomendó Jedite y poner una denuncia, pero no quiero vivir aterrada toda mi vida, preocupada por mi bebe, por Darien por todos ustedes , no quiero

Te entiendo Sere y ya encontraremos la manera de que todo se arregle – y sin más Amy le dio un muy fuerte abrazo a su mejor amiga – pero ahora descansa

Serena se recostó quedándose casi inmediatamente dormida, lo bueno es que ya era viernes y no tendría que levantarse tan temprano.

Amy salió bastante preocupada de la recamara de Serena. Por un lado y sintiéndose demasiado egoísta pensó que era bueno que no tuviera ella esos problemas pero también pensaba si Ziosite era capas de amarla hasta llegar a la obsesión. Movió su cabeza negativamente tratando de sacar esas ideas de la cabeza, además tenía que concentrarse pues tenía que estudiar para su practica del siguiente día en el anfiteatro, bajo a la cocina y se preparo un te

**CON DARIEN **

Bueno hemos llegado – comentó Darien enfrente del edifico donde vivía Lita –

Gracias Darien pero ... espera un minuto – lita salió corriendo y regreso con una canastita llena de galletas – son para ustedes

No te deberías de haber molestado Lita – dijo Darien -

No es molestia Darien, espero que les gusten y gracias por traerme – se despidió lita y entro al edificio –

Minutos más tarde llegaron a la casa de la Familia Tsukino

Gracias Darien por traernos – agradeció la Sra. Ikuko – lamentamos darte estas molestias

No es ninguna molestia son mi familia , por cierto Mina no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa – pregunto Darien –

No Darien gracias, quedo de pasar Malachite por mi en un rato más

Darien – llamó la Sra. Ikuko -

Dígame – respondió Darien muy educadamente -

Cualquier cosa, a la hora que sea me avisan por favor – pidió la Sra. Ikuko -

Claro que sí Ikuko – respondió la Sra. Chiba – te estaremos informando

Gracias , nos vemos mañana – se despidieron la Sra. Ikuko y Mina –

Después de despedirse Darien arranco el auto y llegaron a un pequeño mini-super.

Mientras esperaba a su mamá recordó la plática que sostuvo con Andrew en el hospital, tenía que tomar una decisión

**FLASH BACK **

Andrew salía del cuarto de Serena cuando encontró a Darien que caminaba desesperadamente hacia él

Andrew como están Serena y mi bebe – trataba de sonar tranquilo –

Bien Darien, tuve que darle un tranquilizante a Serena estaba muy alterada – respondía Andrew mientras guiaba a Darien a la habitación de Serena -

Pero y el bebe todo bien

Por el momento sí pero tiene que tener mucho reposo, el ultra sonido nos indico que el bebe se movía en exceso y eso fue lo que causo el dolor tan fuerte, deberían alejarse un tiempo de la ciudad, si ... vuelve a tener otra situación así podría perder al bebe sería extremadamente peligroso – termino Andrew –

Lo se Andrew, pero ... no podemos dejarlo todo, además ...

Además que Darien , no son más importantes Serena y tu hijo

Si lo son pero ... no podemos huir toda la vida, Serena se alejo de él viniendo a Japón y la encontró , no ha dejado de molestarla, no se que hacer Andrew, no lo se estoy muy preocupado

Trato de entenderte pero ... – dudo un momento pues sabía que Darien tenía razón - por lo menos unos días fuera de la ciudad serían muy buenos para los tres, piénsalo te veo mas tarde

Gracias Andrew lo haré

Darien entro a la habitación donde Serena descansaba gracias al tranquilizante que le había dado Andrew, acerco una silla y se sentó a su lado, sostuvo su mano y la beso con mucho amor.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

**PENSAMIENTOS DE DARIEN**

Que voy a hacer, Andrew tiene razón, tenemos que alejarnos por lo menos unos días, pero ese tipo esta loco. Que haré, hay no lo se , voy a esperar a que Serena este un poco más relajada y platicar con ella, lo que me preocupa es su estado de animo , mi princesa no soportaría si algo malo le pasará.

Pero el toquido de la ventana lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Listo ya podemos irnos – informo la Sra. Chiba –

Ok – fue toda la respuesta de Darien –

Hijo – comenzó a hablar la Sra. Chiba – bueno ... sabes que puedes confiar en mi, para lo que sea y también se que yo no soy tu padre y que te gustaría que en estos momentos estuviera aquí apoyándote - pero no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida por Darien –

No diga eso, es cierto que extraño a mi padre y no se lo voy a negar pero, usted siempre ha sido mi gran apoyo en todo – Darien se orillo a unas cuadras de su casa cerca del parque No. 10 – pero no quiero preocuparla, causarle problemas, yo ... – Darien tenía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar –

Pero para eso estoy, para apoyarlos tanto a ti como a Amy , para escucharlos siempre es bueno desahogarse. Y si creen tu y Serena que nos causan problemas o nos molestan a Ikuko o a mi están muy equivocados, no sabemos en sí cual es el problema pero ... nos preocupan . Se que Serena tuvo un problema en Estados Unidos por eso se traslado toda su familia a Japón pero nada más según me dijo Ikuko nunca ha querido hablar Serena de eso.

Yo ... no se

Darien hijo si no puedes decírmelo lo entiendo, pero recuerda que para eso estamos los padres para ayudar y sería bueno que tomaran unas vacaciones para que se deshicieran del estrés un poco – aconsejo la Sra. Chiba –

Si tiene razón Andrew me sugirió lo mismo, voy a platicar con Serena mañana para ponernos de acuerdo y ... gracias Mamá es bueno saber que siempre esta ahí cuando la necesitamos - finalizo Darien con una hermosa sonrisa tratando de sonar tranquilo -

Minutos después llegaron a la casa donde se despidieron a cada quien se fue a dormir, había sido un día muy pero muy largo. La noche paso rápido y al otro día.

Buenos días princesa como te sientes – entraba Darien a la recamara con el desayuno de Serena -

Buenos días amor, me siento bien gracias – respondió Serena con una ligera sonrisa – Darien yo ...

Que pasa princesa , no me gusta verte así – decía Darien mientras se sentaba a un lado de su esposa y retiraba la charola con el desayuno – todo va a estar bien

Es que porque no me deja en paz, tengo miedo de que intente algo ... no quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa

No pienses eso, todos vamos a estar bien yo te lo prometo , es más que te parece si nos vamos a la playa , te vez muy pálida te hace falta color – decía Darien con una sonrisa soñadora –

Yo pálida claro que no a mi se me hace que quieres ir a ver chicas en bikini – dijo Serena con un tono celoso en la voz –

Yo, ni se me había ocurrido pero ya que insistes – respondió con cara de angelito –

Eres de lo peor – dijo serena lanzándole una almohada a la cara riéndose de él –

Quieres guerra ahora veras princesa – lanzándole igualmente una almohada intentando no pegarle -

Fallaste – grito Serena soltándose a reír –

Vez eres más bonita cuando ríes – agrego Darien abrazándola –

Auch

Princesa que tienes – pregunto Darien algo alarmado -

Pues parece que tu hijo es muy celoso – sonrió Serena –

Pues no veo porque si a el también lo quiero mucho – respondió y acaricio el vientre de serena – ya no se mueve

Pues parece que si te escucho, Te amo Darien

Y yo a ti princesa

Darien la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso que se fue profundizando hasta volverse apasionado , demostrándose todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

Unos días después Darien pidió una licencia en el hospital y junto con Serena se fueron unos días a la playa.

Por otro lado con la ayuda de Jedite pusieron una denuncia en contra de diamante al cual le llego una orden del juzgado en donde se le ordenaba no acercarse a la Sra. Serena Tsukino de Chiba. En caso de no acatar esa orden sería arrestado y se le impondría una multa bastante elevada.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DIAMANTE **

Maldición – gritaba diamante –

Que pasa? – preguntaba Seiya – porque tanto grito

Por esa estúpida junta, le van a hacer una auditoria a mis cuentas en la empresa , ya no voy a poder sacar dinero

Pues creo que eso si es un problema recuerda que tenemos un gran pago en unos días – comento Seiya –

Lo se, pero tendré que usar mis cuentas personales y eso no me gusta además tengo que tener una pantalla y si empezaron con la cuentas seguirán con los embarques y eso si va a hacer un problema al no ser que ...

Que estas pensando – preguntaba Yaten que recién se había unido a la plática –

Pues ustedes tienen una empresa esa podría ser la pantalla ... peor si les da miedo, pues – hablaba Diamante como pensando en voz alta y retando a los hermanos Kuo – bueno ya encontrare alguien

No nos da miedo y si podríamos ser tu pantalla pero cual es el porcentaje que vamos a ganar, es demasiado el riesgo – interrumpía Taiki -

Siempre tan interesado mi querido Taiki, el dinero no lo es todo – dijo burlonamente Diamante –

Si Taiki , el dinero no lo es todo , pero ... es lo mejor – termino Seiya –

Y así todos terminaron entre risas y poniéndose de acuerdo para su embarque.

Un par de meses después no habían vuelto a saber de diamante. Ni siquiera Hotaru lo había visto y eso la entristecía pues a pesar de todo era su hermano y lo quería mucho.

Por otro lado Mina , Lita y Amy estaban como locas, su boda seria en un mes y les faltaban cosas, lita a pesar de toda su preocupación se ofreció a hacer el pastel y no acepto un no por respuesta, Hotaru y Serena se las arreglaron para que las aceptaran como madrinas de arreglos, invitaciones y recuerdos. Setsuna había diseñado los vestidos de novia eso la había mantenido ocupada y distraída de todos y cada uno de los problemas que le causaba su hijastro. Para el banquete se ofrecieron La Sra. Ikuko y la Sra. Chiba. Los novios estaban más que asombrados cuanta energía puede tener una mujer cuando se trata de su boda.

Rei estaba bastante ocupada con su bebe y las declaraciones pero aún así se ofreció a ser la madrina de ramo, arras y cojines. Aunque a la bebe la dejaba seguido con Serena y Hotaru cuando tenía exceso de trabajo. La niña era amor pero aún así tenia un genio muy parecido a Rei de que se enojaba se enojaba, pero Serena siempre la encontentaba.

**SABADO CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Todo iba viento en popa para las chicas, se la pasaban en los centros comérciales de compras, escogiendo ropa, accesorios sobretodo mina era experta en compras.

Cabeza de bombón

Haruka , como estas, tenía mucho de no verte, Michiru – dijo Serena abrazandolas efusivamente – hola

Hola serena – respondió Michiru viendo pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de Serena – te sientes mal

No para nada porque

Pues ... ¿porque quieres llorar?

Es que estoy muy contenta de verlas – diciendo esto se abrazo a Michiru –

Es por su embarazo esta un poco sensible – indico Amy –

Después de los saludos siguieron con sus compras y para mala suerte de Haruka y Sammy (que no pudo escaparse) ninguno de los novios u esposos en el caso de Serena y Rei pudieron acompañarlas, así que les toco cargar con cajas y bolsas al mayoreo.

Al terminar se fueron todos a comer y a descansar. Haruka logro escaparse junto con Sammy. Llegaron al estacionamiento del centro comercial cuando vieron a Diamante algo sospechoso.

Que estará haciendo aquí ese tipo

Pues no lo se pero creo que nada bueno – respondió Sammy –

Es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Haruka –

Si creo que es lo mejor –afirmo Sammy y camino rumbo al restaurante donde habían dejado a las chicas –

Pero Haruka no lo siguió se quedo atrás y se obligo a toparse con Diamante.

Ten cuidado ... – grito Diamante furioso a la persona con la que había chocado –

No – no dijo amenazadoramente - tu ten cuidado, te recuerdo que no puedes esta en el mismo lugar que Serena

Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí – respondió fingiendo asombro –

Si tu como no y yo te creí, ahora lárgate de una buena vez o llamó a la policía – grito Haruka –

Tu no eres nadie para gritarme, entendiste ... – amenazo Diamante tratando de darle un golpe –

Ni eso puedes, que vergüenza – sonrió Haruka –

Maldita – gruño diamante y en un momento se lanzo nuevamente contra Haruka alcanzado a rozarle la mejilla con su puño, pero cayendo estrepitosamente, se levanto tan rápido como pudo y Haruka le regreso el golpe.

Ya te lo dije si no te largas , llamó a la policía y no te vuelvas a acercar a Serena – dijo esto último con una sonrisa y caminando hacia donde estaban la chicas –

**EN EL RESTAURANTE**

Pero Sammy no sabes donde esta Haruka – preguntaba Michiru preocupada, sabía que Haruka podía cuidarse sola pero era demasiado explosiva y eso le preocupaba – voy a buscarla

Yo voy contigo – se apresuro a decir Lita cuando la susodicha apareció –

Haruka , que te paso - pregunto espantada Serena –

A esto nada, solo que choque contra un árbol – que respuesta tan tonta Haruka "un árbol" – bueno ya vamonos antes de que se les ocurra comprar más cosas.

Y así sin más salieron del centro comercial.

**CON DIAMANTE **

Pero que te pasó - se reía Seiya –

Cállate pedazo de animal , les tengo un trabajito, así que pongan atención – ordeno Diamante –

Esto no es gratis o sí

Claro que no, les pagare y muy bien - sonrió –

**CASA DE HARUKA Y MICHIRU**

Ahora si me vas a decir que te paso

Ya les dije Michi, choque con ... – pero no pudio seguir –

Si como no, prometiste que no te volverías a pelear, recuerdas – comento Michiru con lagrimas en los ojos – porque , que no ves que me importas y me preocupo , no te das cuenta que me lastimas

Pero michi yo

Con quien te peleaste

Con ... – dudo un poco en contestar – diamante

Diamante, pero Haruka

Estaba en el centro comercial y podría cercarse a la cabeza de bombón y lastimarla y eso no se lo voy a permitir - respondió en un tono muy enojado, pero se calmó al ver a Michiru dar media vuelta – michi a donde vas, espera - corrió y la tomo del brazo y la hizo que volteara a verla – te estoy hablando Michi

Ya me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada – simplemente respondió tratando de soltarse –

Pero no es para que te pongas así solo fue un pequeño golpe, sabes que no voy a dejar que les pase algo a mis primas

Lo se, ahora déjame ir por favor – casi suplico Michiru no quería llorar enfrente de ella

No hasta que

Hasta que, que Haruka – rompió en llanto Michiru – hasta que te pase algo grave, hasta entonces – Haruka iba a interrumpirla pero Michiru no se lo permitió – se que Serena es tu prima y la quieres tanto como yo quiero a Amy y a Darien, pero yo te antepongo a todo, ni intentes decirme que porque esta sola, puesto que es mentira ya déjala crecer, ya es una mujer hecha y derecha, tu solo piensas en que no le pase nada y yo donde quedó, respóndeme, nunca te has puesto a pensar en lo que yo siento cada vez que te peleas, cada vez que llegas con un golpe, no soporto pensar que te puede pasar algo más serio de lo que tu sola no puedas salir, eres una mujer a fin de cuentas – Michiru lloraba amargamente –

Pero Michi yo ...

Sabemos que ese tipo es vengativo y ... yo no soportaría que algo te pasará, piensa un poco en mi y no solo en ti y en Serena, estoy aquí veme no soy un auto más de tu colección – y sin más se soltó de la mano de Haruka y subió corriendo a su recamara -

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 23 LAGRIMAS Y RISAS **


	24. Chapter 23

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 23 LAGRIMAS Y RISAS **

Sabemos que ese tipo es vengativo y ... yo no soportaría que algo te pasará, piensa un poco en mi y no solo en ti y en Serena, estoy aquí veme no soy un auto más de tu colección – y sin más se soltó de la mano de Haruka y subió corriendo a su recamara –

Había sido una semana muy difícil para Haruka y Michiru ya que esta última no le dirigía la palabra al no ser que fuera muy necesario.

Haruka se sentía desolada, terriblemente mal y no sabía que hacer, Michiru siempre la perdonaba pero esta vez no lo había hecho y no tenía ningún pretexto para irse de viaje pues las giras ya se habían terminado y aunque las hubiera viajar sola sin Michiru, no eso jamás. Rogaba también porque no le ofrecieran ningún concierto a Michiru en el extranjero, porque de seguro no querría que la acompañara.

Ella sabía aceptar sus errores pero de eso a pedir una disculpa nunca en su vida lo había hecho, pero que hacer su preciosa sirena no le hablaba y ya faltaban solo unos días para la boda de sus amigas y ellas tendrían que asistir juntas.

De por si desde su pelea no habían vuelto a salir con las chicas y si lo hacían fingían que todo estaba bien. Haruka estaba totalmente desesperada e hizo algo que no pensó hacer nunca, tomo sus llaves de la moto y con un fuerte arrancón desapareció en el horizonte

**SABADO POR LA MAÑANA**

La casa de la familia Chiba estaba patas parriba, ya que Serena y Amy les habían ofrecido a Mina y a Lita quedarse ahí. Por varias razones una, Mina estaba casi histérica de los nervios, lita otro tanto sin contar que la iglesia les quedaba muy cerca además Darien por ser el padrino de velación tenía que llevarlas a la iglesia a las tres.

Mina, Lita ya es hora de levantarse se nos hace tarde – llamó serena desde la entrada del cuarto de visitas -

Gracias Sere – dijo lita Saliendo del cuarto de baño – ya estoy despierta

Dios mío mira nada más que ojeras – señalo Serena –

En serio

No, era solo para que te rieras –

Hay Serena eres de lo peor – sonrió Lita –

Podrías levantar a mina voy a ver como esta Amy

OK

Después de arrancar literalmente a mina de la cama desayunaron y les ayudo a arreglarse junto con Rei que llegó un poco más tarde junto con Hotaru y Setsuna con los vestidos.

La más nerviosa era Mina como siempre, por fin llego el momento esperado para las tres. El sonido del claxon de Darien las hizo brincar.

Primero salió Lita su vestido era sencillo corte princesa sin mangas y con unos tirantes finos que se cruzaban por la espalda hasta la cintura su tocado eran un par de peinetas blancas en forma de rayos con unas pequeñas piedras verdes y guantes cortos

Posteriormente salió Amy su vestido se ajustaba a la altura del busto y tenia una graciosa caída en tul blanco y el cuello era tipo chino sus guantes le llegaban a medio brazo, usaba unos aretes en forma de gota de agua, su cabello lo llevaba de lado con un partido en zigzag y un prendedor.

Por ultimo salió Mina su vestido fue el más como decirlo extravagante, era ajustado al cuerpo resaltando sus finas curvas, en al cintura traía un cinturón hecho con corazones que se abrochaba por a tras del cual se desprendía la cola del vestido, el vestido se sujetaba en el cuello y no tenía espalada, los guantes eran largos, su cabello fue tejido con una trenza en forma de red y el tocado era un sombrero del cual caí el velo.

Al salir las tres Darien se quedo asombrado realmente eran hermosas, no tanto como su princesa, sus amigos eran muy afortunados – pensó por instante -

Bellas damas – dijo Darien muy caballerosamente – es hora de irnos

Serena salía detrás de ellas, a pesar de su embarazo su belleza no se había opacado al contrario había resaltado aún más, llevaba un vestido sencillo largo de color azul cielo ajustado al busto y con caída en línea A, su cabello lo llevaba con sus clásicas coletas pero en ella llevaba unos listones, unos aretes en forma de rosas color azul marino que Darien le había regalado recientemente.

El auto de Darien partió rumbo a la iglesia junto con las 3 novias, Serena se fue con Setsuna, Hotaru y Rei.

**EN LA IGLESIA**

Frente al altar se encontraba los tres novios ataviados con el clásico smoking y sumamente nerviosos.

Ya chicos tengan calma

Si Jedite tiene razón, no creo que las chicas se arrepientan a la mera hora, bueno tal vez ... – hubo un silencio aterrador y al ver las caras pálidas de sus amigos Andrew sonrió – es broma

Te matare lo juro – dijo Neflyte –

Y cuando estaba a punto de lazarse a su cuello entraron Rei, Setsuna y Hotaru eso indicaba que las novias estaban por llegar.

Primero entraron los padrinos de velación que eran Serena y Darien, seguidos por Lita, Amy y Mina. Los novios se quedaron anonadados, realmente sus novias eran hermosas y pensaban que estaban en un sueño.

La misa siguió sin ningún inconveniente incluso cuando el padre preguntaba si había alguien que se opusiera. Amy estaba sumamente nerviosa incluso por un momento dudo al contestarle al padre el sí acepto.

Ahora pueden besar a las novias – anuncio el padre –

Y así se oyó un estruendoso aplauso por parte de la comitiva. Al salir de la iglesia fueron bombardeados por una lluvia de arroz y en pocos momentos llegaron al salón donde se llevaría acabo la recepción.

**EN LA RECEPCION**

Los padres De Mina llegaron al salón y conocieron por fin a su yerno que estaba más que nervioso, no se veían malas personas por lo menos su suegra pero su suegro tenía una cara de pocos muy pocos amigos.

Lita era la más feliz de las tres, su emoción no le cabía en el cuerpo. Sonreía ampliamente.

Nel estoy tan feliz

Lo se yo también lo estoy el tiempo se me hizo eterno, pero ... ahora ya eres mía por todas las de la ley y no podrás escapar de mis garras- afirmo Neflyte con una sonrisa maliciosa y le dio un beso muy apasionado -

Nel ... – trataba de respirar Lita – me has dejado sin aliento

Ahora imagínate como será tu noche de bodas – sonrió sensualmente a lo que Lita se sonrojo -

ya tenemos todo listo, será en 3 semanas como lo solicitaste, algo inolvidable – indicaba Seiya Kuo –

Bien muy bien , ahora tengo que ir a la oficina – respondía Diamante bastante complacido -

**EN LA RECEPCIÓN**

Amy se encontraba en el jardín del salón mucho más seria de lo normal, no mostraba la energía y vitalidad de Mina ni la felicidad de Lita.

Su mente estaba distraída, tenía una y mil cosas en la cabeza. Que pasaría ahora ya estaba casada, pero y ... en la noche sabría como comportarse como actuar y ... si lo echaba a perder y él se desilusionaba y si quedaba embarazada que pasaría con sus estudios, sería una buena madre, una buena esposa.

Amaba a Ziosite de eso no tenía duda pero y el futuro era incierto y eso la desconcertaba. No sabía exactamente que hacer.

Amy estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Serena que la andaba buscando hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Amy estas bien – pregunto Serena –

Hum, si Sere porque - respondía con algo de confusión –

Te ves rara que tienes, ¿por qué no estas en la fiesta?

Necesitaba aire, yo ... – trato de sonreír –

Tú que sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ven vamos a sentarnos, es. ... que ya no aguanto estar parada mucho tiempo – propuso y caminaron a una banca que ahí se encontraba – si no me lo puedes decir esta bien pero deberías hablar con alguien, este debe ser tu día especial.

Yo ... lo es pero ... – Amy dudo un poco -

Pero ... – pregunto Serena dándole ánimos de seguir -

Yo ... estoy preocupada – tomo un poco de aire – es que no se ... mi vida va a cambiar en su totalidad y no se si estoy preparada para esto, me explico ...yo ...

No te entiendo preparada para que

No se ... como debo comportarme y si no lo hago bien y si se desilusiona, y si ... me embarazo seré una buena madre y una buena esposa, mi carrera que pasará con ella, serena yo – y no termino de hablar pues gruesas lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules – estoy muy confundida

Serena la veía con mucha dulzura y ternura, si que era una mujer madura para muchas cosas. Pero era una niña en otros aspectos así que tomo un poco de aire y tomo sus manos

Amy – comenzó a hablar con mucha dulzura – yo no soy experta en estos temas pero algo que si te puedo decir es que no tienes que preocuparte por todo eso. Ninguna persona nace sabiendo. El amor es algo maravilloso que no se debe tratar de entender y sabes porque, porque es un sentimiento, es algo que nos ayuda a despertar cada día con esa ilusión por las cosas, porque nos ayuda a vivir cada día, cada instante como si fuera el último.

Amy solo la observaba y veía esa chispa, ese brillo especial en sus ojos.

Además – continuo Serena – esta noche va a ser muy especial porque es su primera noche juntos, como esposos y yo te digo – se sonrojo hasta las orejas – no tienes que saber nada , esa hermosa sensación, ese mar de emociones te lleva, es tu guía. No pienses en que si sale algo mal, nada tiene porque salir mal, es algo que ambos van a aprender juntos se van a complementar y lo del bebe si llega sería una bendición porque eso es un bebe una hermosa bendición. Que si serías buena madre yo creo que si, nadie ni tu mamá ni la mía sabían serlo pero ... Tuvieron fe y lo consiguieron, tu carrera hay muchas mamas con una carrera y no por eso desatiende a sus hijos, además recuerda que nos tienes a todos nosotros para apoyarte a ti y a Ziosite.

Gracias Serena no ,... se que haría sin ti – decía Amy mientras se secaba las lagrimas –

Pues no se aburrirte, recuerda que es tu día especial, ahora vamos que nos vamos a perder la cena y me muero de hambre – sonrió – además ya quiero pastel

Hay Serena – sonrió Amy y le dio un fuerte abrazo –

Y así entraron a la celebración, efectivamente ya estaban sirviendo la cena y Serena en verdad se moría de hambre. Ziosite pregunto que porque tenía los ojos llorosos y serena le dijo que era su culpa porque le había dicho que la iba a extrañar.

La cena termino sin ningún inconveniente y prosiguieron a abrir el baile.

La primera pareja en pasar fueron Mina y Malachite.

Sabes algo Mi amor, te vez estupenda realmente te pareces a afrodita – le decía Malachite a mina mientras bailaban – te amo

Y yo te amo a ti Malachite, por fin mi sueño se hizo realidad, me siento tan bien

Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás

Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar

Donde el mundo se para y te observa girar

es tiempo para amar

Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir

y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír

un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín

es tiempo de vivir

la segunda pareja en pasar fueron Lita y Neflyte

Neflyte tomo a lita por la cintura en forma posesiva. Y le dio un beso muy apasionado mientras la guiaba al son de la música.

Lita eres tan hermosa, cada vez que te beso siento una descarga eléctrica de emoción – sonreía Neflyte –

Nel estas haciendo que me sonroje, pero yo también siento una atracción magnética hacía ti, te amo tanto - mientras seguían bailando – me gustaría que este baile no terminara nunca.

Bésame en tiempo de vals

un dos tres un dos tres

sin parar de bailar

haz que este tiempo de vals

un dos tres un dos tres

no termine jamás

Y por último llegaron Amy y Ziosite. Amy le había hecho caso a Serena y había dejado de pensar en lo que podría suceder para dedicarse a vivir su fiesta, su momento especial junto al hombre que amaba.

Comenzaron a bailar al son de la música sumergiéndose, viajando a un mundo maravilloso donde solo existían ellos, donde todo era posible. Ziosite abrazo a Amy por la cintura y ella por el cuello envolviéndose en una hermosa fantasía solo para dos, sintiendo una fuerza enorme arrasar con ellos. Sus ojos expresaban todo lo que sentían sin decir una palabra y sellando su pacto silencio con un beso lleno de ternura

Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar

por encima del sol por debajo del mar

sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar

no es tiempo de verdad

Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar

la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar

y elevarse violenta como un huracán

es tiempo en espiral

Bésame en tiempo de vals…

Las tres parejas seguían sumidas cada uno en su propio sueño cuando al fin termino la música y una ovación los hizo volver a la realidad

Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos

dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón

con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor

es tiempo y es en fin

mi tiempo para ti.

y no se dejo esperar quienes pidieron bailar con la bellas novias, el padrino de velación empezó bailando con su hermana Amy, prosiguió el baile con Lita y por último con Mina, mientras que Serena bailaba con Malachite, continuo el baile con Ziosite y por último con Neflyte.

La orquesta pidió silencio anunciando que había llegado el juez y procederían a la boda civil a lo cual Haruka que se había mantenido al margen de todos endureció el rostro.

La ceremonia civil continuó normalmente hasta que

Los testigos – solicito el Juez –

Y Haruka y Michiru se acercaron. Haruka llevaba puesto un Smokin combinado pantalón negro y saco blanco nadie duda de lo bien que se veía a excepción por sus ojos tristes que demostraban un gran dolor y Michiru que siempre era elegante como ninguna otra, su vestido era verde oscuro con un par de aberturas a los lados y cuello halter.

Firmaron las 3 actas cada una y regresaron a su posición. Haruka se Hallaba sentada con su tía Ikuko sin decir una sola palabra y observaba a Michiru que se encontraba con la Sra. Chiba. Realmente su distanciamiento era muy notorio ellas que jamás se separaban.

Haruka ya no soportaba más así que se tomo el último trago de su vaso y se puso de pie para salir algo que Serena noto y muy bien.

Serena se levanto, le hizo una seña a Darien que el entendió perfectamente y se dirigió a la orquesta.

Haruka espérame

Cabeza de bombón no deberías correr te puedes caer – trato de sonreír Haruka –

Pero si no estaba corriendo, además no te vas a escapar de mi, hoy no has bailado con migo – en eso empezó a sonar la música –

Pero... – trato de excusarse – deberías bailar con Darien no crees

Esta bien si no quieres bailar con migo – dijo Serena tristemente y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – me voy

No, no espera, es que... bueno yo – le costaba trabajo abrirse – esta bien no quiero que llores por mi culpa

Gracias Haruka eres la mejor prima que alguien puede tener – casi brincaba de alegría –

**En el salón **

Bella dama me concedería esta pieza – preguntaba Darien a Michiru que estaba buscando a Haruka con la vista -

OH si claro – dijo casi en un susurro y con los ojos tristes –

Michi, porque no la buscas y arreglan las cosas – decía Darien mientras la guiaba por la pista –

De que hablas yo ...

No hace falta ser experto para ver que están molestas, la una con la otra no la pierdas por una tontería, créeme se de lo que te hablo

Pero Darien ... ella no, no quiere cambiar siempre se esta metiendo en problemas y yo no quiero seguir - trataba de controlar sus lagrimas – así cada vez que se pelea sufro lo que no te imaginas

Bueno y ya se lo dijiste así como me lo estas diciendo a mí – al ver la duda en sus ojos prosiguió – bueno no creo que lo sepa, inténtalo Michi quiero volver a ver tus ojos llenos de alegría y no de lagrimas -

**EN OTRO LADO DE LA PISTA**

Vamos Haruka tu no eres así, arriba ese ánimo

Así como, estoy bien

No, no es cierto, yo se que tienes y tambien se que yo tengo algo que ver – Haruka intento hablar pero Serena no la dejo – ya no soy tan despistada como cuando iba a la secundaria sabes, todo esto empezó desde la última vez que fuimos al centro comercial, me dijo Sammy que vieron a Diamante o me equivocó – Haruka negó con la cabeza - vez como tengo razón, habla con ella

Ya la intente, pero no me dejo hacerlo

Y cuantas veces lo has intentado - preguntó Serena – se que no es fácil y menos para ti pero no seas orgullosa, inténtalo una vez más por mi, si – decía Serena con ojos de borrego –

Haruka iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpida

Haruka me permitirías bailar con mi esposa – preguntó Darien entregándole la mano de Michiru y tomando la de Serena – gracias

Haruka y Michiru siguieron bailando hasta que termino la pieza sin decir absolutamente nada hasta que Michiru hizo el intento por irse pero

Quisiera hablar contigo, por favor – dijo finalmente Haruka –

Y sin decir nada más caminaron al jardín delantero en donde Michiru tomo asiento en una banca y miro el cielo. Haruka estaba muy nerviosa era su última oportunidad para que hablaran y no la echaría a perder por unos instantes su mente regreso unos días atrás

**FLASH BACK**

Mazami, buenas noches

Buenas hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, que te sirvo – pregunto el dueño del bar muy sonriente –

Un wisky en las rocas por favor – respondió Darien -

Por cierto ese chico de allá te esta esperando

Gracias – diciendo esto tomo su bebida y camino a una mesa muy alejada donde lo esperaban – buenas noches puedo sentarme

Claro – simplemente respondió y dio un rápido trago a su vaso –

Viendo que el silencio era bastante incomodo empezó la conversación

Y en que puedo ayudarte – pregunto sin rodeos y en forma amable –

Yo ... pues – trataba de hablar la persona sentada frente él - la he perdido

A quien

A mi bella sirena, yo ... la perdí ... soy una estúpida – dijo tomando la botella por el cuello y empinándose el contenido –

No te entiendo, si me explicas tal vez te pueda ayudar, que fue lo que paso – pero al ver la negativa para hablar continuo - vamos Haruka dímelo

Pues nos peleamos ... ya no ... me habla – trataba de conversar pues su voz sonaba distorsionada por la bebida – es más ni siquiera ... quiere comer conmigo ... yo hip

Pero que paso, si no me explicas más a fondo no sabré como ayudarte – prosiguió Darien – y ya deja de tomar – agrego quitándole la botella

Bueno pues ... el día que fuimos al centro comercial ... Sammy y yo nos separamos de ... ellas y nos encontramos a Diamante que caminaba rumbo al centro comercial ... le pedí a Sammy ... que se fuera y yo lo encare – trataba de hablar pues estaba muy ebria - le di un golpe y el ... trato de regresarlo... pero no fui tan ... rápida y ... me dio un rozón por lo cual Michi se dio cuenta ... – y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar –

Haruka – comenzó Darien aún sin saber que decirle jamás había visto a Haruka, ebria y llorando y lo más desconcertante le había hablado a él para desahogarse – antes que nada tienes que calmarte, emborrachándote no ganas nada – le retiro el vaso y se sentó junto a ella –

Ella es la luz que ... ilumina mi vida – decía Haruka entrecortadamente –

Lo se y te entiendo, pero habla con ella de frente, tranquila y sin rodeos

Pero ella ni siquiera quiere ... verme, sale temprano y llega y se encierra en su cuarto, yo ... la he perdido

Ella no te ha dicho adiós o si – al ver la negativa de Haruka prosiguió – entonces todavía hay una oportunidad, además entiende que si se molesto es porque le importas, no crees

Lo se, ella es muy importante para mí – Haruka intento levantarse pero estaba tan ebria que no se sostuvo en pie y cayó pesadamente – tengo que irme ... tengo que ... hablar con e ... ella , Darien dame ... permiso

Haruka trataba de levantarse pero su estado no se lo permitía y cuando por fin lo consiguió cayó desmayada en los brazos de Darien, este la cargo y la saco del bar ante las miradas curiosas de todos los ahí presentes.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Haruka seguía recordando las palabras de Darien y las de la misma Serena cuando la angelical voz de Michiru la saco de su transe

Estas bien – pregunto Michiru tratando de no sonar tan preocupada –

OH perdón, si estoy bien ………….. bueno lo que necesito es – Haruka tomo aire y - Michiru quería avisarte………. Que mañana sale de viaje el equipo y bueno me han pedido que vaya con ellos ………….

Asi que te vas

Bueno en realidad no les he confirmado pero ………… con un demonio – alzo la voz la HAruka al sentir tanta frustración – Te amo Michi y solo quería poder decirtelo además …………… deseo pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento pero es que así es mi carácter …………. Tu lo has cambiado bastante pero …………. El sentimiento de protección para con mis seres queridos es demasiado en especial para con mis primas y bueno ………… se que te he perdido y ………….. – de sus ojos salían lagrimas una tras otra tenía años de no llorar pero como le dijo Darien diría sus sentimientos y no los reprimiría

Michiru estaba helada, petrificada nunca pensó que la orgullosa Haruka Tenuo abriera su corazón así y mostrara sus sentimientos, se quedo tan impactada que solo reacciono cuando Haruka le tomo la mano

Michi …………… espero que algún día me perdones por ponerte en esta situación, tu eres muy importante en mi vida de eso no me cabe la menor duda pero ……….. si para verte feliz y tranquila te tengo que dejar libre lo haré …………. Adiós bella sirena …………….. TE AMO – y diciendo esto empezó a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento –

Haruka – grito Michiru y la alcanzo a sujetar del saco – yo ……….. también TE AMO y no quiero perderte pero ………….. vivo con el alma en un hilo, sufro lo que no te imaginas cada vez que, que te peleas ……… bueno yo porque no entiendes un poco mi dolor – comenzó a llorar Michiru –

Trato de entenderlo y si me das otra oportunidad ……….. tratare de que no vuelva a pasar , no puedo jurar que no volveré a pelear o defender a mis primas ellas son tan importantes para mi como lo eres tu pero …………. Eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, eres mi complemento, perdóname

Yo ……….. – Michiru iba a contestar cuando inesperadamente Haruka La beso en los labios – claro que te perdono y tratare de entenderte, yo tampoco quisiera perderte – al decir esto último le dio un muy fuerte abrazo –

Parados en la puerta que daba al jardín una pareja sonreía satisfecha al ver que esas dos personas a las que querían volvían a sonreír, creando una luz de esperanza, fe y comprensión

Recordándonos que ninguna persona es perfecta y que ninguna persona va a ser igual a nosotros.

Porque para que el amor funcione nos debemos de complementar, entender, perdonar y escuchar y solo teniendo en cuenta todos estos puntos la felicidad llegará a nuestros corazones haciendo que la vida este llena de ilusiones y sueños


	25. Chapter 24

**perdon por la tardanza se que no tengo cara nii escusa por el retrazo pero en verdad se me juntaron muchas cosas, pero no me he olvidado del fic**

**por otro lado gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que han leido el fic me motivan a seguir a pesar de los contratiempo**

**acepto sugerencias, tomatazos y regaños tambien**

**cuidensen que la fuerza las acompañe**

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 24 **

**El hubiera no existe**

Sollozos, si sollozos eso era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de la habitación , una habitación que debí estar llena de un ambiente alegre, un ambiente lleno de dicha y felicidad , lleno de sueños por un futuro , si un futuro prometedor lleno de ilusiones y esperanza.

Pero la realidad era otra, era una cruel y cruda realidad llena de dolor, desesperanza y de incertidumbre de no saber lo que sucedería, de hallarse perdida y de no saber ¿Cómo seguir adelante¿de donde tomar fuerzas? Para apoyar a la gente que amaba, así como ellos la estaban apoyando a pesar de sentir la desesperanza en sus corazones .

¿quería? Deseaba entender el dolor que tanto sus amigos como familiares sentían en ese momento, pero …………… y su propio dolor ¿Qué pasaría con el? Esa era una de sus tantas preguntas.

Si, se lo preguntaba desde hace horas , desde el momento en que se había quedado sola en esa habitación pintada de color blanco.

¿Por qué? Esa pregunta para la cual nadie tiene una respuesta ó por lo menos una respuesta lógica, una respuesta que aminorara el dolor y el sufrimiento que su corazón sentía en ese preciso momento, sentía un opresión muy fuerte que le decía, que le gritaba a cada segundo que si ella hubiera aceptado su destino desde el principio nadie absolutamente nadie hubiera salido lastimado o herido como sucedió.

Pero como saber si hubiera hecho lo correcto, en un momento de desesperación se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y se deshizo los dos odangos en los que llevaba recogido su cabello dejándolo caer como una cascada de cabello rubio.

No es justo – dijo Serena en voz alta y siguió sollozando – no, no lo es, por mi culpa, solo por mi culpa el esta, él ………………….. - apretó con fuerza la sabana que cubría sus piernas y con un dolor inmenso repitió una vez esa frase la cual empezaba a odiar – si yo hubiera –

Pero una voz conocida la hizo reaccionar y trato de verse calmada

Pero el hubiera no existe Sery – dijo finalmente Lei Li - lo que no hicimos en su momento, así sigue sin hacerse. No se que fue …….. – dudo un poco pero prosiguió – lo que no hiciste pero yo creo que no debes culparte – termino de decir y se acerco a ella – se que no somos las mejores amigas pequeña pero ………… si quieres puedes desahogarte conmigo, llora todo lo que quieras te hace falta

Lei li ………… yo - pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que de sus ojos comenzaron a salir un sin número de lagrimas –

Llora Serena desahógate te hace falta - le dio un muy fuerte abrazo

Serena lloro por un buen rato hasta que se calmo y por fin pudo articular palabra.

Gracias – murmuro – me hacia falta , pero no quiero causarte problemas

No te preocupes cambie mi guardia, pensé que querías alguien con quien platicar y creo que no me equivoque, yo se que eres una persona realmente fuerte y se también que podrás salir adelante, por ti y por todos los que rodean y amas – animo Lei li –

En realidad lo crees – pregunto esperanzada Serena –

Claro que lo creo es más estoy segura, pero siempre debes de deshogar tus sentimientos no importa si son tristes o maravillosos, llenos de felicidad, siempre compártelos, no importa que no se los cuentes a alguien que sería lo ideal – serena la miro confundida – si bueno ………………. Mira lo que yo hago cuando no puedo hablar con alguna persona , me pongo a escribir una carta, plasmo en papel lo que siento y si es algo triste o malo rompo el pedazo de papel, se que no puedo cambiar lo que hice o lo que me paso pero – sonrío – se me quita un peso de encima

Lei – trataba de hablar pero un nudo se le había formado en la garganta – bueno pues , la verdad nunca hable de esto con nadie más que con Amy y ……….

Sere estoy aquí para escuchar lo que me quieras decir – sonrío y tomo sus manos en señal de apoyo –

Bueno este problema empezó hace muchos años – Serena tomo un poco de aire – yo vivía en Estados Unidos pues a mi papá lo mandaron a la sucursal que tiene ahí, ya estando en preparatoria conocí a un chico que ………….. pues se sentía la gran cosa y empezó a buscarme , en lo personal entablar una relación a esa edad no me llamaba la atención y lo ignore por completo, pero iniciando el segundo semestre regreso una amiga de la infancia se llamaba Esmeralda – al decir su nombre sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas, pero respiro profundo y prosiguió – yo …… soy bueno era algo distraída y no me di cuenta que ella se encapricho por que el no le hacía caso y sin más me convenció de hacerme su novia, aunque eso de que éramos novios era un decir , casi nunca estábamos juntos y la razón era porque solo quería estarme besando y eso no me agradaba, unos meses después mi abuelita murió y tuve que ausentarme de la escuela y cuando regrese estaba dispuesta a terminar con el, me dijo que había que hacer un trabajo y …………………….

Calma Sere a ver relájate – decía Lei Li pues había visto como se tensaba, se imaginaba que era algo realmente grave , pero no la presionaría –

Después de unos minutos serena se calmo y prosiguió

Me cito en su casa para hacer el dichoso trabajo, pero todo fue una trampa el intento abusar de mi , como pude me escape de su casa aunque con algunos golpes en la cara y moretones, mi blusa rasgada, no …………… fue horrible sentir sus manos sobre mi, sus besos, lo real es que cuando doble a la esquina, ahí tropese con alguien que amablemente me ayudo, se que estuvo mal confiar en un completo extraño pero rogue a Dios porque me ayudara y así lo hizo, el chico – al decir esto se sonrojo – me llevo a mi casa, le di instrucciones vagas de como y lo hizo – mientras decía esto sonrió un poco –

Que romántico Sere y ………….. – dudo un poco – volviste a ver a ese apuesto chico o no, espero que sí – decía algo esperanzada –

Si Lei – pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – lo volví a ver, fue a verme a mi casa al día siguiente, me dio animo para salir adelante y sabes algo si no hubiera sido por la fuerza que me dieron sus palabras, no creo que hubiera superado esa situación – de sus ojos volvieron a salir lagrimas – si yo hubiera dejado que todo pasara

Pero Serena por dios ese chico te ayudo y hubieras deseado no conocerlo, no entiendo – decía algo confundida Lei li – bueno no se creo que es importante que lo recuerdes y como se llamaba o como era

Bueno – prosiguió Serena – era alto y muy guapo, me regalo un a rosa roja y todavía la conservo, me dijo que me amaba y yo le respondí que tambien lo amaba, que era como príncipe azul, bueno una verdadera locura ni un día de conocernos y ya nos declarábamos amor

Eso es romántico he leído que hay almas gemelas que su amor es eterno y al volverse a encontrar se siguen amando - dijo Lei Li con ojos soñadores –

Pues creo que sí y no lo volví a ver hasta muchos años después y mira que son cosas inevitables del destino el - volvío a llorar nuevamente pero esta vez con mucho sentimiento –

El que Sery – le paso algo malo –

Por ………….. por mi culpa el esta ………….. yo - lloro aún más fuerte – es que tambien volví a encontrarme a Diamante aquí y bueno tu ya conoces la historia, me ha perseguido ha intentado llevarme a la fuerza y ahora él mi príncipe …………. No lo hubiera vuelto a ver , yo

Ese chico era Darien o me equivoco – pregunto Lei Li –

No, no te equivocas ese chico era Darien y lo volví a ver cuando regreso de Estados Unidos, que coincidencia es el hermano de mi mejor amiga – termino deciendo con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz –

Es una historia algo rara no crees, pero realmente te hubiera gustado no conocerlo, bueno yo no cambiaría el hecho de haberlo conocido.

Si en el fondo de mi corazón lo se, pero estoy desesperada, ahora que voy a hacer, la Sra. Chiba esta destrozada y Amy no se diga, michiru esta herida y todo por tratar de protegerme, no es justo

Si no es justo pero recuerda el suceso de hace unas hora, no crees que es algo maravilloso por lo cual debes luchar – animo Lei Li y en eso sonó su viper - en un momento regreso – y diciendo esto salió de la habitación –

Al quedarse sola Serena comenzó a recordar

FLASH BACK

Una patrulla llegaba a toda velocidad a la entrada de la sala de urgencias del hospital, de ella descendió un policía que pedía una camilla y detrás de el una chica alta de cabello rubio cargando a otra de complexión más pequeña

Vamos Bonbom respira – pedía Haruka

Estoy bien ………. Ay , de verdad no pasa …………. Hummmmmm nada Haruka – trataba de sonreir Serena –

Su respiración era agitada por culpa de las contracciones que cada vez eran más frecuentes, pronto la recostaron en una camilla y la llevaron a la sala de partos acompañada de Haruka que le sujetaba la mano. En cuestión de segundos llegaron al quirófano y la prepararon al igual que a Haruka le dieron una bata, un gorro y cubrebocas.

Cuando Haruaka entro ya vestida con lo que le habían proporcionado se a cerco a Serena

Bombon como te sientes

Bien

Serena – hablo el Doctor – tienes que pujar, vamos

Hizo varios intentos pero, las fuerzas la estaban abandonando

No puedo, donde ayyyyyyyyy, esta Darien que vayan por el - suplicaba en medio del dolor que sentía –

Si puedes – insistió el Doctor – ahora escuchame atentamente, en este momento necesito que te concentres en el nacimiento de tu hijo, ok – al ver una respuesta afirmativa sonrió – bueno pues puja una vez más

Vamos Serena yo se que tu puedes además que mejor sorpresa para Darien que le muestres a su pequeño, vamos – diciendo esto último apretó se mano en señal de apoyo-

Después de varios intentos

Bien muy bien Serena ya viene, solo una vez más – animo el doctor –

Serena dio un grito y en seguida se olló el llanto de un bebe, lo cual provoco una pequeña sonrisa en rostro de serena

Bien muy bien, has hecho un buen trabajo es un hermoso niño - afirmo el doctor entregándoselo a la enfermera para que se lo mostrara –

Serena empezaba a relajarse cuando sintió otro dolor y dio otro grito

Bonbom que pasa – pregunto alarmada Haruka – Doctor que tiene

Por dios enfermera – se apresuro a decir el doctor – son gemelos , vamos Serena

Ya no puedo - dijo Con un hilo de voz - ya, ya …………… no puedo

Claro que sí, solo una vez más – insistió el Doctor, si Serena no reaccionaba tendrían que hacer una cesarea de emergencia, para lo cual las enfermeras ya se estaban preparando –

Por favor Sery – suplico Haruka –

Serena tomo un poco de aire y haciendo un esfuerzo casí sobrehumano volvió a pujar y el segundo bebe anunció su salida con un potente llanto, serena trato de sonreir mientras se desvanecía y lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar fue al Doctor anunciando que era otro niño y se desmayo –

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Si definitiva era un gran suceso, pero su cargo de conciencia no la dejaba, seguía recriminandose ella misma, porque todo esto tenía que sucederle, no era justo. Tomo un poco de aire tratando de relajarse, tenía que tener la cabeza fría y pensar clara y concisamente, había dos hermosos bebes que necesitaban que ella su mamá estuviera bien, por muchas cosas y su familia, su suegra ella que siempre la había tratado como a una hija la había apoyado no podía, mejor dicho no debía defraudarla no eso no, - negaba enérgicamente Serena con la cabeza – y que decir de Amy su mejor amiga, su hermana quien le brindaba su amistad sin reparos, su familia que siempre la apoyaron en todas sus decisiones.

Si ahora era el momento de demostrar quien era Serena Chiba, definitivamente le demostraría a Diamante que con ella no iba a poder ni ahora ni nunca y que no permitiría que siguiera lastimando a su familia.

Con esta determinación se relajo, tomo un poco de aire e intento levantarse pero la verdad estaba bastante adolorida tener gemelos en parto natural fue muy cansado, pero la alegría de oír llorar a sus pequeños le hizo sonreir, una sonrisa muy pequeña a comparación con las que ella mostraba siempre.

Sus ojos estaban tristes y las lagrimas salían inconscientemente de ellos, por más que trataba de retenerlas no lo conseguía, sabía que debería dejar de llorar o preocuparía a todos pero estando ella sola no había porque reprimir el sentimiento.

Hubiera querido tener el valor de enfrentarse a Diamante en su debido momento pero el miedo se lo había impedido y aquí estaban las consecuencias.

Sere – una voz la saco de sus pensamientos – como sigues

Bien Lei Li – respondió limpiandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano – oye necesito un favor – dijo en tono de suplica

Claro, sabes que si puedo no hay ningún problema

Necesito ir a donde esta por favor

Pero no es ……………. Conveniente, además no hay permiso de – trataba de explicar pero al ver los ojos de suplica lo penso mejor –

Si lo se y no quiero que tengas problemas, pero estoy muy adolorida como ………. Para andar buscando , solo dime donde es y yo voy, por favor lo necesito – suplicaba tratando de contener las lagrimas –

Hay Serena, no se porque no puede negarme, yo haría lo mismo, voy por una silla de ruedas pero ……….. tienes que prometerme que estaras más tranquila y vas a tratar de descansar ok

Si lo prometo – dijo Serena dando una media sonrisa – gracias

Estuvieron andando por los pasillos hasta llegar a cuidados intensivos, el camino no fue realmente largo pero a Serena se le estaba haciendo interminable, los minutos se le estaban haciendo siglos, era una de las cosas desesperantes que le había pasado.

Después de unos minutos su tortura llego a su fin, estaba frente a la puerta de cuidados intensivos, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, las manos le sudaban, pero no era momento de echarse para atrás, ella así lo había pedido, respiro hondo y profundo, muy profundo.

Mientras trataba de relajarse Lei Li entro al área y se dirigió al responsable. Serena observaba que hablaba con el tratando de que las dejará pasar por ser un área muy restringida, por fin después de varios minutos regreso Lei Li

Sere yo me voy a quedar aquí y Lang te va acompañar, solo una cosa quiero que estés tranquila por favor, OK

k.o., pero tan grave es – pregunto temerosa Serena por la respuesta –

Serena – dijo algo dudosa – recuerda que estoy aquí contigo y que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea - y sin más le dio un fuerte abrazo –

Lista – se oyó la voz de Lang –

Si claro gracias – dijo Serena con un claro temblor en su voz, la angustia la estaba consumiendo lentamente y torturandola sin la mas mínima piedad.

A cada paso que doy

Me invade esta opresión,

Me invade este dolor,

Me invade esta angustia,

Me invade la tristeza de la cruel realidad

A cada paso que doy

Me invade el ansía de dar media vuelta ,

Me invade la necesidad de huir,

Me invade la nostalgia y quisiera morir,

A cada paso que doy ,

Me invade el temor de no verte más,

Me invade este miedo asfixiante,

De no oirte más,

De no sentirte más,

Me invaden las lagrimas y no puedo más

A cada paso que doy.

Después de algunos instantes que a Serena le parecieron eternos llegaron frente a una habitación de unos 4 x 4 con un cristal pulcramente limpiado por el cual se veía el interior de esta, ahí un cuerpo inerte reposaba en una cama, cubierto hasta la cintura dejando su torso desnudo, lleno de catetes que monitoreaban sus latidos, su respiración, sus ondas cerebrales, sus brazos llenos de agujas suministrandole desde suero hasta sangre, el cuerpo parecía muerto sin vida, ese cuerpo que alguna vez estuvo lleno de vitalidad, energía, alegría y fortaleza hoy estaba pálido y demacrado.

Esa escena dejo a Serena sin habla, se levanto de la silla de ruedas y puso sus manos sobre el cristal que la separaba de la habitación, sus ojos desorbitados parpadearon repetidas veces sin control como no creyendo lo que veían, no podía ser posible esto era una pesadilla, si seguro que eso era una terrible pesadilla.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas que se habían vuelto pálidas, por un instante su respiración pareció detenerse al igual que el tiempo, quería gritar pero ninguna palabra salió de su garganta, ahogo su llanto en su interior y sin más camino hacía la salida seguida muy de cerca por el enfermero temiendo que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

Lei al verla camino unos pasos y la abrazo fuertemente sin llegar a lastimarla.

Lei se encuentra bien, quieres que llamemos a algún doctor – pregunto Lang bastante preocupado ya que el esperaba que llorase o se desmayara eso era muy común en estos casos – toma para que se siente

Gracias lang, no creo que sea necesario llamar a algún doctor – respondió Lei Li –

Señora – pronunció Lang - es fuerte, confíe en el pronto estará bien

Lo se y gracias – dijo calmadamente Serena –

Así sin más Serena y Lei Li salieron de terapia intensiva, Serena tenía el corazón destrozado como era posible, aquella visión era terrible aún no podía creerlo y todo porque por una obsesión.

En ese momento tenía tantas emociones encontradas odio, rabia, tristeza y desolación, apretaba los puños con bastante fuerza haciéndose daño, un daño que no sobrepasaba el que su corazón sentía.

Se culpaba de todo, cuando desaparecía esa culpa, bueno la pregunta era alguna vez desaparecerá.

Camino hasta su habitación no quieso llegar en silla de ruedas, se sentía bastante cansada y adolorida pero aún así prefirió caminar, debía pensar y bastante.

Serena – llamó Lei Li –

Perdón no te oí Lei, que decías

Te preguntaba si estabas bien

Si claro yo ………… no creí que la situación fuera tan grave – decía bastante calmada cosa que alarmo a Lei Li –

Realmente yo solo se lo que me dijo el doctor Nishimura, pero ………….. siempre hay esperanza y fe, recuerda que la fe mueve montañas y que todos estamos contigo, apoyandote, ahora debes tratar de descansar.

Lo intentare y gracias de nuevo – afirmo Serena –

Lei li la dejo en la habitación recostada en la cama y Salió a hacer su ronda, durante la noche paso a verla varias veces y parecía que dormía, aunque ella sabía que no era así, pero prefirió dejarlo así como estaba y respeta su decisión, le había brindado su amistad y ahí estaría junto a ella.

Por otro lado Serena no podía dormir, como hacerlo si cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía esa imagen en su mente.

Los pocos momentos que durmió fue lo mismo la voz de Diamante repitiendo lo mismo "SI NO ERES MIA NO LO SERAS DE NADIE " y esa risa estruendosa.

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 25 **

**Viviendo la realidad**


	26. Chapter 25

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 24**

**EN LAS MANOS DE DIOS**

Por otro lado Serena no podía dormir, como hacerlo si cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía esa imagen en su mente.

Los pocos momentos que durmió fue lo mismo la voz de Diamante repitiendo lo mismo "**SI NO ERES** **MIA NO LO SERAS DE NADIE "** y esa risa estruendosa.

La mañana llego y para Serena fue un alivio pues lo poco que pudo dormir se la había pasado viendo y oyendo a Diamante y lo que mas le dolía era que estaba cumpliendo sus amenazas. Le había dicho que lastimaría a sus seres queridos y lo había hecho.

Se levanto de la cama y se fue a dar un baño pues sabía que en poco tiempo le traerían a los niños para que les diera de comer, sin contar que un buen baño podría relajarla, había sido una noche muy larga, demasiado para su gusto.

Se metió bajo el agua de la regadera y cerro sus ojos los cuales tuvo que abrir casi inmediatamente la imagen de Darien conectado a todos esos aparatos le provoca un inmenso dolor y todo eso era por su culpa, veía su rostro demacrado y pálido lleno de moretones, no eso no era algo que le hubiera gustado ver.

Tengo que hablar con la doctora Sazaki - pensó mientras se dejaba acariciar por el agua – necesito saber como esta Darien y quiero la verdad, por muy cruel que sea.

Con este ultimo pensamiento Serena se acabo de bañar se puso una bata limpia y observo hacia la ventana, observando los rayos del sol terminar de salir. Es escena le recordaba mucho a Darien él era como su sol que iluminaba su camino.

Minutos después llego la enferma con sus dos pequeños niños, definitivamente eran la viva imagen de Darien por lo menos en el color de la piel y el cabello, se notaba que lo tendrían de color oscuro, por unos instantes olvido la pena que le aquejaba en ese momento, esos niños eran su fuerza para luchar contra todo y todos, tenía que estar bien, por ella, por sus bebes y sobre todo por Darien quien era quien más lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Termino de dar de comer a los bebes y los observo por largo rato, le habían permitido tenerlos ahí hasta la hora de visitas, la hora de las visitas siguió normal, llegaron sus papas , Rei y Jedite, Lita y Mina, deseándole lo mejor y admirando a sus hermosos hijos.

Todos intentaban sonreír y mostrar alegría aunque por dentro se sentían tristes, Darien era muy amigo de Jedite, Malachite, Neflyte y Ziosite si contar con que este último era su cuñado, en la escuela eran inseparables les decían que eran la corte real, para todo se apoyaban y la tensión aumentaba porque nadie sabía lo que en realidad tenía Darien, el único q probablemente tenía una idea era Andrew y no sabían nada de el.

Les habían dicho que había salido a atender a un paciente pero nada más y ningún medico les decía nada.

Cuando por fin Serena se quedo sola en la habitación se levanto de la cama se puso su bata encima y salio de su habitación, camino por el pasillo tratando de recordar el camino que había tomado Lei Li el día anterior cuando había accedido a llevarla a terapia intensiva.

Camino por unos largos pasillos segura que se había perdido eso era normal en ella, era algo despistada, pero después de un rato de estar vagando por el hospital, encontró el letrero que tanto había buscado TERAPIA INTENSIVA.

Entro temerosa al área y camino observando a ambos lados del pasillo no recordaba muy bien en que cuarto se encontraba Darien, hasta que al fin sus ojos se posaron en la habitación donde se encontraba, puso sus manos en el cristal y lo observo tratando de ser fuerte y no llorar, mientras observaba a una enfermera checar sus signos vitales.

Se disponía a marcharse en busca de la Dra. Sazaki cuando la enfermera que checaba los signos vitales de Darien salio a toda prisa de la habitación.

Dra. Sazaki –grito la enfermera que paso corriendo junto a Serena sin prestarle mucha atención –

Que pasa

El Dr. Chiba esta mal

Vamos –ordeno la Dra. –

**En otra parte de la Ciudad**

Que sabes

Nada, no han dicho nada

No puede ser, maldición a estas horas ya debería estar muerto - dijo la voz dando un golpe seco sobre la mesa –

Calmate – fue la simple palabra que dijo el otro sujeto sin darle mayor importancia -

Como quieres que me calme, si sobrevive nos - enfatizo la ultima palabra – meterán a prisión por intento de Homicidio.

Sabias los riesgos Diamante, así que no vengas con tus tonterías ahora ó – dudo un poco la persona con la que Diamante conversaba - estas frustrado por no haber conseguido al hermoso bombón

Cállate Seiya, eres un imbecil sabias – sentencio nuevamente Diamante – de puro milagro escapamos de esos policías

Pues si pero somos más listos

Ni tanto hay muchos testigos pero eso no importa lo más importante es que se muera de una buena vez ese Doctorcito de segunda

**En el hospital:**

El cuerpo de Darien estaba sufriendo convulsiones y sus músculos se tensaron y cualquiera creería que explotarían de la fuerza que ejercían y en un instante se dejo de oírse el bip constante del monitor de signos cardiacos por un largo sonido espectral

Ann el resucitador, llama a Aráshi por favor – ordeno la Dra. –

Ann toco el timbre varias veces hasta que un hombre alto de cabello negro llego

Bien, ann el oxigeno, Aráshi masaje, bien empecemos – ordeno la Dra. Sazaki –

Uno, dos, tres - contaba Aráshi mientras Ann oprimía la pequeña bomba del oxigeno –

No responde, Ann carga a 100, despejen -ordeno la Dra. –

Maldición, carga 200 despejen, carga 300 - volvió a decir mientras miraba el reloj de la pared – una última, carga 500 -decía mientras observaba a su ayudante y a la enfermera, que con sus ojos le preguntaban si era lo correcto - despejen – grito –

Después de la última descarga el monitor empezó a marcar un pequeño pero constante sonido anunciando que todavía existía vida en aquel cuerpo pálido que ocupaba en este momento esa habitación de terapia intensiva.

Ann pásame un tubo por favor – pidió la Dra. – tenemos que entubarlo para ayudar a su respiración – dijo con un terrible sentimiento de dolor - ya no podemos hacer nada solo esperar

Pero es fuerte, el se recuperar, lo se – dijo una voz cargada de llanto a espaldas de la Dra. – lo se no, no puede morir, no ahora

Serena – dijo la Dra. Quien acababa de entubar a Darien – no deberías estar aquí – se quito los guantes y tomo a Serena por lo hombros para sacarla de la habitación – anda vamos a mi consultorio

Serena se negaba a moverse o más bien sus piernas no respondían a la orden de caminar, su mente seguía viendo esa terrible escena.

Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano Serena acompaño a la Dra. A su consultorio ahí tomo asiento y con la vista fija en sus manos que tenia apoyadas sobre su regazo trato de hablar, hasta que al fin lo consiguió

Se ………….. pondrá bien verdad

Serena …………… quisiera mentirte pero ……………… la realidad es que Darien solo esta vivo de puro milagro,

No puede ser …………….. Yo – comenzó a llorar sin poder controlarse – que fue lo que paso, por Dios dígamelo de una vez, se lo suplico

De acuerdo te lo diré, pero primero calmate un poco – respondió la Dra. –

Serena se seco las lágrimas, tomo un poco de aire

Bien…………… - comenzó la Dra. Como dudando por donde empezar – Darien llego aquí con varias contusiones en todo el cuerpo

Serena la observo- bueno si pero no puede ser tan grave o tuvo algún golpe en la cabeza

No, gracias a Dios no, lo apuñalaron en el costado izquierdo a la altura del estomago y perdió mucha sangre de hecho tardamos mucho en detener la hemorragia y la razón es porque la navaja tenía un veneno, un fuerte y

No hay antídoto - interrumpió Serena –

Si, de hecho se lo suministramos, pero en muchos casos si no es que en todos, el antídoto es más peligroso que el veneno en sí – al ver que Serena iba a preguntar le respondió – la dosis que tuvimos que suministrarle fue enorme y lo que acabas de ver fue un parao respiratorio su cuerpo no esta soportando el antídoto es demasiado para él, sería más fácil si no hubiera habido hemorragia sin contar que tardamos en encontrar un donador compatible.

Pero …………… se salvara verdad – pregunto serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – verdad que sí , - al ver que la Dra. Dudaba – dígame la verdad, no me de falsas esperanzas por favor

No ………….. lo se , ahora todo esta en las manos Dios y en el mismo Darien, pero te aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo que esta en nuestras manos por salvarle la vida.

Lo se Dra. Sazaki pero ………….. yo nunca pensé encontrarme en una situación así – decía tratando de contener las lagrimas –

Entiendo por lo que estas pasando y ………… se que es difícil, pero ellos necesitan sentir nuestro apoyo, sentir ……….. – los ojos de la Dra. Se llenaron de lagrimas pero las contuvo para que no salieran – nuestra entereza

Gracias por haber sido honesta conmigo y – antes de que terminara la frase la Dra. La interrumpío –

Solo un favor ………. – dudo un poco – si …. No es necesario no se lo digas a Sayuri por favor

Pero por que? – pregunto Serena –

Sayuri perdió a su esposo en este mismo hospital y no de igual forma pero sufrió mucho, el padre de Darien era doctor aquí y acudió con los paramédicos y mi esposo a un derrumbe que hubo, lograron sacar a muchas personas de los escombros pero – la Dra. Tomo aire – el edifico no soporto mucho y el piso en donde se encontraban cayó y mi esposo murió al instante pero Endimión llego en estado crítico, estuvo varios días en coma pero ………………….. no sobrevivió

Entiendo hare lo posible por no decirle la gravedad, pero es madre y lo va a intuir

Lo se , bueno ahora es momento de que regreses a descansar y te tranquilices porque tienes que alimentar a tus bebes, ellos te necesitan entera al igual que Darien.

Si gracias – fue lo último que dijo Serena antes de salir del are de terapia intensiva –

Serena regreso a su habitación y trato de dormir pero le fue imposible, había visto en televisión como resucitaban a las personas pero nunca se imagino que lo vería en la vida real, fue una horrible experiencia. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba cada paso que llevo acabo la Dra. Para salvar a Darien y eso le partía el corazón ciertamente.

Darien su amado Darien en esa situación por culpa de Diamante, le daban ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Durmió un par de horas solamente y trato de verse calmada y serena para cuando llegaran las visitas, en lo personal quería estar sola, pero no podía ser egoísta.

La hora de las visitas llego y todo fue normal, al que no había visa había sido a Andrew y quería hablar con el.

**EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD**

Y que paso

Calma

Como voy a esta calmado, con un carajo Seiya que paso – rugio Diamante -

Esta muy grave Diamante no dan esperanza que pase las 48 horas – dijo con satisfacción Seiya –

Bien muy bien, pero no voy a estar conforme hasta que sepas que esta muerto, falta poco – sonrió con satisfacción y tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino -

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD**

Lo siento Señor ………….. no hay nada que hacer

Por favor – se oyó una suplica –

Fue demasiado para su cuerpo y fue su deseo – explico el médico –

Entiendo ……………….. gracias de todos modos Dr. – dijo en susurro apenas audible ya que el dolor lo esta carcomiendo por dentro - yo

Vamos a tomar un poco de aire le hace falta – dijo amablemente el Dr. – creame ………… que entiendo su dolor , aunque no lo sienta – termino diciendo dandole una palmada en la espalda en señal de apoyo

Los hombres no lloran y menos uno como él – pero no lo soporto más y dejo caer un par de lagrimas sin tratar de ocultarlas, esto era mucho para el en ese momento.

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

Con el permiso de la Dra. Sazaki , Serena había ido a la habitación de Darien y ahí lo vio su cuerpo sudaba a mares por la intensa fiebre que tenía, se sintió tan inútil por no hacer nada y entro , tomo un paño y lo mojo con agua fría y se lo coloco en la frente, esta acción hizo que su respiración se calmara un poco.

Pero no podía estar ahí y lo sabía, pero ya tenía un plan y no importaba a quien tuviera que rogarle lo haría eso era un hecho, se acerco un poco más y

Darien , mi amor soy yo Serena …………… vengo a recordarte que TE AMO y que estoy aquí esperándote, estamos esperándote todos amor mío.

Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar pero tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió, la Dra. Sazaki le había recomendado que le hablara a Darien eso podría ayudar, que le dijera palabras de aliento y así lo estaba asiendo.

Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos tu me alentaste a ser fuerte y seguir adelante, yo …………… -trataba de seguir hablando – fui fuerte por ti , pero te necesito a mi lado amor, por favor no me dejes – logro articular serena y puso su mano en la frente de Darien -

La enfermera entro y vio la escena y se sintió conmovida

El estará bien, es fuerte el Dr. Chiba – dijo en forma de apoyo aunque sabía que esa fiebre no era normal y si seguía así no soportaría mucho –

Gracias, me tengo que ir, cuídelo por favor. – pidió Serena antes de salir de la habitación –

**Esta ansiedad**

**Esta ansiedad de Saber que tu vida depende de lo que pase en 48 horas, me esta volviendo loca.**

**Esta ansiedad de impotencia esta acabando con mi fuerza de voluntad**

**Esta ansiedad derriba y destruye mis fuerzas de seguir adelante**

**Esta ansiedad me acaba segundo a segundo sin saber que pasara**

EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS

CAPITULO 25


	27. Chapter 26

Antes que nada gracias a todas y cada una de las personas q a pesar de que ya me tarde mucho no han abandonado el fic, tuve una serie de catastrofes que bueno me quitaron inspiracion pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta

tengo abandonados mis fics pero bueno lo voy a terminar asi sea lo ultimo que hago (si gargamel) porque aqui entre nos tengo otro fic donde el protagonisata es Darien pero es un crossover

bueno en fin no me maten aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 26**

**NUESTROS MIEDOS Y DEMONIOS **

**Las horas en soledad son una tortura invisible**

**Las horas sin tu compañía son quemaduras sobre mi piel**

**Las horas en soledad me asfixian sin cesar**

Las 24 horas que siguieron fueron terribles para toda la familia Chiba en especial para la Señora Sayuri, quería estar tranquila y apoyar a su hija y a su nuera pero no lo conseguía, Dios sabía que lo estaba intentando pero no podía, quería sentarse a llorar, su alma ya no podía con esa carga, primero su esposo y ahora su hijo, su Darien en esa cama de hospital y nadie absolutamente nadie le decía que pasaba en realidad, solo sabía que estaba grave y que le daban 48 horas.

Pero porque, porque 48 horas, la incertidumbre la estaba matando. Y si ………….. su hijo moría , no eso no podía ser, daría su vida si fuera necesario, el era su adoración, su niño si su niño a pesar de que ya estaba casado y era papá de 2 hermosos gemelos, recordaba cuando nació la enorme alegría que sintió al tenerlo por primera vez en sus brazos, cuando dijo sus primera palabra y cuando empezó a caminar que niño tan inteligente, siempre había sido calmado, estudioso, educado y de un corazón de pollo, según le decía ella, ayudando a todo y a todos, porque por que le había pasado eso.

No lo entendía y Serena a ella la apreciaba bastante, al quería como si fuera su propia hija pero ………….. Algo le estaba ocultando, no le tenía confianza o es que ……………. La situación era más grave de lo que parecía.

Sayuri se retorcía las manos con estos pensamientos cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

Sayuri, te encuentras bien

Sazaki, si yo …...…. Bueno no, dime que esta pasando de una buena vez, por favor – dijo en tono de suplica -

La Dra. Sazaki tomo aire y comenzó a explicarle la situación a Sayuri quien sintió que el mundo se le venia en sima y sin más se desmayo. Había sido demasiado saber el estado en el que se encontraba Darien pero tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo y aceptarlo.

Serena había sido dada de alta del hospital puesto que ella y sus niños estaban en perfectas condiciones, pero ella tenía un plan y lo llevaría acaba.

Se armo de valor y llego a la oficina del director del hospital. Toco la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar y después de una hora más menos salió de ahí dando mil gracias.

Al día siguiente serena llego muy temprano al hospital y fue directo a los cuneros:

Buenos días – saludo –

Serena, lo conseguiste - dijo abiertamente y con una sonrisa Yuriko – no puedo creerlo

Si, me costo mucho trabajo y guardarme la pena, pero convencí al Dr. Tanaka para que me diera la autorización pero ………… solo por 24 hrs. Que porque estoy infringiendo las reglas del hospital.

Bueno – hablo otras de las enfermeras – lo conseguiste y eso es lo que importa

Si, bueno en que les puedo ayudar – pregunto Serena –

Y así comenzó su labor en el área de cuneros, le había pedido mejor dicho rogado al Director del hospital que le permitiera dejar a los niños en los cuneros para poder estar cerca de Darien, también había pedido la autorización de la Dra. Sazaki para poder verlo ya que en terapia intensiva no se permitían las visitas. Pero hizo hasta lo imposible y lo consiguió.

Después de terminar de ayudar y darle de comer a los niños llego a terapia intensiva, se puso una bata, gorra guantes y cubre bocas y entro a la habitación de Darien.

Tomo aire y se acerco a él tomando su mano

Darien amor mío, sabes ………….. Te extraño mucho, me hace falta oírte reír y hablar, pero bueno espero que ya dejes esta horrible cama para que conozcas a tus hijos están preciosos, bueno que puedo decir yo, además necesito tu ayuda tengo dificultad para los nombres y …………….. bueno – empezó a llorar y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – Darien te extraño me haces mucha falta, me han dicho que sea fuerte pero no puedo, no sin ti, te extrañamos. Despierta tu mamá, Amy los muchachos ……… yo, sobretodo yo te necesito.

Salió de la habitación y la vio ahí a la Sra. Chiba esperándola con los brazos abiertos para consolarla y eso era lo más importante saber que contaba con ella, caminaron hasta la sala de espera donde se encontraba Amy junto con Ziosite, esperando alguna respuesta y sus padres que no la habían abandonado ni un solo momento.

Trataba de ser fuerte pero no podía, el tiempo limite se acababa y todos en especial su suegra estaba desecha, su hijo estaba muriendo y todo por su culpa, ahora que ella misma era madre entendía por lo que pasaba la señora Chiba, es un dolor tan grande que no se puede soportar en el pecho.

Serena hija – decía la Sra. Chiba – debes descansar acabas de dar a luz y no es bueno para ti ni para los niños por favor –

Pero – trataba de decir Serena –

Por favor es mas vamonos las tres a la casa con los niños y mañana regresamos – sugirió la Sra. Chiba – imaginate que cuando Darien despierte nos encuentre todas ojerosas, bueno no se a mi me daría pena – trato de sonreír –

Serena no se quería ir eso era un hecho, pero tampoco quería mortificar mas a su suegra y a Amy

Si Sere vamos a la casa por favor – suplico Amy –

Si hija, hagamos un trato ustedes se van a descansar y yo me quedo cualquier cosa a la hora que sea yo les llamo – propuso el Sr. Tsukino – anda

Serena opto por aceptar, su suegra necesitaba descansar al igual que Amy y los bebes eran recién nacidos merecían estar en su casa, dormir en sus camas no era justo y así tomando esta decisión salió del hospital con su familia, si con aquellas personas que merecían que valorara su dolor, que era igual al suyo.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Vamos Andrew, tienes que reponerte por Dios

No entiendes …………….. Se que debo hacerlo pero me es tan difícil todo esto, estuve presente y no pude hacer nada, me quedo mirando, únicamente mirando, mientras esos malditos lo atacaban ….

Trato de entenderte pero …….. No me dices nada Andrew, esos malditos los atacaron si pero quienes, porque ………….. Desahogate Andrew

Yo ……………. Es mi amigo, es como mi hermano y esta muriéndose en el hospital y para colmo me tuve que ir y abandonarlo por una emergencia y sabes que fue lo peor, por segunda vez no pude hacer nada fue …………….. Una escena tan dolorosa, oír esas palabras de amor que se dedicaban y yo solo …………….. Quede ahí parado viendo como se les desmoronaba el mundo ………………..

Pero no fue tu culpa no podías hacer nada, pero con Darien ………….. ve al hospital, habla con al familia, no se …………….

Con que cara, me voy a parar en el hospital, voy a llegar y ya vine, como están? – Grito Andrew y se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado - no puedo

Pues …………..- comenzó rita - tienes que poder, me oyes, puedes y …………. Lo harás o …. Yo misma te llevare a rastras si es necesario

Andrew se quedó estático , nunca la había oído hablarle así y no supo que contestar

Por favor Andrew, te necesitan, lo entiendes verdad?

Si, lo entiendo gracias por escucharme, te amo tanto

Y yo a ti, pero por ahora ……….. deberías darte un baño y descansar

De acuerdo

esa noche nadie en la casa Chiba durmió, en especial Serena pero demostaría su fortaleza le costara lo costara, por ella y por todos los que la rodeaban..

el tiempo límite se estaba terminando y nos que fuera exacto el tiempo dado por la Dra. Sasaky, pero no había mejoría, eso era más que evidente.

Serena llego al hospital a la hora de la visita.

Dra. Sasaky

Buenos día serena , como están los bebes

Bien se quedaron con Amy en al casa, yo vine a relevar a mi papá y más tarde vendrá la Sra. Chiba ………… como esta

No te voy a mentir, ha estado con mucha temperatura y apenas se le ha podido controlar …………. No mucha esperanza …………….. quisiera ser más positiva pero no te voy a mentir aunque suene cruel

Lo se ……… y le agradezco la verdad, pero hay que tener fe y …………. Todo saldra bien, no es así - pregunto Serena –

Si, así es la fe mueve montañas – dijo por fin la Dra. –

Serena – se escucho una voz –

Andrew, por dios donde estabas me tenías preocupada, como estas?, porque desapareciste?

Estoy bien, pero tuve una emergencia y bueno …………… perdóname por haberte, por haberlos abandonado, fue algo fuera de mi control y …………….

Calma Andrew, todo estará bien lo bueno es que ya estas aquí y bien.

Gracias por entender y Haruka como esta

No la he visto desde que nacieron los bebes y estoy preocupada por ella

Por quien, bombon

Haruka, Michiru , donde han estado las he extrañado tanto – las abrazo Serena –

Haruka , como te sientes? – pregunto Andrew –

Bien, yo …………….. estoy bien – respondió un poco avergonzada –

Gracias – dijo Andrew finalmente –

De que hablan

Lo que pasa es que – empezó Andrew a hablar cuando Haruka lo interrumpió –

Nada no pasa nada

Haruka, fue el donador para Darien, donador anónimo según ella – comento Michiru con mucho orgullo –

De verdad Haruka, gracias, pero como no …………… no entiendo

**FLASH BACK**

Andrew, que sucede

Haruka, como esta Serena – pregunto Andrew y agarrandose el costado derecho –

Bien, ya nacieron los bebes, ella esta agotada pero bien, que te paso?

Hum ……… nos asaltaron en el estacionamiento y …………..

Que pasa Andrew? ………….. respóndeme

Darien esta mal herido y perdió mucha sangre y ……………. Su sangre es muy rara, voy a llamar al banco de sangre para solicitarla

Que tipo de sangre tiene

AB positivo, pero casi no la hay y ……………. Dios

Calmate

Como quieres que me calme si

Ya reacciona – alzo al voz Haruka y lo tomo por el cuello – yo doy la mía, es AB positivo

Ante este comentario Andrew se calmo y Haruka los soto de la camisa y sin esperar más la guío a la sala de urgencias donde atendían a Darien.

Entro y se paralizo al verlo en ese estado pero tomo aire y se recostó en una camilla al lado de Darien y empezó con la transfusión minutos después Lei li la acompañaba a la salida cuando

Haruka, estas herida o lastimada – pregunto Lei li con confusión – así no debiste donar sangre

Perdón, ……………. Ha esto no, no es mía, Michiru tenía una cortada y ahí me ensucie, pero estoy bien

Que bueno, vamos te presto algo de ropa, no debes andar así - Y sin mas la llevo a los vestidores de las enfermeras y le presto un cambio de ropa. - Lamento ……….. no tener otra cosa

No ………. Te preocupes, voy a ver como esta Michiru – se sonrojo al pasar por un espejo pues tenía años de no ponerse una falda y menos una blusa que resaltara su atributos de mujer –

Al salir se toparon con Andrew

Lei y ……………. – Andrew quedo mudo por unos instantes – Haruka?

Si, soy yo y más te vale q no te burles, porque te va a pesar

No podría burlarme, vamos te acompaño a que comas algo, porque de aquí no te vas sin comer

Si Andrew acompañala por favor, tengo que irme, por cierto Andrew ya te atendieron el golpe

Si , no es nada …………… solo tengo algunas contusiones y dolor de cabeza

Sin decir nada más, lei li se retiro y Andrew y Haruka llegaron al comedor del hospital para que Haruka comiera algo. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos un sin fin de miradas masculinas seguían a Haruka, pues era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de muchas cosas y aun con su atuendo de caballero que utilizaba, muchas mujeres volteaban a verlo y eso molestaba a Michiru.

Haruka, te pasa lago – pregunto Andrew –

Arggggg porque me miran como bicho raro, les voy a dar una lección

Calma Haruka, es normal …………………. Eres ……. Una mujer muy atractiva esa es la razón – comento Andrew esperando recibir un golpe y sonrojándose hasta la medula –

Pero el golpe no llego y al ver a Haruka la vio roja como un tomate y sin más apresuraron el paso a la sala de espera de urgencias donde Michiru seguramente los esperaba

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Gracias Haruka – dijo Serena y la abrazo – pero desaparecieron los tres no los había visto desde ese día, me hacían falta

Hay Serena, es una historia muy larga – contesto Michiru ante el silencio que se formo –

Me ………….. acompañaron, bueno mas exactamente me llevaron a ver a un paciente y ………… me esperaron – dijo Andrew con un poco de pesar en la voz -

Serena sentía un poco más de calma estando con Haruka y Michiru, no por nada eran sus mejores amigas a parte de Amy.

No había cambios seguían reportando a Darien grave sin cambios, con permiso de la Dra. Sazaki había podido pasar todos a verlo un momento y salían con el alma en un hilo y con el coraje por la impotencia de no poder nada, Jedite estaba viendo el aspecto legal pues era obvio que si Darien no declaraba no podrían refundirlo en la cárcel tanto tiempo como se merecía pues la declaración de Andrew no era un suficiente sin contar que no daban con el paradero de Diamante por ningún lado.

Había policías en la casa de los Chiba y en el hospital pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Serena salía de su casa llena de miedo de que a la vuelta de la esquina se lo encontrara y no tenía miedo por ella si no por todas las personas que amaba.

Le rogaba a Dios porque Diamante estuviera lejos muy lejos de ellos

Andrew ya había declarado pero hacia falta la declaración de Darien y esa era la principal, pero como iban las cosas nadie absolutamente nadie tenia la certeza de lo que pasaría en esas horas que faltaban.

Podría recuperarse o simplemente podría entrar en un coma profundo y no despertar jamás, esas eran opciones que se daban, recuperación o coma.

Todos absolutamente todos pensaban en lo bueno y lo malo que habían vivido juntos, desde que se conocieran hasta la fecha

Ganaron las cosas buenas, había sido el mejor amigo y compañero, el mejor hermano y porque no decirlo el mejor hijo y esposo y si Dios lo decidía seria el mejor padre.

Era una injusticia lo que estaba pasando, porque el? Porque? Es la pregunta millonaria que no ha tenido respuesta y jamas la tendra. Porque suceden las cosas a las personas buenas. Esa era la pregunta que se hacian todos.

En otro lugar una sombra tomaba un trago de Wisky y sonreía abiertamente

Eso es muere maldito así ella será mía solo mía como debió de haber sido en un principio y como lo será, yo siempre consigo mi propósito, siempre me salgo con la mía y lo próximo será recupera mi fortuna.

Y con ese pensamiento perdió la conciencia ahogada por el alcohol, disfrutando de su triunfo y saboreándolo.

**cada minuto sin ti me desgarra el alma**

**cada minuto sin ti me hace perder la calma**

**cada minuto sin ti mi corazon muere**

**cada minuto sin ti es un minuto sin ti**

No puedo creer que ya no estés aquí conmigo junto a mi por dios esto si que es cruel después de tanto tiempo, de tanto dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento, todo quedo así en nada, no lo puedo creer, no mejor dicho no lo quiero creer, quisiera yo …………… morirme no quiero estar sin ti, por dios este dolor me esta consumiendo por dentro, me esta destrozando, quisiera salir de aquí y correr hasta que mis piernas ya no puedan más , salir y gritarle con todas las fuerzas de que dispongo que es un ………… maldito, un desgraciado , si un mal nacido, pero ………………. Hay algo no, mejor dicho alguien que me detiene, alguien muy pero muy importante para mi así que no te preocupes no lo haré, ya no haré más tonterías, te lo prometo, te lo juro amor mío.

cuidensen y

quela fuerza las(os) acompañe


	28. Chapter 27

Hola a todas y todos como prometi tratare de aactualziar cada semana.

este capitulo es dedicado a todas y todos lso que han hecho el favor de leer el capitulo

contiene alguna que otra escena lemon a peticion de algunas de mis amiguitas, espero no este muy fuerte y me den su opinion que como siempre es muy valiosa para mi

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 27**

** ANGELS **

No puedo creer que ya no estés aquí conmigo junto a mi por dios esto si que es cruel después de tanto tiempo, de tanto dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento, todo quedo así en nada, no lo puedo creer, no mejor dicho no lo quiero creer, quisiera yo …………… morirme no quiero estar sin ti, por dios este dolor me esta consumiendo por dentro, me esta destrozando, quisiera salir de aquí y correr hasta que mis piernas ya no puedan más , salir y gritarle con todas las fuerzas de que dispongo que es un ………… maldito, un desgraciado , si un mal nacido, pero ………………. Hay algo no, mejor dicho alguien que me detiene, alguien muy pero muy importante para mi así que no te preocupes no lo haré, ya no haré más tonterías, te lo prometo, te lo juro amor mío.

**Así es la ley**

**Hay un ángel hecho para mí**

En la sala de espera del hospital se veían caras llenas de lagrimas que corrían por los rostros de los

presentes, aún no podían creerlo todo había acabado por fin, había sido una larga, si muy larga espera de incertidumbre.

De verdad Sazaki - preguntaba la Sra. Chiba -

Si Sayuri, Darien paso las 48 horas, su ritmo cardiaco es estable, todavía va a estar en observación, pero …………… lo peor se puede decir que ya paso – explicaba la Dra. Sazaki –

Puedo verlo, por favor – suplico la Sra. Chiba –

No por el momento, lo estamos cambiando de área, a la hora de la visita pero …………. No todos juntos, aun no abre los ojos pero esperamos que lo haga en cualquier momento

En una habitación del hospital la luz se cuela por la ventana invitando a su huésped a abrir los ojos y así muy lentamente unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro como la noche se acostumbran a la claridad que emana la luz de un nuevo día.

Parpadea un par de veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, su mente empieza a recordar vagamente lo que paso y de sus bellos ojos caen un par de lágrimas de impotencia y dolor. Intenta moverse pero realmente le es imposible, siente dolor en todo el cuerpo, no puede hablar y su vista es borrosa, siente los brazos pesados, la garganta seca y el corazón partido en mil pedazos, atormentado por los recuerdos que lo obligan a cerrar los. Quiere gritar para que alguien le diga que pasa pero el tubo en su garganta se lo impide.

Quería a todo pulmón que desea morirse, gritar que no quiere seguir respirando más .

**Te conocí…el tiempo se me ge**

**Tal como llegó**

**Y te fallé, te hice daño**

**Tantos años yo.**

Y sin poder controlarlo los recuerdos llegan a su memoria y pasan como si fuera una película.

**FLASH BACK **

Vamos Andrew anímate

Eso intento pero …………….. Rita esta muy molesta – respondió Andrew – no me entiende

No entiende que, que fue lo que paso – pregunto Darien con cara de que me hablas –

Bueno …………. Lo que pasa es que Rita dice que tengo muy consentido al bebe, pero ………… no entiende que casi no lo veo y cuando lo hago quiero darle todo ……….. Es, bueno no se quiero ganármelo y cuando no llego con un juguete llego con un dulce y…………..

Y es cuando Rita se enoja o me equivoco

Así es pero, no puedo controlarme me ………… encanta ver como mi hijo me recibe cuando me ve y ………… - a Andrew se el iluminaban los ojos al hablar de pequeño pero Darien lo interrumpió –

Pero …………. Bueno es mal acostumbrarlo no crees, así después ya no podrás saber si te espera a ti o al regalo

Si tienes razón, voy a tratar de controlar ese impulso, vas a ser un gran padre Darien

Si como no, tengo la habitación del bebe llena de juguetes – y se empezó a reír -

Hay Darien, pero sabes otra cosa en la que Rita tiene razón – pregunto Andrew y al ver la respuesta de Darien prosiguió - en que la mama siempre es la mala del cuento

Si te creo yo siempre esperaba a mi padre para acusar a mi mama

Si yo también

Y así ambos amigos caminaron hasta llegar al nivel de estacionamiento al que iban.

**Pasé por todo sin pensar**

**Te amé, si casi amar**

**Y al final, quien me salvo**

**El ángel que quiero yo…**

Voy a avisar que no hay luz en esta parte del estacionamiento – anuncio Andrew cuando una tercera voz los hizo voltear -

No van a llamar a nadie

Hola Doctorcito como esta, me da una última consulta

Quien es? – pregunto Darien poniendo sus sentidos alerta –

Tan pronto ya me olvidaste Chiba, no pues muy malo – se carcajeo el hombre – bueno para que me recuerdes, soy el hombre que se va a llevar a tu esposa y a tu hijo

Diamante – pronuncio Darien –

Así es y unos amigos que creo que ya conoces

Los Kuo – Darien apretó los dientes y los puños al ver los tenían rodeados –

Bueno esto será por las buenas o por las malas Chiba

De que demonios hablas, como crees que voy a dejar que te lleves a mi esposa y a nuestro hijo, estas mal de la cabeza - dijo muy molesto Darien –

Si como no, cuanto quieras Chiba?

Pero de plano estas entupido, Serena es una persona como pretendes comprarla además es mi esposa y vale su peso en oro y más

Ja, no me hagas reír todas las personas tienen un precio pero ………… bueno como será por las malas – pronuncio Diamante y con una seña los hermanos Kuo rodearon a Andrew y Darien –

No seas cobarde Diamante si tienes algo contra mi pues dímelo o es que no te puedes defender solo – hablo furioso Darien –

Ja , ja no me hagas reír claro que tengo algo contra ti y si puedo solo, el único problema es que mis amigos también tiene un problema contigo – se burlo Diamante –

Y sin mas los cuatro se lanzaron sobre Darien y Andrew, la pelea era muy pareja Andrew peleaba con Taiki mientras Darien se defendía de Seiya y Yaten, mientras Diamante solo los observaba mientras jugaba con objeto que tenia en las manos y sonreía maliciosamente.

Bueno ya basta de juegos - grito Diamante – es hora de terminar este juego – y diciendo esto saco su arma y le apunto a Andrew directamente a la cabeza – no crees Chiba

Déjalo en paz el no tiene nada que ver en esto – grito Darien – y no te atrevas a acercarte a mi esposa

Bueno si es cierto – dijo con cinismo – pero nadie le manda a estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado – y presiono la pistola en al cabeza de Andrew quien hizo una mueca de dolor y mas cuando Taiki le dio un golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire -

Taiki por favor termina con esto, tengo que ir por ese precioso ángel llamado Serena – sonrió Diamante –

Taiki saco su pistola y golpeo a Andrew en al cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y reuniéndose con Diamante y sus hermanos.

Bueno Chiba – dijo Seiya – ya me la debías -

Y así empezó el pleito, Seiya le tiro un golpe a Darien que logro esquivar y se lo regreso a Seiya quien no fue tan rápido y lo recibió directo en el rostro o mejor dicho la nariz de donde broto un chorro de sangre.

Maldito seas – y diciendo esto se lanzo sobre el haciéndolo perder el equilibrio –

Darien callo de espaldas con Seiya encima pero con mucha habilidad lo lanzo lejos provocando que Yaten y Taiki entraran en la pelea, logro quitarse a Taiki pero Yaten le dio un golpe sacándole el aire, Darien se encorvo a causa del golpe y cuando levanto el rostro Seiya le dio una patada y le abrió la ceja, Darien tuvo que apoyar las manos en el piso par no caer de bruces, cuando sintió que lo levantaban de los brazos pasándoselos a la espalda y sujetándolo con fuerza.

Darien forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre de Yaten pero dejo de insistir cuando Taiki lo amenazo con el arma.

Ahora que ya estas calmado Chiba hablemos, bueno no porque tú solo vas a escuchar – dijo en tono autoritario Diamante – saliendo de aquí paso por Serena y mi futuro hijo

Estas loco - lo interrumpió Darien -

Dije que solo ibas a escuchar – y le dio un golpe en las costillas con unos nudillos (esa pieza de metal que se pone en las manos), provocando que cerrara los ojos y escurrieran un par de lagrimas (es una persona y por muy valiente que sea el dolor se siente) - bien así esta mejor, me los llevo muy lejos, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es saber que no podrás hacer nada para impedírmelo – se rió Diamante -

Eres un maldito, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver – le escupió Darien -

Por cierto tu me debes esto – dijo Seiya señalando un golpe y sin más saco su pistola le coloco el silenciador y le disparo en un apierna haciendo que ahogara un grito de dolor al sentir el impacto – lo siento Diamante pero necesita cobrármela

Como sea y eso de tu cadáver me parece bien, Yaten – ordenó Diamante y Yaten obligo a Darien a enderezarse lo mas que el dolor le permitía y sin mas le clavo una navaja con la que había estado jugando -

Al sentir la navaja clavarse en su cuerpo Darien ahogo otro grito, el dolor era tan fuerte que empezó a perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y al no tener el soporte de Yaten callo por fin al suelo a lo que Diamante se acerco a El

Vez Chiba, soy comprensivo y complaciente, sobre tu cadáver fue tu solicitud – pero al acercarse Darien le dio un golpe no muy fuerte pero si lo aturdió – desgraciado me has manchado la ropa, vamonos – ordeno a los hermanos Kuo

**De nuevo tú**

**Te cuelas en mis huesos**

**Dejándome tu beso**

**Junto al corazón**

Lo vas a dejar así, sin rematarlo – pregunto Taiki –

Si, no sobrevivirá además ya debieron darse cuenta del guardia de seguridad muerto, tenemos que irnos y sin más Diamante salio del estacionamiento seguido de los hermanos Kuo, sin más remordimiento en la conciencia.

Mientras Darien se arrastro por el suelo par alcanzar su celular pero estaba desecho lo había pisado Taiki y ya no servia, en su poca lucidez recordó a Andrew, trato de acercarse pero empezó a fallarle la vista y a faltarle las fuerzas.

Minutos después Andrew recobro el conocimiento.

Darien – grito Andrew y se levanto al verlo tendido en un charco de sangre – respondeme – se acerco un poco mas y vio que su pierna sangraba y quitándose el cinturón le hizo un torniquete, lo examino y noto los golpes en el rostro y el cuerpo cuando reparo en la navaja que tenia en un costado, sabia que si la sacaba se podría desangrar. Busco su celular y llamó al numero de emergencias

Hospital central – respondieron -

May soy Andrew, necesito que mandes una camilla al nivel 6 del estacionamiento – tomo un poco de aire para aminorar el dolor de cabeza que tenia por el golpe recibido – El Dr. Chiba esta herido es urgente por favor

Claro Dr. Andrew – respondió la recepcionista - Personal de Urgencia clave 12 nivel 6, personal de urgencia clave 12 nivel 6 – instantes después se oyó el voceo –

En cuestión de minutos los paramédicos llegaron al estacionamiento colocaron a Darien en un camilla y le suministraron oxigeno al llegar al área de urgencias Darien abrió los ojos y

Andrew …………….. Serena – trataba de hablar Darien – llámala por favor ………….. – sus palabras se oían como murmullos – por ……….. Favor

Claro Darien solo ten calma – índico Andrew mientras marcaba el número, pero se quedo pálido al oír que el número estaba muerto -

Andrew – Darien tato de levantarse –

Calma esta ocupado ………… sigo intentándolo

Esta en ………….. Peligro ella ………… el bebe aggggg - se quejo Darien- dile que …… que, los amo – su respiración era anormal – cuídalos por favor

Claro que si pero no digas tonterías te pondrás bien y los cuidaras tu – sus palabras salían muy forzadas, el como medico sabe que el estado de Darien era grave, había perdido mucha sangre y no sabia si la navaja había causado daño interno -

Llego a la mesa de las sala de urgencias

Que paso – pregunto el medico en turno –

Nos atacaron en el estacionamiento yo ………… no vi. Mucho, me golpearon en la cabeza, lo encontré en este estado – Andrew hizo una mueca de dolor –

Debes ir a que te revisen pero es cambio de turno, necesito que me ayudes

Claro – Andrew se lavo las manos y se alisto –

Ritmo cardiaco bajo y respiración lenta – dijo la enfermera –

Bien voy a retirar la navaja

Al sentir que retiraban la navaja Darien que estaba semiinconsciente dio un grito de dolor y la sangre broto a chorros y su respiración se acelero aun más

Andrew? ………… serena – apretó los ojos en forma de suplica – por favor

Estoy en eso, pero el teléfono sigue ocupado, clámate

Darien hizo caso omiso e intento levantarse, lastimándose y provocando que saliera mas sangre.

Darien por favor, - pidió el DR. - Andrew presiona aquí

En los últimos segundos consientes de Darien solo oía lo que el medico decía, que no podía parar la hemorragia y los signos vitales eran muy bajos, empezó a ver todo oscuro y se desmayo.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK **

Serena perdóname …………… no pude protegerte – eran los pensamientos de Darien

**N.A (recordemos que Darien se quedo con la idea de que Diamante se llevaría a Serena y al bebe el no sabe todavía que ella y el bebe bueno los bebes están bien y a salvo )**

Amor mío me diste tanto y yo …………. Soy un pobre estúpido que no pudo cuidarte como lo prometí ante Dios , porque estarás pasando en estos momentos, ya habrá nacido nuestro bebe?, que abra sido?, seguro fue una nena igual de hermosa que tu, eso no lo dudo y ……………. Dios, porque? Me permitiste vivir, Serena ………… me diste tanto y tanto amor y yo ………

Los pensamientos eran llenos de dolor, coraje e impotencia al estar en esa cama de hospital y no saber nada de Serena, pero entre todos esos pensamientos llegó unos que le provoco una punzada en el corazón

**FLASH BACK **

Un día común en casa de los Chiba

Ya llegue – se oyó una voz masculina que anunciaba su llegada –

Que bueno que llegaste hijo estamos a punto de cenar – respondió la Sra. Chiba –

Hola mama, buenas tardes, Amy y Serena – pregunto Darien –

Aquí estoy – respondió Amy – y Serena baja en un momento esta terminando de guarda la ropa que acaba de doblar

mama le traje esto – y le dio un libro – a ti Amy esto – le dio un maletín de piel -

Gracias hijo pero no debiste molestarte – respondió la Sra. Chiba

Si Darien no te hubieras molestado – agrego Amy

No es ninguna molestia ya tenia el maletín pero quería darles los regalos juntos, bueno voy por serena para cenar

Y así se encamino a la recamara donde encontró a Serena terminando de guardar la ropa y despacio se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, Serena dio un salto por la sorpresa

Me asustaste Darien – dijo serena tratando de girarse -

Tan feo estoy – dijo poniendo cara de fuchí – en serio te asusto – pregunto y le dio un beso en el cuello - a poco si - y volvió a besarla en el cuello bajando por sus hombros y acariciando su vientre –

Sin detener sus caricias le entrego una bolsa a serena

Toma mi amor es para ti, lo vi y no pude resistirme y lo compre, espero te guste – dijo volviendo a besarla pero ahora bajando por su espalda -

Darien – fue lo único que pronuncio Serena y se giro entre los fuertes brazos de Darien para darle un dulce beso – gracias no ………… tenias ………….. Que molestarte – trataba de agradecerle Serena el detalle

Estaba sumida en las caricias y sensaciones que le provoca los besos y las manos de Darien cuando recordó la cena

Darien tenemos ……… que …………..hummmm bajar a cenar – al ver que Darien no le hacia caso, tomo el asunto en sus manos – Darien mi amor – le susurro al oído y Darien se estremeció haciéndoselo notar - tenemos que bajar a cenar mi príncipe

Y sin mas Serena se soltó del abrazo y camino a la puerta, Darien tardo unos minutos en reponerse y tranquilizarse entro al baño sle lavo al cara y bajo a la cocina, minutos después llego Serena y tuvieron una cena bastante tranquila.

Entre todos levantaron y arreglaron la cocina y así cada quien se fue a su recamara, el último en subir fue Darien quien se cercioro que todo estuviera perfectamente cerrado, tardo unos minutos al recordar las caricias de Serena y pensó para si, que era normal que no estuviera muy dispuesta pues con sus 4 meses de embarazo sus deseos pudieron haber disminuido.

Sin más subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos cuando : La luz se apago y se oyó la puerta cerrarse, haciendo que Darien se levantara de un golpe

Se asusto Sr. Chiba – pregunto Serena desde la puerta – a poco tan fea estoy

Serena, no digas eso eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco y – Darien se quedo callado al verla a la luz de una vela que acababa de encender y traía en la manos, caminando sugestivamente hacia él –

Serena se acerco a paso lento con la vela en las manos que desprendía un aroma a rosas, traía puesta una bata blanca de seda abierta que dejaba ver un baby doll del mismo color, la parte que se ajustaba al busto era de encaje y se amarraba al cuello, sostuvo la vela con una mano y con la otra le dio un pequeño empujón a Darien que al estar mal parado y perdido en la visón que tenía enfrente callo sentado.

Serena aprovechando al confusión de Darien estiro el brazo para dejar la vela en el buro y se sentó frente a el sobre sus piernas (con una pierna de cada lado) y lo abrazo

Sorprendido Sr. Chiba , gracias – le dijo en un susurro cerca del oído provocándole un estremecimiento bastante notorio para serena – por el regalo me ha gustado mucho y me quedo perfecto – diciendo esto le dio un pequeño mordisco en el oído a lo que Darien solo gimió -

**Y otra vez tú**

**Abriéndome tus alas**

**Me sacas de las malas rachas del dolor**

Serena - alcanzo a susurrar Darien y salió de su transe – yo pensé que tu no ………

Que yo no que – dijo y siguió besando su oído y su cuello, mientras sus manos llegaban a los botones de la camisa y la desabrochaban par permitirle meter sus manos y acariciarle el torso y parte de la espalda – tenía deseos, pues no se ……… hummm usted que opina

**Por que tú eres..**

**El ángel que quiero yo**

Y sin mas Darien parte, acerco sus manso a los hombros de Serena e hizo que la bata cayera al piso, con un mano empezó a desabrochar el tirante del baby doll y con la otra acariciaba sus hombros, cuando por fin el tiran cedió pudo ver los hermosos pechos de su esposa blanco como la nieve y suaves, podría decir que bastante apetecibles, así que sin esperar más bajo la cabeza y empezó a saborearlos, Serena no pudo callar un gemido y cuando trato de acariciarle el cabello el la tomo de las muñecas pasándole los brazos a la espalda y siguió con su labor de acariciar y besar sus hermosos pechos. Serena se sentía morir a cada caricia, con cada beso y sin poder soportarlo más suplico

Darien por favor ………..

Al oírla decir su nombre en forma de suplica no pudo más y se levanto con ella a lo que serena le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y acaricio su cabello color ébano como la noche, Darien la recostó y trato de separarse pero las piernas de su esposa no se lo permitieron, sus ojos le suplicaban que siguiera que continuara con aquella deliciosa tortura y sin más preámbulos se quito la camisa con rapidez, el cinturón y aun sin quererlo tuvo que separarse de amada princesa para despojarse del resto de su ropa, se recostó junto a ella y beso cada centímetro de su suave piel y así con cada beso fue deshaciéndose de la ropa que le impedía disfrutar de la vista que le otorgaba ese cuerpo perfecto que ahora con su pequeño vientre abultado se veía aún mas hermoso

**Cuando estoy fatal**

**No sé que hacer ni a donde ir**

**Me fijo en tí…**

**Y te siento cerca, pensando en mí**

Al sentir que las caricias ya no eran suficientes se posiciono con sumo cuidado y empezó a entrar en ella lo que provoco en Serena una hermosa sonrisa demostrando la felicidad que la embargaba y lo mucho que lo amaba. Antes de que Darien llegara al cielo, la hizo subir y bajar del mismo un par de veces.

El momento de la culminación llegaba y :

Darien – logro articular Serena – te amo mucho ………… hummm, ho Darien por Dios – decía Serena entre gemido y gemido - ya, ya no puedo más ………….. Darien

Te amo mi bella princesa……………. Hummmm – hablo Darien - eres mi diosa – Darien la abrazo y así llegaron juntos al clímax

Minutos después ambos descansaban cubierto únicamente por una sabana y trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones.

Te amo Darien me haces una mujer muy feliz – acercándose más a el -

Y yo te amo a ti Serena, sin ti mi vida no estaría completa – abrazándola para quedarse dormidos -

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

El rostro de Darien tomo un semblante lleno de coraje y determinación al recordar la última vez que hicieron el amor

FLASH BACK

A serena le faltaban según el medico un par de semanas para poder tener a su pequeño bebe en brazos, la emoción la hacia temblar de alegría.

Darien

Si mi niña – pregunto darien –

Yo, bueno …………… este - trataba de hablar Serena –

Te sientes mal …………….. - se alarmo Darien –

No, no es eso , quiero pedirte bueno ………… quiero pedirte que . ……. – Serena tomo aire – quiero saber si ………… - poniéndose de mil colores lo dijo – podríamos hacer el amor

Estas segura – al ver la respuesta afirmativa ya n dijo más

Sin darle una respuesta busco sus labios y acaricio cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo, entreteniéndose en su abdomen dándole pequeños y suaves besos, haciéndola estremecer, hicieron el amor esa noche quedando satisfechos y declarándose nuevamente su amor y pensado en su futuro, en su bebe que un par de semanas nacería y seria su orgullo

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Con este último recuerdo Darien tomo una decisión, se levantaría de esa cama e iría a buscar a su amada esposa y a su hijo y si era necesario mataría con sus propias manos a ese mal nacido de Diamante.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando entro la Dra. Sasaky

Darien por dios que haces, no debes levantarte – lo detuvo la Dra. Sasaky – calmate por favor – al ver que Darien no se calmaba, tuvo que llamar a uno de los enfermeros

Huo ayúdame – ordeno a la Dra. –

Mientras Huo lo detenía la Dra. Puso un sedante en el suero y Darien dejo de forcejear.

Darien escúchame bien, tu situación es delicada, tienes que tener calma o no te recuperaras, no quiere tener que amarrarte a la cama, de acuerdo?

El calmante empezó a hacer efecto y Darien se calmo. La Dra. Sasaky volvió a colocar la agujas del medicamento que se habían salido de su lugar, cambio el vendaje tanto de la pierna como del costado de Darien y retiro el tubo de la garganta de Darien y el coloco una mascarilla, todavía necesitaba ayuda APRA respirar pero ya no era necesaria la entubación.

Un par de horas después el ajetreo del pasillo lo despertó de su ensoñación y vio entrar a la Sra. Chiba y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par .

Hijo – dijo la Sra. Chiba – que ………. Bueno que despertaste , estaba …………. Sumamente preocupada ……………- y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas -

Darien, hermano tuve tanto miedo de ………….. perderte – dijo Amy ye empezó a llorar

Darien quería hablar, decirles que todo estaba bien ahora, que se recuperaría, quería preguntar por serena y el bebe pero tenia la garganta muy lastimada y no podía hablar, trato de comunicarse con ellas y solo se le ocurrió mostrar una leve sonrisa que ayudo a que tanto como la Sra. Chiba e Amy se calmaran.

En esa hora de visita llegaron Ziosite, Jedite y Rei, Lita y Neflyte y por ultimo Mina y Malachite, le daban palabras de anónimo y apoyo pero ninguno le decía que había pasado con Serena,

Trato de calmarse, lo primero era salir de ahí, si eso era lo primero.

Pasaron dos días desde que había abierto los ojos, ya le habían quitado el medicamento intravenoso, empezaba a soportar las cosas liquidas y apenas si podía hablar y cuando lo hacia preguntaba por Serena pero nadie le decía nada, tenia el cuerpo adolorido, demasiado para su gusto, quería preguntarle a la Dra. Sasaky que era lo que le había pasado en realidad. Y quería preguntar por Haruka y Michiru no las había visto.

**El cuerpo se me va…**

**Hacia donde tú estás**

**Mi vida cambió**

**El ángel que quiero yo…**

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y al ver entrar a la Dra. Sasaky se animo a preguntar:

Dra. ….. sabe algo de mi ……. Prima y Haruka – termino de preguntar pasando saliva aún con dificultad –

Me buscabas ………….. no lo puedo creer – sonrío con malicia Haruka – esto hay que publicarlo

Ay Haruka – se escucho decir a una melodiosa voz –

Michiru – llamo Darien –

Bueno por lo menos te acuerdas de mi con eso de que preguntaste por Haruka primero, estoy celosa heeeee – dijo en un tono que intento sonar celoso pero al final sonrió y abrazo a su querido primo –

Bueno Darien , todo esta bien si, sigues así muy pronto te dare de alta, no lo agiten mucho, debe descansar lo mas posible – dijo la Dra. Y se retiro –

Que bueno que ya estés mejor – dijo Haruka –

Si Darien estuve muy preocupada por ti - agrego Michiru –

Y vaya que lo estuvo – susurro Haruka –

**FLASH BACK**

Después de un largo pero muy largo día por fin habían llegado a tratar de descansar, habían acompañado a Andrew a una diligencia y Haruka había convencido a Michiru que fueran a dormir un rato.

Dejaron a Andrew en su casa y el le había dado a Haruka unos calmantes para Michiru, se le veía extremadamente angustiada y no era para menos.

Michi tienes que descansar por favor – suplico Haruka –

Como quieres que descanse, no puedo …………. Mi primo esta muy grave, ese loco anda suelto y ………….. Serena esta desecha – alzo la voz

Te entiendo – trataba de hablar Haruka con tranquilidad – pero………. No ganas nada poniéndote así ………….

No, no entiendes nada ……………… es mi primo

Ya lo se, se que es tu primo …………….. y aunque tu no lo creas me importa, si no porque le hubiera dado mi sangre …… contéstate tu sola Michiru – termino de decir Haruka tratando de controlarse - creerme que si supiera donde esta diamante ya lo hubiera entregado a la policía y si pudiera dar mi vida po0r la Darien para que tu estuvieras bien y feliz lo haría, tu eres mi razón de vivir y no soporto verte así

Haruka ………….. – Trato de decir Michiru con un nudo en la garganta – te amo tanto

Y sin mas se abrazaron, no existieron mas palabras solo un abraza lleno de ternura y amor que conmovió a Michiru y lloro hasta quedarse dormida -

**De nuevo tú**

**Te cuelas en mis huesos**

**Dejándome tu beso…**

**Junto al corazón…**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Cállate Haruka, al rato se va a creer mucho – y sonrió -

Que bueno ………. Que estén bien ……………….. y – decía casi en un susurro y por fin se animo a preguntar – Serena ….. Donde esta

Haruka y Michiru se miraron la una a la otra pero Darien las interrumpió

Fue Diamante …….. Verdad – dijo e intento levantarse – díganmelo por favor – y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – por favor Haruka

Calmate Darien

Como quieres que me calme…………. Si aggggggg – se quejo Darien por el dolor de garganta al hablar – no se donde esta

Pera ella esta bien –a firmo Haruka – esta bien

Pero donde ………. Cof, cof – empezó a toser y escupió un poco de sangre por el esfuerzo que esta haciendo –

Darien, confías mí o no – al ver la respuesta afirmativa – pues si te digo que esta bien, es por que lo están

Los ojos de Darien se llenaron de emoción al tener una esperanza de que ella su preciosa princesa estuviera y ella estaba bien su hijo también.

Pero ………… donde esta Serena ………….. – murmuro más para sí mismo que para los demás –

Aquí estoy – escucho una melodiosa voz desde la entrada –

Darien volteo su cabeza a la puerta que dejaba entrar una la luz al abrirse y por ella como una ninfa de los campo eliceos apareció Serena, si su Serena tan bella y radiante como siempre como su clásico peinado y sus maravillosos ojos azules como el cielo.

**Y otra vez tú**

**Abriéndome tus alas**

No podía creerlo, parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando por el medicamento pero no, no alucinaba era ella, sana y salva, mientras se acercaba a él noto algo, su estomago su vientre ya no estaba abultado y si Diamante le había quitado al bebe, no por Dios que cosas pensaba, debería estar tranquilo ella estaba ahí con él y lo confirmo cuando sintió su calida mano tomar la suya. Y sin más y como pudo la jalo para que se acercara y poder abrazarla para asegurarse que no estaba aluciando y le dijo al oído:

Te amo Serena

**Me sacas de las malas rachas del dolor**

**Por que tú eres…**

**El ángel que quiero yo! **

Ambos lloraron por la emoción de saberse bien el uno al otro, por la emoción de verse, de sentir los labios del otro posarse en los propios y de escuchar y de poder decir el tan ansiado TE AMO

Yo también te amo Darien – respondió Serena queriendo comérselo a besos –

Perdón que los interrumpamos – dijo Haruka – pero no se te olvida algo cabeza de bonbom

Oh si es cierto, Darien - dijo Serena muy seria - tengo algo importante que decirte con respecto al bebe

Le paso algo - pregunto Darien algo alarmado –

Pasarle algo no, en realidad no solo que ……………

Ay serena – dijo por fin Haruka y llamo a Michiru para que se acercara – como le haces de emoción - y sin más ni más alzo los dos moisés que traían cada una – fueron gemelos

Darien se quedó perplejo, gemelos no podía ser, doble felicidad, eso era una doble bendición, estaba tan emocionado que no podía ni hablar

Pero di algo primo – alentó Michiru –

Si Darien o es que te comió la lengua el gato - se burlo Haruka - pero te entiendo por lo que estas pasando

Sin esperar más sacaron a los pequeños de las canastas en las que los llevaban y le colocaron uno junto a Darien y el otro se lo dieron a Serena y sorpresivamente Michiru tomo una foto.

Te saliste con la tuya verdad Michi – regaño Haruka –

Claro este momento no me lo podía perder

Por eso te amo – y la abrazo Haruka -

Es la mejor noticia que he podido recibir – hablo Darien por fin – gracias Serena

No, amor gracias a ti por, por haberme dado la oportunidad de ser mama y por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo. – susurro Serena –

Darien sentía al pequeño junto a él y oía la respiración del otro bebe muy cerca de su oído y eso lo llenaba de alegría de una inmensa alegría que le brotaba por cada poro del cuerpo.

Serena – dijo Darien en un tono algo serio y preocupado – porque …………. Porque no habías venido antes ………… es por Diamante es ………………..

Al ver el estado de preocupación en el que se encontraba Darien, Serena, Haruka y Michiru decidieron darle un breve explicación para que estuviera tranquilo.

Le explicaron que Serena quiso verlo desde el momento en que la Dra. Sasaky le había informado que había abierto loo ojos, aunque su estado era delicado ya era estable, pero tuvieron que ir a declarar por lo que había ocurrido en la casa y a grandes rasgos le platicaron lo que paso, por otro lado los niños habían estado muy inquietos y no habían querido comer y la Sra. Ikuko le había dicho que se ella quedaba cuidándolos pero no quiso darle esa carga a su mama, así que Haruka y Michiru decidieron pasar por ella y llegar las tres puesto que ellas tampoco habían ido.

Después de la breve explicación Darien quedo más tranquilo aunque no del todo no habían atrapado a ese demente, tenía que reponerse e ir a declarar, ese maldito tendría que estar en la cárcel.

Haruka – llamo Darien – gracias por todo, no tengo como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi familia y por mi

No, esta bien …………… no tienes nada que agradecer – dijo Haruka toda abochornada y con las mejillas coloradas - digamos que estamos a mano - termino por fin

De que hablan Haruka – pregunto Michiru –

Cosas de entre Darien y Yo

Así es – completo Darien e hizo una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo de estar hablando –

Hombres, quien los entiende – dijeron Serena y Michiru a la vez –

Serena por que lloras, te sientes mal – pregunto Haruka –

No, solo que soy tan feliz de que estés bien, tuve tanto miedo de ………… perderte , no lo hubiera soportado - y de sus bellos ojos brotaron lagrimas de dolor, tristeza ,alivio y porque de felicidad misma por que todo esta volviendo a la normalidad .

Yo también princesa

Estaban tan sumidos en sus emociones que no notaron la presencia de alguien más en la habitación hasta que :

Vaya, vaya que hermosa escena, puedo unirme – pregunto una voz desde la puerta –

Que haces aquí – fue la pregunta de Darien que trato de incorporarse -


	29. Chapter 28

19

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 28**

** DURMIENDO CON LA LUNA **

Estaban tan sumidos en sus emociones que no notaron la presencia de alguien más en la habitación hasta que :

Vaya, vaya que hermosa escena, puedo unirme – pregunto una voz desde la puerta –

Que haces aquí – fue la pregunta de Darien quien trato de incorporarse -

si que demonios haces aquí – amenazo Haruka con golpearlo, pero Michiru la detuvo pues alcanzo a ver la pistola que traía -

Calma – dijo en tono seco el visitante – vengo a hablar con el Dr. Chiba y su esposa

**Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido,**

**entre recuerdos y el frío,**

**entre el silencio y tu voz,**

Si como no, seguramente te mando ese cobarde – gruño Haruka –

No quiero problemas, vengo en paz –insistió el visitante -

Si claro por eso traes una pistola – volvió a interferir Haruka –

Serena se había puesto pálida, que hacia ese hombre ahí no creía que trajera felicitaciones de Diamante, que haría si intentara algo, tenía las manos ocupadas cargando a uno de sus bebes, Darien en cama sin poderse mover y Haruka y Michiru a la expectativa eso no se veía, nada bien

Los ánimos se estaban calentando cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, Serena empezó a temblar y Darien trato de levantarse, Haruka se puso en guardia y jalo a Michiru para protegerla. Y vieron entrar a Andrew

Andrew cuidado no te acerques esta armado - dijo Darien con la poca voz que tenía y al intentar levantarse la herida empezó a sangrar – agggggggg

De verdad solo necesito hablar con Usted y para que vean que es cierto - dijo haciendo que el cargador cayera al piso y guardo la pistola en la bolsa del saco y alzo la mano - y por cierto no vengo de parte de Diamante

Si es cierto, como entraste hasta aquí, solo puedes entrar con un pase – pregunto Michiru en tono seco –

Yo lo traje - respondió Andrew –

Pero Andrew – lo llamo Darien – tu sabes quien es ……………. Él

Si lo se ………… pero confía en mí Darien, tu y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho y jamás te pondría en peligro a ti o a alguien a quien tu ames – pidió Andrew –

Darien dudaba un poco, Serena se había quedado sin habla y Haruka estaba conteniendo su furia

Solo unos minutos – solicito El visitante – por favor , solo pido me escuche y después me marchare lo juro

Esta bien Zafiro, solo unos minutos – dijo por fin Darien –

Pero a solas con Usted, su esposa y El Dr. Andrew

Eso no, no confío en ti maldito - se enojo Haruka –

Pero confías en mi o no

Si Andrew pero ………….

Entonces por favor – dijo Andrew y señalo la puerta – vamos

Haruka y Michiru salieron no conformes pero antes de eso Haruka amenazo a Zafiro con que si ocurría algo se las pagaría muy caro.

Bueno Zafiro que es lo q deseas – pregunto por fin Darien rompiendo el horrible silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación –

Zafiro tomo aire se relajo y comenzó a hablar:

Antes que nada Serena …………. Esto es para ti – y le extendió un sobre que decía su nombre –

Serena lo miro y lo tomo dudosa lo abrió y palideció aun mas al ver de quien se trataba y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

**CARTA **

Hola querida Serena:

Si estas leyendo esto es porque yo ya no estoy con Ustedes y no, no estoy escribiendo del más allá no te asustes se que odias a los fantasmas.

Bueno como empiezo este relato, claro por el principio como debe de ser.

Debo darte una disculpa por hacerte creer que morí en esa ocasión pero era necesario que todos lo creyeran. No tengo muy en claro que fue lo que paso en un principio solo recuerdo que Diamante se iba a ir de viaje y yo no quería ir con el, luego dijo que ya no me necesitaba para el viaje pero me obligo a estar con el, me violo fue horrible ya lo había hecho antes pero no así, lo acompañe a la reja y después me desmaye, cuando desperté estaba en el hospital.

Ahí me interrogaron ya sabes y me dieron la mejor noticia de mi vida, bueno al principio no parecía ser lo mejor, porque el Dr. me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo embarazada bueno me emocione hasta recordar que el padre era Diamante ahora menos me dejaría en paz, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que Zafiro me confeso que Diamante no puede tener hijos me explico las causas pero no le puse mucha atención, pues mi emoción volvió a crecer y sabes porque, porque mi bebe era del hombre al que realmente amo, si ya se estuvo mal pero lo amo y no pude evitar entregarme a él y ahora teníamos un pequeño ser que era de los dos. Si como estas pensando el padre es Zafiro fue un día lleno de emociones y llanto, te imaginas si Diamante se enteraba nos mataría seguro a los 3. pero …………. El punto es que podría perder al bebe a causa de la violación, solo había dos caminos tenerlo o no tenerlo, decidí lo primero pues lo tuviera o no yo no podría volver a embarazarme.

Fue una gran decisión, si no hubiera sido por Setsuna y Zafiro yo creo que hubiera hecho una tontería, se decidió fingir mi muerte y el Dr. Andrew nos ayudo al principio no estuvo muy convencido, al final decidió apoyarnos.

He estado en un lugar maravilloso la gente aquí es muy buena conmigo y mi embarazo a pesar de que ha sido de alto riesgo ha sido hermoso, bueno tu debes saber lo emocionante que es sentir como crece el bebe dentro de uno.

Ahora ya tengo casi 8 meses y me decidí a escribirte estas líneas porque , bueno yo siento que no podré estar con mi bebe, siento que la vida se me va pero aun así soy feliz porque le estoy dando toda mi vida a esta pequeña (estoy segura que va a ser niña) y eso me hace ser feliz.

Quiero pedirte algo muy delicado y especial, se que como mama que ya eres me entenderás

Deseo pedirles a ti y a tu esposo que cuiden de mi bebe, se que te preguntaras porque tu y no Zafiro, la razón de porque Zafiro no puede el se los explicara y porque tu, porque no tengo a nadie más y eres la única persona a la que podría entregarle a mi bebe, eres mi mejor amiga desde siempre y mi única familia porque como bien sabes mis padres murieron, bueno los mato diamante.

Se que les estoy pidiendo demasiado y que probablemente no acepten pero es mi bebe y quiero lo mejor para ella y se que con ustedes no le faltara nada y tendrá mucho amor.

Sea cual sea la decisión que tomen muchas gracias a ambos por escuchar esta petición.

Fui muy feliz al lado de Zafiro y además me dio el más bello de todos los regalos un bebe, tenía que contártelo.

Para mi mejor amiga y con mucho cariño, siempre te estaré cuidando.

Esmeralda

**FIN DE LA CARTA**

**aquí estoy viendo pasar los segundos,**

**viendo pasar los minutos,**

**viendo pasar el amor.**

El silencio que reino después de la lectura de la carta fue sepulcral, Serena tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas su amiga ahora si había muerto y su petición era algo hermoso y doloroso, el amor de una madre que quiere lo mejor para su bebe.

Darien ………. Puedo decirte Darien? – pregunto Zafiro tratando de calmar los ánimos y deshacerse del incomodo silencio que había en la habitación –

Si – fue la seca respuesta de Darien que trataba de salir del asombro en el que había caído – por supuesto

Yo ……….. quiero darles las gracias a los tres por haberme, habernos dado esta oportunidad a Esmeralda y a mi – tomo aire y prosiguió – se están preguntando porque no puedo yo quedarme con la bebe, bueno pues la razón es muy simple por Diamante, si Diamante mi adorado primo – dijo esto ultimo con un sarcasmo total - no …………. Puedo llegar y decirle, Diamante te presento a mi hija, bueno el punto no es ese, yo estoy …………. Metido hasta el cuello en los asuntos de Diamante.

Pero no puedes alejarte? – pregunto Darien –

No, Darien no he podido ……………. si ir a ver a mi adorada esmeralda era toda una proeza – suspiro y sonrió Zafiro y empezó a recordar y a relatar los meses pasados -

**Aquí estoy, con la sonrisa fingida**

**que me dejó tu partida,**

**como un verano sin sol,**

**aquí estoy...**

**FLASH BACK**

Zafiro primito – llamó Diamante con Sarcasmo – donde has estado no pensaras traicionarme o sí

Si como no ……………. – río absurdamente Zafiro – he estado ocupado

Haciendo que

Ha estado aquí viendo lo de su auditoria – contesto una voz desde atrás – te he estado esperando

Estoy ocupado Padre, tengo negocios que atender – respondió tajantemente Diamante –

Si ……….. que clase de negocios

Son mis negocios – trato de controlarse Diamante –

De acuerdo, pero hasta que no vengas para la auditoria , tus cuentas están detenidas - al ver la reacción de su hijo el Sr. Kramer sentenció – y no creas que te salvaras por cierto Zafiro estará trabajando aquí desde hoy

Pero Tío – trato de hablar Zafiro – yo le estoy ayudando a Diamante y ………..

Si pero necesito que ayudes a Setsuna con la contabilidad, entendido

Si tío – respondió en voz baja Zafiro –

Si tío – se burlo Diamante – mas te vale que no me traiciones y aunque ya no este esa estúpida esposa mía aún así estas en mis manos – se acerco Diamante al oído de Zafiro susurrándole el comentario

Desde luego ……….. pero te recuerdo que estamos el uno en manos del otro querido primo – le dijo con sarcasmo – y ………….. respeta su memoria o no respondo

O si no que – se burlo Diamante –

Antes de empezar una pelea Zafiro se controlo y entro al despacho de su tío y desapareció. Diamante no se quedo tan tranquilo y le ordeno a los hermanos Kuo que lo siguieran.

Un par de semanas después

Hola preciosa

Zafiro – grito esmeralda y se lanzo a sus brazos – te extrañe tanto

Yo también, como te has sentido

Bueno he tenido un poco de dolor pero nada serio, vino el Dr. Andrew y dice que solo necesito reposo – respondió Esmeralda con una sonrisa –

Y sí pasaron toda la tarde juntos caminando por los jardines de la casa de retiro.

Los primeros fueron bastante ajetreados Zafiro no podía zafarse tanto como quería para ir a ver a Esmeralda, puesto que Diamante le había pedido a los hermanos Kuo que lo siguieran y cuando no era Taiki, era Yate y hasta el mismo Seiya.

Empezó a trabajar con Setsuna en una de sus empresas y eso era más sospechoso según Diamante.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Los primeros meses de todo esto fueron los más difíciles, a donde quiera que volteaba veía a uno de los hermanos Kuo, vivía literalmente preso en la casa de mi tío si ……..no hubiera sido por Setsuna que me daba ánimos me hubiera vuelto loco, la única manera de comunicarme con Esmeralda era vía telefónica.

Pero bueno que les cuento ……….. la vez que más me importaba llegar con Esmeralda se puso feo el asunto demasiado, casi me da un colapso nervioso.

Siguió relatando Zafiro, por un momento pensó que no les interesaba pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien y que mejor que ellos.

**FLASH BACK**

Zafiro – grito Diamante mientras se acercaba a él-

Que quieres, no vez que estoy ocupado y voy de salida

Si, que estas tramando – lo sujeto de la camisa – a mi nadie me traiciona

Mira que no estoy muy a gusto ………….. a poco crees que me gusta estar de niñera de tu madrastra, ahora tengo que ir a Osaka y no es de mi agrado – dijo en tono de fastidio –

Sr. Zafiro, la Sra. Kramer lo espera en el estacionamiento – informo la secretaria –

Si gracias – respondió educadamente – si quieres vamos

Sr. Diamante lo esperan en la junta directiva – aviso la secretaria –

Con cara de pocos amigos Diamante entro a la oficina de su padre.

Zafiro respiro hondo y profundo y corrió al estacionamiento donde efectivamente lo esperaba Setsuna en una camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados. Se subió a esta y se pusieron en marcha pero antes de que la camioneta saliera salió una limusina de la empresas Kraimer que tomo rumbo a Osaka.

Efectivamente se tenían que entregar unos papeles contables en Osaka pero Setsuna y Zafiro no irían sino la asistente de Setsuna ya que ellos tenían que ir a otro lugar.

Llegaron a la casa de retiro donde se encontraba esmeralda y:

Esmeralda amor- llamó Zafiro –

Zafiro? – pregunto extrañada – que haces ………… - pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar la pregunta -

Esmeralda – Zafiro se hinco – quieres casarte conmigo?

Esmeralda estaba más que sorprendida casarse con él, acaso estaba soñando, no …….. no era un sueño, ahí estaba el de rodillas con anillo y todo, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas de felicidad y se hinco junto a el y lo abrazo, no dijo nada hasta unos minutos después

Si…….. acepto casarme contigo - dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios –

Que bueno, Setsuna – grito Zafiro – acepto – dijo con mucho orgullo

Que bueno, ahora vete de aquí , anda – lo apresuro Setusna –

Pero ……….. – tartamudeo Esmeralda – porque?

Porque? ………. Según recuerdo no puede ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia – Setusna observo su carita de que estas hablando – Zafiro arreglo todo para la boda por la iglesia si ……. Aceptabas casarte con él – al verla con lagrimas en los ojos le pregunto – porque lloras no estas feliz

Si ………… estoy tan feliz, no ………… puedo creerlo – y se abrazo a Setusna –

Anda ……….. hay que arreglarte porque? solo esperan a la novia – apresuro Setusna –

Los minutos pasaron y Zafiro estaba más que nervioso cuando:

Hola zafiro

Dr. Andrew , hola ¿como esta?

Bien , que pasa - pregunto al ver tanto alboroto –

Bueno ……….. lo que pasa ………… lo que pasa – Zafiro tomo aire y respondió – me caso hoy

Felicidades – y le dio un abrazo –

Por cierto le gustaría ser mi padrino , es que no tengo

Pero ……… si por supuesto – sonrió Andrew había algo familiar en Zafiro pero no sabía bien que era, aún así acepto -

La ceremonia fue sumamente sencilla, asistió Setsuna como madrina de esmeralda, la directora del lugar y todos y cada una de las personas que ahí habitaba. Ese lugar era como un refugió para mucha gente desde ancianos, niños, madres solteras. Todas estas personas eran gente sin recursos que necesitaban un lugar donde vivir, pero el caso de Esmeralda era diferente ella fue aceptada hasta que naciera el bebe y no sin un buen donativo por parte de Setsuna y Zafiro.

Después de la ceremonia hubo un pequeño refrigerio en el que todos cooperaron, los señores del acilo tocaron música, los niños y las mamas adornaron el jardín. Fue una tarde llena de alegría para Zafiro y Esmeralda la cual disfruto mucho pues siempre pensó en tener una hermosa boda, ya que la vez que la obligaron a casarse con Diamante solo había sido por lo civil y llegaron firmaron y literalmente la arrastro fuera del registro civil.

A la hora de siempre todos se fueron a sus respectivas areas y dormitorios y Setsuna se encamino a Osaka en donde la esperaba su asistente y al día siguiente la alcanzaría Zafiro para regresar juntos.

Con previa autorización de la directora del lugar y una buena donación por parte de Zafiro le permitieron quedarse la noche completa sin contar que esmeralda tenia una pequeña cabaña un poco alejada de todo lo demás que se usaba para que durmiera el personal de vigilancia que actualmente ya dormían en el edificio principal.

Esmeralda te amo tanto y ……….. ahora soy inmensamente feliz porque eres mi esposa – decía Zafiro mientras la abrazaba -

Yo también soy muy feliz, no creí que podría serlo pero ……….. te amo tanto Zafiro – y sin esperar más lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente –

Esa noche realmente hicieron el amor, se besaron y acariciaron con amor, no con deseo y pasión sino con verdadero amor, con un cariño tan grande como el que le tenían a ese pequeño bebe que venia en camino, no necesitaron poseer físicamente el cuerpo del otro para sentir la culminación total, para sentirse unidos totalmente, porque sus almas se entregaron, unieron y fundieron en una sola.

La mañana llego llena de una satisfacción plena y total, al sentir el calor que emana y se desprende del cuerpo del ser amado, oír su respiración, sentir sus latidos unidos al de uno mismo es una sensación tan embriagante que anima e inspira a seguir adelante.

Nos da la fuerza para luchar con todo y contra todos, nos hacer cree que los milagros son posibles y que la fe mueve montañas y eso fue lo que aprendieron Zafiro y Esmeralda en su noche de bodas a encontrar el amor puro y sincero.

**FIN DE ****FLASH BACK**

**Sin la mitad de mi vida, **

**un callejón sin salida,**

**viendo la vida pasar.**

Zafiro tomo una bocanada de aire al terminar, parecía como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración durante todo el relato que era bastante emotivo. Serena seguía sin habla y Darien solo lo miraba con cierta desconfianza hasta que por fin decidió preguntar

Andrew ………….. tu fuiste su padrino de bodas ………………. Pero no entiendo, el es primo de Diamante Kramer ………….. el tipo que nos ataco, que casi me mata y secuestra a Serena – Darien trato de levantarse y se lastimo –

Calmate Darien – se apresuro Andrew a llegar junto a él – si, ahora lo se, en un principio sospechaba de él, además que fuera amigo o pariente de Setsuna era algo raro, y hasta hace poco menos de un mes me entere que era primo de Diamante y sobrino político de Setsuna – explicaba Andrew mientras curaba la herida de Darien que se había abierto por el movimiento y ponía otra gaza – y creeme no fue de mi agrado el sentirme engañado de esa manera

Creele Darien, pero …………. No tuve más alternativa que mantenerlo en secreto la vida de Esmeralda y el bebe, Setsuna y Hotaru y la mía aunque no es muy importante estaban en peligro y no podía exponerlas a ellas a eso, Diamante es muy peligroso y ustedes lo saben.

Sentirme utilizado no fue agradable pero he seguido toda esta historia y he visto por lo que han pasado y luchado todos por alcanzar la felicidad, Setsuna que no pudo venir y yo mismo creo en su sinceridad – explico Andrew - Estas mejor?- le pregunto Andrew a Darien

Si gracias – respondió este –

Ya …………… no quiero quitarles más su tiempo, además debes descansar Darien, bueno ………. – Zafiro prosiguió con su relato -

**FLASH BACK**

El ultimo mes del embarazo de Esmeralda fue muy angustioso para Zafiro, ella tuvo que permanecer en cama sin levantarse y se veía extremadamente pálida y ojerosa, aunque sus ojos dejaban ver un brillo y una felicidad que no le cabían en el cuerpo.

Por fin el momento esperado había llegado

Esmeralda mi amor ……………. Como te sientes

Muy ……… feliz, tengo miedo es mi primer bebe – decía esmeralda después de dar un profundo respiro al terminar la contracción – estoy emocionada

Andrew me pregunto si quieres que sea cesárea – pregunto Zafiro -

No …… mi amor, quiero saber lo que es dar a luz, saber lo que ralamente se siente ser mama ………. Ufffffffffff …… - decía esmeralda entre cada contracción – además si les pasa la anestesia podían hacerle daño a mi bebe y eso no

Es hora – entro Andrew con una camilla par llevar a Esmeralda a la sala de partos –

Andrew quiero pedirle un favor – suspiro Esmeralda – pase lo que pase salve a mi bebe, por favor

Esmeralda no – fue la interrupción de Zafiro – no digas eso

Nos tenemos que ir – indico Andrew –

Pasaron un par de horas en las que Zafiro no sabía nada, caminaba de un lado para otro como animal enjaulado y ni setsuna que ya había llegado podía calmarlo, se retorcia las manos en desesperación había salido varias veces a fumar y regresaba y aún no había noticias.

Hasta que por fin apareció Andrew

Andrew como están? – pregunto Setsuna -

Fue una hermosa niña y ya están en una habitación – anuncio Andrew –

En cual?

Están en la habitación 23 – indico Andrew a Zafiro quien no tardo en salir corriendo –

Andrew – llamó Setsuna con un tono triste - ella

Así es – no la dejo terminar Andrew – dio su vida por la de su bebe y no puedo hacer nada me …….. siento tan impotente, el amor de ustedes, el amor de una madre por su hijo es algo inimaginable y magnanimo, pero …………. Nunca había tenido un caso así – tomo aire y dijo - tenemos que ir con Zafiro – termino de hablar de Andrew

Sin más que decir Setsuna y Andrew caminaron a la habitación donde se encontraban Esmeralda y su bebe, con un nudo en la garganta, el alma en un hilo y un solo pensamiento como ayudar a Zafiro con todo esto que estaba por pasar.

Al llegar a la habitación se quedaron en la puerta la escena que se vivía ahí dentro rompía el corazón y el alma misma de quien la presenciara:

Es hermosa Esmeralda , es la bebe más bonita que he visto – dijo Zafiro –

No digas eso ………… si te oye Setsuna se va a enojar – sonrió débilmente Esmeralda –

No creo – se acerco y le dio un beso – pero será un secreto entre tu y yo

Zafiro ……….. recuerdas lo que hablamos …………. Con respecto a nuestra bebe – Esmeralda tomo aire –

No hables debes descansar – insistió Zafiro – hablaremos después y ……….

Zafiro …. Por favor ……… hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y lo sabes – sonrió Esmeralda – yo sabía que esto pasaría ……….. pero soy muy feliz porque me diste la oportunidad ……….. me diste el regalo más grande del mundo y eso fue …….. un bebe, el derecho de ser mama y ser tu esposa, yo ………… solo deseo que seas feliz

Pero no puedo ser feliz si tu te vas, que voy a hacer, que vamos a hacer……. Esmeralda? ………. Sin ti – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –

Zafiro – suspiro Esmeralda – el tiempo de todo ser vivo en algún momento debe llegar a su fin y …… Dios me ha dado un poco más ………… no quiero que te llenes de odio contra nadie y menos contra él prométemelo ……………. Además – tomo aire – el bebe, nuestra bebe debe ser feliz, tiene derecho a ser feliz, se que ………. Haras …….. lo mejor yo

No por dios no digas nada más - la interrumpió Zafiro - no quiero oír nada más entiendes – le tomo la mano que tenía cerca – yo .. no puedo solo con esto , yo te necesito a ti eres mi razón de ser, mi razón de vivir, de enfrentarme al mundo y al mismo demonio mano, mano, tu eres mi todo, por dios no te despidas , no lo hagas tenemos ………….. una hija que nos ……. Necesita a los dos , no me abandones Esmeralda – termino con un nudo en la garganta y con lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sin que las pudiera controlar

**Aquí estoy cantándole a la fortuna,**

**Soñando con tu cintura,**

**con lo que nunca será;**

**aquí estoy enredado con la duda,**

**durmiéndome con la luna,**

**despertando con el sol.**

Zafiro mírame – solicito con una sonrisa – estos últimos meses he sido muy feliz …. Lamento que esto este sucediendo, pero yo nunca te voy a abandonar sabes ………… te amo y me hace daño verte así, sonríe para mí, sonríe como solo tu sabes …………. - Esmeralda cerro los ojos por unos instantes y tomando aire prosiguió – sonríe porque tu sonrisa es mi fuerza, tengo sueño ………… toma a nuestra pequeña, quiere conocer a su papa – extendió los brazos esmeralda – deseo que se llame Serenity, me vas a cumplir mi capricho – dijo esto poniendo ojos de cachorrito –

Setsuna entro en ese momento

A ver ustedes dos júntense un poco para la foto – pidió Setsuna -

Pero – trato de hablar Zafiro –

Setsuna le indico con la cabeza que no dijera nada y tomo una fotografía que le había pedido Esmeralda con anterioridad y así salio de la habitación con el alma en un hilo y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, un nudo en la garganta imaginado lo doloroso que era tanto para ella como para el separarse después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar y fue abrazada por Andrew para sentir un poco de consuelo, ese consuelo que no podría solicitar. Mientras tanto en la habitación :

Gracias ………… - susurro Esmeralda y recibió una sonrisa por parte de Setsuna – tengo sueño, Zafiro abrázame …… tengo mucho sueño y frío, ………………. te amo nunca olvides eso y

Si mi amor si le voy a poner Serenity a nuestra hija y ………… - con un nudo en la garganta – yo también te amo y voy a hacer lo mejor para nuestra bebe……. Te lo prometo

Lo sabía - sonrió y se acurruco Esmeralda sobre el pecho de Zafiro – siempre me salgo con la mía, será una bebe muy ………… hermosa sabes ……………. Siempre estaré pendiente de ella y más ………….. te vale ………… que ….. te ……….. Portes bien, te amo – cerro sus ojos poco a poco y su nivel de respiración fue bajando – te amo

Y yo a ti – respondió en un suspiro muy cerca de su oído para que pudiera oirlo –

Zafiro abrazo a su pequeña con un brazo y con el otro a su adora esposa, la bebe empezó a llorar y entro Setsuna, a la habitación tratando de llamar la atención de zafiro, pero este solo se puso de pie acomodo a Esmeralda en la cama , le dio un ultimo beso en los labios cargo a su hija y salió de la habitación.

Camino por los pasillos del pequeño hospital con la cabeza en alto y arrullando a la pequeña para que se quedara dormida, sonreí a todos los que lo felicitaban y daba saludos con la cabeza.

Cuando llego a la capilla un mano se poso en su hombro y solo pudo dar las gracias. Dio la media vuelta y se abrazo a Setsuna nunca creyó en su vida que recibiría tanto apoyo de ella pues por la influencia de diamante la había tratado muy poco, pero en este momento necesitaba tanto ese abrazo, era su tabla de salvación, dios – pensaba Zafiro – gracias por dejarla estar aquí conmigo.

Minutos después la bebe empezó a llorar y era obvio tenia hambre y como un llamado sagrado apareció Andrew con un biberón, los había seguido por cualquier cosa que se ofreciera.

**FIN DE ****FLASH BACK**

En realidad no hubo entierro …….. ella no soportaba los lugares cerrados, solo la velamos por petición de las monjas y ………. Se cremo su cuerpo, sus cenizas las ………. Voy a esparcir nada más que tenga valor – terminaba Zafiro el relato con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –

Era imposible creer que un hombre con la fama de ser frío y calculador tuviera esa mirada triste y perdida que demostraba tanto dolor.

Los espacios de silencio se habian hecho frecuentes en esos minutos que llevaba la conversación hasta que un llanto llamo la atención de todos lo ahí presentes.

**Aquí estoy, con la sonrisa fingida**

**que me dejó tu partida,**

**como un verano sin sol,**

**aquí estoy...**

Zafiro se agacho y de un moisés blanco con rosa (que ni Serena ni Darien habían visto) saco un pequeño bulto vestido en color rosa

Hola preciosa ya te habías cansado verdad – dijo en tono paternal Zafiro y con mucho orgullo y cariño – y seguro tienes calor no es así

Serena y Darien no podían creer que ese fuera Zafiro, tan amable y tierno no era posible, sin poder creérselo ambos se vieron a los ojos con incredulidad

Darien esta es mi pequeña joya – decía Zafiro mientras avanzaba y depositaba en los brazos de Darien a la pequeña –

La bebe al sentirse lejos del calor de los brazos de Zafiro empezó a tratar de llorar, pero Darien al darse cuenta la empezó a arrullar un poco y la bebe se calmo. Zafiro le extendió una mamila que traía preparada para la niña a lo que Darien se le quedo mirando y Serena se acerco aún con su bebe en brazos para indicarle como toda una experta como debía dársela.

Retomado el tema – comenzó a hablar Zafiro pero Darien lo interrumpio –

Entiendo que quieras lo mejor para ella pero tambien …………. Bueno no se ………… es una situación bastante delicada, que pasara cuando crezca, cuando quieras verla hay ……….. muchas cosas que ver y que resolver, no es tan fácil ….. yo no se

**Sin la mitad de mi vida,**

**un callejón sin salida**

**viendo la vida pasar.**

Lo se ……….. no creas que no me e puesto a pensar en eso y ………… para mi es tan difícil alejarme de ella …………. Como para ti ………… ustedes – se corrigió – pero que puedo hacer

Serena – llamo Darien – tu que opinas

No lo se Darien es ……….. mucha responsabilidad , no lo se – serena mostraba una enorme confusión con respecto a todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Era algo, era una decisión enorme que tomar, la vida de un bebe de un ser humano no nada más, decir si acepto y san se acabo.

Era una encrucijada , que hacer? era la pregunta que se hacían todos, desde sus respectivos puntos de vista.

Darien se preguntaba si aceptar sería una buena idea, era una bebe hermosa y cariñosa se había adaptado a él sin chistar, incluso ya se había dormido en sus brazos, pero y que pasaría después le dirían la verdad, que ellos no eran sus padres biológicos, como explicarían que su madre había muerto al darle a luz y su padre era primo de un asesino y loco y no podía cuidarla, bueno aceptaban siempre y cuando Serena quisiera pero y si Zafiro regresaba después y se la quería llevar, después de todo era su hija y con una prueba de ADN se las podría quitar, pero el problema no erradicaba ahí, a la pequeña como le diarian que no eran sus padres y a sus hijos que no era su hermanita era decisión muy pero muy difícil que tomar además necesitaba hablarlo con Serena, que estaría pensando en este momento

Serena se preguntaba como era posible que a gente buena le pasaran esas cosas y luego ese hermoso bebe huérfano de madre y su padre tratando de protegerla de alguien muy peligroso a costa de su vida, esto no……….. no podía ser cierto y luego quedarse con ella, cuidarla era algo que estaba e n este momento fuera de su entendimiento, cuidar 2 niños era pesado y ahora cuidar 3 no, no podía pensar en eso, esa pequeña bebe los necesitaba pero eran muchas cosas, se las podía arreglar para cuidar tres niños pero y zafiro se las quería quitar después no eso sería doloroso para todos y sin querer movió la cabeza negativamente

Andrew se preguntaba que decidirían sus amigos, la historia de Zafiro era muy conmovedora pero lo que les pedía era algo muy complicado, una decisión muy difícil de tomar, legalmente no abría mucho problema el como medico podía certificar el nacimiento de la pequeña y que era hija biológica de Darien y Serena, pero y si zafiro quería buscarla después, como le explicarían todo a la niña, definitivamente era una situación muy complicada.

zafiro a pesar de lo calmado que se veía tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, era una de las cosas y de las decisiones mas difíciles que había tomado, era su hija su pequeño tesoro pero como le había demostrado Esmeralda por un hijo se da hasta la vida, pero ………. Aún estaba a tiempo de decirles que se había arrepentido que se la llevaría con el, pero andar huyendo no era la vida para un bebe. Si aceptaban el tendría que aceptar no verla nunca más, debería conformarse con tener noticias de ella de vez en cuando, era algo tan difícil de aceptar, pero ya había dado el primer paso y o se echaría para atrás, además tenía que encontrar la forma de mandar a Diamante a donde pertenecía, Dios su cabeza era un lío total, solo estaba en espera de lo que los chiba decidieran pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando y si no quería meterlos en problemas tendría que salir rápido de ahí.

**Sin la mitad de mi vida,**

**un callejón sin salida,**

**viendo la vida pasar.**

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación era incomodo.

Zafiro sabía que no era el momento más oportuno pero no tenía elección tenía que salir un tiempo del país para arreglar unos asuntos que le había encargado su tío y no podía fallarle más.

Que decisión tomarían los Chiba, que decisión.

Esmeralda mi amor que hago si ellos no aceptan, ayúdame mi mundo se esta hundiendo desde que tu te fuiste , dame una respuesta estoy confundido y desesperado – estos eran algunos de los pensamientos y de los miedos que tenía Zafiro en esos momentos –

**Aquí estoy curándome las heridas**

**durmiéndome con la luna**

**despertando con el sol...**

**Aquí estoy.**


	30. Chapter 29

6

**EL DESTINO NOS QUIERE JUNTOS**

**CAPITULO 29**

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación era incomodo.

Zafiro sabía que no era el momento más oportuno pero no tenía elección tenía que salir un tiempo del país para arreglar unos asuntos que le había encargado su tío y no podía fallarle más.

Que decisión tomarían los Chiba, que decisión.

Esmeralda mi amor que hago si ellos no aceptan, ayúdame mi mundo se esta hundiendo desde que tu te fuiste , dame una respuesta estoy confundido y desesperado – estos eran algunos de los pensamientos y de los miedos que tenía Zafiro en esos momentos –

como que no esta? – fue la pregunta y el grito que se oyó por toda la casa de los Chiba –

se fue hijo, simplemente se fue – fue la seca respuesta de la Sra. Chiba –

pero a donde Madre, usted sabe a donde ………. Dígamelo por favor – imploro Darien –

no lo se

pero si no lo sabe como …………. Como es que esta tan tranquila?

Porque Michiru me llamó y me dijo que no me preocupara, confío en ellas tres y se que Serena y los niños están bien

Lo toma todo con demasiada calma, ella …………. Tiene poco que se alivio y los bebes no podrá ella sola con los …………. – pero fue abruptamente interrumpido –

Difiero mucho de ti hijo – la Sra. Chiba tomo aire y prosiguió – porque estas muy equivocado

No - Darien alzo la voz –

Si lo estas y te pido que bajes el tono porque aún soy tu madre – la Sra. Chiba cerro los ojos un instante y volvió a abrirlos para proseguir – ella puede con eso y mas, ha cuidado de los niños y de ti casi ella sola no ha querido molestarnos según sus palabras a su mamá y a mi, claro esta que no la hemos dejado sola un solo momento – al ver que Darien iba a interrumpirla prosiguió – no ha descansado desde que dio a luz, ha estado al pendiente de todo y de todos y simplemente estas unas semanas en cama y te pones de un humor que solo tu te soportas y ya me canse, hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso y no se te ocurra preguntar que hiciste porque bien que lo sabes, no era manera de hablarle y por eso le di mi aprobación para que se fuera unos Díaz de la casa.

No ha hecho otra cosa que esforzarse porque todo salga bien y estés cómodo durante tu convalecencia y tu te la pasas de malas, entiendo que sientas una frustración al estar en cama pero deberías tomarlo con calma.

No digo con esto que sea una mártir, pero por alguna razón que no entiendo y que no me ha querido decir se siente culpable de lo que te paso. Además el medico le dijo que tenia que relajarse que estaba muy estresada y a eso se había debido su desmayo de hoy

Que, desmayo cual desmayo? Grito Darien – pero al ver que no había respuesta volvió a preguntar ………….Donde esta?

No lo se, no se lo pregunte a Michiru – al ver la desesperación en los ojos de Darien se acerco a él y lo abrazo – solo se que están bien y debo pedirte que le des y que tomes estos días para relajarte y luego buscala y platiquen con calma.

Pero mamá – decía Darien más calmado – yo …………….. por dios estuve a punto de

Si lo se y espero que cuando hablen sea con calma y que jamás se vuelva a repetir esa escena en mi casa, tu ……….. no eres así Darien, recuerda que ella te ama, nunca lo olvides – diciendo esto le dio un beso en la frente como cuando era un niño – ahora ve a dormir que te hace falta

Sin mucha convicción Darien se retiro a su recamara cabizbajo sería una noche larga muy larga, pero se lo tenía bien merecido, esta vez si se había sobrepasado en su trato, su madre tenía razón que se sintiera frustrado e inútil (porque el quería) no era razón para haber tratado a Serena de esa manera. se maldecía mil veces, se recostó con un poco de dificultad pues la pierna aún le molestaba no mucho pero si.

Estaba cansado tanto física como emocionalmente en pocos minutos se quedo dormido pero se levanto sobre exaltado y sudando frió. Se levanto y se puso a caminar como desesperado por toda la habitación y si ese ………. Sueño se hacia realidad ……….. no – movió la cabeza negativa y eufóricamente – no eso no lo soportaría

Soy un estupido – se dijo a si mismo antes de caer sentado en la cama y sostenerse la cabeza casi con furia y desesperación –

Tenia que encontrarla y hablar con ella, tenia que arreglar esa nueva tontería que había hecho, hay Dios si para estupido no se estudia se nace, se recrimino el solo

EN OTRA PARTE

Vamos Sere tienes que calmarte de una buena vez - le pidio Haruka –

Si sere vamos tienes que dormir un poco – animo Michiru –

Lo se pero ………… nunca se había comportado así, el nunca ……………. – trataba de hablar Serena pero el llanto se lo impedía –

Vamos a tomarnos un café

Por mi culpa esta así

Deja de culparte de una buena vez y ya madura ya no eres un niña – se exaspero Haruka – el pasado ya no se puede cambiar y lo hecho, hecho esta ………… ahora tienes un futuro y alguien por lo que salir adelante y debes descansar

Si es cierto Serena debes descansar, recuerda lo que dijo el Doctor, nos diste un susto de muerte – y le guiño un ojo – anda vamos a comer algo ok

De acuerdo – acepto al fin, limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriendo como solo ella lo sabe hacer

En cuanto Serena cambio a los niños se acostó a dormir y cayó rendida para su buena suerte los niños no se despertaron en toda la noche, por la mañana Haruka tuvo que ir a ver a su patrocinador par lo de una gira a la que tendría que ir y Michiru se quedo con ella.

Haruka y Michiru estaban muy preocupadas por la situación por la que estaban pasando Serena y Darien, la habían encontrado en un cruce e iba conduciendo en apariencia se veía tranquila pero había algo raro para empezar era ya muy tarde y conducía rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Haruka se le había acercado por el lado del conductor y después de tranquilizarla por el susto que le había dado Michiru se había ofrecido a conducir y Haruka las siguió en la moto. Cuando llegaron a su destino Serena se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en lo brazos de Michiru mientras Haruka bajaba a los niños para meterlos a la casa y llevarlos a dormir.

Había muchas cosas que no entendían por un lado Darien tenía su genio y Haruka lo entendía, si ella cuando se había lastimado en una de las competencias y había estado enyesada tenia ganas de ahorca a medio mundo mucho más Darien pero Michiru la contradijo diciéndole que en esos momentos ella o en este caso Serena solo quieren cuidar de ellos y que probablemente era eso lo que tenía Darien se sentía hostigado por tantos cuidados.

Sin más no llegaron a ninguna conclusión, por lo pronto apoyarían a Serena y esperarían la llamada de Darien preguntando donde estaban esto sería un serio problema, muy serio

CON DIAMANTE Y ZAFIRO

Por otro lado ellos no eran los únicos que tenían problemas puesto que Zafiro estaba en una etapa de depresión, no podía sacar de su corazón esa enorme tristeza que sentía por haber perdido a Esmeralda era mucha sin contar que su adorado primo estaba de un humor más negro de lo normal pues su tío le había cancelado sus cuentas bancarias hasta averiguar quien había hecho un desfalco de un millón de dólares, bueno para el Sr. Kramer ¿que era un millón de dólares? pero el punto es que si lo habían hecho un a vez lo volverían a hacer y todas las cuentas sin excepción estaban restringidas.

Para diamante esto era su perdición tenia deudas que saldar y eso no era lo peor pues estaba tan seguro que su padre se daría cuenta de sus negocios y del desfalco que hubo que de seguro lo dejaría en la calle aunque fuera su propio hijo, pero el tenía un az bajo la manga y ya estaba maquilando como conseguir todo el dinero que requería para su ultimo intento de quedarse con Serena además, seria una muy buena ¿como decirlo? saldada de cuentas que tenía con su padre desde hace mucho, le daría en donde más le dolía.

Porque a el Diamante Kramer nadie lo vencía y todavía contaba con los hermanos Kuo puesto que ya estaban pagados por no decir que excelentemente bien pagados aunque confiar en ellos era una verdadera estupidez.

Hablo con ellos les informo del próximo paso y se empezaron a alistar para llevar a cabo lo que Diamante se proponía.

Mientras tanto la Sra. Chiba le explicaba a la amigas de Serena que se había alejado unos dias por indicaciones del medico pero que todo estaba bien.

A la única que le había dado lujo de detalles había sido a Ikuko que obviamente estaba muy preocupada por Serena y los niños y aunque trataba de disimularlo enojada con Darien.

Darien estaba peor que antes no lo calentaba ni el sol, había regresado al trabajo pero solo para consulta externa no le habían permitido regresar a los quirófanos aún, eso y el hecho de que no entraba a Haruka y Michiru por ningún lado para saber de Serena lo tenía hecho una fiera.

Después de 3 noches sin saber nada decidió sentarse en el balcón de la recamara, se tranquilizo y se puso a pensar si el fuera Serena en esa situación uno: no arriesgaría a los niños, dos: iria aun lugar seguro donde no me preocupara por alojamiento y – Darien se agarro la cabeza con desesperación – piensa

En un momento se levanto de donde estaba sentado y camino hacia la puerta y se dijo a si mismo

Como eres estupido Darien , era obvio

Llego a la calle tomo un taxi y le indico la dirección al taxista esperando que su suposición fuera cierta y rogaba mentalmente a Dios porque Serena lo perdonara.

**UNA HORA DESPUES**

Serena acababa de levantarse después de haber dormido un rato cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y bajo para recibir a Haruka y Michiru, pero al llegar a la entrada se quedó helada como la había encontrado no estaba lista para verlo aún.

**ADELANTO DEL SIG. CAPITULO**

Serena por favor perdóname por todo no, no se lo que me paso – le decía Darien dulcemente mientras la abrazaba y trataba de que se calmara un poco –

Hola hace mucho que no nos veíamos hermanita.


End file.
